Ashes to Honor
by Ceridwen Lucius
Summary: Phoenix becomes a member of Company Eight, transferring from Company Five at Princess Hibana's request. She has her own reasons to find and eradicate Infernals, and will do everything possible to further the cause of the Eighth. She finds a new home and a real family. As an unexpected surprise, especially to her, she finds the man of her dreams she never knew she needed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my second try at a Fire Force fic. The first was too sex focused, and I grew bored of writing it fast. Knowing I would not complete the story, I decided to delete it. There will eventually be lemons in this but not until I figure out who I want to pair the OC with. I know it's early, but if you have an idea of who you want her to be with, share your opinion.

This story will turn mostly OC - centric at some point because that's how most of my stories are. They're pretty much original stories set in a specific universe while drawing in certain canon elements and even occasional scenes or events from the anime. So here we go and I'll do my best to persevere! I'm working on pacing so please let me know if it moves too fast. I hope you enjoy the introduction.

* * *

Princess Hibana knocked on the office door of Company Eight's Captain, Akitaru Obi. She had brought him a surprise. He would be positively thrilled by her gift, overwhelmed by her generosity. She was doing her part to contribute to their new collaborative efforts.

"Come in," he bid her entry from the other side of the door.

"Good morning, Captain Obi," she proclaimed, sweeping into the room in her typical regal fashion.

"What brings you here so early, Princess?" he inquired, putting down his pen and pushing aside the stack of paperwork.

Hibana cast a disapproving glimpse at Takehisa Hinawa who not only did not greet her but did not even bother to look up from the gun he was cleaning to acknowledge her presence.

"Hmph," she grumped, tossing her lovely light pink over her shoulder.

_Uncouth neanderthal, _she thought to herself. Didn't he know he was supposed to be basking in her delightful presence?

"I have graciously decided to loan you one my crew members," she announced.

"Oh?" Obi returned, folding his hands on top of the desk. "And why is that Princess?"

"Since we have decided to work together on these investigations I thought you could use the assistance since three of your company members have gone to the First at this time leaving you virtually without a crew," she explained.

"I'm here," Hinawa stated, still not looking up from his gun.

"Yes, well - "

"I appreciate the thought Captain Hibana, but it's really not necessary," Obi said, standing up from his seat to walk around his desk.

"Are you sure?" she asked, giving him a self-assured, lopsided grin.

_What does that expression mean?_, Obi wondered, scratching his head.

"Phoenix," Princess Hibana called, her eyes staying on the man's perplexed face. "Please, come in, dear, and meet the Captain."

A young woman stepped into the room from the hallway. This time Hinawa glanced up. At first his eyes returned to the weapon he was cleaning then slowly moved back up to gaze steadily at the young woman. He was assessing her, attempting to discern what she was all about as a person rather than judging her on her physical appearance.

Captain Obi remained unfazed, his face registering no emotion as he looked at the pretty young woman who entered. His dark eyes skimmed over her inquisitively, devoid of any sexual overtones. He too was trying to ascertain her personality while speculating about Hibana's true objective for bringing her here.

"Hmmm," The beautiful Captain of Company Five hummed to herself, musing about what the nonplussed men might be thinking. "Gentlemen, this is Phoenix."

The woman appeared to be around the same age as her Captain. Her shiny black hair was styled in a graduated bob cut, extremely short in the back and gradually lengthening to her chin in the front. Her almost colorless silvery grey eyes moved from one man to the other. A delicate smile gently turned up the corners of her smooth pink lips. A light tan gave her skin a healthy glow.

She did not have the same sexy flair in her clothing choices as her commander. The loose black silk shirt modestly buttoned up well above her cleavage and had sleeves down to her wrists. Although tight, her black pants covered her legs down to her mid calf. Black patent leather high heeled shoes with thick bottoms and a strap around her ankle completed her somewhat demure outfit.

"Phoenix..." Hinawa said, pausing dramatically in anticipation of a surname being provided.

"No surname. Just Phoenix," she responded to him then stepped forward to shake Captain Obi's hand. "I am pleased to meet you, Captain Obi."

"So," he began, crossing his brawny arms across his thick chest as he leaned against the front of his desk. "You want to work for the Eighth for a while, huh?"

"Yes, Sir. I would be happy to be a part of your team while three of your members are temporarily training at the First," she said, speaking in an extremely formal manner.

Hinawa liked that about her. She carried herself confidently, with dignity and poise. She spoke respectfully in a self-assured tone. He would not mind having her here - just temporarily. But he was not going to go easy on her especially while determining her true motivation.

"She's a Third Generation Pyrokinetic. Turn around, dear," Princess Hibana kindly commanded her subordinate.

As modest as the shirt looked from the front, the back was a different story. Completely backless, the shirt was nonexistent from the collar down to her waist, the existing material draping along her sides. A red tattoo stretched across most of her back: a fire bird, the mythological phoenix. Apparently her namesake.

Graceful wings arced above the bird's head, the tips of the outermost primary feathers almost meeting above its head creating a halo of sorts. Each wing had been drawn in great detail right down to the tiny feathers above the longer lower feathers on the wings. The beak of the bird was open as if crying out. The crest on the bird's head trailed over her right shoulder blade. The long, ornate tail feathers resembling flames streamed down her spine and curled elegantly in the small of her back.

"She has a beautiful and formidable power," Captain Hibana stated proudly as the two men stared at the veritable work of art in blood red ink.

Princess Hibana knew firsthand the joy of wielding a strong and gorgeous ability, producing pretty fire flowers that captivated the eyes but could destroy the body. The two men glared at her as if she were insane, seeing beauty and strength in the destructive power of the flame.

"Phoenix works equally well on defense or offense. She would be a good partner for one or both of your two young men...angel's wings to the devil's footprints or a shield to a sword...that is, should you decide to keep her here," she said, smiling broadly at Obi's deepening confusion.

"Where was she when we crashed Company Five's Combine?" Captain Obi questioned Hibana.

"I had sent her on an errand to Haijima Industries," she answered truthfully but vaguely.

Obi knew she had dealings with Haijima Industries, still sharing her findings with them from time to time to keep them from getting suspicious while keeping the lines of communication open for seeking information. The excuse was plausible and believable.

"Where was she the day of the barbecue?" Hinawa asked.

"She was there. It's not my fault you didn't notice her," she shot back, rolling her eyes.

For those two not to take note of her dear Phoenix, she would have believed Obi to be stupid and Hinawa blind. Although oafish and a bit oblivious sometimes , Captain Akitaru was far from stupid. He had other things on his mind that day, especially while negotiating their tentative truce and agreement to cooperate. Hinawa had been too busy showing off his skills on the grill to notice anyone, unless they did not like his kebabs.

"Why would you be willing to allow her to become a permanent member of Company Eight?" Obi asked in disbelief.

Remaining doubtful of the woman's motives, Hinawa immediately began to ponder what Captain Hibana would want in return for giving up a subordinate who seemed to mean a lot to her, one she entrusted to perform important duties such as going to Haijima Industries.

"We are working together now," she reminded them both. "At this time, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find the secret to Spontaneous Human Combustion...to stop the making of any more monsters bent on destruction. Wouldn't you agree now is not the time to be petty? We should put our differences aside, pool our resources, and work together for our common goal."

"I agree," Captain Obi replied, scratching his chin. "Well, with that being said..."

The big man stepped forward, offering his hand to the young woman whose smile broadened until her straight white teeth showed.

"Welcome aboard, Phoenix," he proclaimed.

She placed her hand in his massive palm that was warm, dry - strong. Her eyes met his dark ones that mirrored the friendly smile on his lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other man, Lieutenant Takehisa Hinawa. He stared at her warily, distrust in his chestnut brown eyes.

Captain Hibana had warned her about him. He would be a hard sell, being skeptical of her intentions. He would be reserved, staying quiet which is exactly what he did for the most part. Extremely loyal and protective of his Captain, Hinawa would withhold his trust until Phoenix earned it. Conversely, Akitaru Obi was more open and willing to trust up front until a person proved themselves untrustworthy.

Phoenix instantly liked the affable and casual Captain of Company Eight. The Lieutenant would have to grow on her - like a moss. His cold glower made her nervous, making her insides quiver. Outwardly she remained calm, holding her head high and her shoulders straight. She had nothing to be ashamed of because her reason for being here was genuine - to help in the absence of Company Eight's three crew members.

Today was the first time she had heard anything about her stay here possibly being permanent. Not that she was angry or would refuse, but she did wish Captain Hibana had discussed the option with her. It was shocking to hear that she could be traded like a collector's card or like a major league baseball player.

Despite her Captain's tendency to make unilateral decisions when it came to her subordinates, she implicitly trusted Princess Hibana's judgment. If she wanted her here, it would be for a very good reason and with her best interests in mind. Captain Hibana appeared to sincerely like Captain Obi which brought her a sense of comfort that she would be entrusted to him. She knew the woman wanted to find answers to heal her own deep scars and painful memories. She understood because her reasons were the same.

Phoenix also knew the Princess had a bit of a crush the boy with the Devil's Footprints, although her Captain would be loathe to admit 'the thing' she has for the young Fire Soldier. She had heard her haughtily deny him as being 'her hero' when teased by Akitaru Obi at the barbecue between the two company's only days ago. Apparently she had not registered on their radar despite being right there among them. That was a bit of a self-esteem crusher.

"Her suitcases are in the car. I'll have one of my underlings bring them in," Princess Hibana declared in her typical arrogant manner, flipping her hair and sashaying with a great swing of hips out of the room. "Ta ta, dear. Be a good girl and be a good helper to our Captain Obi."

Phoenix visibly cringed at the belittling statements that made her feel like a child.

"Hey, Hinawa, why don't you show the mini Princess around?" Obi suggested.

"The what?" both Phoenix and Hinawa inquired in unison. They glanced at each other briefly then back at the Captain.

"A Duchess would be ranked below a Princess, Sir," Hinawa informed him.

Phoenix gave him a double take. She glared daggers at him when he smiled at her; an expression full of mischief, almost mean in its intentions.

"Well, escort the Duchess around. Introduce her to Iris. The sister is the only person we have left at the moment. Good grief," Obi muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess we really did need someone. I wonder how those other three are doing."

Akitaru Obi rolled his brawny shoulders and moved his thick neck from side to side as if uncomfortable.

"I need to go work out. I'm feeling a little bit stressed," he said, walking over to weight stand in the corner of his office.

"Come on," Hinawa muttered irritably, waving for her to follow him. "Let's go."

Phoenix followed the tall, brown haired man down the black and white tiled hallway. Random tiles were cracked or completely chipped. Cobwebs hung from some of the gold sconces on the wall and a few of the light bulbs were out, at least on every fixture. Captain Hibana had warned her the place was a bit broken down, old and in disrepair. Nothing a little cleaning and general maintenance would not help. Since Eight was such a small company, it was no surprise they did not have the time to perform these simple tasks.

"Yeah, I know it's a dump. Go ahead and say it," he grumbled as she looked around the place in awe. "But it's your home, temporarily, so you better get used to it."

The way he emphasized temporarily made her realize she would not be staying here on a permanent basis because he had already made up his mind as soon as the other three were back, she would be leaving. A sense of defeat swept over her. She would not mind staying here. The laid back, relaxed attitude of the Captain made her feel comfortable. She liked the general easygoing, unpretentious vibe of the place.

Life at the Fifth's Fire Force Combine could be strained and stressful. Princess Hibana acted like a true royal, and it was like court was always in session with certain expectations of behavior, even with interactions among fellow Fire Soldiers. Also the way Princess Hibana exerted her dominance over her male subordinates and their responses was like living in a Sado-Masochistic sex club twenty four seven. That shit got old real quick. It also made her glad she was a woman; one of the relatively few females the Captain allowed in the company.

Phoenix followed Hinawa up the wooden spiral staircase to the next floor. All of the doors were closed along the hall.

"This is the sleeping quarters. Mine and Captain Obi's are in a different wing on this level. This hall is were the subordinates sleep," he told her pointedly.

His attitude annoyed her. She was aware of her place in the pecking order. Every damn day at the Fifth she was reminded of her rank in the company, and she was okay with that. Having no illusions of grandeur or seeking titles, she could not care less about being in charge. She was happy to act on her superior's orders, fighting Infernals, and saving lives. That's why she had become a recruit last year after all.

"You can have the room down at the end of the hall to the left, Duchess. I'm sure it will need cleaning. It's by Maki's room. Sister Iris's room is across the hall. This room," he said, pointing to the on his left,"is Shinra and Arthur's room. In the off chance you should stay here longer, there is absolutely no fraternizing among members of this company. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," she answered, keeping her hands behind her back. She wanted to salute him but it would be a one fingered salute that would not go over well with the exceedingly uptight man who seemed to like rules and order above everything else.

He continued the tour around the Cathedral: the roof, the kitchen, the shared dorm like showers divided into his and hers, the garage, and the courtyard. In the courtyard, there was a fountain, flowers, trees, birds, and butterflies - an unexpected oasis. In this small Garden of Eden, they found Iris. Her golden blond hair was cut short. Dressed in a plain white cotton gown so thin it was almost see through, the young woman knelt in front of the fountain praying.

"I'll introduce you later. We shouldn't disturb her," Hinawa whispered, leading Phoenix away.

The stoic man did not speak again until the were standing outside Captain Obi's office.

"I have important work I need to be doing. Do you have any questions?" he asked her curtly as if making sure she knew she had been an inconvenience.

"Where are the cleaning supplies?"

"The closet in the kitchen next to the pantry. Anything else?"

"Are you ever _not_ an asshole?"

For a second his eyes widened behind the rectangular lenses of his thick black rimmed glasses. Phoenix stubbornly held the burning gaze of his fierce eyes. She had never seen brown eyes look so hot and angry instead of warm and inviting like Captain Obi's.

"No," he replied bluntly. "Any other questions?"

"No, sir," she returned, managing a smile that she hoped did not make her look like she wanted to bite him. Although she did.

His hostile attitude infuriated her. She had done absolutely nothing to make him hate her, but he appeared to detest her on sight making his feelings even more obvious during their brief tour. As Princess Hibana had warned her, that man was going to be a problem.

~\\../~

* * *

Phoenix was on her hands and knees scrubbing the dirty floor of her old new room with a brush. The one pair of denim shorts and single t-shirt she owned was coming in handy. The were a relic of her former life before joining the Fifth that she had held onto for sentimental reasons. Princess Hibana did not allow such awful clothes in her presence.

She was almost done. This room had been absolutely deplorable, coated in layers of dust that had taken years to accumulate. There was a bed, a small four drawer chest of drawers, a desk, and a squeaky old chair that needed oil. There was not even a closet. Where was she going to put all of her clothes?

Droplets of sweat rolled down her forehead, and she reached up with her hand covered in a yellow rubber glove to wipe it away. The dirt on the glove mixed with her sweat to form a mud like substance. She had never felt so filthy. In desperate need of a long, hot shower it would have to wait because she still needed to beat the hell out of the mattress to rid it of a decade of dust and debris.

Using the last dry cloth she had among her cleaning gear, she wiped up the murky water from the floor leaving a clean, shiny spot behind that matched the rest. Gathering what little strength she had left after the hours of cleaning, she dragged the old, lumpy mattress off of the bed frame, pulling it down the hall. Thank God it was only a twin sized mattress, but she struggled with the awkward load especially when maneuvering it up the narrow spiral staircase to the roof.

Phoenix pushed the mattress through the door onto the roof, slipping on the metal threshold. She fell onto the mattress sending up plumes of gray dust. At least she had a cushioned albeit dirty landing. Coughing until her chest hurt, she resisted the urge to cry. Besides, the tears with mix with the grime and create a muddy mess.

Getting up, not bothering to brush herself off, she picked up the mattress and leaned it against the wall to commence beating it with the wire implement hanging nearby for cleaning carpets but it would do the job nicely. Her eyes watered, and she coughed, both growing worse with each successive puff of dust out of the mattress.

"You're a hard worker. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you," Hinawa said, striding past her before stopping.

"Thanks...I guess." She whacked the mattress with all of her might sending up a white cloud.

"Are you pretending it's me?" he asked, sounding ever so slightly amused.

"Maybe," she growled through her gritted teeth, violently smacking the mattress again.

"Once you get done abusing that thing, I'll help you carry it back down," he offered.

"You really don't have to trouble yourself," she muttered, pride taking over before logic could make her be quiet and take advantage of his gracious offer.

"Okay. Fine then," he said with a shrug, walking away from her.

After a few more murderous whacks on the mattress, a few of them to release the anger aimed at herself after stupidly, obstinately refusing his assistance. Phoenix fought with the bulky thing to get it back down to her room. After placing the mattress onto the bed frame, she resisted the desire to flop down onto it and go to sleep. Instead, she grabbed a change of clothes and went to the women's shower.

The hot water felt incredible on her throbbing muscles. Her entire body felt like one big ache. She would never confess to anyone that it had been a long time since she did any real domestic chores. All of the men at Company Five did the cooking and cleaning, all domestic chores, by order of the Captain.

She hummed as she massaged the honeysuckle and orange scented shampoo into her hair. She loved having short hair because it was so easy to take care of. It was also required when she used her ability as not to constantly singe the back of her hair.

An inharmonious voice sang loudly and proudly on the other side of the wall from her. The discordant warbling of the deep voice seemed to be making the wall itself vibrate. When she recognized the voice as Akitaru Obi's, she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her giggle. He probably had no idea she was in the shower as well or he wouldn't be singing so loudly - or probably not at all. The man struck her as a big lovable teddy bear upon meeting me. She never would have guessed him to be the singing in the shower type though, but it gave him an endearing goofiness.

From what she read about him in the personnel files, Okitaru Obi had a strong sense of right and wrong, an unflinching determination to seek justice in all situations. The accolades and medals he received for bravery and valor in the line of duty were revoked when it was discovered that he defied orders to save the citizens. In her opinion, his refusal to follow orders should not matter when human lives were at stake. She respected him already.

Phoenix assumed he would be the type to be fiercely protective of those entrusted to his care. At the moment, that meant her as well. As much as she admired her dominatrix Captain, she rather liked the idea of being under the supervision of this man.

After showering and dressing in a red halter top dress that tied around her neck, she went to the kitchen to find something to eat. All of the clothes her Captain bought for her revealed her back, showing off her beautiful tattoo for the world to see. She actually got the tattoo to cover disfiguring scars on her back that occurred when she was born. Apparently it did the trick. If anyone said anything, it was to compliment her on the intricate tattoo that had cost her a pretty penny.

Standing at the open refrigerator in her bare feet, she enjoyed the cold air blowing across her body under the thin material of the dress. She had taken too hot of a shower which was a bad habit of hers. Princess Hibana often warned her the excessively hot water was bad for her skin, drying it and making it wrinkle. She didn't care. Vanity was not one of her vices.

"Hey, newbie, what's up?" Captain Obi greeted her when he joined her in the kitchen. "Settling in okay?"

"Just fine. Thank you so much," she returned, grabbing a bottle of strawberry flavored carbonated water and closing the door. Since she could not decide on what to eat, there was no reason keeping her head buried in the refrigerator, although it did feel good.

"Didn't see anything you like?" he asked, opening the door.

"I just can't decide," she answered, sitting down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"Oh, hello," the pretty blond sister said when she walked into the kitchen.

Phoenix hopped off the backless stool, offering her hand. "Hello, Sister Iris. It's so nice to meet you."

"So you'll be staying with us for a while?" Her big blue eyes so full of innocence and kindness blinked.

_Oh, she's adorable, and I want to hug her!,_ Phoenix thought but sat back down on the bar stool instead.

"Just for a little while," Hinawa interjected as he entered the room.

Thank goodness the kitchen was one of the biggest rooms of the house because it also appeared to be the busiest.

"Ugh," Phoenix groaned before she could stop herself. She quickly raised the bottle to her mouth to take a sip when he turned his head to glare at her.

"What are we doing for dinner?" he asked Obi, deciding the best thing to do was ignore her.

"Why don't we go to Ippudo Ramen?" the Captain proposed. "To have a nice welcome dinner for the new recruit."

"She's only temporary." Hinawa was quick to jog his forgetful Captain's memory. "And she's not really new. Only new to us. I'm sure there's something here we can eat."

"I'm buying," he announced. "Let's go. If you don't want to go, Hinawa, fine, stay here and eat leftovers."

Phoenix met Hinawa's gaze. This was almost like the exchange between them earlier. Would he be as prideful as her?

"Let's go. I'm starving," he said.

Nope. At least he was smart enough not to let pure stubbornness keep him from having a free, delicious meal.

They walked to the restaurant that was just down the block from the Fire Cathedral Eight.

"Sit by me," Iris suggested as she slid into the corner seat on the bench.

"Sure thing," Phoenix rejoined, pleased that Captain Obi sat down across from her.

"Any idea what you want?" he asked her before she even had a chance to look at the menu.

Apparently he already knew what he wanted because he put the menu down on the table without giving it a passing glance.

"What's good here?" she questioned him, her eyes sliding over the vivid, full color pictures of all of the dishes.

"My personal favorite is the chicken ramen. Hinawa always gets the sushi sampler. Iris gets a salad with extra tomatoes."

Telling her everyone's usual order gave her lots of ideas. At the moment she was so hungry she would like to eat all of those things. Rather than embarrassing herself by acting like a pig and taking advantage of her new superior's kindness, she ordered the pork ramen bowl and a small side salad.

"Iris, I have been looking forward to meeting you," she said, turning to her cute blonde seat mate. "Princess Hibana has told me so much about you."

"She did?" Iris murmured, her light skinned cheeks turning a carnation pink.

"Uh huh," Phoenix confirmed. "She hopes we can be good friends and so do I."

"That would be great!" Iris squealed happily.

Phoenix laughed in response at the her enthusiasm. She truly could not wait to get to know her. Captain Hibana described Iris as extremely devout to the faith (which she abhorred for good reason). Kind hearted and soft spoken, somewhat childlike and guileless to a fault; Iris was definitely all of those things. The Princess also called her courageous and strong willed. She could see that behind those overly large blue eyes as well.

"How long have you been with Company Eight?" Obi Akitaru questioned her.

"A little over a year. So I guess I actually am still a newbie...and not just to your company," she said, openly contradicting Hinawa's assertions from earlier. She sipped the beer the Captain had ordered for her, daring the Lieutenant to start an argument.

"Why did you want to be a Fire Soldier and what made you join Company Eight?" Hinawa inquired bluntly, getting down to the serious questions quickly.

"I'll tell you how I got my name, Sir," she began. "Have you ever heard the legend of the Phoenix? The bird that dies by its own flames, incinerating itself so it can born anew?"

"Yeah, but what - "

"Listen," she demanded, cutting him off when he interrupted her. "My mother was a scientist in one of the research and development labs at Haijima Industries. She spontaneously combusted while in the lab one day. No one did a damn thing to try to save her. They watched as she burned. They even videotaped it, taking notes as they stood around her for future research."

Phoenix laughed, a harsh, bitter sound, grating on the ears. Everyone around the table visibly gritted their teeth because the malevolent sound set them on edge.

"How do you know all this?" Hinawa questioned her skeptically.

"Because I saw the video," she said, taking a long draw from her beer. "Captain Hibana showed it to me. I already knew my mother had burned to death. My aunt and uncle who raised me told me when I was about eight when they could no longer take me asking about my mother. I just didn't know the exact circumstances."

She took another sip of her beer, focusing her eyes on Hinawa's impassive face.

"Have you ever seen a bird that has died in a forest fire while protecting its young? Nothing is left but a charred, black husk but the babies are kept safe under the mother's protective wings. That's basically what happened to my mother. She was eight and a half months pregnant with me at the time yet I lived due to my inherent ability. Yet I still have the scar on my back. The tattoo is my memorial to my mother...for giving birth to me out of the ashes of her body."

"Holy hell," Captain Obi muttered, drinking his beer.

"I was drawn to Princess Hibana's beauty and strength. Beauty hides scars. You know that after learning more about my Captain Hibana. Fire can take something lovely, harmless, like flowers and turn them into something lethal. She's ambitious and intelligent, letting nothing stand in the way of getting what she wants. But she is also protective, almost motherly, to her subordinates," Phoenix said, finishing off her beer.

"Motherly is a term I would have never used to describe her," Hinawa muttered into his glass before drinking.

"Well, nobody asked for your opinion did they?" she shot back before she could stop herself. Despite everything, he was still her Lieutenant now. She bowed her head apologetically. "I apologize for my outburst, Sir. I was way out of line."

"So was he. It's fine," Captain Obi assured her, signalling to the waitress for another round of beers.

"I'm so sorry," Iris sniffled, tears running from her doll like eyes.

"I'm sorry too. Please don't cry, Iris," she begged, using her napkin to dry her companions leaking eyes. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad. I was simply telling you my story. That's all."

The server arrived with the food and more beers.

"Now, let's have a good meal," Phoenix chirped far more cheerily than she felt.

She did not intend for this dinner to be served with a side of indigestion from her sad story. Hinawa had asked; she gave him the answer. Putting on a brave face and a happy smile, she did her best to salvage her first meal, her first night, with her new company members.

"I think we should give you a nickname. Phoenix is a beautiful name but a little clumsy on the lips," the Captain said, digging into his ramen with his chopsticks. "What about Fifi?"

"Uhm...I don't - " she began to be cut off by an eager Iris.

"Oh, I like it. It's so cute," she exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"What about Duch - " she tried to suggest only to be summarily ignored. She would have preferred the somewhat condescending nickname Duchess over Fifi.

"It's positively adorable, Fifi," Hinawa said, looking straight at her as she continued her failed attempts to protest.

Fifi? She had been called a lot of things but Fifi? Really?! If Hinawa had suggested it, she would have had no problem shooting him down. However, Iris and the Captain both seemed to like the awful nickname.

She thought for sure Obi would suggest the name Duchess for her after his crack earlier in the day. He and Hinawa both had called her Duchess a few times. God forbid they take to calling her Duchess Fifi!

"Fifi," she grunted, wanting to cry into her ramen for so many reasons. "Great."

Soon they had her laughing, talking about the exploits of the overzealous Shinra and dimwitted Arthur. She could not wait to meet to them. She hoped Hinawa allowed her to stay on, but in the end, Captain Obi had the final say on her remaining with Company Eight so that gave her hope.

Once they were back at the Fire Cathedral, Phoenix bid them good night at the common room, a living room of sorts with a television, gaming system, pool table, and other methods of entertainment and relaxation. Without bothering to make her bed, she grabbed her favorite throw blanket from her unpacked suitcase and lay down on the bare mattress with no pillow. She could go shopping tomorrow, but at the present time she needed sleep. Her eyes were barely closed before she was already well on her way to the World of Dreams.

Despite a few bumps in the metaphorical road, the most obvious being Takahisa Hinawa, her first day at her new company had been great. But it would take her a while to get accustomed to that terrible moniker her new team gave her.

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted to share this excerpt from the play _Henry VIII_ by William Shakespeare and John Fletcher. This is where I got the title from. Archbishop Cranmer, compares Elizabeth (who was to become Queen Elizabeth I) to a Phoenix. In Act V, Scene V:

...The bird of wonder dies, the maiden phoenix,

Her ashes new create another heir

As great in admiration as herself;

So shall she leave her blessedness to one,

When heaven shall call her from this cloud of darkness,

Who from the sacred ashes of her honour

Shall star-like rise ...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello again, all! Welcome to Chapter 2!

Thank you Trey Alexander and YaoiLovinKitsune for the reviews and expressing your opinions on the pairing. My choice is definitely between Shinra and Obi. I'm still not sure which one I want to pick. We'll see as the story develops. That damn klutz Tamaki needs to calm down. If Shinra and Phoenix become a thing, there's definitely going to a fight should Tamaki have one of her 'accidents' while Phoenix is nearby. Just sayin'...

Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I do appreciate it!

So on with the chapter...

* * *

Phoenix awakened early, just before dawn. After taking off the dress she had fallen asleep in, she lay it across the bare bed. A shopping trip would definitely be in order today. She wanted something to hang her clothes on among other things she needed for her room. But first, she had other things to do.

Dressing in black yoga pants that fit like a second skin and a top barely bigger than a handkerchief that tied around her neck and waist, she made her way down to the kitchen. After grabbing a bottle of water and an apple, she went up to the roof to observe the sunrise.

As she ate the crunchy green apple, the sky began turning a slate grey, gradually becoming lighter and lighter shades of grey until it turned white before light blue coloration seeped into the expanse as the golden ball of the sun bisected the city horizon.

To officially begin her day, she assumed her first yoga position, feet hip width apart and raising her arms to the sky before slowly bending at the waist to touch the rooftop between her bare feet. The sun salutation. What a more perfect way to start the day?

Phoenix was on her way through her second salutation when she heard the door open behind her. Looking between her legs, she saw her new Captain walk out onto the roof.

"Good morning," he greeted her, his mouth stretching into a wide grin.

"Morning, Sir," she returned, taking her time to roll her body up slowly to avoid getting dizzy.

"Will it bother you if I join you out here for my morning workout?" he inquired, pointing toward the weight rack across the roof.

"Won't bother me. Besides, this is your home. I'm a visitor," she said, pivoting on her heel to turn toward him.

The smile fell from his face in such devastating manner she was left wondering what she had said wrong.

"You don't want to stay?" Captain Obi questioned her.

"I didn't say that. I'm here on a probationary basis at the moment, right? I'm sure you'll take into consideration what your subordinates think before making your final decision," she said.

For some reason, she found herself wanting to stay here. The dinner last night, despite the obvious bump in the road by divulging her past so bluntly, had been wonderful. She liked these people. Maybe not Hinawa, but perhaps he would mellow out a bit and become tolerable once he learned to trust her. Two out of three people liked her at least, and she definitely liked them, so that was not too bad. There were still three more members of the Company Eight crew she had not met yet.

"How you feel about things will matter as well. I wouldn't want to keep you here if you don't want to stay," he rejoined. "It will be a mutual decision among all the parties involved."

"Well, for the moment, shall we finish our morning exercise then talk more over breakfast?" she suggested. She almost felt as if she were negotiating a date with him in a strange way.

"Yeah. That would be good," he agreed.

Phoenix completed her circuit of morning yoga poses, mostly stretching and warming up her body to face the physical demands of her day. Strenuous activity had been limited at best before, restricted mainly to answering the calls to put Infernals to rest with a fiery blessing and a purification prayer to save their eternal souls. Honestly, she was not sure how much stock she put into that last part. Her goal was only to destroy the Infernals and do it fast before they could harm anyone else.

Occasionally she would allow herself to be distracted by the grunts of the Captain as he strained to lift the massive weights. The ropy muscles of his forearms would writhe under his tanned skin shiny with sweat as he adjusted his grip on the bar resting across his wide shoulders but still positioned in the rack.

Then the brawny biceps and triceps would engage, stretching the already tight cotton material encircling his thick upper arms. Issuing a grunt of effort, he would pushing the steel bar holding three of the biggest solid iron circles on each side up and over his head. His pectoral muscles would flex and strain against the front of the black t-shirt as he lowered the barbell then pushed it back up before setting it back into the holds on the rack.

_Wow...so strong yet kind...a true gentle giant_, she thought to herself as she watched him.

Sweat dripped from her chin, dotting the roof between her feet as she bent over for one last stretch. After she stood up, rivulets of sweat ran down her back and soaked the already damp waistband of her pants. Yuck! A shower would be in order before breakfast.

Phoenix wanted to cook for everyone this morning to make a good impression. Maybe it was a little bit of brown nosing as well, but she did enjoy cooking. Cooking had always been one of her greatest joys in life until she joined Company Five. Captain Hibana believed any kind of household chore to be beneath the women of her crew and insisted the men do them all.

After her shower, she returned to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to study its contents. Bottles of water and sports drink filled one entire shelf. Cardboard flats containing dozens upon dozens of eggs were stacked on half of another shelf. Plastic containers full of random leftovers packed the shelf beside the eggs. Leafy green vegetables and a colorful array of fruits nearly overflowed the bottom bins. The Eighth sure made healthy food choices.

After grabbing a bottle of blue sports drink, she began checking the cabinets to see what she had to work with. Typical staples of rice, miso paste, dried herbs and spices, lots of sauces like soy and oyster, sugar, flour, teas, and coffee. Oh, coffee. And not instant. That was un unexpected and happy find. She loved coffee. There was a french press sitting beside the bag of coffee beans and the grinder.

"Awesome," she mumbled to herself.

She decided on making omurice. There were two very large containers of leftover rice and tons of eggs so to her it was an obvious choice. She hummed a she chopped onions and mushrooms, then prepared enough edamame for four servings. While making breakfast she decided to simultaneously assemble bento boxes for lunch.

"Trying to score huge brownie points today?" Captain Obi teased her.

His voice startled her, making her jump so violently her bare feet actually left the floor. For a such a big man, he moved with impressive stealth. She had not heard him come into the kitchen much less come to stand right behind her.

"Yes, yes, I am," she confessed with a sheepish chuckle only half joking.

Phoenix adored the casual and friendly way he interacted with his crew members. He did not set a hard line between himself and his subordinates, not allowing them to cross it. They never would because they respected him. She could definitely get accustomed to the light and stress free environment.

At the Fifth, every day was stressful. Whether it be appeasing the Princess by acting as a loyal lady in waiting, fighting Infernals, or acting as a spy and delivery girl when going to Haijama Industries, there was always loads of tension. The only thing that changed was the degree of stress depending on the specific assignment.

She sighed as she added a little oil to the heated pan and the chopped onions to saute them.

"Carrying the world on your shoulders gets heavy, doesn't it?" Captain Obi asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled mirthlessly. She tossed in the mushrooms. "It does. You sound like a person who knows that weight all too well."

"I do," he admitted, taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "That smells delicious. You know how to cook?"

"I do," she proudly confirmed.

Phoenix glanced at the mountain of a man as he moved past her to go to the cabinet. Princess Hibana called him a Neanderthal, a big oaf, a gorilla. She had to admit he was indeed built like a gorilla with huge, bulky arms and a broad chest and back. He was also extremely tall and imposing - but not in a scary way. Hell the Princess was far scarier than him, and she was barely over five feet. Her high heels made her deceptively taller. Her imperious attitude made her ten feet tall and bulletproof.

"Do you like coffee?" Captain Obi inquired, plugging up the grinder.

"I love coffee," Phoenix answered enthusiastically, dumping the entire container rice. She wanted a lot of fried rice to fill the omelettes.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few personal questions?"

"As long as I reserve the right to choose whether I answer them or not."

"That's fair," he returned, spooning beans from the bag into the grinder.

Phoenix added the edamame to the pan as he turned on the grinder. She gritted her teeth against the high pitched metallic whir of the blades crushing the beans. The noise rose to an eardrum piercing screech. She went to the refrigerator to retrieve the butter which gave her a brief respite from the racket before it thankfully ended when he cut the machine off. Grinding beans right before using was always better for the taste but damn rough on the ears.

"What exactly happened to your mother?" he asked, dumping the grounds into the basket of the press.

"Well...," she paused, inhaling a deep breath. "I wasn't given all the details because they were not fully known at the time Captain Hibana showed me the video."

Purposely procrastinating on answering, she took the time to fill the water kettle and turned it on to heat the water to pour over the freshly ground coffee.

"Princess Hibana believes my mother was the lead scientist on an experiment." She paused again. Admitting this about her mother was something she had never done before. Accepting the knowledge for herself was difficult enough. "An experiment to create artificial Infernals."

"Artificial Infernals?" Captain Obi repeated, leaning against the counter.

Phoenix gave him a few minutes to mull that bit of information over, stirring the rice to keep it from burning. She set that pan on a back burner like she wished she could this conversation. However, she would rather tell him herself instead of him hearing the awful truth about her mother - at least what little she knew of it - from Princess Hibana. The feeling her possibly former Captain was holding back something from her had plagued her for a while.

"Captain Hibana believes my mother fell victim to her own experiment by...I guess you could say, by exposing herself to something that sparked the Spontaneous Human Combustion reaction. That's why her fellow scientists were more intent on gathering data than attempting to save her. But I guess there would have been no saving her regardless."

"Are you saying your mother might have isolated what causes Spontaneous Human Combustion?" he questioned her.

She hesitated again, pouring the beaten egg in a pan to begin making an omelet. Cooking posed a fabulous distraction. By staying busy, she was able to keep her apprehension, the downright cold fear gripping her, in check.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I have no idea what happened really. Captain Hibana didn't give me any more details at that time because I don't think she knew any. However, I'm not sure that's the truth anymore," she murmured, concentrating on spooning rice onto the egg before flipping it over to roll it up.

"What is the truth?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Princess will give you the answers you want soon. I'm hoping she believes she was protecting me from something by not telling me anything more. I want to have full faith in her and her good intentions...especially now."

Phoenix flipped the first perfect rice filled omelette onto a plate before starting another one. She could see the Captain thinking, his forefinger pressed to his chin and chewing on his lower lip while the words ran around and around in his head. This man was far from stupid. The Princess seriously underestimated him which had already gotten her into trouble once.

"What about your father?" the Captain questioned her, deciding on a different but not too far removed line of questioning. "Do you know who your father is? Why didn't he take care of you after your mother died? I'm sorry," he quickly apologized after asking those exceedingly personal questions. "You don't have to answer."

"My mother was a single woman. She used a sperm donor. She wanted a child but not the oppressive entanglement of marriage," she said, doing her best not to sound bitter as she used her mother's own words that she had read from her journal.

"Oh," the Captain breathed, flabbergasted and not sure what to say to her frank statement.

Eventually, Captain Obi would learn not to ask her a question unless he was prepared for a candid and possibly shocking answer. She would be truthful with him because she wanted his trust. Well, as honest as she could possibly be anyway while keeping her own pride intact.

Most of what she said was true. The way she stated that truth was just vague enough not to be a complete lie. Her mother had been a single woman with no interest in marriage. Her father was not a sperm donor in the anonymous donor from a sperm bank sense. She was conceived the old-fashioned way during a her mother's brief but passionate affair with a Fire Soldier. His name was mentioned only once in all of the many entries.

Phoenix knew the identity of her father through the journal her mother left documenting every day of her pregnancy from the positive pregnancy test until the day of her death. The very day her mother learned of her pregnancy, she ended the relationship with the Fire Soldier having achieved her goal. To protect her own dignity, she never bothered to contact the sperm donor of sorts because he never knew about her.

"Captain, I'm not intentionally being rude," she said in a semblance of an apology for her abruptness. "But I want to be as honest with you as I possibly can. I don't want you to think I am hiding anything from you or I have subversive motives. However, the subject of my mother is a touchy one. I still have many questions about her myself. Questions that seem to have no answers."

"In the future, I'll stay away from the subject of your mother whenever possible. Considering her involvement in the matter of Infernals, I'm sure she will be mentioned in documents as we discover more information. I apologize for being too nosy." He waited for her to say something. When she did not, he continued speaking. "There's so many things we need to know to stop the...for lack of a better term, the plague of Infernals. I have no reason to think you're here as a spy working on anyone else's behalf...Captain Hibana's, Haijima Industries, or your own. I'm doing my best to completely trust Hibana," he confessed, carefully pouring the boiling water over the grounds. "I'm looking forward to you becoming a member of this Company."

She glanced at him, briefly making eye contact with his dark brown eyes. His face became handsome when he smiled. There was something incredibly sexy and inviting about those heavy lidded, sleepy looking eyes. She cleared her throat and returned her attention to adding another layer to the omelette in the pan.

"Do you need help?" Captain Obi asked.

"Do you mind washing the vegetables for the salad?" she inquired shyly. It felt a little bit odd requesting her Captain's assistance with such a trivial matter.

"I don't mind at all."

"I'm making bento boxes for lunch."

"That sounds great."

"When will Maki, Shinra, and Arthur return? I'm really looking forward to meeting them," she stated with genuine interest and anticipation.

"It shouldn't be too much longer. Today is their third day at Company One's place. After breakfast, Hinawa will be on his way over there to get an update from Shinra since we haven't heard from him," he explained. "Captain Hibana has been bringing us invaluable new information every day. I appreciate her bringing you as well."

Phoenix's entire body warmed with both delight and embarrassment from his complimentary words.

"Is it okay if I go shopping today? I need to buy a few things for my room," she explained, placing the last omelette on a plate to cut it up for the lunch boxes.

"I don't think there will be a problem with that," he replied. "As far as I know, while we're down so many members, calls are being routed to the other fire companies first leaving us last on the list unless the location is really close by."

Phoenix noticed him pouring the coffee into two mugs so she went to the refrigerator for cream.

"Coffee?" He extended the steaming mug to her which she gratefully accepted.

After she poured enough into the black liquid to turn it a dark beige color, she held out the carton toward him. "Cream?"

"Sure thing."

"What's this?" Hinawa questioned them, his gaze bouncing from one to the other and back again.

Apparently the unexpected scene of domestic bliss between his Captain and the newcomer both confused and offended him.

"Breakfast? Want some?" she asked, tearing the lettuce to begin making a salad in each bento box.

"Coffee?" Obi questioned him.

"I'll make myself some tea," Hinawa returned, carefully edging past her to access the proper cabinet.

"I don't bite," she teased him since he was exceptionally cautious not to touch her.

"She's had all of her shots. It's in her file," Captain Obi added to the joke.

They both shared a chuckle. Hinawa grunted disapprovingly.

"Good morning!" Iris sang out when she joined them.

"Morning!" they called out to her in turn.

"What are you doing?" she asked Phoenix.

"Making breakfast and lunch."

"Can I do anything to help?" the sweet little blonde offered.

"Can you make rice balls?" Phoenix asked.

"I can try," she returned a bit nervously.

"It's not hard. You can do it. Let me show you."

"Rice balls? For breakfast?" Hinawa sniffed disapprovingly.

"Lunch," Phoenix corrected him, pointing at the Bento boxes being assembled.

"Well, aren't you efficient? Preparing two meals at once and making use of the leftovers to prevent waste. You might not be so bad after all," he mumbled, filling the little teapot with hot water from the kettle.

If that was a compliment it was an extremely veiled one. She would take it as one anyway.

"We'll keep it simple. A pickled plum in the middle and a strip of nori at the bottom," Phoenix explained to Iris, wetting her hands before picking up a handful of the sticky rice.

She could not keep the wide grin from her face as she happily showed Iris how to form one half of the 'ball' into a somewhat flat triangle, placed the plum in the middle, and formed a second triangle over that to make a complete rice ball. The men watched as well but more as a passing interest while they waited for breakfast to be ready.

Phoenix enjoyed being with these people. It was nice to have something close to a family again. She missed her aunt and uncle. They had been good to her, being the best parents they could be. Thankfully they had no children of their own who would resent her for 'stealing' their parents. She became the daughter they never expected to have.

However, against their wishes, she left home to become a Fire Soldier rather than going to university as they had hoped. For six months they did not return her calls, texts, or emails. Finally, she stopped trying to communicate. It hurt too much to be rejected.

As much as she respected Princess Hibana and was proud to be a part of Company Five, day to day life was cold and impersonal with a definitive hierarchy and specific rules for behavior. The Company had too many secrets, too much confidential information not to be conducted in such a manner. Not to mention their Captain's own ideas of women's dominance over men. But that was another subject entirely.

Phoenix wanted to be a part of something new. Something real. To be in a place where people were honest with their feelings and honest with each other. Where no one thought they were superior to anyone else. She wanted a family again.

"Iris, would you like to go shopping with me today?" Phoenix asked over breakfast.

"That would be fun," she cheerfully replied.

"Morning everyone!" Princess Hibana greeted them, confidently striding into the room.

The Captain of Company Five looked like a business executive wearing a brown pencil skirt, cream colored button up shirt with thin brown stripes, and a silky cream colored vest over that. She had a thick file folder under her arm.

Phoenix immediately hopped off of her stool while everyone else stayed in their seat, eating their breakfast around the large rectangular silver table in the middle of the kitchen; the same table used for preparations.

"Morning, ma'am!" Phoenix greeted her formally with a bow.

"At ease, Soldier. I'm not your Captain any longer," she told her with a tranquil smile. She spoke as if the transfer were already official.

They both cast a glimpse at Akitaru Obi who sat stuffing his face, oblivious to the looks given to him by the women. He neither confirmed nor denied in action or word that he had accepted her permanently.

"Ma'am, it's only been - " Phoenix whispered.

"I know it's only been a day. Don't worry, dear," Hibana said, catching her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "He'll grow to love you like I did."

Phoenix's face burned with shame from the woman's loaded statement that allowed them to take as it as they wished; choosing to be dirty minded or not was strictly up to them.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Okitaru Obi asked her as if he had not heard her. "Phoenix made it."

"You..." Princess Hibana's blue eyes latched onto her face. The flower shaped pupils seemed to contract with disgust as she stared at Phoenix's face. "You cooked?"

"Yes, ma'am," she answered. She was never allowed to exhibit her culinary skills in the professional, restaurant quality kitchen at Fire Force Combine Five.

"Hmmm," the woman murmured, eyeing Phoenix critically to convey her objection to the practice of performing menial labor.

"You don't know what you're missing, Princess. It's really good," Captain Obi said, finishing off his last bite.

"I've already eaten. A light breakfast of fruit and yogurt prepared then brought to me by one of my men," she said with emphasis on the word men.

"Yes, well, everyone around here pulls their own weight, playing their part to make this Company work," Hinawa interjected. "She's going to fit in nicely I think."

Phoenix could not contain the happiness that threatened to split her face in half from her big smile. His positive endorsement and willingness to accept her shocked her. However, he might have done so simply in an effort to aggravate Captain Hibana.

"Let's go to my office," Captain Obi suggested.

"After our meeting, I'll go check in with Shinra," Hinawa announced as if to warn them to hurry it up because he had places to go.

"I won't keep you long," Princess Hibana assured him.

To assuage her growing apprehension, Phoenix stood up and began gathering empty dishes. After washing them, she and Iris would be off on their shopping trip. 

~\\..'../~

* * *

The shopping trip was more business than fun, but Phoenix was glad Iris came along to keep the outing from being too mundane. In addition to sheets for her bed and something to hang her clothes on, she bought cleaners and light bulbs and a few other odds and ends for the Fire Cathedral. She wanted to continue to make her contribution to the household since it seemed she had found the way to Hinawa's heart was through hard work and dedication to one's fellow Fire Soldiers. It was quite logical actually.

Upon returning to their home, Phoenix changed into some of her older work out clothes she would need to replace soon. No time like the present to wear them out and buy new ones. She filled two buckets: one with water and one with water and cleaner to in order to commence the momentous task of cleaning the entire first floor.

"You know you don't have to work so hard to impress anyone," Captain Obi said as he passed her on his way to the kitchen to retrieve a sports drink after his second work out of the morning. "I'm already more than willing to accept you as a new member."

"I appreciate that. Cleaning is something that needs to be done. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

The Captain scratched the back of his head self-consciously. His cheeks took on a light pink color in embarrassment.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, household chores weren't too high on any of our priority lists," he admitted.

"I don't mind helping out. I'm not opposed to hard work. Actually, in a weird way, I've kind of missed it over the last year. Performing what Captain Hibana calls menial labor is necessary work. It gives me a sense of pride and accomplishment to see a job well done."

"I understand what you mean. Well, if you need any assistance, let me know."

"Yes, sir." She would probably take him up on that offer later when it was time to change the light bulbs.

Phoenix was in the hall outside of Captain Obi's office on her hands and knees cleaning the floor when Lieutenant Hinawa returned. She ignored him at first, scooting out of his way so he could enter the office while continuing her scrubbing.

"Be careful. Don't slip," she warned him as he tread across the wet floor.

"Thank you for your hard work," he stated simply, closing the door behind him.

Phoenix did not intentionally eavesdrop on the conversation taking place behind the closed door. Hinawa reported that on the first day of being at The First, Shinra challenged Captain Burns to a fight. Her blood felt as if it had briefly congealed in her veins upon hearing that name. She recognized the name of Leonard Burns for more reasons than hearing and seeing it frequently during Company Five's investigations and intel gathering. More importantly, the reason his name really gave her pause, was because his name was the one in her mother's journal - her father, the unwitting sperm donor.

Hinawa informed Captain Obi that, in no uncertain terms, Shinra got his ass handed to him by Captain Burns, receiving a lesson in humility. He went on to say that Shinra and Arthur were centering their attention on three dubious priests in the company.

Gradually moving away from the door as they continued their conversation, she stayed on task determined to clean the entire floor. At last, she reached the end of the hall. Glancing behind her, she admired the gleaming checkered floor. Despite the occasional cracked or chipped tile, it did look a hundred times better.

The two men emerged from the office, both glancing each way down the hall.

"Good job, Duchess," Captain Obi praised her. "Hungry?"

Her tummy answered for her by growling and gurgling. She giggled in response to mortifying sound.

"Well, I guess that's a yes," he said with a big smile.

"Let me get a quick shower, and I'll meet you in the kitchen." She was even more glad she had prepared the Bento boxes this morning.

Phoenix sat on the floor watching them as they walked to the kitchen. She needed an extra minute to find the strength to haul her tired body up from the floor.

After her second shower of the day, she joined them in kitchen wearing a slate grey top that appeared to be a modest scoop necked shirt but plunged to her lower back and a black, curve skimming, knee length skirt. Although wearing high heeled shoes, the wedge shaped heel offered more stability than a pencil thin heel which Princess Hibana preferred.

"Do you even own a jumpsuit?" Hinawa asked her, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. "And anything that isn't black?"

"Actually, no. Only the men of the company were allowed to wear those hideous orange jumpsuits as the Princes referred to them. The women had to dress up at all times. Look our best no matter what. My shirt isn't black. It's dark grey," she informed him.

"Well, that's unfair," Captain Obi murmured, glancing at her tall shoes. "And uncomfortable."

"It is, but that's just the way things were around there. The Captain ran a tight ship. The women were her favorites needless to say, and she didn't try to hide that fact. She held us to a higher standard, expecting more and refusing to take anything less."

Phoenix took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and sat down at the prep/meal table where they had already set out the boxed lunch for her which included rolled omelette, a salad, and the rice balls she and Iris made. She smiled at the hopelessly misshapen triangle in her box but ate it with great delight.

"This is good. I like the idea of you doing the cooking. So with that being said, why would like to become a permanent part of the Eighth?" Hinawa questioned her as if interrogating her.

"Isn't it obvious from what little bit I've told you about the restrictive rules of the Fifth? There's more, but I'd rather not go into that. Besides, I think Princess Hibana wanted me out. Particularly when it came to the dealings with Haijima Industries," she answered between bites, taking her time to slowly spoon feed him the information he wanted. She had been trained to be cautious, slow to speak, choosing her words carefully when being interrogated.

"Why?" he pressed.

_God, this man is relentless_, the voice inside her head screamed in agitation.

"Because we were getting close to discovering the truth of what happened to my mother...of what she was working on...the thing that makes the Artificial Infernals," she explained hesitantly. "I don't think she wanted me to be a part of it when the truth came out because she was not sure how I would handle it. Honestly, I don't know how I would process that information either. The results most likely would not have been good either way and the intel would have been lost among the casualties."

"Casualties?" he murmured. "What do you mean?"

"Considering the bizarre way my mother died...the way I was born...what if there's something inside of me, ticking like a time bomb, waiting for the trigger to finally go off?" she asked him, keeping her eyes stubbornly locked with his. "What if I lost control and turned into an Infernal?"

"But you wouldn't. There are absolutely no instances of someone who is a Second or Third Generation to revert and become an Infernal," Hinawa insisted.

"Do we know everything about the phenomenon of Spontaneous Human Combustion? No...no, we don't," she went on without waiting for an answer. "There's a first time for everything. I don't want to be the first, but - "

"Stop!" Captain Obi ordered her in his deep voice that reverberated off of the kitchen walls. "That's enough. Stop this right now."

"If something happens - "

"It won't," he cut her off, his tone grim and warning. "Not another word."

"I apologize for speaking out of turn, Captain," she said, her voice thick and slightly garbled from the bit of emotion that still choked her.

"I understand that you might be scared because things were different for you. I can honestly say I've never of anything like you're birth story. Typically, if a pregnant woman ignites, the baby dies with her." He swallowed hard, the sound easily heard in the eerie silence. "You were lucky. Obviously, you're different and set apart from others by that alone. But don't go thinking so highly of yourself that you would be so different you'd be the first to regress into an Infernal. No one is that special."

"Yes, Captain," she submissively agreed.

The word special had been spoken with overwhelming sarcasm. There was absolutely nothing special about becoming an Infernal. That was the strangest way anyone had ever tried to cheer her up. She did understand his point though. This peculiar fear of possibly becoming an Infernal had crossed her mind from time to time when she thought about the circumstances of her birth. Like most fears, it was irrational and made no sense.

"I'll wash the dishes," Phoenix announced.

"I can help," Captain Obi offered.

"You don't have to. I can - " She paused when his serious but gentle brown eyes met hers. "That would be great. Do you prefer washing or drying?"

"Drying. I can reach the high shelves easier to put the dishes away."

"Works for me."

A wordless chasm stretched between them. Enough words had already been spoken. Silence was preferable at the moment no matter how uncomfortable. After completing the chore of washing the dishes, Phoenix asked him about assisting her with replacing the light bulbs.

"Your height will come in handy," she said. "No ladder required."

Retrieving the light bulbs from her room, she glanced at the set of sheets that needed to be washed and put on the bed, the curtains waiting to be on the window, and the aluminum rack that required assembling to accommodate her clothing and shoes. She sighed wearily. It would have to be done later. Most likely tomorrow.

"So do we get to see a demonstration of your skills or does that have to wait until we're out in the field?" Captain Obi asked her as they went about switching out the blown light bulbs.

"Well, I - "

As if on the cue, Iris came running into the hallway.

"We received a call about an Infernal. Three actually!" she exclaimed.

Phoenix met the Captain's eyes when he glanced at her.

"I guess that answers my question, Duchess. Gear up everybody! Time to go!" the Captain declared.

Phoenix rushed to her room, placing the bags of bulbs on the floor. She pulled her uniform out of her bag. Oh, Hinawa was going to love this considering he already criticized her wardrobe. Her uniform was a modified version of the one worn by the Angels of the Fifth; instead of being low and revealing in the front, it zipped all the way to her neck and was cut out in the back.

Accustomed to running in four inch heels, she dashed to the slick brass pole at the end of the hallway where she could slide all the way down to the garage. The Matchbox waited for departure with everyone inside. She hopped into the back with Iris, and Captain Obi stomped the gas making the tires screech and smoke as the heavy vehicle shot out of the building.

"There's multiple Infernals in an office. The fire fighters evacuated the employees so it should be a pretty easy job. You ready for this?" Captain Obi asked Phoenix, meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Captain. I can handle this," she returned confidently.

"Until we assess the situation, you hang back and allow us to take the lead. Got it?" Lieutenant Hinawa demanded.

"Yes, Sir," she replied dutifully.

Her blood coursed through her veins, turning her skin pink and making her sweat. The adrenaline rush made her jumpy, causing to her to fidget with her gloves, the zipper pull, the tops of her boots at her knees. Soon she would be able to bolt out of this metal wagon and put that edginess to use.

As they arrived on scene, the boom of an explosion sounded. The windows blew out of the top floor of the five story building sending glass and pillars of orange-red flames out into the air. Black smoke poured through the new openings. The Fire Fighters positioned on ladder trucks extended the ladders to get closer, shooting white jets of water at the fourth floor below to keep the fire from spreading downward.

"Shit," Hinawa growled. "Let's go. Getting up to the fifth floor won't be fast."

"I can get there faster, Sir," Phoenix assured him.

"But - "

"I can do this. Trust me...please," she begged the Lieutenant.

"Go!" Captain Obi ordered her. "We'll be up there soon."

After a nod of acknowledgement, Phoenix turned her back to them to face the building. She bent her head forward as if in prayer until her chin nearly touched her chest. The tattoo glowed like the embers of a fire. Light orange flames began to erupt from the thick, dark outer lines of the wings. The flames grew bigger and more numerous until they formed a pair of folded wings that extended from her back and reached the ground behind her. She spread out her arms and the wings followed making a whooshing sound as they unfolded and stretched out.

"Angel's wings," Okitaru Obi breathed, recalling Princess Hibana's words. It was quite the sight to see.

The feathers of fire shook and took a tentative flap before raising up and pushing down in earnest, launching her into the air. Rather than flying, it was more like jet propulsion sending out a wave of heat behind her from the resulting thermal energy expended to lift her off of the ground. She soared through the air like a missile, right up to the fifth floor.

"Come on! We've got to hurry!" Obi yelled, rushing into the building to the emergency stairwell.

Phoenix landed on the blackened and melted carpet just inside one of the blown out floor to ceiling windows that was presently a giant gaping hole with fragments of melted glass attached in places along the charred and twisted metal frame. The black cloud of smoke inside surrounded her, temporarily blinding her and bringing tears to her eyes as the acrid stench filled her nose. The odor of burning plastic mixed with the malodorous smell of seared flesh made her gag. That was a disturbing stink she could not, and probably would not, ever be able to stomach.

Folding her wings, they flowed behind her like an orange and yellow cape with a life of its own, rippling and swaying with each step as if being ruffled by a breeze. Hunkering down to lower herself under the black haze obscuring her vision, she spotted the three Infernals, glowing yellow and orange in the middle of the room. They appeared to be inside what was once a glass enclosed office that most likely belonged to the office manager. Only the bent silver metal frame remained.

The three Infernals were going berserk intent on completely destroying that office. Strange that three people in the same place would erupt at the exact same time. If it were not for the black bodies engulfed by flames, they would appear to be nothing more than disgruntled office workers getting their revenge by setting fires in trash cans and wrecking office equipment.

Burning pieces of paper drifted through the air like a flurry in Hell as she made her way toward them. One of them noticed her advance, lobbing a fire ball at her as if tossing a baseball her way. Extending her wings, she batted the round flaming projectile back toward the Infernal, hitting him in the head. Of course it did no damage; she had not intended for it to strike with any power.

The wings began shrinking from a twelve foot span down to a six foot span - a more manageable size for inside the building and for the attack she was about to launch next.

"Come forth, Dante," she called.

The members of Company Five arrived in time to see a flaming head erupt from her back, the long neck extending and rising above her head until it was proportional to the wings. The bird opened its mouth, issuing a shriek not unlike that of a falcon or other bird of prey.

"Sister, start the prayer," Captain Obi commanded her.

"Yes, Sir. Ashes to ashes..."

The large wings flapped, gracefully withdrawing the bird from her back and separating the creature made of pure living fire from her body. She waved her arm forward, pointing at the Infernals. They were Fire Phoenix incarnate's prey. The sentient creature flew toward the three Infernals gathered around a desk in a glassed in office, most likely their boss's, ripping it apart as it burned.

The bird circled around above their heads in the small space, drawing their attention away from the desk. After another circle, the bird of fire flapped it's great, flaming wings once, laying them flat by its sides and poking its beak out straight. At the moment, the creature resembled a giant fiery arrow, its crest and tail flapping in the wind it created along its trajectory.

As the Infernals threw fireballs at it, the phoenix surged forward, undeterred. Its beak penetrated the chest of the first infernal, then its entire body, making it disappear in an explosion like a firework bursting. The purifying fire continued on to impale and dispatch the second Infernal in burst of yellow sparks. The third Infernal ducked and rolled to get out of the way.

As the Firebird turned to go around for another pass, the Infernal caught it by its lengthy, elegant neck. The bird unleashed another unearthly scream as the Infernal appeared to be choking it.

Obi, Hinawa, and Iris watched in awe as Phoenix drew her arms together in front of her and the bird simultaneously enclosed the Infernal with its wings. The fiery creature pulled its wings tighter and tighter around the Infernal encasing it in a flaming iron maiden of sorts.

"Everybody get back!" she yelled, stepping closer toward the office in direct contrast to her warning.

The Lieutenant surmised what was about to happen first. He stepped in front of Iris, shielding her with is body. Captain Obi positioned his body in line with Phoenix's, bending his knees and keeping his limbs loose so the impact of her body hitting his would not injure either one of them.

Phoenix snapped her fingers, detonating the bird in a concussive explosion that sent heated shock waves through the entire floor. The sudden and temporary lack of oxygen, the literal fighting fire with fire, snuffed out the flames, leaving nothing but a pile of smoking ash behind.

Captain Obi held out his arms, prepared to catch the flying body of Phoenix that had been lifted and thrown backwards from the blast. He successfully caught her in his arms, more with the entire front of his body actually. The impact spread across his chest inducing a pressure that squeezed his heart and lungs making it difficult to breathe. But nothing was broken.

There was enough momentum from the subsequent shock wave it sent him sliding backwards for another six feet or so before his back finally hit the wall. Knocked silly and completely breathless, he slid down the wall while keeping a tight grip on the woman in his arms.

"Your ability truly is beautiful and formidable," Captain Obi said, flipping up the grated face shield attached to his helmet. "In the future, I want you to refrain from putting yourself in harm's way like that. Do you understand?"

"But the circumstances required - "

"It was an empty building. All of the employees had already been evacuated. You used unnecessary force. You were showing off. And I let you," he added, panting heavily in an effort to regain the breath that had been quite literally knocked out of him. "I apologize for allowing my own selfish curiosity to get the best of me and allowing you to be reckless and stupid."

"Sir, please," she pleaded, struggling to get out of his arms. "I've done this before."

"Maybe so. But you're with my Company now, and we do things differently here. We use no more force than necessary. No crew members leave in body bags. When we all go in, we all come out. Do you understand?" he demanded pointedly, refusing to allow her to stand up.

"Yes, Sir. I understand," she confirmed, laying limply in his lap while she struggled to catch her breath as well.

After several long minutes, their breathing returned to normal. Akitaru Obi picked her up, standing her on her feet before rising to his own. He gave her a disapproving glance before striding toward the emergency stairwell.

"Let's go. We're done here."

Phoenix received no accolades this time. Only a stiff back and the silent treatment on the way to the place it seemed she would be calling home...if this little incident did not change his mind.

While in the shower, she berated herself for being prideful, careless, and just plain selfish. She had meant to impress him, but instead indulged in overkill which almost got them killed or at the very least, seriously injured. Thankfully none of that happened.

"Are you all right?" Iris asked her as they were toweling off and getting dressed.

"I'm fine. Are you all right?" she asked in return.

"No harm done," she assured her. "It isn't often the Captain gets angry like that."

Phoenix figured as much. Being the reason for that rare burst of anger added insult to injury. She felt absolutely ashamed of herself. Talking about her mother had stirred up so many emotions, so much of anger of her own, she had not known what to do with it. Princess Hibana was correct in her decision to pull her out of the information gathering part of the investigation before something went awry.

"He's only like that because he wants us all to be safe. He doesn't want to lose anyone under his command. He thinks of us all as family," Iris said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I know. That's one of the main reasons I want to stay here. I might have just screwed that up."

"The Captain is a forgiving man. Everything will be fine. You should forgive yourself too."

"Yeah."

_Not for a while, she thought to herself_, jerking her grey shirt over her head and pulling back on her body hugging skirt. She did not bother with shoes, choosing to go barefoot instead.

Phoenix went to her room, stopping at the doorway. She studied the disorganized mess trying to decide where to begin. Putting together the garment rack and shoe shelf? Later. Finishing the light bulbs? Definitely not. Captain Obi's help was required for that. She doubted he wanted to talk her at the moment.

She pressed the heel of hand to her forehead, closing her aching eyes to give them a rest. Her eyeballs still stung from the smoke. The bed needed to be done. So she grabbed the package containing the sheet set as well as all of her dirty clothing since she would be washing anyway to make her way to the garage. During her tour, she had made a mental note of the washer and dryer there.

Thank goodness there was already a supply of detergent and other laundry necessities since she had forgotten to buy them. She put the sheets on to wash first, leaving her clothes in a pile in front of the washer to go in next. Since there was no where to sit, she hopped on top of the front loading washer. She could go back up stairs and do other things, but she did not want to.

Soon she found herself growing sleepy as the top of the washer warmed from the hot water inside, and it made a gentle rocking motion as it ran. Her eyes still throbbed and burned. Each time she closed them, they became more difficult to open. Although it was weird probably incredibly inappropriate, she lay down across the top of the washer and dryer positioned side by side. Without meaning to, she fell asleep.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Phoenix did not show for dinner, stirring concern in him. Assuming she was in her room, possibly too busy to notice the time or asleep, Captain Obi went to her room to check on her afterward. The door stood wide open, but she was no where in sight.

"Where the hell is she?" he murmured to himself.

Not one to panic, he began a methodical search of the house including all unoccupied rooms, the roof, and a second check of the kitchen on his way to the common area. Hinawa sat on the couch thumbing through a gun magazine. Iris was sitting with her legs folded under in the big, comfy chair reading a book, most likely studying scriptures or prayers.

"What's wrong?" Hinawa inquired.

"I can't find the Duchess. Have either one of you seen her?" His eyebrows were drawn together over the bridge of his nose, and he scratched his head in confusion.

"I haven't. I was wondering why it was so quiet around here," he mumbled as if thinking aloud.

"Iris?" he questioned her, ignoring the Lieutenant.

"I haven't seen her since after our shower. Have you checked the garage? She may be doing laundry," she said, recalling Phoenix had mentioned having to wash the sheets from their conversation while shopping.

"I was just on my way there," he replied. "Thanks."

Upon entering the garage, there was a serene stillness. The muted lights illuminating the area surrounding the Matchbox brightened after he walked further into the room. Through the quiet he could hear soft breathing, a sighing sound. The edges of the circles of light dispelled the shadows around the washer and dryer. There she lay on top of them, curled up like a cat taking a pleasant nap.

"What the hell?" he murmured to himself, walking toward her.

Somehow he managed to keep his heavy boots from making a sound as he crossed the concrete floor. Her head rested on her folded arm for support. Briefly he studied her face, relaxed in sleep. Her cheeks were blushed a light pink. Her rosy red lips poked out in a pout. Although almost twenty one according her file, she looked about twelve presently.

Bending down, he opened the circular door of the washing machine that had finished its wash cycle long ago. He paused, glancing up at her to see if she was still asleep. She had not moved. Being careful to make the least amount of noise possible, he transferred the sheets to the dryer. Easily reaching over her feet, he turned the machine on. Her breathing pattern never even changed.

_Poor thing. She must be completely exhausted not to be startled awake by any of the sound or movement around her, _he thought.

Seeing the pile of clothing on the floor waiting to be washed, he decided the least he could do to repay her for the difficult and excellent cleaning work she had been doing was to throw her clothes into the machine. His large hands allowed him to pick up the entire pile and toss it in. All of her clothing being dark colors made washing convenient, no separating.

An article of her clothing caught on his finger, and he accidentally pulled it out when he withdrew his hands. What appeared to be a wide T-shaped piece of lace was hooked on his forefinger. To his chagrin, he realized it was a pair of bikini underwear.

"Captain?"

His eyes flew upwards to meet hers that were blinking sleepily at him. He snatched the piece of material from his finger and threw it into the machine, quickly slamming the door closed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he demanded a little more gruffly than intended, his voice a bit rough from attempting to swallow his embarrassment.

"I fell asleep. I'm sorry," she apologized.

Phoenix sat on top of the washer, her legs dangling off as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She extended her arms to him. More than ever she appeared to be a woman child.

Akitaru Obi reached for her, his big hands almost completely encompassing her small waist as he lifted her from the machine and lowered her to her feet onto the floor in front of him. She looked so small as he gazed down at her. The top of her head barely reached the middle of his chest.

That tiny body held a powerful, savage ability that could possibly be self-destructive. Although endowed with the ignition ability of a Third Generation, she wielded the embodiment of her power with the skill and precision of a Second Generation Pyrokinetic.

The file Princess Hibana brought with her this morning was the personnel file on Phoenix. The hard copy file contained information not present in her online record. The woman had also shared information about her gleaned from videos and documents from Haijima Industries.

A copy of the scientist's personal, extremely personal, journal she kept at the office had been made and kept by the company before her personal belongings had been turned over to the family after her death. A sample of the infant's blood had been taken during the emergency measures performed immediately after the astounding birth and before the baby girl was rushed to a civilian hospital. They tested that blood to confirm the DNA. Leonard Burns was indeed her father.

Knowing her patriarchal lineage explained her gift to administer with a snap of her fingers that fierce, explosive blast which effectively extinguished the Infernal and any remaining fire in the area.

So far, Phoenix had been completely truthful with him except for one thing - the identity of her father. Actually, he was not sure if she even knew. If she did know, she was well within her personal rights to keep that information her own secret. As a matter of fact, she had warned him she might not answer all of his questions yet she had answered them to best of her ability.

"Your dinner is in the refrigerator if you're hungry," he told her.

"I'm not hungry," she murmured, visibly shivering in front of him.

He had felt the heat emanating from her body straight through her clothes when he picked her up earlier. Her skin was so hot, as if she were running a fever. It had been at least six hours since they answered that call yet her body was still dispersing heat.

"Go get a bottle of water and a sports drink. You need to stay hydrated," he said more as a kind order rather than a friendly suggestion. "I'll bring the sheets up to your room when they're done."

"Okay," she returned, slowly walking away. At the bottom of the stairs, she turned back to tell him, "Thank you, Captain."

"No problem at all," he assured her.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched her drag herself up the stairs. Tomorrow Company Eight's little Fire Bird needed to take a rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Quick shout out to Trey Alexander and YaoiLovinKitsune! Thanks for the reviews and support! Thank you also to those who have followed and favorited. Here's another chapter for ya. I'm going to do my best to update at least once a month in addition to the other stories I'm writing. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Princess Hibana entered Akitaru Obi's office the next morning without knocking and without announcing her presence. As usual, Obi was lifting weights and Hinawa was cleaning a gun from his collection. Iris was most likely performing her cleansing ritual after yesterday's run in with the Infernals.

"Where is Phoenix?" she asked, concerned by her absence. She had not see her anywhere in the Cathedral on her way to the office.

"She's still sleeping," Obi answered without ceasing his arm curls with the gigantic free weights. "She's been working hard. Then after yesterday - "

"What exactly happened yesterday?" the woman's former Captain demanded, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Is there something you should have told us about her?" Hinawa inquired, glaring at her. His eyes were obscured by the reflection of the newly replaced fluorescent lights on his lenses, but his annoyance was clear.

"Where is she?"

Captain Obi put down the weights. "Follow me."

When they reached Phoenix's room, he knocked on the unlocked door which swung open slightly. The door hit something and closed back.

Princess Hibana stepped in front of him, tentatively pushing open the door with her fingertips. After opening mere inches, it refused to move any further due to a solid object behind it. She peeked through the crack to see Phoenix lying on the floor, her arm extended behind the door which was the object acting as a doorstop.

Lowering herself to a crouching position, Hibana reached through the small gap to grab Phoenix's forearm to move it and open the door. Not bothering to stand up, she dropped to her knees and crawled into the room on all fours.

"Look closely, Lieutenant, there's a sight we will never see again. The dominant Captain of Company Five on her hands and knees," Obi murmured. "Dammit...I wish I had my phone to take a picture."

Hinawa stayed silent with a smirk on his face. He did not bother to admonish his Captain for the inappropriate, but deserved, comment. They watched in silence as Hibana rolled the unconscious woman over from her belly to her back.

"Phoenix? Phoenix?" the Princess called, pressing her hands to the young woman's red face. "Can you hear me? Come on, sweetheart. Say something."

"What happening?" Obi asked.

"She's overheated. A possible heat stroke. We need to cool her off. Her body still can't completely diffuse her power effectively," she explained quickly, checking the unconscious woman's pulse in her neck. "Her pulse is a hundred and fifty beats per minute."

Phoenix remained unresponsive to the shaking of her body and calls from Princess Hibana. Although her skin was red as a ripe tomato, she was not sweating despite the obvious heat of her body. Her chest rose and fell in rapid, shallow breaths. She exhibited several symptoms of a heat stroke. They had to act fast.

"What do we need to do?" Obi inquired, stepping into the room.

"Put those muscles of yours to work. Pick her up," she commanded him.

Captain Obi knelt down, sliding one arm under her head and the other under her knees. Phoenix was incredibly hot; so much that the intense heat of her body made him start sweating. She lay limp as a rag doll in his arms. Her small but toned body was heavier than he expected but still no strain for him.

"What can I do?" Hinawa inquired.

"Get ice. As much as you can," Hibana ordered him since he had asked.

She signaled for the Captain to follow her to the women's locker room. Turning on only the cold water faucet, she indicated that he should place her in the tub.

"Go get towels."

Obi complied without questioning. He picked up a whole pile of towels and a few washcloths.

"Close your eyes!" Hibana yelled before he entered the room.

He immediately shut his eyes tightly assuming the woman had undressed Phoenix while he was gone.

"But how am I - "

"Follow the sound of my voice. Move a little to the right to come straight through the door. Keep coming forward, slowly."

The sound of the splashing water echoing off the tiles almost covered up her words as she called out directions. All the extraneous noise made it nearly impossible to follow her voice when it was bouncing all over the place. He cautiously moved forward, hoping for the best.

"Okay. Stop," Hibana ordered him.

So he did. He held out the towels piled in his arms. He felt her pressing down on them to retrieve one and kept standing perfectly still. There was a lot of sloshing and splashing in addition to the sound of the running water.

"Okay. You can open your eyes. Where the hell is Hinawa?" she muttered, pressing the back of her wet hand to her sweaty forehead.

Princess Hibana had wrapped Phoenix's torso with two of the towels to retain her modesty. She soaked one of the other towels, placing it around the unconscious woman's head to further help in bringing down her temperature.

Akitaru Obi had never seen the always calm and collected Captain of Company Five so undone. Her cheeks were tinted pink with her efforts. Her light pink eyebrows were drawn together over the bridge of her nose. Wrinkles creased her otherwise flawless forehead. Seeing her like this made his anxiety rise exponentially.

"I wish you had warned me about this. I could have been prepared," he said, more than a little perturbed.

The Princess had been quick to divulge all other kinds of information about Phoenix. Why had she withheld something as important as this? Perhaps Phoenix had asked her not to say anything for reasons of pride. Whatever it was did not matter now. He just hoped it was not too late to help her, to save her from permanent damage. Suddenly her fear of going too far, of being overtaken by her own flames and becoming an Infernal, did not seem so ridiculous.

"Is she going to be all right?" he inquired.

"She'll be fine," she assured him. "It's imperative we bring down her core temperature. How long has she been like this?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I noticed last night she seemed to be running a fever. I found her asleep on the washer and dryer in the basement. Other than being exhausted and a little hot, she seemed okay."

"Hmmm...silly, prideful girl. You never have been one to ask for help," Hibana murmured as if talking to herself while she pressed a wet washcloth to Phoenix's face that had lightened to a magenta pink. "She has always had problems regulating her body heat. Particularly after she's used an excessive burst of her power. Her body has not quite adjusted to handling the heat of her own flames yet."

"Is that why she's afraid of becoming an Infernal?" Obi asked her with a directness that made her look at him.

"Yes," she answered, dribbling water over Phoenix's face to further cool her down. "She mentioned it?"

"Yeah," Obi replied gruffly. "She said she's afraid of losing control, of the flames overtaking her."

"She'll be fine," she repeated, pulling the towel from the still unresponsive woman's head to soak it in the cool water.

The accordion-like wrinkles on her forehead and the fierce scowl on her lips did not make him believe Phoenix would be fine.

"Where the hell is - " he muttered to be interrupted by Hinawa entering the room.

"Here," Hinawa said, holding out the three bags of ice stacked in his outstretched arms. "Sorry it took so long. I went down to the corner convenience store to get plenty."

Captain Obi grabbed the top one, ripping it open to dump the ice into the tub at Phoenix's feet. After he took off the second one to repeat the process, Hinawa opened the third to pour it in.

"Do we need to call a doctor or someone?" Hinawa inquired.

"No, Lieutenant. Just give it time. It's like running a high fever with the flu. But unlike with being sick, as soon as her temperature comes down, she'll be back to normal. Please leave," she requested politely, pressing the cloth cooled with freezing ice water to Phoenix's pink face. "I'll call you if I need further assistance. All we can do now is wait."

As they were leaving, she added one more request although she had no real belief in the God her dear Iris believed in so wholeheartedly.

"Please ask Iris to pray for her while she's at it."

"Sure thing," Obi returned.

"All right, Phoenix," Hibana murmured, wiping the young woman's face with the cold, wet washcloth. "It's up to you now. Come back to us."

~\\../~

Phoenix found herself in a cold, white place. It was beyond quiet. There was a distinct absence of sound. With no color, no sound, she felt like she was trapped in a vacuum. Or perhaps somewhere less mysterious. Was she lost in a snowy forest? But there were no trees, no wind. Just white and cold surrounding her. She was alone. Unbelievably, frighteningly alone. She hated this feeling.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing her upper arms. A sense of isolation filtered through her body making her feel even colder. Hunkering down into a crouching position, she hugged her knees to her chest. Rolling herself into a little ball, she tried to ward off the advancing despair stemming from her sense of abandonment.

Tears trickled from her eyes, coursing down her cheeks to create icy trails. The tears froze on her jaw, refusing to fall. What the hell is this place?

"What are you doing here, my child?" a woman asked.

Phoenix inhaled sharply, opening her eyes. Feet clad in black, sensibly low heeled shoes that Princess Hibana would have deemed ugly came into a view. The hem of a black skirt fell mid calf on the woman's legs. Then the bottom of a white lab coat could be seen at the knee as her eyes continued upward. Finally, she looked into sad blue eyes, the color so pale it was almost nonexistent. A thin face framed with short, coal black hair bearing a kind expression with smiling pink lips.

"Mom? Is that really you?" she questioned the woman.

"Yes." Her smile grew wider, her carnation pink lips separating to show her teeth as white as the void around them.

"What are you doing here? Why am I here?" Phoenix inquired. "_Where_ is here?"

Her Mother raised a hand to her mouth, giggling lightly.

"Surely you have more important questions for me than that, my daughter. Oh, how I've longed to see you. I'm sorry," she apologized, a film of tears coating her Husky dog blue eyes and making them virtually glow.

"Sorry for what?"

"It was never meant to happen that way. I wasn't supposed to die. You were meant to be my greatest experiment." She paused, reaching down to touch Phoenix's cheek with her fingertips.

Phoenix shivered. Her Mother's fingertips were cold as ice. She felt as if she were being touched by a gentle freezing rain.

"I guess you actually are my greatest experiment. My one great accomplishment and success. I'm so glad you survived. That's what I had hoped for. I knew the experiments were dangerous, but if my child could protect herself...if she was a special pyrokinetic...if only..."

"Phoenix!" a voice called from another dimension it seemed.

"You have to go," her mother said, turning away.

"What are you talking about? What makes me so special? If only what? Tell me! Mother, please!" she screamed, reaching out to grab the hem of the lab coat before her mother could walk away. "Wait! I want to ask you - "

"It's not your time to die. You have to go now," her mother stated calmly, turning to ashes and dissipating as if blown away by a breeze but there was no movement in the air.

"No! Wait!" Phoenix screamed.

"Phoenix!" the mysterious disembodied voice called again. "Phoenix! Wake up!"

She recognized the voice as Princess Hibana's. Suddenly, she felt like she could not breathe. Her lungs ached for air so she opened her mouth to suck in a noisy, wheezing breath.

Opening her eyes, she looked into the blue irises and pink flowered pupils of Captain Hibana. She sat up in the tub, hearing the ice clinking against the sides of the porcelain. Her body shuddered convulsively from the freezing water surrounding her.

"Welcome back, my dear. Feeling better?" Hibana inquired, standing up to get her a dry towel.

"I-I o-o-overheated a-again, d-d-didn't I?" she stuttered, her teeth chattering so badly it was difficult to speak.

"You did," the woman confirmed calmly as if completely unconcerned, unfolding a towel.

Holding out the towel, she approached the tub as Phoenix stood up, peeling the wet towels away from her body. Enclosing the woman in a hug, she wrapped the towel around Phoenix's body.

"You scared the hell out of me," she murmured in her ear, releasing her from the heartfelt embrace.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Phoenix stammered, adjusting the towel to secure it around her body.

"You should have told Captain Obi. He could have helped you before it went this far," the Princess admonished her.

"I thought I could handle it. I thought I could get it under control. I thought - "

"You thought wrong!" the worried woman yelled at her, raising her voice uncharacteristically.

"Is everything okay in there?" Captain Obi's deep voice projected from the hallway.

"Fine!" they shouted back in unison.

"When women say fine you know they're lying right?" Hinawa said in a hushed voice so his words would not echo into the bathroom.

"Phoenix is conscious and okay. That's all I needed to know," Obi said, pivoting on his heel to walk away. "Come on. Whatever happens now is between them."

"Captain Hibana, I'm sorry," Phoenix apologized, not knowing what else to say. "I'm still trying to find my limits. I'm trying to figure out how to stop the overheating."

"Don't use that explosive iron maiden skill of yours. You know it's too much for your body. I just don't want anything to happen to you," she said, taking her by the hands to assist her with getting out of the bathtub.

"Do you think my mom ever wanted a child? Or was I just another experiment? Is that why you have such a great interest in me? Strictly for research purposes?" she asked pointedly.

"No. That's not it at all," Princess Hibana assured her. "You've read your mother's diary. You know how much she loved you before you were even born." She sighed, preparing to confess a truth she had sworn to herself she would never tell Phoenix. "In the beginning. your mother's connection to Haijima Industries was the only reason I accepted you into my house. But you became more than a connection. You became a friend...maybe something like a sister."

Phoenix swallowed with an audible gulp. She had no idea the cold hearted and sometimes cruel Princess had such deep and sincere feelings for her. Knowing a little bit about the Princess's past, how she lost all of her sisters at the convent, being referred to as a sister pricked her heart making her want to cry with both sadness and happiness.

"That's why I want you here," Hibana said, using another towel to dry Phoenix's short hair. "It became important to me to separate you from the secrets you might not want to discover about your mother...or your father...during our research."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked, staring intently at the woman.

Princess Hibana smiled her unusual smile that actually relayed no emotion at all in order to hide them.

"Please, don't lie to me. I want to know," Phoenix insisted.

"It's important for you to stay here. Stay safe. Become an invaluable member of Company Eight. You'll still be involved in the investigation. I don't want you going to Haijima Industries again," she said, ambling toward the door to leave. "I must go. I have an important meeting with your new Captain and Lieutenant. Take care of yourself. Drink plenty of fluids and stay in bed for the rest of the day. Those are orders from your former Captain. I'll make sure Captain Obi knows them so he will enforce them as your _new_ Captain. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," she sighed, sitting down on the bench in front of her locker.

Although she had absolutely no intention of exercising, Phoenix pulled on a pair of capri length yoga pants with diamond shaped mesh cutouts down the side and a loose shirt that tied behind her neck and as always, bared her back. As much as she would like to buy a new wardrobe, she rather liked showing off her tattoo, which symbolized her surviving death by fire time and time again.

Princess Hibana was right. Although she did not say it, she knew Phoenix had a self-destructive streak. All things considered, her absence of self-preservation was an inherent part of her nature. After all, didn't she destroy herself, at least a little bit at the time, every time she used her flames? Yet her body healed. She recovered. This time would be no different.

So, following Captain's orders, both of them, she went to her room and went to bed for the rest of the day only emerging from time to time to get bottles of water or sports drinks.

~\\../~

During the night, she woke up to find Captain Obi sitting in a chair beside her bed. His feet were propped on the edge of the bed, pushing back his chair slightly lifting the front legs from the floor. His chin rested on his chest where his arms were also folded.

Phoenix pushed down the covers, carefully edging to the foot of the bed as not to wake him. When the toes of her foot touched the floor, he spoke.

"Where are you going, little lady?" he asked, the legs of the chair thumping against the floor as he sat it down followed by the thud of his bare feet.

"To the kitchen. I'm thirsty," she replied, placing her foot flat on the floor to pull herself out of the bed.

"You gave us all quite a scare today."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought I had it under control."

Phoenix went to the kitchen with him following behind her.

"In this house, we're a team. A family. There's none of this rogue hero bullshit. You're not here to impress anyone. We have a job to do and we do it together," he admonished her like an angry Father.

"Yes, Sir," she returned, turning red with shame.

"Are you okay?" he asked her after flipping on the light and seeing the color of her skin.

"I'm fine. Just embarrassed," she remarked, opening the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "Want one?"

"Sure," he replied.

Phoenix tossed a bottle of water his way which he easily caught with a single large hand. She walked back toward the door of the kitchen to return to her room.

"Not so fast, Duchess."

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

Apparently, she was stuck with that nickname. Oh well, at least it wasn't Fifi.

"I want to talk to you. Come sit," he ordered her in the kindest of ways, pulling out the stool beside him at the table.

Phoenix complied without arguing. She straddled the stool and wrapped her feet around the legs to hold herself in place when her body wanted to slide off of the seat.

"You need to be more careful out there. When you put yourself in danger, you put us all in danger. Remember that," he said, his tone gentle but stern.

"Yes, Sir." She slid from the stool but he caught her wrist.

"Hey, I'm not done."

Her face heated with a blush as the heat of his big palm penetrated her cool skin. As soon as he noted her red face, he withdrew his hand, his tanned cheeks developing a bit of reddish coloration as well.

"You have to come to me if there's a problem, any problem. Be honest with me always. Not giving all of the details can be considered a lie as well, you know."

Her eye met his sincere, dark brown eyes that held hers without looking away.

"Yeah. I know. That goes for you too," she said boldly. "If you find out anything I should I know about my mother...or my father...you would tell me...wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I would." His eyes never shifted from hers indicating he was telling the truth when he answered. "We're good then?"

"We're good. Good night, Captain."

"Good night, Duchess."

~\\..'../~

* * *

The next morning, Phoenix woke up early, getting a snack and going to the roof to watch the sunrise. As she sat on the roof safety wall, she heard the squeaky door open. She was sure Captain Obi had just joined her.

"Good morning," she said without turning around.

"Good morning," Captain Obi greeted her, sitting down on the wall beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she responded, finishing off her bottle of water. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" he asked, gazing ahead of him at the sun peeking above the horizon.

"I don't know. Everything. Showing off. Going too far. Generally being an inconvenience yesterday," she said.

"You weren't an inconvenience," he said, his voice betraying the 'but' to come. "But don't do that again. We'll work to find a way for your body to handle all of that extra heat and energy. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Now, I have a work out to get to," he announced, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Me too," she returned, rotating on her behind to hop off of the wall.

"Hey, how much do you weigh?" Captain Obi asked, turning away from his weight bench to face her.

"Excuse me," Phoenix snapped. He really had no couth at all sometimes.

"Never mind. Come here," he said, waving her over.

"What? Yeeee!" she squealed when his big hands encompassed her waist and lifted her into the air.

Since she was wearing a small top that bared her middle, his palms contacted her skin directly which she found disturbingly pleasant.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

"Why don't we work out together?" he suggested as if unaware of his forwardness.

He put her down on her feet and dropped to a push up position on the foam rubber mat surrounding his work out equipment.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Sit on my back," he told her.

"Okay," she sighed. "This is weird."

"It's just a workout. Come on," he encouraged her, doing one push up. "I need a new challenge in my workouts."

"So I'm a new challenge?" she questioned him, standing beside him and pressing her hand between his shoulder blades.

"Yeah. In more ways than one," he returned.

Phoenix swung her leg over his broad back, mounting him like a horse. His body did not shake under her as he held himself in an up position of a push up while she folded her legs into a lotus sitting position on his back.

"Are you ready?" Obi asked.

"I'm ready," she replied, sitting up straight and centering her balance.

The muscles of his back bunched and moved under rump as he slowly lowered his body. She folded her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing as he raised back up. Might as well meditate while she was here. After completing twenty-five push ups, he stopped.

"Done?" Phoenix inquired.

"Done," he panted.

"Was it good for you?" She did not realize how sexually suggestive that sounded until the words were out of her mouth. She hoped he would miss the possible double meaning.

"I get kinda bored with the same old workout. Thanks for the change up," he said, seemingly oblivious to her inadvertent lecherous statement.

Phoenix blew out a sigh of relief.

"It was everything I thought it would be. Maybe we can do it again sometime," he chuckled, indicating he had picked up on the double entendre but could only let it slide for so long.

Quickly turning her back on him, she retreated to a far corner of the roof to begin her morning yoga routine.

After their workout, they both went down to the kitchen to find Hinawa preparing breakfast. He treated them to a traditional breakfast of Miso soup with tofu and bean sprouts, grilled salmon, pickled radishes, and steamed rice.

"Lieutenant, this is amazing," Phoenix mumbled around a mouthful of salmon and rice.

Captain Obi poked uncertainly at the fish with his fork, his face screwed up with disgust.

"What's wrong, Captain? It's delicious," she said, picking up another bite of the fish.

"I don't like fish," he muttered, putting down his fork in favor of eating the soup.

"But it tastes great! Try it!" she encouraged him, shoving the portion of pink fish held in her chopsticks toward his mouth.

He recoiled, his face twisting to convey his repulsion. Like a picky child, he covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head vehemently.

"Seriously?" she muttered, pulling the food back to eat it herself.

"About the only protein he likes is the chicken in his chicken ramen...specifically from Ippudo Ramen," Hinawa commented, unconcerned with the Captain's obvious disdain for the carefully prepared salmon.

"I'll eat it," Phoenix eagerly volunteered, snatching the fish off of her Captain's plate without asking.

"Glad to see you have your appetite back," he said, looking somewhat relieved the offending food had been taken away.

"It's unusual that a man so intent on building big muscles would dislike protein so much. I thought men who worked out a lot preferred to eat obscene amounts of protein," she said, taking a moment to sip from her cup of coffee.

"I'm not like most men," he returned.

"No. No, you're not," she agreed.

Hinawa cleared his throat to express his discomfort with the exchange between the Captain and the newbie. "Well, the Princess of the Fifth will be here soon. I'm going to the First's Cathedral again today to talk to Shinra. Want to go with me to meet him, Fifi?"

She choked on her coffee. _Goddamit, Hinawa._

"Sure thing. I'll be looking forward to it. I just need to grab a shower first," she said, plowing into the rest of her food.

"Go ahead. I'll do the dishes this morning," he offered.

As per usual Captain Hibana arrived with a file folder full of information as they were putting their dishes in the sink. She was wearing her demure brown executive suit which seemed to be her new favorite outfit.

"Good morning, Captain Hibana," Phoenix greeted her with a formal bow.

"How are feeling?" she asked, studying her from head to toe critically.

Phoenix thought the disapproval of her appearance stemmed from her still being in her work out gear, sweaty, and disheveled. It was actually her flushed cheeks that garnered the woman's deep frown.

"I'm good. Much better. I'm sorry I worried you. If you'll excuse me - "

"I want you present for this meeting," Hibana informed her harshly.

"I'll make it a quick shower," Phoenix stubbornly persisted. "I'll be right back."

In a mere twenty minutes, Phoenix met them in Captain Obi's office. Showered, groomed, and dressed in the outfit in which she arrived on her first day at the Eighth.

Hinawa and Hibana stood one on either side of Obi sitting at his desk, all of them staring at the pages contained within the open file folder and spread across the entire desk top. Captain Obi held one piece of paper in his hand, continuing to read it rather than looking up at her like the other two people did when she entered.

"Bugs?" he queried, rereading the sentence.

"Bugs," Captain Hibana confirmed.

Phoenix stared at them in confusion and said nothing, waiting for someone to explain. She glanced at Princess Hibana who walked away to lean against the short filing cabinet behind Captain Obi's desk.

"Phoenix, you might want to take a seat for this," she sighed, the sadness in her eyes deepening that of her frown.

"Ma'am, I - "

"Sweetheart, sit down," she ordered her in a gentle but warning tone.

Phoenix convulsively swallowed to rid herself of the lump of dread in her throat. Obviously this was something she did not want to here. She had asked for full transparency after all.

Reaching behind her, she blindly felt for the back of the chair. Her fingers brushed across the leather back so she pulled it up behind her knees to take a seat. She laced her fingers together, clasping her hands so tightly her knuckles whitened.

"The Artificial Infernals are being created by these specialized bugs that hold a spark of the Adolla Burst inside of them," Princess Hibana began to explain.

The Adolla Burst - the original, pure flame. The Flames of Destruction they had been called in a document she once read while transporting the papers back to the Captain. The Flames of Destruction for damn sure because the Adolla Burst was the beginning of this whole disaster that destroyed entire continents at its inception and countless lives in the hundred and fifty years since.

Phoenix sighed heavily as the invisible burden she always carried pressed heavily into her shoulders making her slump over. Hers was just one of those innumerable lives ruined in the after effects. But her pain was meaningless. She was nothing but a statistic in the big scheme of things. But it meant an extremely painful everything to her at her singular level of existence.

Princess Hibana inhaled deeply before finally continuing. Her darkly tanned skin actually seemed to pale a bit.

"Within the documentation detailing the bugs there was a bit of information about your mother." She inhaled again. "She was studying one of these bugs in the lab when it escaped from it's containment vessel and entered her. She was not compatible. You were already a pyrokinetic. Thanks to your patriarchal lineage you were safe."

_"I knew the experiments were dangerous, but if my child could protect herself...if she was a special pyrokinetic...if only..." _Her mother's words drifted back to her from that awful cold place making her shudder. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to hold back her emotions and possible vomit. What if the bug was trying to get her and her mother just happened to be a human shell in the way?

Nausea, hot and oily, oozed through Phoenix's intestines. Her throat burned as the bile crept upwards. Hinawa stepped forward, handing her a bottle of water. God, he was her hero today. She cracked open the top and quickly took a drink before she threw up in front of all of them. How embarrassing would that be?

"So is it my fault my mother died?" she asked, her mind a bit muddled.

"No. That's not what that means at all," Captain Obi assured her, putting the paper down on top of the stack. "It was no one's fault. Her body rejected the bug. The Infernal Bug killed your mother. It's that simple. None of that had anything to do with you."

Simple. She took another gulp of the cool water. Nothing about any of this was simple. Anger replaced the sickness in her gut, boiling her blood and reddening her face.

"Are you all right?" Obi asked her.

"You know who my Father is then?"

He sighed, closing his eyes briefly before looking up at her. "I do. How do you feel about that?"

"You already know. Does it matter how I feel?" she responded, the words forced between her tight lips in almost a growl.

She ignored the furtive glance exchanged between the two men. She guessed during the research they were going to find out about her father sooner or later. The way Princess Hibana quickly looked away from her when she switched her gaze to her, she knew then it had already been sooner they knew the identity of her father.

"Are you ready to go to the First?" Hinawa inquired, his words barely cutting through the tension. "You should meet Shinra. You will probably be working closely with him when he comes back."

Princess Hibana visibly balked at the prospect, issuing a 'harumph' sound like a grumpy old man. She crossed her arms under her voluptuous bosom and proceeded to pout. She would be mortified if she knew how blatantly she was displaying her juvenile jealousy.

"Sure. I need a walk," Phoenix said gamely, standing to her feet.

"I'm coming too," Captain Hibana said.

"Ugh...okay," Hinawa sighed in exasperation. "Field trip it is. Come on, ladies."

~\\../~

Phoenix stood on the sidewalk at the edge of the extensive and widespread property of the First's Special Fire Fighting Cathedral. The difference between this place and the Eighth's was a bit disconcerting and disheartening. It looked like an Ivy League University campus with several large buildings covered in actual ivy. The manicured grounds of lush green grass, tall grand trees, and colorful flower gardens were beautiful.

The most striking feature was that there were no fences, no security measure of any kind, to prevent anyone and everyone from wandering up onto the property that resembled a religious university with its massive main Cathedral. She watched in disbelief as Hinawa just walked up, completely unhindered by barriers, and stood in front of the window of a white brick building with brown trim.

The double window suddenly swung opened and a boy with short, messy black hair wearing a blue t-shirt leaned out and began speaking with the Lieutenant. She recognized him as Shinra Kusakabe from the picture she had seen in his personnel file even without his devilish grin.

Shinra did not look pleased to see Lieutenant Hinawa as he leaned further out of the window. They were speaking loudly but not loud enough for her to make out the words. The expression on his face made his emotions clear enough.

Two nuns in habits were walking by and paused to greet the Lieutenant. They recognized him and were not surprised to see him there since he had been coming to visit every morning for nearly a week. Hinawa bowed to them. Perhaps that was why the young man seemed irritated. He did not like the intrusive visits.

"Are you nervous?" Captain Hibana asked her, casually leaning against a nearby tree with one of her high heeled shoes propped against the trunk along with her back.

"Why would I be?" Phoenix snapped back, still annoyed from the earlier revelation of everyone knowing the identity of her father.

Worst case scenario would be seeing him here. She kept scanning the area to make sure he did not unexpectedly appear. If he saw her, it would not matter. He would not recognize her, but she sure as hell would know him.

"I think you're going to like Shinra," said the Princess, her tanned cheeks blushing a pink much darker than her hair.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker now?" she shot back, risking a glance at the woman.

"Certainly not," she huffed, folding her arms under her breasts.

"Don't pout. It's unseemly of a woman of your eminence," Phoenix cattily retorted, bordering on insubordination.

"Why you little - "

Hinawa waved to Phoenix for her to come forward.

"Gotta go," she announced before she could receive a demeaning tongue lashing the Princess was so good at giving.

Shinra leaned further forward until she thought he might fall out of the window. At least it was on the ground floor so he would not fall far. The drops of nervous sweat on his forehead and cheeks increased, trickling downward. At first he stared at her, blank faced, wide eyed, and gape mouthed.

When her eyes met his, his irises a dark vermilion with white pupils, his mouth stretched into a wide, Cheshire grin baring his shark like teeth. Ah, there it is. The smile which warranted him his other less than flattering nickname of demon. She could sympathize on unwanted and scathing nicknames.

Even though she had seen that fierce smile on his Fire Force application, seeing it in person made him appear almost lecherous as if he wanted to eat her alive in a decidedly sensual way. Maybe it was the way his eyes became heavily lidded, his ruby red irises intense as they studied her in apprehensive curiosity. Whatever it was about his smile, that unknown something sent a tingle down her back. And not of fear or disgust.

"Who's that?" she heard him ask Hinawa in a stage whisper as she approached.

"Phoenix. Formerly a member of Company Five, presently a new member of the Eighth. Phoenix, this is Shinra Kusakabe," he introduced her when she came near.

"The Devil's Footprints," she said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Shinra."

"Nice to meet you too," he returned, gripping her hand firmly.

His palms were damp with nervous sweat. She did not mind. She was nervous too. She just had more practice at hiding her fear and anxiety.

Something odd happened when he touched her. There was a throbbing sensation in her chest. Or rather her back. The brief but intense pulse penetrated straight through her chest as if originating from her tattoo and streaking through her heart.

Phoenix quickly released his hand which made his cheeks redden and his grin widen even more although she had thought that impossible. Now he looked like a scary demon.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you," she stated, wondering if he had felt the strange sensation too.

"Yeah. Me too," he rejoined, standing up straight.

"It was nice meeting you," she said, pivoting on her heel to walk back to the sidewalk.

"Yeah. Me too," he repeated as she walked away.

"You're a sparkling conversationalist, Shinra," Hinawa teased him mercilessly.

"Dammit, Lieutenant, I'm nervous okay," he hotly defended himself.

Phoenix covered her mouth to stifle her laugh at the two men as she strolled out of earshot.

"What can I do to keep you from showing up here again?" Shinra asked.

"Try checking in with Captain Obi more often. Not only do we need your reports, we want to make sure you haven't gotten into trouble. See ya later," the Lieutenant said, raising his hand in farewell.

Hinawa soon joined her and Hibana on the sidewalk. All of them glanced around the area one more time.

"Don't you find it strange that people are so free to wander around this place? No one batted an eye that I've randomly shown up here for the last few days. They did not even ask me to leave. It makes no sense that there are no gates, no barriers, not even a security guard here. Why are they so lax in security when they have so many secrets to protect?" Hinawa questioned rhetorically.

"I seriously doubt those secrets, especially the bugs, are being kept here," Princess Hibana offered as a reason. "The Artifical Infernals always occur somewhere else. Not a single scandalous incident has happened here. They are very careful to keep themselves above reproach, to throw off suspicion. They would not risk incriminating themselves," she reminded him.

Phoenix glimpsed back at the open window one more time. Shinra waved, and she waved back. His grin was more relaxed this time. He was actually cute. She wanted to see him again - soon.

~\\../~

That night, Phoenix tossed and turned, unable to sleep. She assumed the time to be around midnight. Everyone else was asleep. The cathedral was quiet except for the occasional crack of wood as the house settled from the cool night air after the heating of the day. Today had been intensely hot.

Her throat was dry and scratchy. She should have skipped that last workout. But the run had felt good. The runner's high she experienced was euphoric. She had ran all the way to Company One's Cathedral hoping to get another glimpse of Shinra Kusakabe.

Her intentions were not romantic but investigative. She had some questions to ask him. Her personal inquisitiveness drove her there to see if that bizarre throbbing affected her again, and if he felt it too.

Sucking down the bottle of water, Phoenix decided a midnight run might be just what she needed to clear her mind. So leaving a note on the refrigerator and donning her running gear, she took off.

Sometimes it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. Besides, if she returned before anyone awakened there would be nothing to forgive. If someone did wake up, there was a note to cover her butt. Either way, she should be fine and not have any horrible repercussions to face.

The First was quiet, not a soul moving about the grounds. She pushed back the hood of her jacket so she could have full view of her surroundings. For once she was completely covered up, wearing a loose hoodie over her sports bra and full length skin tight running leggings.

Once she was satisfied there was truly no one around, she went to the window where Hinawa had talked to Shinra earlier. She tapped on a pane of glass in the multi-paned window and waited. Staying watchful, she turned with her back to the window to make sure no one could sneak up behind her and catch her unawares.

"What are you doing here?" Shinra whispered.

"Oh, my god," she gasped, startled by the sound of his voice.

At least the one person who did take her by surprise was the one she was looking for. She spun around, coming almost nose to nose with him because he had leaned out of the window. That peculiar pulse skewered her back and then her chest like a spear.

Her eyes met his. He wasn't smiling this time. He appeared confused, addled. Maybe that feeling offset him enough he did not have time to be nervous by their closeness.

"You feel it too. Don't you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"It's like a heartbeat. A throbbing. It starts in my feet and rushes up to my knees." He paused to swallow, both of them hearing the gulp. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you knew," she returned.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked her, grinning broadly at her.

She could not tell if he was joking and thought it was funny or if he was being serious and that was a nervous smile.

"Mr. Kusakabe, we're not in high school, and this is not a love confession," she said, mildly irritated but amused at the same time.

"Damn," he muttered in disappointment before quickly adding, "but that's not what I meant."

How many things could he have possibly meant when he asked that question?

"Maybe by the time I'm done here, I'll know what's causing that weird feeling. You know why we're here. Don't you?" he asked, his smile giving way to a more grim expression.

"I do. I am an investigator too. I was a spy for the Fifth," she admitted.

"A spy?" he repeated, blinking at her. "Why?"

"I have my reasons...which I'll tell you," she added, inhaling a deep breath to shore up her courage. "Shinra, here's what you need to know about me."

She proceeded to tell him about her mother; her mother's involvement as a scientist studying the bugs all the way up to her unusual birth after the _accident_ in the lab. She left out the part about her father. Sharing that tidbit was unnecessary at this time. When she was done giving him the important details about her mother, she waited for his reaction.

"Oh," he breathed, leaning on the windowsill. "So you joined the investigation to find your own answers?"

"I did," she answered honestly. "Unfortunately, my reasons are not as altruistic and far reaching as yours and Captain Obi's. I don't want to be a hero. I couldn't care less about saving Infernals. I think they're irredeemable. But I do want to stop Infernals, artificial or otherwise, from ever being created. I want to prevent dozens...no, hundreds, probably thousands, more families from having to suffer the pain and loss the Infernals cause."

"That's a good enough reason, don't you think?" he returned.

Phoenix smiled at him. "Maybe so. But in the end, the main thing I want is all of the answers about my mother."

"My mother died in a fire twelve years ago. Although I thought my baby brother was dead, I now have reasons to believe he's alive. I'm sure Captain Burns in the Fire Soldier who saved me from that fire," he said.

She did not mean to flinch, violently reacting to the mere mention of that man's name. She could tell Shinra wanted to ask questions she did not want to answer so she decided she should leave.

"It's late. I should go before we get caught," she announced.

"Good night, Phoenix," he called to her.

Without saying a word, she pulled up her hood and ran at full speed to disappear into the night. She ran all the way back to the Company Eight Cathedral rather than taking a casual jog like she had on the way over to see Shinra. She went straight to the kitchen.

The note was still on the fridge door. Snatching off the small paper square with the sticky backing, she tore it up and threw the small pieces in the trash. She opened the refrigerator to grab a red sports drink and retreat to her room. She had come too far to be caught now.

Kicking off her shoes, she threw her jacket on the end of her bed after taking it off. Although a little sweaty, a shower would have to wait. She flopped down on her bed on her back. Folding her hands behind her head, she released a sigh of contentment.

Another successful midnight mission. Her visit to Shinra was not the first time she had stolen out in the middle of the night to sneak in somewhere for information. That was her job after all. Even though she always entered the front door of Haijima Industries after using a fake employee badge, she had to sneak around inside the building to gather intel.

As she began to relax, her muscles loosening and drowsiness skirting around the edges of her consciousness, the light on her desk flipped on. She jumped off the bed, preparing to fight. Then she saw Hinawa sitting in the chair at her desk. Arms crossed, severe glower on his face, he sat there menacingly without saying a word.

"You thought you got away with it, didn't you?" he asked her, a strictly rhetorical question.

"I went to see Shinra. There was something I wanted to talk to him about," she said without having to be asked but refusing to go into great detail about the topic of their discussion.

"Awww," he cooed mockingly. "A love confession already? I never took you for the love at first sight type."

What the hell was wrong with these men? But he was ridiculing her. Far be it from Hinawa to miss an opportunity to taunt her.

"You caught me, Sir. I just couldn't wait to see Shinra again. It truly was love at first sight. I've never felt anything like that before. When I met him, I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. I had to confess my feelings as soon as possible, or I thought I'd die," she wistfully stated, feeling like an idiot.

She was willing to roll with the charade to save herself from punishment and playing up the teenage love drama angle. She was nineteen after all. Still technically a teenager. Besides, two of those statements were true. There was always some fact behind every fictional story.

"Oh, bullshit," the annoyed Lieutenant muttered, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "Tell me truth, and I won't go to Captain Obi about this. He's already worried enough about our three members in there without you adding to his problems."

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "Something weird happened when I met Shinra. I wasn't lying when I said I had a feeling I've never had before. Their was this pulse, like this resonance between us. But it had nothing to do with romance. It's something else."

"I said don't lie to me." He stood up from the chair crossing the room in just a few steps to stand over her as if to intimidate her into being truthful.

"I'm not lying, Sir. It's like something inside of him called to something inside of me. I know that sounds stupid, but that's the best way I can describe it, and I don't know what the hell it is. He felt it too! Ask him about it if you still think I'm lying!" she exclaimed, her voice rising with her anger that he still doubted her.

"Oh, I definitely will. The next time I see him," he promised her.

"Yes, Sir," she muttered, relieved but still agitated.

Although his willingness to at least consider she was telling the truth put her at ease, his suspicion aggravated her.

"So you'll really keep this between us?" she asked before he exited her room.

"That's what I said, isn't it? Look, Phoenix, I really want to trust you. But you have to admit - "

"Yeah. It sounds stupid. Downright ludicrous. I agree. But it's the truth."

"Well, when Shinra corroborates your story, you'll have nothing to worry about. Take a shower and go to bed."

"Yes, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Hi all! Welcome back for a fourth round.

Thank you to YaoiLovinKitsune and Trey Alexander for you inspiring reviews. Thank you to my new reviewer Ordinn Beaucephalis. When I first saw the length of your review, I was scared to death I was about to get my ass ripped off and handed to me as you proceeded to detail everything you hated and how I was wrong about everything. I appreciate all of the encouraging words. I've really been struggling lately so it's helped me tremendously to write this chapter.

I have changed the homecoming event a little from the way it happened it in the anime. It didn't make sense to me how they were just suddenly back, and Shinra had no idea cat girl was a part of the Eighth pending investigation. But anyway...

Well, here we go everyone. Hope you like it!

* * *

Phoenix could not sleep. The numerous inquiries ran around and around in her head forming a circle with no beginning and no end because she had no answers. Her main quandary at the moment centered around a certain dark haired fire soldier with ruby red eyes. Her palm pressed to her chest over her heart. What was that feeling that had overtaken her when she met Shinra Kusakabe?

_'Do you believe in love at first sight?,'_ he had asked her. At the time, she had dismissed the unexpected question as illogical and silly, having nothing to do with the bizarre resonance between them. Perhaps he had a point for asking the question. She should have been patient and allowed him to continue. Unfortunately, she had a bad habit of being single minded about things and rushing ahead to get the answers she wanted. Kind of like now.

Her fingers absentmindedly massaged her skin over her calmly beating heart as she stared at the ornate hammered copper tiles covering the ceiling above her. Although this old Cathedral appeared to be quite run down, it did hold its beautiful secrets if one was willing to look for them. Beautiful secrets. There was nothing beautiful about the secrets she pursued: the secrets of Spontaneous Human Combustion.

Phoenix sighed in exasperation. Giving up on going back to sleep at this time, she got out of bed to go to Captain Obi's office. Might as well do a little reading until she got sleepy again. Dressed only in her pajama shorts and tank top, she made her way down the stairs and down the hall, her bare feet silent on the tiles.

Her hand confidently gripped the loose metal doorknob, keeping it from rattling as she turned it. However, iron grated against iron issuing a squeak that was as loud as a scream as it echoed down the empty hallway. She gritted her teeth and hurriedly pushed the door open to walk inside being careful not to slam it closed.

Switching on the small lamp with the stained glass lampshade. a number eight made of milky white glass glowed against the contrasting colorful mosaic surrounding it. The lamp was a recent gift from Captain Hibana. The Princess was awfully charitable these days, giving presents of not only home goods but gifts of her information and her time.

_And her subordinates_, Phoenix thought, a smile coming to her lips. She was quite happy here at the Eighth. The person who had received the best gift was her.

Pulling a thick file folder out of the first metal filing cabinet, she sat down at the Captain's desk to begin reading. She shuffled through the pages of what appeared to be an entire ream of paper, the numerous documents in no particular order. Everything had just been crammed inside willy-nilly. It was impossible to find anything about a particular subject.

"Dammit, what a mess," she grumbled, starting the process of sorting through the papers and dividing them into topics.

After the first sorting, she went through each stack to organize the pages chronologically or by some other criteria that fit the information therein to make it more easily searchable. She wondered how the files had gotten into such a mess. They certainly had not been that way when she turned in the information to Captain Hibana.

Rummaging through the desk, she found new file folders. Using pens of different colors, giving each subject a specific color, she wrote the name on the tabs of the file folders. Losing herself in her new purpose, she had no idea she spent the next several hours organizing the packed files Captain Hibana had been bringing over. As she was sliding the last new folder into place, the overhead light in the office turned on illuminating the entire room. She froze with her hand still positioned in mid air, the file slid only halfway in between the others.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" Aktaru Obi inquired.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, squinting against the bright florescent light as she turned to face him.

"Sneaking around during the middle of the night...searching through documents. All that cloak and dagger spy crap," he said, his arms folded over his chest. "You know you don't have to do that anymore."

The lopsided grin on his face gave him away that he was messing with her. She smiled sleepily, covering her mouth with her hand to hide her yawn.

"Actually, I was looking for something. I couldn't sleep so I came down here to do a little research. Instead I got distracted by organizing this terrible mess," she said far less humorlessly.

A faint pink color tinted the top of the Captain's cheeks. His eyes shifted away from her to the ceiling as he self consciously scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah, about that...there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he began, noticing her stifling another yawn. "Follow me to the kitchen. I'll make you some coffee."

When he turned his back, Phoenix unleashed the yawn, making a faint growling sound to match her big, open mouthed yawn reminiscent of a lion roaring. She followed him to the kitchen, sitting down on the one of the tall, backless stools. Her short pajama shorts rode up thereby permitting part of her warm bare butt cheeks to meet the cold metal seat eliciting a yelp of surprise from her. When the Captain swung around to look at her, she gave him a goofy but apologetic grin while her face filled with the hot blood of embarrassment.

"What's bothering you?" Akitaru Obi inquired as he opened the cabinet to get the coffee.

"I went back to see Shinra the other night," she confessed.

"Oh, really? Sneaking out to see a boy? I don't approve, young lady," he teased her.

Was he always in such a disturbingly good mood so early in the morning? She watched as he put a filter in the coffee pot basket, happily humming a cheery tune to himself. Probably so. The easy going Captain definitely seemed to be a morning person from what little she knew about him so far. The only reason she was a morning person was due to being a hopeless insomniac.

"Why did you feel it necessary to go see him in the middle of the night?" he inquired, his tone more serious. "If someone at the First had seen you, it would not have looked good for us."

"There was something I wanted to talk to him about. When I met him, this..." She paused, searching for the correct word. "..._thing_ happened between us."

"A _thing_?" he questioned her, turning to face her with an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Please explain before I get the wrong idea."

"I don't...I don't really know how to explain it when I don't understand it myself, Sir," she said, lacing and unlacing her fingers in her lap.

"Indulge me. Do the best you can, Duchess. I'm not asking for an official report here, recruit. We're simply discussing a personal matter," Akitaru Obi said, pushing down the plunger on the French Press.

Her face grew hotter until she thought she might spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

"When I got close to Shinra, there was this pulse from my tattoo. It was like a hard thump on my back. It was a pounding that I felt all the way through my chest," she explained, concentrating on the stream of white cream being poured into her coffee to avoid his intent gaze.

"You said the tattoo covers up scars right?"

"Yes."

"What if it that _feeling_ has something to do with those scars?"

"How could it?"

"Are the scars from the flames like you thought? Or are they from the bug that killed your mother?"

Phoenix inhaled noisily in astonishment. She had always assumed the scars were from the flames because she knew nothing about the Infernal Bugs.

Captain Obi pushed the delicate cream colored china cup rimmed in gold and sitting on a matching saucer toward her.

Who bought this lovely cup?, she pondered, hooking her finger through the curled handle. Apparently her mind had to take a quick detour because his inspired idea born from the recent information they received was too much for her overloaded brain to handle.

"One of Iris's finds," he said as if reading her mind. Lifting his own plain, clunky black ceramic mug to his lips, he paused to take a sip of coffee. "You studied world religions right? Have you ever heard of something called stigmata?"

"Yes and yes. You're referring to when the wounds appear on the believers of a certain religion right? The wounds correspond to those of their crucified teacher and prophet, appearing in their hands and feet. The persons bleed and experience the pain and suffering like that man they believed to be their savior, correct?" she asked.

"That's correct."

"Are you a religious man, Captain?"

"I've never been much of a religious man," he admitted,"but I have taken a passing interest in religion from time to time."

"So you think this weird resonance between Shinra and myself might have something to do with the Adolla Burst, the remnant of the original and pure flame rumored to be left behind in some pyrokinetics?" she questioned him, holding onto her cup with both hands as they began to tremble.

Phoenix had also extensively studied the Holy Sol Temple and the zealots who worship the Sun God. The foremost religion of the Tokyo Empire would be better described as a glorified cult. Despite their over enthusiastic, bordering on maniacal, devotion to their Sun God, they were one of the three parties responsible for forming the Special Fire Forces to take care of Infernals. The nuns and priests pray for the individuals dying a horrible death by fire to save their souls under decree of the Holy Sol Temple.

Based on what she knew of the stigmata in reference to the other religion, there could be a possibility of some kind of stigmata, a connection, being experienced by individuals who supposedly possess a piece of the so called Genesis Flame. Did that mean Shinra held that power inside of him? Perhaps the bug left behind a trace of the Adolla Burst in the scars they caused by scratching her body. Unfortunately medical science provided no means to test for a religious blessing.

"So I'm guessing you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Captain Obi ventured, interrupting her speeding train of thought.

"If you're thinking..." And she went on to explain everything that had been running through her head while he leaned against the sink and listened.

"Wow," he murmured when she was done with her extended spiel. "I was thinking part of that but you carried it a step further when you added that part about the Infernal Bug scratching you while your mother was dying, trying to burrow into your body, and leaving those scars. There could be traces of the Adolla burst in those scars. You don't think it's possible that you have the Adolla Burst? Maybe that's where your abilities come from rather than genetics. We're still trying to figure out exactly how pyrokinetic abilities are manifested. Are they passed along from parent to child? Is it just a random act of the Sun God who chooses individuals? We don't know for sure."

"I guess some people would just rather believe in the randomness of it all. I'd rather not. Leaving whether or not you develop abilities or burn to death up to chance or up to a fickle god, is too dangerous in my opinion. This, this...disease, this plague, of spontaneous human combustion needs to stop," she muttered into her cup which she realized was empty when she attempted to take another swallow.

"I agree." Obi poured her a refill then himself one. "You feel like working out after this?"

"Sure." Hopefully wearing herself out physically would help ease her troubled mind. "Oh, there was something you were going to ask me earlier. Was that it? The stigmata thing? Or something else?"

"I'm glad you reminded me. I would actually like to ask if you if you would become my administrative assistant. I need someone to help me stay organized. You know, the paperwork, the files, the reports," he quickly added, almost humiliating himself due to his lack of structure and order in his office.

Although cleaning and arranging seemed to be her cup of tea, Phoenix was only doing what needed to be done. She actually was not a clean freak or compulsive about a place for everything and everything in its place. She could be a lazy slob just like anyone else but typically did not relax long enough to be that kind of person. Trying not to think too much about the three filing cabinets in his office and the tall stack of purposely ignored paperwork she had found hidden in his desk, she nodded eagerly.

"Okay. I'll help."

"Great! It's official. You're now my administrative assistant."

_Hooray! An official, glorified paper pusher! _She kept her mouth closed but could not stop her eyes from rolling around in her head.

Captain Obi clapped his hands and rubbed them together enthusiastically. "Well, time to work out. Let's go!"

~\\..'../~

* * *

The next night, after another day filled with shuffling papers and forcing the Captain to sit and sign documents rather than lift his weights, Phoenix sat in her bed reading her mother's diary and looking over the few pictures she had of her. Her fingers traced the outline of her mother's gaunt, pale face in the picture taken three days before her death. She assumed her mother never left the lab and often forgot to eat judging by her almost painfully thin figure. Her mother's pregnant belly looked as if she had shoved a basketball under her dress.

Besides her mother's black hair, she shared her thirst for knowledge, a desire to learn, an insatiable need to answer every who, what, why, where, when, and how. Other than that, she did not know if she had anything else in common with her mother. For obvious reasons, she had decided to _not_ become a scientist.

Glancing at the clock on her desk, she saw it was nearly eleven. She should at least _try_ to get some sleep, but first she needed a drink. The air in her room was hot, closing in on her and making it difficult to breathe. Although she knew the stifling air had more to do with her mental state rather than the actual temperature.

Phoenix stood in front of the refrigerator, leaving the door open to allow the cold air to blow across her skin while she drank her water. As she stood there, a commotion erupted in the hallway. Thumping footsteps. Several voices, speaking low but rapidly and all at once. The loud whispering was interspersed with the hissing of emphatic shushing. The scraping of heavy objects being dragged across the floor set her teeth on edge.

She closed the door to the refrigerator to turn off the one source of light in the room as not to alert the people to her presence. Standing still, she watched three figures, silhouetted by the muted lights in the hallway, pass by the open kitchen door one by one. Without making a sound, she stepped out into the hallway behind them.

Shinra was in front, his head visible above those of the two girls behind him. Maki must the dark haired girl wearing the modest dress uniform with a knee length skirt and low heels. Who the hell is the other girl wearing the dress that barely covered her butt? Someone is missing. Where is Arthur?

"Hello," she called to them.

Maki jumped and let go of her suitcase. The handle banged on the tiles with a loud snapping sound that echoed in the hall. Shinra whirled around to see who had spoken to them. The unidentified girl shrieked like a banshee and lurched forward, jumping into Shinra's arms and knocking off his cap. Due to her dress being so short, the skirt flew up and his hands cupped her bottom covered by white satin bikini underwear.

Phoenix momentarily stared at Shinra's hands. Her eyes studied his fingers pressing into the ample ass of the girl in his arms who clung to him for dear life. She could feel her eyebrows raising toward her hairline in an expression of 'what the fuck?' as her eyes made their way upward to meet his. His lips were stretched to their limit in that impossible smile of his, baring almost every shark like tooth in his head.

"Get your hands off of me, you pervert!" the girl screamed, shoving Shinra away. "Why can't you keep your hands off of me, you sicko?"

Why was she blaming him for grabbing her ass? He would not have touched her had she not forced herself on him. From where Phoenix was standing, Shinra appeared to be the victim of the scaredy-cat girl who had taken advantage of him.

Without speaking a single word to defend himself or berate her, Shinra rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his cap. He appeared resigned, almost jaded to the blushing girl who was still freaking out but no one was listening. His unusual reaction led Phoenix to wonder how many times this kind of accidentally lewd event happened between the two of them.

"What are all of you doing coming in during the middle of the night?" Phoenix asked. "Did something bad happen?"

"We were asked to leave the First quite quickly after our debriefing," Shinra said.

Debriefing? Something bad did happen. All three of them looked exhausted and worn out. She could tell by the pinched expressions on their faces it must have been an extremely upsetting something. Captain Obi would no doubt question them thoroughly tomorrow so she did not ask any of the questions on her mind.

"I'm Maki Oze," said the young woman with the biggest, prettiest purple eyes Phoenix had ever seen.

She moved forward to shake her hand.

"I'm Phoenix," she responded in kind. "Nice to meet you."

"Shinra told me we have a new member. It's very nice to meet you too."

The other girl, shamelessly pouting with her lip poked out and her arms folded across her chest, made no move to introduce herself. Her angry eyes remained averted from all of them.

"The rude one there is Tamaki Kotatsu. She's a temporary stray we've decided to take in because she's been suspended from the First until the full investigation into the incident is completed," Maki explained.

Was she always so trusting of people she just met? Phoenix wondered. She wished she could be so blindly trusting. Unfortunately, she had been taught to be wary of everyone from the very beginning of her life. Her time and job in the Fifth only amplified her suspicions of people and their motives. But then again, Maki most likely trusted her Captain and Lieutenant implicitly enabling her to believe in their judgment and instantly trust the stranger in their midst.

"Maki, why are you telling her everything?" Tamaki Kotatsu whined.

Apparently mistrust ran rampant in Company One too. No big surprise there. They were, after all, under the highest degree of suspicion for creating Artificial Infernals at this time. The First was even more underhanded and sketchy in their undercover operations than the Fifth.

"I haven't told her everything yet, but I can. Dear Tamaki here did what she did out of love. She shouldn't be punished for loving a man who didn't deserve it," Maki declared wistfully, placing her hands against her cheeks with a dreamy expression in her big purple eyes.

"For love?" Phoenix muttered, her nose crinkling in disgust.

She heard Shinra chuckle from behind the other two, but she could not see his face before he cleared his throat and wiped any expression he had away for a neutral, unemotional one.

"All you did wrong was trust the man you love and blindly do his bidding!" Maki exclaimed, pressing her hands to her blushing cheeks and wiggling her entire body.

_There's the crux of the entire problem right there_, Phoenix thought as she silently watched the exchange between the forlorn romantic and enraged and humiliated girl.

"I don't understand any of this," Phoenix muttered, her eyes bouncing from one person to the next in hopes of receiving an explanation.

"What the hell is all this noise about?!" a grumpy and half asleep Captain Obi demanded, making all four of them jump to attention and salute him without a second thought.

He might be cheery in the morning, but he damn sure did not like having sleep interrupted in the wee hours of the night. He stood at the end of the hallway, his hair a mess and his always sleepy looking eyes mere slits. As always, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and the orange jumpsuit, the sleeves tied around his waist.

"Why are you coming in so late? What the hell is happening?" he muttered, running his big hand through his wildly disheveled hair. His bleary eyes suddenly cleared and focused on Tamaki. "Who is she?"

"Well, Captain - " Shinra began to explain only to be cut off by Tamaki.

"Tamaki Kotatsu from Company One, Sir," she announced, saluting him.

"Oh, another one huh?" he mumbled irritably.

"Sir?" she questioned him, slowly lowering her hand from the salute.

"I'm assuming transfer papers are on my desk?"

Tamaki reached into the front pocket of her rolling suitcase leaning against the wall. Withdrawing a fat envelope, she stepped up to him to hand over the documents.

"Here they are, Sir."

"Great."

Captain Obi shot a glimpse a Phoenix as he took the papers. She already knew that paperwork would land straight in her inbox. More paperwork to be read, sorted, signed, and filed.

"Captain Obi, we were immediately sent home from the First due a major incident," Shinra interjected. "Valuable information has been collected. However, even more questions have been raised than answered at this time, I'm afraid. I could - "

"Never mind. I'll expect all of you to begin your reports in the morning. Phoenix," he called out, looking over their heads at her.

She stepped forward, moving past the two girls in order to speak with the Captain. When she walked past Shinra, she experienced a sensation similar to what it must be like to have a spear thrust through her back, skewering her heart. Her eyes locked with his for a second. He felt it too. His eyes were wide, shocked by the intensity of the feeling. Passing as close to him as possible, her hand brushed his making her heart beat faster.

Phoenix looked straight ahead, her eyes meeting the Captain's. He had noticed their odd reaction in passing and was silently inquiring if the resonance had occurred again. She saw his questioning expression and nodded.

Extending her hand, she waited for him to place the envelope in it. After she pulled back to take the thick wad of papers from him, he held on to the packet to look directly into her eyes.

"Don't work on this tonight. Put this on your desk and go to bed," he ordered her, hanging on tightly as she tugged. "We'll figure this out." His eyes slid over to Shinra. "The answer might already be waiting to be heard."

"Yes, Sir," she returned which prompted him to let go of the envelope.

"I want everyone to go to bed," he commanded them, glancing at the other three standing behind her.

"But I don't have a room," Tamaki said, sounding as petulant as she looked.

"A little warning about the addition would have been nice," Captain Obi mumbled, rubbing his hand over his face in exasperation. "Maki, show her to a room. She can have the one beside yours. Sorry about the mess, but it will have to do for tonight. There's a bed at least."

"All of the rooms have been cleaned, Sir," Phoenix informed him. "It's not set up but it is clean at least. There's a bed. There are clean sheets in the linen closet."

"You have been a busy little bee," he commented, smiling at her. "Well, everybody off to bed. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir!" they declared in unison.

The four people saluted their Captain, listening to his bare feet slapping against the tiles as he disappeared down the corridor.

"I'll show you to your room," Maki said to Tamaki, picking up her suitcase.

Tamaki with the angry yellow eyes cast a glare at Phoenix then Shinra before following following Maki down the hallway. Alone together in the hallway, Phoenix and Shinra glanced at each other, both smiling nervously, Shinra breaking into an extra large grin of pure awkwardness.

"Welcome home, Shinra Kusakabe," she said then immediately felt like she should not have. "I'm sorry. It must be pretty weird for someone who wasn't even a part of your company when you left to say that to you."

"Yeah. It is kinda weird," he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. His anxiety rendered him unable to tame his ear to ear grin. "But it's not a bad thing. Thank you for the, uhm, interesting, welcome. Well, good night."

"Good night," she returned not moving.

Shinra walked to the end of the hall but did not turn the corner. Instead, he looked back at her.

"You're not going to bed?" he asked her.

"I can't sleep," she replied. She slapped the envelope of paperwork against her other palm. There really was no point in her going to bed only to lay there staring at the ceiling for hours. "I think I'll get started on this."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind if you really want to. You must be tired though. Don't you want to go to sleep? It's late. I'm assuming you've been through quite an ordeal since you were rushed out of the First so quickly."

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about something."

Captain Obi was right. Geez, the man was practically a psychic. He was smarter and more intuitive than anyone gave him credit for being.

"I'll be back down in a minute. I want to change into something more comfortable first," Shinra said.

Phoenix giggled before she could stop herself.

"That's supposed to be my line, isn't it?" she joked.

"What? Oh!" he exclaimed, laughing lightly after the meaning of her joke sank in.

She looked him over from head to toe in his Fire Soldier's dress uniform.

"That uniform does look good on you though," she complimented him, giving him a big smile before walking into the office that now belonged to her and the Captain.

Phoenix sat down at her desk positioned next to Obi's. She struggled to pull the papers out of the envelope, working them out slowly. This was an awful lot of paperwork for a temporary transfer.

"Crap," she muttered, unfolding the trifolded document and doing her best to press out the creases.

She had just finished highlighting all of the lines scattered throughout the ten typed pages requiring Captain Obi's signature when Shinra walked into the office. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, the legs rolled up to the knees, and wearing flip flops on his feet.

"I apologize if it sounded like I was being forward earlier," she said as he walked toward her. "I wasn't hinting at anything. I have a tendency to say things I shouldn't sometimes...making them sound like they mean something I don't intend. "

"I do the same thing so I get it," Shinra commiserated, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"What is this?" he asked, looking from one desk to the other.

"I'm the Captain's new assistant," she explained without giving any further details.

Phoenix had not quite figured out all of her job duties herself. Pushing the paperwork aside, she stood up and moved around the desk to stand in front of Shinra. The large, bulky piece of furniture was like a barrier between them, and she did not like that. She sat down on the desk, crossing her legs. As usual, she wore shorts in preparation for bed which left her legs completely bare yet he did not seem distracted by them, only giving them a brief glance before his eyes returned to her face.

"Is it okay if I ask a question first?" she inquired, waiting for his nod. "What exactly did you mean by asking if I believed in love at first sight?"

"Oh, that," he murmured, his long black lashes lowering to shield his eyes from her. The smile on his face was small, pleasant, a bit self-derisive. "I feel a bit stupid for asking that. When I first saw you my heart beat faster and my palms began to sweat. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was so nervous I didn't know if I was going to be able to speak to you."

"So what made you think it was love at first sight?"

"Because it was the way they always describe falling in love in books. To be honest, I didn't know if I was falling in love...or coming down with a cold."

They both laughed at the last bit.

"Yeah, falling in love can feel a little bit like getting sick," she agreed.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Shinra boldly asked.

"Once or twice," she confessed. "But it wasn't real love. The wild heartbeat was tamed and the sweaty palms stopped. All the crazy, wonderful feelings ended and there was nothing left. Real love is something entirely different."

"That's a beautiful tattoo on your back," Shinra commented to quickly change subjects.

"Thank you," she returned, sighing heavily to adjust to the new topic and shift her mind away from sad memories of a dead and gone love affair.

"Is it okay if I get a better look at it?"

Without a word, Phoenix stood up, turning her back to him. As usual, she was wearing a shirt that bared her back, gathering in folds at her waist. She could feel the warmth of his body as he neared her, so close but not touching her physically. Her heart thudded against her rib cage, beating heavily in her chest. She inhaled, closing her eyes as the sound of her heartbeat filled her ears.

"You feel it...don't you?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really. It's just a little...unsettling. Strange. I'm not sure what to think of it."

"Me either. Can I touch you? The tattoo, I mean," he added.

"Sure."

His forefinger pressed against the tip of the wing, following the line toward the head. A shudder ran through her entire body, shaking her from head to toe. He traced the intricately designed head until her entire body trembled. Apparently the encounter weakened his knees because as she turned he dropped back down into the chair as if he lost all strength.

"You know what an Adolla Burst is don't you?" Shinra inquired.

"I do," Phoenix answered. "I've done quite a bit of research on my own of the Holy Sol Temple. Interesting religion. One of the most widely accepted cults in recent history I'd say."

"What about Infernal Bugs?"

"I know about those too. Why?"

"I was able to detect one of those bugs by feeling that weird pulse in my feet. I saw a priest use one of the bugs on a person to turn them into an Infernal."

"A priest?" she murmured, leaning back against the desk. "But how..."

"They're treating it as a holy mission, purposely turning people into Infernals. When Lieutenant Rekka, a priest at the First saw the bug react to me, he said I have the Adolla Burst. He said the bugs have a tiny piece of it inside of them. He told me that's why it was reacting to me, recognizing the Adolla Burst inside of me," he explained.

"Damn," she muttered. The theories, the surmised possibilities, she had discussed with Captain Obi were all but confirmed. "I seriously doubt I have the Adolla Burst inside of me. I think I might have been scratched by the bug that killed my mother. If an even smaller piece of the pure flame, like the tiny bit of genetic material left behind in people killed by the bugs, remained in the scar...that would explain what's causing this...this feeling between us."

Phoenix further explained the stigmata she had talked about with Captain Obi. Her mind raced faster and farther.

"What if...what if residual bits of the Adolla Burst might be being left behind in people who survive attacks by Infernals? What if these people then have some kind of reaction when they encounter someone with the Adolla Burst?" she inquired aloud as if talking to herself to sort out her thoughts.

"You mean like a connection? Some sort of link they have in common to the Adolla Burst?" he asked as if to clear his own muddled thoughts.

"Maybe. I don't know. We don't have enough information. I don't know if there's no research or if no one knows yet. Or maybe...maybe we're looking at the wrong source. This seems to be more of a religious thing so we should be looking at the Holy Sol Temple. Don't you think?" she questioned him, needing confirmation she was so bogged down in her thinking.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Phoenix, what if you possess the Adolla Burst? Why won't you consider that possibility?"

"I don't know. I just...can't. I suppose no matter what, it is my fault my mother died."

Phoenix shifted uncomfortably, standing up to walk around the room. She felt restless, unnerved by her own thoughts. Her turned to shift topics so she explained the stigmata to him.

"The stigmata is supposed to be a mark of divine favor. I definitely don't think of the scars from the Infernal Bugs as a blessing from the Sun God like those religious freaks probably would. My scars are a mark of disgrace, my greatest shame. I killed my mother."

"But you didn't," Shinra said, standing up in front of her to halt her pacing. "None of that was your fault. You didn't cause any of that to happen. You couldn't have prevented what happened to her either. Hey. Look at me."

Their eyes met again when his hands clutched her upper arms. Boom, boom went their hearts in unified, cadenced beats

"I really do know how you feel. Please, believe me," he pleaded with her.

"My mother burned to death around me. I was born out of her ashes. I saw the video of my birth. It was horrible. For years, even before that video, I knew I killed my mother...that she died because of me. I have to believe those damn bugs killed her because I am dying under the guilt."

"It was an accident," he countered.

"I feel guilty for surviving the accident," she swiftly argued.

"I understand how you feel on that too," he rejoined, his eyes holding hers. "My mother became an Infernal. She tried so hard to control it but our house burned down around us. Everyone believed I started the fire that killed her because my powers chose the most unfortunate time to manifest. That's actually why they called me a demon. Not because of my smile. Ever since my mother's funeral, when I get really nervous or scared or just generally stressed, the muscles of my face contract forcing me to wear that stupid grin. No one could understand why I smiled through the whole funeral. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. All I could do was smile that damned annoying smile while they whispered about me...the demon who killed his mother. And my little brother."

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, not knowing what else to say.

Phoenix stepped forward, taking his face between her palms. The heart rending pain in his eyes looked as new and as deep, as she was sure it had been the day his mother died.

"My little brother is not dead. He's out there. Somewhere. Alive and well. I'm sure of it. I need to find him," he said, determination making his tone harsh, almost menacing.

"I'll help you. That's what I'm here for anyway. To investigate. To get answers. Shinra - ," she began, only to allow her words to die away on her thick, clumsy tongue.

Neither one of them moved. Drawing in a deep breath, she leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Acting before thinking, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. She held her breath, biting her lower lip as she waited for him to say something. His eyes were unfocused, staring straight at her but not seeing her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked her again.

"No," she answered bluntly. "However, I can believe in falling into like with somebody."

"In like?" he scoffed. "In like at first sight doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Mmmm," she hummed, her hands still on his cheeks and her lips hovering close to his. "I believe liking someone shows more of a sincere interest. Liking you means I want to get to know you better. I want to know more about you than exploring a fantastic and instant chemical reaction, a physical attraction."

"That's an awfully cynical point of view, don't you think?"

"I would have never taken you to be the romantic type," she teased, lowering her hands from his face to press her palms to his chest. "Maybe my point of view is a bit cynical. Don't get me wrong. Falling in love is fun, it's great. But it's like an accident, like tripping and falling flat on your face. You fall fast and hard and often the landing hurts like hell. Like I said, I've done it before myself. I think it's a pointless waste of emotional energy. But love, _real_ love, that's something different entirely."

"What's the difference?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Phoenix struggled to find a way to explain. How do you put into words such an ephemeral concept as falling in love? Everyone's personal opinion on love, their experience, their emotions, are different where true love is concerned. However, the basic concept remains the same. Searching for the words to explain the difference between such two diverse but both equally ambiguous concepts of love, she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm being serious. I want a sincere answer," he said when she was still not saying anything.

"Hmmm," she hummed thoughtfully, smiling at him. "You're just as relentless as I am when you want to know something."

Phoenix backed away from him, turning away.

"Love can't be explained in a few words and is even more difficult to understand. Love is something you have to figure out for yourself. Needless to say, it's a very personal experience, subject to every person's own interpretation and how they see it through the filter of their life. Sometimes I think I might have a skewed definition so I really don't know. Maybe I'm searching for something that doesn't exist. My idea of love is a unicorn."

Shinra laughed humorlessly. The smile dropped from his face as he grew completely serious, perhaps too much so, again.

"That's disappointing," Shinra sighed.

"It is what it is."

It was too late and she was too tired for a deep discussion like this. But she not sleep anyway and neither could he so why not spend the time talking to him even it was about such an asinine topic?

Phoenix pivoted on her heel to face him once more. Her eyes met his as she carefully considered her next words to him.

"Falling in love is easy. It's an immediate response. The initial attraction. The excitement, the thrill...the beating heart and sweaty palms...all the things you talked about. Once chance meeting, and there you are. You're in love. But love...lasting love," she sighed, not intentionally being dramatic. "That kind of love is what comes after all of that. Love is independent of feelings which are always changing, coming and going, getting weaker or stronger. Does that make sense?"

"A little. I'm still a bit confused though. Is love really separate from emotions?"

She stepped toward him, taking his hand in hers as their bodies thrummed in reaction to their closeness; a reaction beyond the possible connection of the Adolla Burst.

"Not always. But enduring love, lasting love, is a choice you make every day. Real love is when you decide to love a person when they're at their most unlovable. You continue to love them despite things they might do or say that drives you crazy. If they leave the cap off the toothpaste or snore or spend too much money. Love is when you wake up beside a person, when they have bed head and pillow face yet they're still the most beautiful person in the world to you. When, despite the stinky morning breath, you can kiss them and say 'I love you' and mean it with all of your heart.'"

"Wow," he murmured, his fingers curling around her hand and squeezing. "That sounds really...nice."

"Doesn't it?" she rejoined, clutching his hand in return.

Phoenix pressed her other palm flat to his chest. His heartbeat was fast and hard against her hand. His palm enclosing her hand felt a bit hot and damp. Rising up on her tiptoes, she brought her lips close to the corner his that were pulled into thin lines around his Cheshire smile. He was nervous now. She could not blame him.

"So...do you think you're in love, Shinra Kusakabe?" she whispered into his ear. "Or do you think it's the Adolla Burst?"

"I don't know," he answered, turning his face until his lips, whether by accident or design brushed across her cheek. "But I'm definitely in like with you."

"Ah, touche, Shinra. Well played, Sir," she responded with a little laugh.

She smiled broadly at him. She liked him too. His openness, his truthfulness, that certain degree of innocence with all of his candor; all things she liked about him.

They had both lost their mothers to spontaneous combustion. In constrast to her, he had allowed his experiences to take him in a completely different direction in life becoming a much different person. Despite what he had gone through, he did not allow bitterness or hatred to taint him, to make him jaded and guarded. Instead he decided to become someone better - to become a hero.

Phoenix definitely admired him. She also envied him because he actually had his mother for a little while in life, not only in words and pictures.

"We really should be getting to bed," she suggested.

But neither one of them moved, standing chest to chest, cheek to cheek, their mouths positioned by the ear of the other so only mere whispers were necessary.

"Good night, Shinra. See ya in the morning."

She bid him good night as a hint for him to leave. He did not move one inch.

"So are you in like with me?" he questioned her boldly.

Phoenix grunted in disbelief at his brazenness. He had no problem speaking his mind. Yet another trait to like about him. Oh, yeah, she was definitely in like here.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "I believe I am."

"Would it be so terrible if I had an accident and fell in love with you?" he inquired, his lips brushing her cheek in another covert kiss as he spoke.

She leaned a little closer, placing her lips nearer to his ear. Her fingers grasped his upper arms as her breasts flattened against his chest which heaved laboriously with each breath since he could feel her breasts that were not covered by a bra.

"It might be," she warned in a faint whisper directly into his ear. "What if it doesn't end well for you?"

"I suppose that means it won't end well for you either. It would be a shame for both of us to get our hearts broken. So why don't we _not_ break each other's hearts?" he suggested, backing away from her a few steps. "I better go. I have a long report to write tomorrow."

He waved good-bye and left the room.

"That was an unexpected conversation," she spoke to no one but herself.

Phoenix stood transfixed in the middle of the room staring after him long after he was gone trying to process what had just happened between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello again, gentle readers! Welcome to chapter 5!

Thank you Trey Alexander, YaoiLovinKitsune, and Ordinn Beaucephalis! Just a little warning, this chapter will probably continue with more emotional intensity, but I tried to add a few moments of levity to lighten it up a bit. Thanks for favorites and follows as well! :)

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Shinra stepped out onto the roof to see Lieutenant Hinawa standing with his arms folded across his chest and a stern expression on his face. More stern than usual - an intense disapproving glower. Following the second in command's line of sight, he saw what the man was observing so intently.

Captain Obi was doing push ups as a typical part of his morning workout. However, on his back sat Phoenix. That was unusual. She placed her hands flat on his wide back between his shoulder blades. Slowly unfolding her legs, she pushed herself up until she was holding her entire body up on her hands with her legs extended out to the sides in a straddle split. She gradually lifted her behind, raising her legs upwards until she was doing a handstand on his back as he held his body in an extended plank or the up position of a push up.

"Lieutenant?" Shinra said.

"Hmm?" Hinawa grunted in return.

"What am I looking at here?" he asked, unable to take his eyes of the amazing display of acrobatics and strength.

"Shinra, you are bearing witness to the circus act of Company Eight."

"Wow...that's pretty incredible," he mumbled, watching with rapt attention as both people held the pose with only the slightest waver in their arms and legs.

"Yes, those are our monkeys, and this is indeed our circus," Hinawa said, managing to do so without even cracking a smile.

Phoenix kept her legs together, ever so slowly lowering them to the right until she pushed herself off of Captain Obi's back in sort of a half cartwheel. Captain Obi tucked his knees toward his belly and hopped up to a standing position beside her. He shook her hand, congratulated her on a job well done, and thanked her for the workout.

Upon seeing Shinra, Phoenix smiled broadly and jogged over to him. The uncomfortable tautness in his cheeks warned him his lips were about to be stretched into a monstrous grin.

"Good morning!" she greeted him happily.

"Good morning to you too," he rejoined. "That was impressive."

"Oh, thank you," she said, her already pink face blushing bright red. "Are you happy to be back home?"

She surprised Shinra by acting so nonchalant as if nothing at all had happened last night. However, he should have known because she did not strike him as the type to act love-struck and silly. He was finding himself more 'in like' with her as she had put it.

"Very much so," he replied, the muscles in his face loosening.

Hinawa cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

"Phoenix, you should go get a shower. I'm headed down to prepare breakfast. Shinra, why don't you come help me?"

Although presented as a suggestion, Shinra immediately picked up on the implied command in the Lieutenant's tone.

"Sure thing, Sir."

After her shower, Phoenix went straight to the kitchen. The scent of coffee reached her nose at the door enticing her to inhale deeply to enjoy its wonderful aroma. Spying the regular coffee maker in the corner with a full decanter of freshly brewed coffee made her want a cup even more.

Hinawa was cracking eggs into a bowl while Shinra chopped vegetables. She flirtatiously brushed past Shinra on her way to the coffee pot. Her arm grazed his back, and she was careful not to touch his arms so she would not make his hand slip while he was holding and cutting the onion.

Shinra caught her eye and flashed her a big smile, just a happy one instead of the rigid, nervous kind, when she cast a glance back over her shoulder at him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Phoenix asked, gathering the broken eggshells and placing them in the bin for the compost.

"Why don't you get a cup of coffee and sit down?" Hinawa said, nodding toward the coffee pot in the corner. "It's not the Captain's French Pressed coffee, but it will have to do."

Phoenix smiled, flattered the grumpy Lieutenant would even think enough of her to make any kind of coffee. She found the fancy gold rimmed coffee cup in the cabinet then gratefully poured herself a cup. After adding cream, she inhaled deeply catches the faintest waft of cinnamon.

"This is delicious," she complimented after taking a sip. "Did you add cinnamon to the grounds before brewing?"

"I did," he answered succinctly beating the eggs with a pair of chopsticks.

"You did a fantastic job, Sir. This is so good," she said, swearing she saw the slightest bit of a pink tint coloring his tanned cheeks.

"Hey! Something smells great!" Captain Obi announced, entering the kitchen with Iris and Maki behind him.

"Have a cup of coffee," Phoenix suggested. "It's great!"

"Where's Tamaki?" Obi asked as he poured his cup full.

"She's still sleeping. She's been through a terrible ordeal," Maki said in her defense.

"I would say you've all been through a terrible ordeal," Obi countered.

"But, Sir, she's nursing a broken heart. She was led astray and betrayed," Maki the romantic said, tears welling in her eyes.

_What the hell happened?_, Phoenix pondered, feeling sorry for Tamaki after Maki's earnest plea for understanding and lenience.

"Captain Obi, I need you to sign those transfer papers as soon as possible. Shinra, I also need you to fill out that missing persons report on Arthur. I'll take your report downtown to the municipal complex to file it with police headquarters to get the word out to all precincts," Phoenix declared formally, refilling her cup and sitting down on a bar stool between the Captain and Iris.

"Hey, Duchess, no discussing business before breakfast. It gives me indigestion," Obi said, lifting his mug to take a drink.

"Discussing business pretty much anytime of day gives you indigestion," Hinawa stodgily quipped.

"That's true," he patiently agreed seeing no point in arguing.

Everyone except Phoenix snickered. She glanced around at each person. Seeing their happy expressions made her smile. They were like a real family despite being strangers who simply came together to do a job. However, every single person in this company viewed being a Fire Soldier as more of a calling rather than just an occupation. They were a united front against an enemy bigger than any individual Infernal; they fought as one to determine the cause of Spontaneous Human Combustion in order to end it, to end the fear and pain and loss suffered by people.

When Shinra placed the last serving dish on the table, Tamaki walked into the kitchen stretching and yawning. The entire group stared at her as she stumbled into the kitchen dressed in pink pajamas covered in kittens. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her balled up fists, she blindly shuffled forward tripping on her feet shod in over-sized pink fuzzy slippers.

Stumbling forward with a shriek, she conveniently fell into Shinra's outstretched arms. Unfortunately, one of his hands somehow came to rest on her breast. She screamed again, slapping her poor savior's face before he could remove his hand.

"Ugh," Phoenix groaned, rolling her eyes. Rather than offering further comment, she sipped her coffee and kept her mouth shut.

"How dare you touch me like that, you degenerate!" she yelled, beating Shinra on the back with her fists after he turned it to her to walk away.

Shinra's face reddened after sliding Phoenix a sidelong glance. At least she seemed to understand groping Tamaki was really not his fault.

"There's a little bakery down the street I absolutely adore," Maki said as if to redirect their attention and lighten the heavy atmosphere. "We should go there one morning. All of us girls," she quickly added. "It will be a good bonding experience for all of the women of Company Eight."

"Yeah, you men are sorely outnumbered," Phoenix helpfully pointed out the obvious with a snide smile.

"That is true. You ladies go ahead and do that whenever you want. I'm sure us men would appreciate the break," Captain Obi returned with equivalent sarcasm.

Phoenix punched him in a bulky bicep, and he simply waved his hand at her as if she were like an annoying fly he wanted to shoo away. They were like siblings; Obi the older brother patiently enduring his little sister's antics.

After breakfast, everyone went to their desk to begin a long day of paperwork. About two hours later, Iris came in with mugs of tea for the members of the company as they sat toiling at their desks.

"We're so glad you're back, Shinra. You've made Company Eight very proud," she said as she sat the mug down on his desk.

"Thank you, Sister," he responded, the dark red blush high on his cheeks matched his bright red eyes.

Phoenix kept her eyes on the report she was reading over for spelling errors. A strange feeling she did not like was worming its way through her gut. Unreasonably she felt a little bit angry and slightly nauseated. Jealousy perhaps? What the hell?

Without looking up, she asked, "Shinra, have you finished that missing persons report? I'm about to leave to go to the city offices."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, warranting a deep glower from her. "Uh, hmm, well, I'm almost done. I just need to add the phone number down here. Speaking of phone numbers, Tamaki can I get your phone number?"

"What?!" Tamaki and Phoenix asked in unison and both with the same shocked and irritated tone.

Captain Obi and Hinawa cast a questioning glance at Phoenix while Maki and Iris stared at Shinra in awe of his boldness.

"What do you need it for? We work together now after all," she said, standing up from her chair. A blush covered her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. "But I suppose I could go ahead and give it to you. Just in case you want - "

"Juggernaut's been bugging me for it, and I thought I'd ask before I forgot again," he went on to explain.

Phoenix snorted in an effort to withhold her braying donkey laugh she was sure would break forth from her mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief that Shinra had not wanted her phone number for himself. Her instantaneous burst of jealousy did bug her a bit. She hated that feeling.

Her possessiveness was one of the factors in driving away her previous boyfriend. There was also the little fact she was hard pressed to believe he ever really cared about her to begin with. His lack of genuine caring contributed greatly to the end of their relationship. But he had been someone she could call her own, someone she could cling to in her life. It had been a long time if ever, that she had cared about someone. She had needed him more than she should have, and she knew that. She did not want to repeat the same mistake with Shinra.

"What?!" Tamaki screeched, placing her hand on her hips. "You want my phone number for someone else? How dare you!"

Tamaki stepped backwards preparing to come around the corner of her desk to pummel Shinra. The heel of her boot caught one of the wheeled legs of the chair which offset her balance. Flailing wildly, she failed to get her balance but over corrected her backwards movement which sent her falling forward - straight toward Shinra of course.

Phoenix moved fast positioning her body in front of Shinra's, prepared to protect him from another accidental sexual assault. This time, she became the victim of Tamaki's inadvertent salacious attack. She yelped when the clumsy girl's hands landed on both of her breasts grabbing and squeezing them which was done by Tamaki more in an effort to hold herself up rather than to feel Phoenix up. The fact her breasts were bare under her thin, backless blouse only made the situation worse for both of them.

"OH MY GOD!" Tamaki screamed, quickly removing her hands and bowing down in front of Phoenix. Kowtowing, she apologized over and over.

"Thank you for saving me," Shinra whispered behind Phoenix's head.

Phoenix pivoted on her heel to face him. Her arms were crossed over her breasts to hide them. Her face was red as a ripe apple, and her eyes were glassy with angry tears.

Shinra gave her a Cheshire cat smile on purpose rather than being forced to do so by his anxiety. The smile slowly dropped from his lips as she glared hotly at him.

"No problem. Just remember I've allowed myself to be violated to save your ass," she murmured in a low voice only he could hear. In a louder voice, she asked, "May I have that report please, Shinra?"

"Captain Obi, would it be okay if I escorted Phoenix? I don't think a lady should be left alone on such a long walk," he said, daring to smile at her as she visibly fumed.

"For god's sake, I can take care of myself," she mumbled, snatching the report from his desk.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Obi returned. "Your chivalry would make Arthur proud."

"Thank you, Sir," Shinra returned, saluting the Captain.

He put his arm out for Phoenix to take hold so he could genuinely escort her like a gentleman. Instead of threading her arm through his, she scoffed and turned her back, her high heels clicking loudly on the tiles as she stormed out of the room.

"Better hurry, Shinra or you'll be left behind," Hinawa warned him.

Shinra ran after her, his flip flops smacking the soles of his feet as he went.

"Hey, wait up!" he called after her as he saw her turn the corner at the end of the hall.

To be in four inch heels, she could move unbelievably fast. He rounded the corner, pulling up short in surprise when he saw her standing there. Although he did his best to stop, his shoes slid a little on the waxed floor causing him to bump into her back.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his eyes skimming over her detailed tattoo.

"Don't ever do that again," she said, a warning tone in her voice.

"Do what?" he asked, sincerely confused.

"I am no damsel in distress. I can take care of myself," she informed him, turning to face him and coming nose to nose with him in her heels.

"I know that. I saw an opportunity to be alone with you for a few minutes and took it," he explained, backing away so his eyes would not cross due to being so close to hers.

"Oh...so that's it?" Her eyes dropped to the floor as a blush of humiliation from the polite humbling colored her face magenta.

"Yes, that's it," he assured her. "So let's go."

Shinra sidestepped her to go to the door. He opened it for her despite the fact she might be annoyed about that too. To his great relief, she quietly walked through, waiting for him on the other side in front of the Cathedral.

They started their journey walking side by side without saying a word. A few blocks down while waiting at a crosswalk, Shinra broke the silence which felt a bit tense and uncomfortable.

"It's quite a distance. Are you okay to walk in those shoes?" he asked.

"If I get tired, you could always carry me," she proposed with a wink.

He blushed lightly and looked both ways down the street. The walk light flickered on and the little tune rang out from the speakers playing the countdown. As she stepped a foot clad in the thin spiked heels out onto the street, he grabbed her hand to pull her back.

Phoenix found herself wrapped in his arms which although not unpleasant was inappropriate in broad daylight on a street corner. Before she could question his reason for snatching her out of the street, a box truck rumbled past. Inside, the driver burned, flames flaring out the window like orange and red streamers.

"Damn," Shinra grumbled, igniting his feet and taking off to catch up to the truck.

"Seriously?" she muttered, extending her arms and her wings to follow behind him.

Shinra grabbed the rear view mirror attached to the door, hanging on as he placed his feet on the running board. Phoenix landed on top of the truck, her wings disappearing.

"I'll take care of the driver! You stop the truck!" he yelled.

Phoenix scooted over to the passenger's side of the truck, laying down on the roof. Peeking over the edge she could see the passenger's side window was down. She could also see Shinra opening the door to seize the burning driver. At that moment, she knew he was going to grab the Infernal and bail out of the truck.

Quickly she slid from the roof through the open window. As soon as her hand touched the wheel, Shinra jumped pulling the driver from the seat. Slipping behind the half melted steering wheel, the acrid smell of the burnt foam of the seat nauseated her as the residual heat warmed her behind.

Looking ahead, down the street people flowed back and forth over a crosswalk. There were men and women on their way to work or home. There were children on their way to school. All of these people were just going about their day. She could not allow any one of them to be killed. No one should receive the news their mother, father, or spouse, and certainly not their child, would never be coming home again due to a tragic accident.

Phoenix jumped on the brakes with both feet virtually standing up in the cab of the truck because she was pushing down so forcefully to stop the vehicle. The tires squealed and smoked, sending up a cloud of black smoke behind the truck. The stench of burned rubber filled her nose as the cries of terrified people met her ears. Reaching down with her hand and placing one of her feet on the clutch, she pulled the emergency brake and downshifted to further her effort to stop the speeding truck fast before it hit and killed someone.

Finally, the truck stopped with a whiplash inducing jerk. Phoenix's body was shoved forward by the lingering momentum that had no time to disperse. Her forehead hit the steering wheel sending a searing pain through her head that made her brain ache. After being thrown back against the seat, she saw bursts of white light in her foggy vision. Patting the side of the steering column, she found the key and turned the vehicle off.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her vision which remained a little fuzzy. Looking out of the dirty windshield, she saw a woman standing in front of the truck, looking back at her through the circular hood ornament. Suddenly the woman dropped down, disappearing out of her sight.

"Oh, no!" she gasped, reaching for the door handle.

She opened the door and slid from the seat onto the the pavement. Her jellied knees refused to support her, and she crumpled to the ground in a kneeling position. Lights once again appeared in front of her eyes, visible fireworks despite the sunlight. Leaning forward, getting onto all fours, she crawled toward the woman who lay on her side in the crosswalk.

Phoenix pressed her fingers to the woman's neck feeling a pulse that was still quick but steady and strong. Without moving her too much, she looked the woman over for cuts and abrasions. Thankfully, she had none. Understandably, the woman fainted. Luckily for her, she gradually folded down to the ground with her arm under head to keep it from hitting the pavement.

"Phoenix!" she heard Shinra yell. "Phoenix! Where are you?"

"In front of the truck!" she yelled.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, squatting in front of her and taking her chin in his hand to examine her face.

"I-I'm o-okay," she stammered, wincing when he roughly pushed back her hair and scraped across the cut that ran from between her eyes over her left temple. "Ow, dammit."

"Sorry. Don't move. Don't try to get up," he commanded her sternly.

She was too dizzy not to follow his orders or to even protest. Slowly turning her head to look the other way up the street, she could see a crowd of people gathering around the body of the extinguished Infernal. She would swear she heard the booming voice of Captain Obi ordering the rudely curious onlookers to move back from the corpse.

"What happened?" he asked, pushing back the fringe across her forehead more gently this time to check out the bloody wound on her forehead.

"I hit my head on the steering wheel. Inertia is a bitch," she muttered, chuckling lightly which sent a surge of pain through her head. "Ouch!"

"That cut looks awful," he muttered, turning her face to view it from a different angle.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Facial wounds always bleed profusely due to the numerous capillaries so close to the surface of the skin. Those are the same ones that dilate and make our faces turn different shades of color when we blush," she explained, babbling and not really knowing why.

"Pretty and smart. You're a double threat, aren't ya?" he teased then returned to being all business. "All right, hang on. I'm going to pick you up and take you to the ambulance."

Shinra put one arm around her shoulders, the other under her knees to lift her up in a Princess carry. Forced to set her pride aside, knowing she was unable to walk on her shaky legs, Phoenix lay her head against his shoulder allowing him to carry her - as if she had a choice at the moment.

"Shinra!" Captain Obi yelled, running over to them as they approached. "Is she okay?"

"Oh, Captain, my Captain!" she blurted. "You are here. I'm not just hearing things."

"She's not okay, is she?"

"She'll be fine. She's got a hard head," he joked, tightening his arms around her to pull her closer to his chest.

"Yeah, I knew that hard head of hers would work in her favor at some point," Obi teased her mercilessly.

"Come you guys, it's not fair to do this to me now," she mumbled, her voice trailing off into a whisper and her eyes closing.

"What happened?"

"I think she fainted."

"I did not."

A medic approached, spreading apart the eyelids of one of her eyes. Her pupil immediately drew to a pin point, reacting to the sunlight as it should. He pushed back her hair to look at her injury.

"She doesn't seem to have a concussion. She is conscious and talking so that's good. Take her to the ambulance, and I'll get that wound cleaned up. It's not as bad as it looks. Only a superficial cut, not deep enough to require stitches," the medic informed the two concerned Fire Soldiers.

"Good," Obi sighed in relief, walking beside Shinra as he took Phoenix to the ambulance. After she was laid on the gurney inside, he asked Shinra, "What the hell happened?"

"We were about to cross the street when I saw the truck coming down the street, the Infernal behind the wheel," Shinra answered succinctly.

"So being the consummate hero you stepped in, putting yourself and Phoenix in immediate danger to save the day?"

"We stopped the truck before anyone could get hurt or killed. There was no time to call for back up. I did what I had to do and so did she. Remember, she is a Fire Soldier too."

Akitaru Obi lay a heavy hand on his shoulder. "Good job, Shinra."

"Thank you, Sir. I couldn't have done it without her help. I couldn't stop the Infernal and the truck."

"I know. She did a fantastic job as well."

"Let me go! Get your hands off of me!" Phoenix could be heard yelling from inside the back of the ambulance.

"Ma'am, please be still. I'm just trying to treat your injury. Ma'am! Please, lie down, ma'am. OW!" the medic hollered after a resounding smack could be heard.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Shinra, a chill running down his spine. He was glad she had not slapped him when he called her ma'am.

"I'm not old enough to be called ma'am!" she shouted, jumping out of the back of the ambulance.

"Here's your chance to congratulate her," Shinra said to Obi. "That police officer is calling me."

Obi did not hear anything. The police officer near them was busy taking a statement from a person who had been in the crosswalk.

"Hey! Where are you going? Shinra! Don't me leave alone with - "

"Captain!" Phoenix bellowed making him wince.

"Ugh," he groaned, turning to face her.

"Where did Shinra run off to? I need him to fill out another report." She thrust the paper spattered with her blood toward Obi. "Look at this mess! I can't turn this in!"

"Are you being serious right now?" he asked her in disbelief. "Get back in the ambulance. Your head is still bleeding. That wound needs to be cleaned and bandaged. I said get back in the ambulance."

Phoenix suddenly dropped after her knees gave way. Her heart thrummed heavily in her chest before she felt strong arms gripping her, holding her up. Intense red eyes met hers. Her hero had arrived just in time.

"I'll always be here when you need me. I won't let you fall," he said, giving her a lopsided smile. "At least not in a way you can get hurt."

~\'/~

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shinra asked her after they exited police headquarters. "I could have brought the report here myself."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine," Phoenix assured him for at least the fifth time. "Even the doctor you and Captain Obi forced me to go see said I'm perfectly fine. There was no concussion like the ambulance medic said."

"But you fainted."

"The heel on my shoe broke. I didn't faint."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to grab a bite on our way back to the Cathedral?" he inquired as they crossed the plaza.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she teased him, jabbing him lightly in the ribs with her elbow.

"Maybe. Would you say yes if I was?"

"I might."

"Then, hypothetically speaking of course, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yes, hypothetically speaking. You know, if you were asking me out."

Shinra shoved his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit. Soon after, Phoenix laced her arm through his as they leisurely strolled down the sidewalk.

"What about that place?" she suggested, pointing toward a cozy looking storefront with window boxes full of red geraniums.

"I think that's a cafe serving desserts and coffee only," he said.

"Oh, darn. It looks so cute. You suggest a place next."

They crossed over to the next block. A restaurant with a red and white striped awning caught his attention. Unfortunately it was a deli that was only open for lunch. They continued walking, finding a place then deciding why they could not eat there. They didn't like the food. It was too busy. The place looked too dirty. Reasons were wide and varied. Then they were getting within the last few blocks of the Fire Cathedral.

"What about Ippudo Ramen?" Shinra proposed.

"Sounds good to me. We know the food is good and so is the atmosphere. Great idea," she agreed enthusiastically.

Shinra opened the door for her so she unhinged her arm from his to walk inside. The place was crowded but that was okay. They didn't mind waiting for an open table. As they sat down on the bench in preparation to wait, a familiar voice filtered through the noise, rising above the din to clearly reach their ears.

"Hey! You two! Over here!" Akitaru Obi yelled, standing up from the table in the corner.

"Oh, my god," gasped Phoenix.

"You've got to be kidding," Shinra muttered when the tall man made even more of a spectacle of himself by wildly waving his arms since he assumed he had not gotten their attention with his loud voice.

"Thank goodness the date was only pretend," she muttered.

"I suppose we can take a theoretical rain check on that pretend date," he returned, pushing her ahead of him toward the table.

"You found the note we left in the kitchen?" Hinawa asked, sliding down the bench to make room for Shinra.

Phoenix glanced at Shinra with a questioning expression on her face. He looked as befuddled as she felt, shaking his head and shrugging in return. Apparently their choosing this place had been a lucky, or unlucky, depending on how they decided to look at it, trick of fate.

"Yeah. Of course we did," Shinra replied.

Phoenix sat down in the one open spot which was beside Tamaki. At least she was positioned across from Shinra. Their dinner for two turned into a dinner for seven instead. The more the merrier whether they liked it or not so they might as well make the best of it.

The server arrived at the table with a tray full of drinks.

"I took the liberty of ordering a drink for everyone," Captain Obi announced, taking the drinks from the tray two at a time to begin passing them around the table. "Here's a beer for you Phoenix. I figured you could use it after the day you've had. Sorry, Shinra but tea will have to do for you."

"How old are you, Phoenix?" Shinra asked as she lifted the frosty mug to her lips.

"Shinra!" all of the girls shouted in unison.

Phoenix patiently sipped the foamy alcoholic drink choosing to ignore the question rather than getting offended or angry.

"Even I know you don't ask a woman her age," Obi said, raising his mug into the air. "A toast to new members who have joined and old ones who have returned."

"Kanpai!" everyone exclaimed together in response, thrusting their glasses in the air.

Company Eight knew how to celebrate and have fun. For hours they sat at the restaurant, drinking and eating, laughing and talking. They were friends and family celebrating being together.

Phoenix drank enough to make herself feel fuzzy headed and light as if she were walking on air. She stood up and swayed back and forth uncertainly. A giggle bubbled up her throat and out of her mouth.

"Whoa, somebody is feeling their alcohol," Obi remarked, squatting down in front of her. "All right, young lady, you need to climb aboard. You've already escaped one injury today. We don't need you turning an ankle in those heels on the way home."

"Yesh, shir," she slurred, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Shinra lay his hand over hers, pulling her hand away from the Captain's broad shoulder before she completely climbed onto his back for the piggyback ride.

"I'll do it. Let me carry you," he said, squeezing her hand.

Phoenix gaped at him momentarily in a foggy drunken stupor then smiled and shrugged.

"Okay. Assume the position, and I'll ride you," she said.

Obi laughed loudly at the accidental salacious double entendre. "Well, you can certainly tell who her former Captain is."

Phoenix seemed prone to make those comments without even trying. Maki blushed and snorted, covering her mouth with her hand to hold back her laughter. Tamaki growled and thrust her fists down by her sides. Was she jealous?

"Oh, my," Iris gasped, blushing darkly at the insinuation.

"Holy crap, these damn kids," muttered Hinawa but could not stop the smile from forming on his face.

The big grin and blushed cheeks on Shinra made everyone laugh.

"Whasso f-funny?" inquired the tipsy Phoenix, unaware of the implication of her remark.

"Giddyup, Duchess, and let's go," Obi said. "Your noble steed awaits."

Phoenix climbed onto Shinra's back, hooking her arms under his and folding them around his shoulders instead of enclosing his neck and choking him. His arms wrapped around her legs, holding her securely onto his back as they exited the restaurant for the short walk to the Cathedral only a few blocks away.

Laying her head down, her cheek pressed against the skin at the nape of Shinra's neck. He was warm. So warm.

"Why did you drink so much?" Shinra inquired as they lagged behind the others.

"I didn't mean to. It was just nice to relax and have fun. I didn't get to do that at the Fifth. I didn't get to be...me," she sighed, tightening her arms over his shoulders. "Things weren't bad in the Fifth. Just different. I have the utmost respect for my former Captain."

"I have no doubt you do," Shinra rejoined. "Hey, Phoenix?"

"Yeah, Shinra?"

"I like you. I like who you are."

She chuckled lightly. "Rght back at ya, my hero."

Shinra took her straight up to her room still attached to his back. He sat down on the bed to allow her to simply lie back, but she remained stuck to him.

"You can let go now," he informed her, not really caring that she was clinging to him but he feared the wrath of Obi for staying too long in her room.

"I don't want to," she whined but reluctantly released her grip on him. "But I will so we don't get into trouble."

"Good idea."

Shinra stood up, assisting her with undoing the tiny gold buckles on the straps around her ankle. He stepped back as she kicked to push off the shoes that fell haphazardly onto the floor. Once she turned her body to lay her head on the pillow, he picked up the blanket folded at the end of her bed to lay it over her.

"Good night, Phoenix," he said, leaning over her to tuck the blanket around her shoulders.

Her eyes opened, meeting his. Before he could stand up, she grabbed a fistful of his jumpsuit to keep him close. She could move surprisingly fast despite her drunkenness. His eyes held hers that were now clear and focused directly onto his.

Their hearts beat in unison, strong but serene. The sensation was no longer so offsetting. Spending hours together made the connection between them easier to manage, making it not as distracting and only noticeable in the quiet times.

"It's pretty strange. Feeling your heart this way. Knowing it as well as I know my own," she said, letting go of the material clutched in her hand.

"Strange," he agreed. "But in a good way."

Phoenix rolled over onto her side, turning her back to him.

"Good night, Shinra."

Without another word, he walked out of the room. If he said anything else, he would have stayed longer, but he had already stayed too long as it was.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Phoenix placed the stack of papers on Captain Obi's desk.

"Sign these, please," she requested. "I marked all of the blanks."

"How's the head?" he inquired, picking up his pen.

"Not bad. Just a dull ache. I'm going to check the mail," she said.

Phoenix opened the door, yelping in surprise to see someone standing there. She backed away when the blonde boy dropped down to one knee in front of her, bowing his head.

"My Queen," he greeted her with courtly manners.

"Uh, what? Who are you?" she inquired, backing away a few more steps. "Captain Obi!"

"I am your humble knight, Sir Arthur Boyle," he declared loudly and proudly, placing his hand over his heart.

"Arthur? Arthur!" she cried out.

"Does this belong to you ma'am?" asked the police officer after stepping into view.

"Yes, he's ours," Captain Obi answered from where he stood behind Phoenix. "Where'd you find him?"

"He was wandering around the park bothering all of the girls and scaring away the birds. Someone finally called the police on him for causing a disturbance, and we picked him up. He said a dragon had led him astray, then he couldn't find his castle," the officer explained.

"How did you know to bring him here?" Obi inquired.

"We got the address off of the missing persons report. Is this kid okay?" the officer asked with genuine concern.

"He's fine. He just has an overactive imagination. Thank you for bringing him back," Obi said, herding the boy inside and closing the door.

"How long have I been gone, Captain? When did our beautiful Queen arrive?" Arthur asked casting a curious glimpse at Phoenix who kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked, her chin held high and her nose in the air. "Such royal bearing. I can't take my eyes off of my lovely liege."

"You know you said that out loud right?" she asked without looking at him.

"Only a few days. Phoenix arrived a couple of weeks ago. You could have seen her when you were at the First had you not been sleeping"

"Phoenix? A gorgeous, mythical bird known for its flames. What a beautiful and fitting name!" the delusional blonde declared.

"Of course you would know that," Obi muttered, sighing with exasperation.

"I can't believe I missed the arrival of the Queen," the self-proclaimed knight lamented.

"Stop calling me that," she snapped.

Shinra met them as they turned the corner of the hallway.

"Arthur...you're back," he stated matter of factly.

He was neither happy nor sad about Arthur's return. Resigned would be a better term for his reaction.

"Phoenix, can I talk to you a minute?" Shinra asked.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to check the mail. I got distracted by King Arthur here and - "

"I'm not a king yet, milady," he corrected her.

"Oh, boy...anyway, walk with me to check the mail," she said to Shinra, rotating on her heel to go back to the door. Once Obi and Arthur were out of earshot, she questioned him,"What's up? What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted an excuse to get you alone," he confessed, the back of his hand brushing against hers.

"Did you really?" Her fingers grazed his, her forefinger hooking around his.

"I also needed a break from writing my report. So much happened. So many details to write," he sighed wearily, running his other hand through his hair.

"It never gets any easier watching people die in front of you does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

Phoenix opened the door, walking out into the sunshine and inhaling the fresh air deeply. Although it meant letting go of Shinra, she raised her arms above her head and stretched.

"He's quite weird isn't he?"

"Arthur? He is, but he's harmless. Underneath it all, he's a good guy and a great Fire Soldier. He gets on my nerves sometimes, but I'm glad he's a comrade here at the Eighth."

"He keeps calling me Queen," she mumbled, opening the lid of the rectangular metal mailbox attached to wall by the door.

"Queen? Wow, he's given you a really high royal ranking. So far he has only called females princess. You should be flattered," he teased her, poking her in the ribs with his forefingers.

"Should I? Should I really?" she retorted, kicking at him playfully but he backed out of the reach of her leg. She flipped through the mail seeing an envelope sealed with a red wax seal marked with the insignia of the Holy Sol Temple. "Shit!"

"Oooh, such language. That's not fitting of a queen," he taunted her. When she ignored him, staring at the envelope with an angry expression on her face, he became concerned. "What is it?"

"It's an invitation from the Holy Sol Temple."

"An invitation? For what?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it has something to do with the incident while you were at the First. The Infernal Bugs. The Adolla Burst."

She glanced up at him. Shinra did not like the anxiety, the fear, he saw in her eyes. She did not strike him as the type of person to be an alarmist, someone who would get scared without a good reason.

"You said Rekka mentioned something about the church being on a mission of some sort right?"

"Yeah, but...Do you think that's what this is about?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but the timing is kind of fishy, don't you think? Whatever they want, I'm sure it's not good. We should give this to Captain Obi."

Shinra and Phoenix went directly to the Captain's office. Arthur was just walking out as they prepared to walk in. Phoenix handed Obi the sealed envelope carelessly tossing the rest of the mail onto her desk. She seriously doubted any of that compared to importance of this letter.

"What's going on?" he asked, studying the envelope in his hand. He had the same reaction as Phoenix upon seeing the seal. "The Holy Sol Temple, huh? This can't be good."

Shinra nudged Phoenix with his hip as he stood at attention beside her. They watched in a breathless silence as Obi broke the seal and unfolded the letter. As his dark eyes tracked back and forth reading the page, his brow furrowed deeply and his mouth turned downward into a severe glower. Closing his eyes, he exhaled noisily and placed the letter face down on his desk.

"What is it, Captain?" she inquired impatiently.

"It's an invitation to a Captain's Conference. They want to discuss the Hoshimiya Incident," he sighed.

"When is it?" Shinra piped up.

"Two days from now. We need to start preparing. It's a good thing Arthur is back. Shinra, you, Arthur, Maki, and Tamaki will be coming with me since you were directly involved in the incident. We need to have a discussion of our own before we go."

"Is now a good time, Sir? I can go get them," Phoenix offered.

"Please, do." Obi leaned back in his chair, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Sir, what exactly does this mean?" Shinra leaned forward, placing his palms flat on the top of the desk.

"I don't know. I have no idea what they're after. But apparently they're involved in a big way. It's extremely rare, almost unheard of, For the Holy Sol Temple to call a Captain's Conference. What's going on between you and Phoenix?" Obi asked, taking the conversation in an unexpected direction.

"Did she talk to you about the resonance, the connection?" Shinra asked hoping that was what he was referring to and not their more romantic connection.

"Yeah. She did. It has something to do with the Adolla Burst, right?"

Shinra nodded.

"That worries me. That could make you, and her, even more of a target for them."

"Target, Sir?"

The usual unflappable, laid back Captain appeared tense and troubled by this new development. Not many things could get under Obi's skin and when they did it was cause for concern - and caution.

"A target for whoever is doing this. Since it has to do with the Adolla Burst, and with this conference being called, I'm betting the church is deeply involved. Even more so than they want us to know."

There was a timid knock on the door before it opened. Phoenix had returned with the others who filed into Obi's office.

"I'll come back later after your meeting is over," she announced, preparing to close the door.

"Phoenix, I'll need you to stay. You're a part of this," Obi said, waving her inside.

Confused but obedient, Phoenix entered the room, closing the door behind her. She took a seat at her desk and prepared to take notes.

"Start from the beginning and tell me what happened with the priest Rekka Hoshimiya," he ordered them sternly. "Don't leave out any detail no matter how small or seemingly insignificant."

The four Fire Soldier's groaned. They had been writing reports for two days except for the one who had been chasing girls and pigeons in the park.

"But Captain, you could read the reports when they're finished," Tamaki whined, not really wanting to relive the event of Rekka's heartbreaking revelation and his sad death again.

"I'm sorry you have to rehash it all again, Tamaki, but I need to hear it from you. I need to hear everything as each of you saw it, heard it, felt it. It's important," he said, unable to fully express the gravity of the situation. "You can go first and get it over with. When you're part is done, you can leave. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir," Tamaki returned.

Phoenix inhaled a steadying breath and prepared her pen to write and write a lot. It was going to be a long day for everyone.

~\\./~

* * *

The meeting adjourned for dinner with the plan to meet back in the Captain's office after breakfast tomorrow. After dinner, everyone went their separate ways to relax and regroup for the next day.

Phoenix went to the roof, aware that Shinra was behind her due to the synchronization of their heartbeats. She stepped out onto the roof not going very far. The darkness was profound since there was no moon to provide any illumination.

When Shinra's hand lay on her shoulder, she turned into his body, pressing her face into the folds of his jumpsuit across his chest. His arms enclosed her shaking body to embrace her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, her warm tears dripping onto his neck.

"It was horrible listening to what all of you had to go through. Poor Tamaki, having to watch the man she loved die in such a shocking and awful way," she whispered, feeling sympathy for the girl.

Suddenly she pushed herself out of Shinra's gentle embrace, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. She sniffed and growled, angry with herself. She walked away from him, leaning against the wall around the roof.

"Oh, my god," she sniffled. "What have you people done to me? I'm feeling all these...all these things...these emotions I never had to deal with before."

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Shinra stated with blunt honesty.

He stood in front of her, pushing her tear dampened hair away from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear. Taking a chance, he embraced her again. He liked the way she felt in his arms. It just felt so right. Phoenix seemed to like it too as she raised her arms to enclose his neck.

The absence of light prevented them from seeing each other which made them more aware of everything else. The warmth of the other's body as they pressed together. The strength of his arms around her shoulders. The softness of her breasts against his chest. The sound of each breath that was shared between them. The beating of their hearts that reached their ears. The perfume of her lavender vanilla soap; fresh, clean, relaxing. His scent was reminiscent of cardamom and sandalwood. The aroma conjured up images in her head of campfires and flannel in autumn, warm and comforting.

Shinra felt her move, shifting in his arms so he loosened them. But she did not want to be let go. Quite the contrary. Her heels made her as tall as him, enabling her to brush the tip of her nose across his. Her warm breath tickled his lips. A buzzing, electrical current of excitement vibrated from her mouth to his from the proximity of their lips.

"Are we moving too fast?" he asked her, placing his fingertips along her jaw.

"Maybe. But we never know what day will be our last. Think about what happened to our mothers. I'm sure they never imagined the day they died was their last day alive. They had so much to live for. Your mother had two beautiful sons she loved dearly. My mother had her...work."

"What about you? She had you."

"Mmmm, I think I was more of a footnote on a page of her research but that's okay. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you now. What about the thing that just happened with Rekka? He had no idea he was going to die. He had plans, a mission to fulfill. Now he's dead," she stated with almost cruel bluntness. "We never know what's going to happen."

"What if nothing happens? What if we're stuck with each other for years and years and years?" His lips grazed hers lightly as he spoke sending a stimulating surge through both of them.

"How is that a bad thing?" she countered.

"It's not. So what if we just get bored?" he questioned her.

Phoenix hoped this was not going to be a game of twenty questions, but it was getting there fast. Shinra did enjoy his hypothetical questions. A true philosopher.

"We're not the type of people to lead uneventful lives. As Fire Soldiers or as individuals." She caressed his cheek with her fingertips. His skin was smooth and soft.

"What if we burn out? Get tired of each other?" he asked.

"I don't see that happening. You're far too interesting. Besides, your hero complex is very sexy. I can buy you a cape to change things up a bit," she giggled, feeling his cheek muscles tightening as he smiled.

His heart was beating faster. Apprehension was setting in. The corners of his mouth were twitching. Phoenix could feel the muscles in his cheeks spasm under her thumbs.

"If it makes you feel any better. I'm scared too. I've been reckless with my feelings before and paid the price. But you're different," she murmured, massaging his cheeks with her thumbs to relax the muscles. "Like you said, why don't we just promise to NOT break each other's hearts? What happened to that guy, huh?"

"What if - "

"Please don't do this," she interrupted, her voice pleading.

"What if - "

"We could _what if_ all night or you could kiss me. Which do you want to do?"

"Ah, dammit. Why would I argue with that?"

Shinra breached the mere millimeters between them, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was tender, hesitant. Fingers caressed cheeks, necks, shoulders, and backs as their chaste, closed mouths relished the new sensation of the others lips on theirs. His hands rested on her waist. Hers clutched around the back of his neck. Phoenix was not letting him go, and there was no where he wanted to go.

His lips parted first, curious for more. The thrill of exploring the unknown made them tremble in each others arms. She tentatively touched the tip of her tongue to the middle of his lower lip to test his readiness and requesting permission. The tip of his tongue touched hers to answer affirmatively.

Shinra moaned into her mouth as her tongue gently entered his, stroking across his tongue. Every muscle in her body tensed in response to the sounds he made. His tongue pushed back against hers, setting off a stimulating back and forth battle.

His hand drifted up her back, his palm flattening between her shoulders to pull her to him tighter. He could feel the smooth raised skin of her keloid scars against his palm. Her skin grew warmer under his hand, and there was a sudden powerful pulse that was like a punch in the chest to both of him. Her tongue withdrew from his mouth, and she pushed him back a little to breathe. Both of them drew in raspy breaths through their open mouths.

"Wasn't that kiss better than continuing the _what if_ game?" Phoenix whispered to him.

"Uh huh," he agreed, giving her a brief peck on the lips. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Do you think our hearts can take it?"

"I'm willing to risk it."

"That's my fearless hero."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to the new chapter which is definitely long. As always, thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites. They are always much appreciated.

Just a few things to cut down on confusion. Italics typically indicate thoughts. The Italics inside the brackets are a flashback. The symbol between pauses indicate the passage of a few minutes to several hours. Taken in context I do hope all of this makes sense.

If you don't know who Don Quixote is, please look it up to put the full comic value on that reference. Also as an aside, I wrote this chapter before watching episode sixteen of the anime which after the obscure Don Quixote remark made Arthur's scenes in the episode so much funnier.

So here we go. Please enjoy.

* * *

Phoenix sat in the office by herself sorting through the day's paperwork. She had gotten up early, worked out by herself, and came to the office to begin working without eating breakfast. Last night's sleep, or more appropriately, lack of sleep, was worse than usual.

Anxiety and nervousness had plagued her since Captain Obi informed her she would be going to the Captain's conference. There would be people in attendance she did not want to see. Several Captains she did not want to see as a matter of fact.

Waking up early, pretty much having the Fire Cathedral to herself, had given her a sense of tranquility she sorely needed. The quiet soothed her jangled nerves. She took solace in the predictability and dullness of routine. But her time of peace and quiet was about to come to an end.

"AHHHH! DAMMIT!" Captain Obi roared in anger.

"Oh, no, not again," she murmured, already rising from her chair.

"Phoenix, come here!" he bellowed.

Judging by the distance and echo of his voice, she guessed him to be in the men's locker room. As she exited the office, Arthur appeared in front of her from where he had been standing by the door. Had he actually been standing guard or something?

"My Queen!" Arthur exclaimed, immediately dropping to one knee with his head bowed.

"Are you going to do that every time?" she inquired.

So far, he did. Every time he spoke to her directly he either bent down on one knee or bent deeply at the waist. He seemed to prefer the bended knee royal bow which never ceased to embarrass her.

"It is my duty as a knight show you the utmost respect, your Highness," he told her - just like he had every other time he trapped her in this awkward situation.

"Sir Knight, please rise," she patiently bid him.

"There is something I would like to ask of you, My Queen," he began as he rose to his feet.

"Duchess! Where are you?!" Captain Obi hollered, cranky as hell.

"Later, Arthur," she said, side stepping him. "I gotta go!"

"I'll be waiting right here!" he called after her.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of that," she muttered as she literally ran away.

Phoenix ran to get to the locker room on the second floor before Obi could yell again. She rounded the corner and slid on the tiles in her stocking feet narrowly missing hitting her knees on the bench before bringing herself to a halt. He stood in front of his locker which had been vandalized quite a few times in just the last two days. Peering into the locker, she saw the decapitated head of a gorilla and screamed.

"This shit needs to stop," Obi grumbled, grabbing the frighteningly lifelike gorilla mask hanging on the hooks.

"Are you sure she did it?," she asked despite being one hundred percent positive this was yet another one of Hibana's tricks.

He snatched off the note attached to the bottom of the mask and handed it to her.

"Recognize the handwriting? You should. We've seen a lot of it lately."

_GIVE SHINRA A RAISE, YOU BIG GORILLA!_ The note demanded in frilly handcrafted letters scrawled across a torn sheet of yellow legal pad paper. Yes, she knew this large, ostentatious curly handwriting well.

Princess Hibana had certainly stepped up her harassment game from merely hiding notes in Obi's desk for him to find at random to violating the sanctity of the man's locker with nasty surprises. The Princess was going through great lengths to torture Captain Obi in order to make him give Shinra what she believed he deserved. She presented such demands as give Shinra a raise, give Shinra his own office, give Shinra his own bedroom, she planned to annoy Obi into giving Shinra whatever she wanted.

"Talk to that woman before I kill her," he growled slamming the locker so hard she feared it might never open again due to being irreparably bent.

"Yes, Sir," she agreed, although she would rather not talk her for any reason.

She had actually become quite adept at avoiding her former captain.

"Captain Obi, about the Captain's conference - "

"You're going," he cut her off. He turned to face her with his big hands planted on his narrow hips. "I've already told you once, you're going to face your past at some point. What are you so afraid of? According to you, Burns doesn't even know you're his daughter so what's the big deal?"

"I'm more afraid of the emotional implications for myself, Sir. _I know_ I'm his daughter. But I'll suck it up and deal, Captain," she sighed, absolute defeat making her shoulders sag.

"That's my girl. Don't forget we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"How could I forget? You won't let me."

"I'm off to work out. Want to come?" he asked.

"No, Sir. I have to prepare for tomorrow," she replied, turning around and walking away from him.

Not only did she need to confront her past, Phoenix would have to confront her present as well. Captain Hibana was another one of the Captains she wanted to avoid by _not_ going to the conference.

Despite adamantly denying her crush on Shinra, the Princess could not be more infatuated with him. Hibana had never shown a sincere interest in a man. Why now? And why Shinra?

How would the greedy Captain react if she found out about Shinra's relationship with Phoenix? The possibilities made her shudder. Princess Hibana was not a woman who tolerated being told no - especially by a man. She also enjoyed crushing her competition under her spiky stiletto heels.

On her way down the hall, Phoenix was passed by a virtually naked Tamaki, panicked and crying, dressed only in a pink frilly apron. Freezing in her tracks, she glanced behind her to see the girl's bare white backside before she disappeared into her room.

Deja view - it seemed like she had seen this somewhere before. Just last night, Tamaki had committed the same fashion faux pas when preparing dinner. She shook her head and continued down the hall to the stairs. At the foot of the staircase, she met Maki.

"Hi, Phoenix. Have you seen Tamaki?" she asked.

"She ran into her bedroom. Cooking adventures again? Did she forget to leave her clothes on this time too?"

"I'm afraid so. We were going to make breakfast, but, well, I guess that idea is out of the window now. Would you like to go try the bakery? Have a girl's morning out?" Maki suggested.

"Sure. Sounds great to me," she replied. An escape from the ongoing lunacy here would be a welcome break.

"Great! Let me get her calmed down and dressed so we can go."

Phoenix stepped off the bottom stair onto the first floor where Hinawa met her with a clipboard in his hand.

"Phoenix, where's the Captain?" Hinawa asked her, his pen hovering over the paper.

_I really am his keeper. _She sighed grasping at the shreds of her patience.

"On the roof. Time for a work out," she answered succinctly preparing to make her way back to the office.

"What was all of the yelling about earlier?" he inquired as she passed him.

"Captain Hibana left a surprise in his locker for him," she replied without turning around.

"Another one? This really needs to stop. Can't you talk to her?" he requested.

_Since when am I that woman's handler!_, she wanted to yell at him. Instead she clenched her teeth to hold in the words and continued on to the office.

"Phoenix?" Iris called to her as she passed by the open door leading to the garden.

"Good morning, Sister," she greeted her with a bow.

"Good morning," she returned with a smile on her lips and in her kind blue eyes. "Did you see Maki?"

"I did. She was following Tamaki to her room."

"Oh, I wonder if we're still going to the bakery. Did she say anything to you?"

"As a matter of fact, she said as soon as she gets Tamaki ready, we will go," Phoenix said.

"Great! Sounds fun."

"It does, doesn't it? I can't wait."

"Well, see you soon. I've got to go get ready," Iris announced with a wave before scurrying away.

"Ugh...what a morning," Phoenix mumbled to herself as she practically ran to the office before she met anyone else in the hallway.

Unfortunately, true to his word, Arthur waited for her beside the door of the office. He practically bent in half at the waist.

"My Queen!" he hailed her loudly.

"Holy fu-" Phoenix stopped herself before she used language not befitting of royalty.

"Would you permit me to be your knight? I will take up arms in your name. Carry your banner as my liege. I will be your sword, your protector," he offered in an extremely formal and chivalrous manner. "I will be your humble and loyal servant."

_Oh, I'd rather you didn't_, she thought to herself as he lowered himself down to one knee. _Dammit, stop that._

"My good and noble knight," she began deciding to play along with him in his fantasy so he might understand. "I fear I have already chosen a knight. Not only does he carry my banner, but he holds my heart. He is my one and only knight, most dearest and true. I apologize and beg your forgiveness gentle knight that I have chosen another," she proclaimed in a lilting voice. Then she added in a stern voice, "Now, please, stop this silliness."

"My lady, you are still my Queen no matter who your knight might be. I chose you and even you cannot sway my mind," he returned, taking her hand to bring it to his lips and press a kiss to the back. "I sworn to myself to serve you and you alone. I shall protect you and pledge my undying loyalty to your Majesty irregardless."

"That's not a proper word," she muttered. "It's just regardless."

A gentle pulsing began in her back. Her heart beat quickened. Then his fingertips touched her back giving her definitive proof of his presence behind her before he spoke.

"What's going on here?" Shinra questioned Phoenix.

"Don Quixote is at it again," she muttered, hooking her thumb at Arthur.

"Don Quixote was a fool living in a fantasy world. He was no knight," Arthur countered, his tone indignant.

"Uhm, yeah, I think that's her point," Shinra countered.

"I assume this is your champion of choice?" he inquired, his voice thick with annoyance as he cast a glimpse at Phoenix for confirmation.

"You assume right, Knight King," she answered using the name Arthur often referred to himself by.

"Are you sure that you have chosen a worthy knight? If you were worried I would not ask to be in your service, you are free to change your mind."

"All right, you royal pain, that's enough," Shinra muttered as a warning.

"What are you going to do about it, you createn?"

"It's pronounced cretin, you moron," Shinra corrected him.

"Who are you calling a moron, you idiot?!" Arthur retorted, raising a fist.

"Why you - " Shinra rushed forward, one fist held in front of his chest ready to block or hit and a fist held back and raised high ready to deliver a good old fashioned haymaker punch to Arthur's almost pretty face.

Phoenix wanted no part of this encounter. She immediately extricated herself from the situation before she got caught in the crossfire. She was not going to stop it either. If those two wanted to fight, let them. They could duke it out and get over it - like men do.

"Oh, there you are!" Maki exclaimed at the end of the hallway. "We were just looking for you. Let's go!"

Thank goodness for small blessings. Whatever higher power had intervened and seen fit to rescue her, she was grateful.

Tamaki and Maki walked ahead of herself and Iris. The two romantics at heart chattered enthusiastically about romance novels and movies. She and Iris said nothing. Phoenix found the quietness of the nun pleasant and comforting. For the first time since receiving her orders to attend to the Captain's conference, she felt like she could breathe.

"Phoenix, are you all right?" Iris asked when the other two got way ahead.

"I'm fine. Why?" she rejoined hoping she did not sound defensive.

"You've just been really quiet, not yourself. I was wondering if something was wrong."

"Not really. I just have a lot on my mind."

Phoenix sighed. She wouldn't necessarily call it something wrong. Just wrestling with demons she would rather not face. One Captain should be a non issue considering he did not even know he was her father. But that fact bothered _her_. Her worst problem was, way down deep, she actually wanted him to know. However, the fear of the rejection that would most likely come from the unwanted revelation prevented her from speaking to him.

She had a former Captain to confront because Hibana was harassing her present Captain. Not that Akitaru Obi could not handle the Princess himself. He just seemed to think she had some kind of personal connection, a special bond with the woman that would make Hibana listen to her. Maybe she did. But if the Princess found out about her and Shinra...well, her guess was as good as anyone's what the jealous woman might do.

Then there was the matter of her twice former Captain Benimaru Shinmon. Not only was he her Captain before Hibana, he also became her ex-boyfriend. He never said a word to her the day she left. As a matter of fact, he had not even bothered to show up to see her off. He had been at a bar getting drunk with Kantaro.

When she had first told him about Hibana's offer, he simply said, "Do what you want. I don't care." He had made it easy to leave even in the end which only confirmed that she had made the right decision. If he cared no more for her than that, she was right to go.

"We're here!" Maki announced.

Phoenix saw that they stopped in front of the little bakery with a red and white awning and flowers boxes full of deep red geraniums under the multi-pane wooden framed windows. This was one of the places she and Shinra had been interested in going to eat and spend time together but it had been closed at that time.

Maki opened the door and the most heavenly scents drifted out. Fresh baked bread, coffee, and the sugary aroma of pastries, cookies, and cakes. All of the girls filed inside to stand in front of the glass display cases to choose their treat. There were also more glass cases along the walls behind the counter containing doughnuts, whole pies and cakes, and whole pieces of fresh fruit.

In addition to baked goods there was also a case dedicated entirely to fancy little chocolates. Some bore exotic flavors such as chili or lavender. Others were decorated extravagantly with bits of gold or silver leaf or intricate designs piped on by hand.

"Wow," Phoenix marveled, staring into the case of beautifully decorated treats and happy about the fabulous distraction from her never ending thoughts. "This place is amazing, Maki. But there's so much to choose from. What would you suggest?"

"The eclairs are to die for. The lemon curd filled doughnuts are delicious if you're looking for a tart kick. Personally, I prefer the simple cream horn. Puff pastry filled to the brim with whipped buttercream icing," she rattled off, successfully becoming no help at all.

"May I help you?" the woman behind counter asked.

"Ahhh..." Phoenix was too overwhelmed with options to decide.

"First time here, huh?"

"Yeah. Everything looks so good. How do I decide?"

"What about this?" the woman suggested, pointing to a small round tartlet in the exact middle of the case in front of her. "The tart has a puff pastry crust, a lemon curd cream, fresh fruit on top and whipped cream sprinkled with chocolate shavings. That's almost a little bit of everything in the shop."

"Sounds good to me," she agreed.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please." She had not had her coffee yet and her mouth watered from the aroma. She hated to admit it but she believed she was a coffee addict.

After paying for her pastry and coffee, she joined the other girls at a big table in the corner positioned in front of the sunny window where they could watch people go by the sidewalk.

They talked about clothes and make up, food and diets as they sat eating their sweet treats. Eventually, as it always does when a group of women are together, the conversation topic of men came up.

"So, Duchess, what's the deal with you and Shinra?" Maki asked casually.

Phoenix's chest contracted squeezing her lungs. She forcefully swallowed her gulp of coffee to keep from choking or spewing it all over Iris sitting across from her.

"Duchess? Why did you call her that?" Tamaki inquired.

"That's what the Captain and Lieutenant call her. I kind of like the nickname. We could call her Queen like Arthur," Maki teased, giggling afterwards.

"Ugh, please don't," she requested, stabbing the tart and shoving a piece in her mouth. So good. She forgot about Maki's question but unfortunately for her Maki did not.

"Are you two dating or something? That sure happened fast," the girl in love with being love continued without even getting an answer to her question.

Tamaki folded her arms over her chest leveling her glowing yellow eyes on Phoenix. "Yes, do tell Duchess, what's going on between you two?"

_Jealous much?_, Phoenix wanted to ask but digressed. Unlike Shinra and Arthur, she had no desire to fight. Besides, women fight dirty. Pulling hair, clawing, biting; it truly is a cat fight between two women. Me-Yow! No thank you.

"Shinra and I are...uhm..."

_What the hell are we again?_ she asked herself, wondering how to explain it.

"We are definitely interested in each other. We're getting to know each other to see what happens," she explained.

Her explanation was an understated oversimplification of what was going on between them. Hell, the two of them had yet to understand what was going on and they were directly involved with the feelings. How could she ever explain it to these three?

Phoenix picked up her coffee cup to take an excessively long swig so as not to have to continue talking.

"I don't understand," Maki returned.

"Well, it's their relationship. It's not for us to understand," Tamaki interjected shutting down the conversation.

Sweet Iris, said nothing, sipping her tea as her gaze bounced back and forth between her companions as if watching a tennis match.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tamaki Kotatsu. All if forgiven for the accidental groping incident_, Phoenix thought to herself, digging into her tart with a new found gusto.

"So is this place great or what?" Maki asked, leading them down another line of conversation.

"It's wonderful. I want to come back as soon as possible. Is tomorrow too soon?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, they will be leaving in the morning for the conference," Iris reminded her.

"Oh, that's right," she groaned in disappointment.

"We should come back again soon," Phoenix heartily returned, receiving a smile from Tamaki.

Phoenix believed she had found an unexpected ally in Tamaki Kotatsu.

~\'/~

* * *

Just as everyone settled down to put the finishing touches on their official reports about the incident at Company One in preparation to leave for the tomorrow, the telephone rang. Iris took the call. Everyone sat on pins and needles, staring at her as she uttered only a few words.

"Yes...yes...I understand...We'll be there in a few minutes, please hang on and do your best," she said before hanging up the phone. "We have an Infernal in an apartment building. The fire has been contained to a single apartment but all of the tenants have been evacuated for their safety."

"Just one Infernal?" Captain Obi asked as everyone stood up to go suit up.

"The fire fighters haven't confirmed. One victim for sure though. The Infernal is...missing," she said hesitantly as they rushed to the garage.

"Missing?" he muttered. "What the hell does that mean? How do you lose an Infernal?"

Soon they were all sitting in the back of the Matchbox, Maki, Iris, and Tamaki on one side while Phoenix sat wedged uncomfortably between Shinra and Arthur on the other side. As seemed to be the custom, Hinawa was in the driver's seat and Obi in the passenger's seat manning to radio to call in that they were on their way.

"That uniform is quite flattering on you, My Queen," Arthur complimented her boldly.

"I swear to Sol if we weren't on the way to a call, I'd - " Shinra threatened, cutting off his own words when Obi cast a withering glare at him.

"The fire is out, but fire fighters are standing by just in case," Captain Obi informed them. "They did a cursory search of the apartment, however, they're leaving the in depth search to us. When we get there, I'll go in first and survey the scene. We're pretty much going in blindly, operating on the assumption that there is only one Infernal. Once I give the all clear of the initial scene, I want you all to go in and find that Infernal. We need to lay them to rest, put them out of their misery. Understand me?"

"Yes, Sir!" everyone replied in unison.

The apartment building was small; only two stories with three individual apartments on each floor. The apartment supposedly holding the Infernal was on the second floor in the corner. Lucky break for everyone involved making it easy to contain and cut off from the rest.

Captain Obi met the Chief of the fire fighters at the door of the apartment to see if any further information had been obtained.

"We've identified the victim. Mei Takahashi. Housewife and mother. She was home alone with her child," the man said, pushing back his helmet to wipe the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"What about the husband?" Obi asked.

"Hiro Takahashi. He was called at the office and informed of the incident. He's on his way." The Chief fire fighter grew increasingly uncomfortable. "The child, a girl, Rena, is unaccounted for. We believe she is the Infernal."

"No," Obi groaned, hanging his head. After allowing his humanity to show momentarily, he inhaled a deep breath through his nose and raised his head. "I'm going in. Hinawa, stand by out here with the crew."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to confirm and survey the scene."

Company Eight waited nervously, shifting from foot to foot, twiddling their thumbs, or looking around the surrounding area to occupy themselves while they were forced to stay put. No one breathed a word. The silence hung heavy in the air like the odor of scorched wood, melted plastic, and singed flesh.

Banging erupted making everyone including the Fire Chief and his men almost jump out of their skins. Only Hinawa remained unfazed, his sharp eyes never wavering from the door. More pounding ensued, this time deeper thuds like someone hitting a wall with their fist dispersed with colorful curse words among the noise.

Finally, Captain Obi reappeared, his face hidden behind the grate like mask. When his spoke his voice was even deeper than usual, reverberating behind the metal.

"Phoenix, come with me," he commanded her.

"Sir, should we - " Shinra started speaking.

"No," the Captain interrupted him. "All of you stay here."

Phoenix entered the apartment when Obi moved away from the doorway that his big body completely filled especially since he was in full fire gear.

"Captain, what - "

"You'll see in a minute."

Phoenix averted her eyes from the charred body on the floor in the middle of the living room. What little she had seen of it, the woman's body resembled a blackened mummy. It looked surreal, fake, like a movie prop. She swallowed back the vomit scorching her throat as it rose from her stomach when they entered a room that obviously belong to a child.

The entire interior of the room was black from fire and smoke. Water dripped from ceiling creating an ominous indoor rain shower. The gut wrenching stench of burned skin and muscle contaminated the air.

Phoenix covered her nose and mouth with her hand before she threw up. Some things you just can't get used to no matter how many times you see it or smell it.

Looking around the room, she saw a small bed mere inches from the floor. The sheets and mattress charred black, coated with white ashes that still smoked. Half melted plastic baby dolls and a torched doll house occupied the spaces on the floor where they had been carelessly discarded after play. A miniature tea set, most of the white porcelain still visible, sat on a blackened table in the corner.

"No," she gasped, gulping back more bile. The Infernal is a child. "No, no, no, no...this is too awful."

Captain Obi turned to her, flipping up his face shield. His face was completely covered with greasy soot except for the streaks on his cheeks that were washed clean by his tears.

"I'm sorry I had to choose you for this, but you're the only one who will fit. Everyone else's uniform is too bulky, and I refuse to allow anyone to take off their gear and put their safety at risk," he said, turning away from her toward the open sliding doors of the closet.

Phoenix stepped inside at his bidding, staring up at the ceiling where his gaze was trained. Once he turned on his flashlight, she could see the small square that had been removed. The entrance to the crawlspace between the ceiling of the apartment and the roof above that.

"I found the Infernal up here in the attic space," he announced, both of them looking up at the opening.

The Captain had hacked away at the wood with his ax, attempting to widen the opening to get through himself. Apparently he had lifted himself using the rod secured to the wall for the purpose of hanging up clothes. Little black footprints were stamped on the wall and the shelf above the rod where the child had climbed up. All of the clothes that had been hanging there had burned and were now nothing but muddy ash on the floor. Black marks surrounded the opening like a sinister starburst, incurred when the Infernal crawled through.

"She's hiding?" Phoenix asked.

"Apparently, she's still sentient...which makes this ten times worse and more heart breaking. I'm sorry," he apologized again.

"We're fire soldiers. It's what we do, Captain," she sniffed, keeping her tears at bay that stung her eyes mercilessly. "I have to suck it up and do what I have to do."

"Phoenix - "

"Boost me up, Captain, before the roof ignites and the entire structure becomes a total loss," she said.

Obi bent at the knees, lacing his fingers together to form a step. She placed her hand on his shoulder to maintain her balance as she carefully inserted her foot into the makeshift step, taking care that she did not cut his hands with the sharp heel of her boot.

"Up you go, Fire Bird," he said, easily lifting her and pushing her upward.

Phoenix cringed at his use of that nickname. Only one person had ever called her that. But she had to concentrate. Now was no time to allow the past to cloud her judgment and thinking. Placing her arms on either side of the opening, she pulled her body upward, her hips scraping the wood on both sides as she cleared the extremely small entrance.

The child sat huddled in the corner of the tight space, curled into a tight ball with her knees pulled to her chest and her head down on her knees. With the flames writhing and moving around her, she looked somewhat like a picture perfect campfire. She made a low moaning, plaintive and pitiful, that devolved into whimpers while interspersing with a gurgling sound similar to crying.

Unable to stand, barely able to get up on all fours, Phoenix carefully traversed the rafters to keep from falling through the ceiling. As she approached, the child raised her head. Round black spots were located where her eyes and mouth should be.

Phoenix audibly gulped. Sweat ran down her face and dripped from her chin as the heat radiated from the child to her. Fear crept into her. There was a real chance she could die here should the child lose all sense of herself and decide to ferociously attack. She plunged ahead, coming closer.

"Want to see something cool?" she asked the Infernal that was once a little girl.

Despite the flames, the small figure seemed to maintain a child like appearance exhibiting innocence - and fear due to her present state. If the girl had become a mindless, rampaging Infernal this might be easier. Certainly less emotionally traumatizing.

The tiny remnant of the human child that somehow remained nodded. She wanted to see.

Phoenix slowly spread her wings taking great care not to contact any of the damp structure around her. Fire dribbled like water droplets from the two by four beams above the Infernal and began to pool around her. The wood despite having been soaked by the fire fighters was beginning to dry out and catch fire. She had to hurry.

The black hole of a mouth on what seemed to be the face of the Infernal formed a complete circle. The eyes enlarged as well creating bigger voids in the head as if the Infernal gaped in awe. The head of the bird gradually emerged from Phoenix's back. The wings and head extended to the child sized Infernal.

The heat evaporated the sweat from Phoenix's face as the two fires, hers and the Infernal's, met combing in strength and doubling in temperature. The nerve endings in her face and hands bared by her uniform sent a flurry of pain signals to her brain. She was burning.

The wings enclosed the child Infernal in an embrace. A single flame separated from the rest of the flaming body forming an arm and a hand that rose to pet the bird, stroking the waving, curled flames on its head that formed the crest.

Phoenix cried without shedding tears as images flashed in her head. At first they were singular pictures like photos, then they moved faster, streaking past her mind's eye like an old-fashioned flipbook that gave them a sense of animated movement.

_{The little girl sat in her room on the floor wearing a pink dress, pigtails in her lustrous black hair secured with pink ribbons. The child played with a doll in her lap. Rising up on her knees, she waddled over to the table to sit the doll in one of the little chairs._

_"Time for a time party," she announced, pretending to fill the cups from the miniature teapot._

_A red spot formed on the back of the child's hand. It appeared like a bite from an invisible mosquito. The child dropped the teapot, exclaiming 'ow!' from the sudden pain. As she went to scratch the reddened area, a flame burst forth from her skin. The child screamed._

_"Mommy! Mommy! It hurts!" the little girl screeched as more flames shot out of her skin up her chubby little arms._

_The mother appeared in the doorway, wide eyed and horrified. She snatched the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around the screaming child in an effort to extinguish the flames. Instead of getting rid of them, the fire exploded, fully engulfing the child and setting the mother on the fire._

The shrieks of pain and terror in the realistic vision made Phoenix want to curl into a ball and cry. However, she continued to hold the Infernal no matter how much it hurt both physically and emotionally. The skin on her face and hands, reddened, bubbled, then turned black before flaking off revealing new pristine skin and repeating the process of burning and healing.

_The mother, her clothes and hair on fire, stumbled from the room and down the hall. She must have been going to the phone in the living room. After picking up the receiver, before she could dial the emergency number, the flames overtook her and killed her. The phone, programmed to dial the number on its own if left off the hook, completed the procedure._

_"Mommy? Mommy?" the little girl yelled, her voice deepening and becoming obscured as she turned completely Infernal. However, her attachment to her mother kept her tethered here, preventing her mind from completely going. "Mommy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry, Mommy!"}_

"No...no, no, no, no," Phoenix chanted, writhing in agony as she struggled to maintain her grip on her sanity. She could almost hear herself saying those words to her mother.

She opened her eyes, raising her head to look at the small Infernal who continued to gently stroke the phoenix's head.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked to get the Infernal's attention. "It hurts...your body and your..." She had to pause to take several labored breaths. Her own body, her psyche, was bending under the pain and pressure. "Your mind. It hurts, doesn't it?"

The hole for the mouth closed, disappearing. Only the black voids of eyes remained. The little thing nodded.

_Yes, it hurts._ The reply came telepathically rather than through words spoken out loud. _Please, help. Make it stop. Please, help. Make it stop._ The request repeated like a drumbeat on her brain.

"I'll help. I wish...I wish Iris..." She panted open mouthed. It was getting nearly impossible to breath, to think, to function.

"Phoenix, I'm here!" Iris shouted from below. "Do what you need to do. I can begin the prayer."

"Are you ready?" Phoenix asked the child Infernal.

The child nodded. The bird raised its head, embracing the Infernal securely in its wings.

"The flame is the soul's breath..." Iris said.

Despite the intense heat and pain, Phoenix crawled forward, pulling the child forward into her own arms. Her skin heated and bubbled, the flames quickly burning through the layers and turning black. The torched nerve endings no longer sent pain signals to her brain because they were dead. Then the regeneration started and the pain came, sharp and so powerful it make her sick.

"The black smoke is the soul's release..." Iris's voice hitched indicating she was crying.

The head of the bird positioned itself over Phoenix's shoulder, waiting for her to release the child. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Ashes thou wert and art..."

The child's hand raised to pet the head of the fiery bird again, smoothing back the top feathers. A noise something like a giggle, ominous and sad, spilled out of the gaping black hole of the mouth.

The bird of flames lowered its head as Phoenix straightened making an opening between her body and the Infernal child. The Fire Bird thrust its beak forward, piercing the narrow chest to impale the core of the Infernal and extinguish the flames.

"May thy soul return. Látom," Iris finished as the last Infernal's flame died away in entirety.

Phoenix attempted to hold the blackened burned body but it crumbled and fell through her fingers, the ashes sprinkling on the warped and charred wood in front of her. Where the fire had seared her skin bore patches of black. The regenerated pain receptors registered the damage and resumed sending pain signals to her brain.

A high pitched keening filled her ears. A howling like a wolf baying at the full moon followed. Where was that awful sound coming from? Recognition dawned that it was her making the terrible, mournful sound, but she did not stop.

The skin on her back prickled and barely perceptible vibrations, muted by her already wildly beating heart spread through her chest.

"Phoenix?" Shinra called to her from below. "Phoenix, come down!"

"I - I c-can't," she stammered, at last able to cry.

She wailed and bawled but there was an absence of tears. Dehydration. She had pushed herself too far, and she knew it.

"I can't...I can't move! I need help!" she howled, dropping onto her belly.

"Arthur!" Shinra yelled.

"I'm on it! I'll save you, my Queen!"

A blue light burst through the burned wood near her face. Through her bleary eyes, it took a minute for Phoenix to realize that light was Arthur's plasma sword cutting a hole through the ceiling under her. The weakened rafters cracked and bent, spilling her out below before he had cut a complete circle.

As always, Shinra was there, ready to catch her when she fell. She landed safely in his arms. Him being there, touching her, seemed to dull the pain, but only a little. However, any relief from this crushing emotional burden was welcome. The physical trauma no longer bothered her since the pain receptors had once again repaired themselves and were no longer sending out pain signals. However, she was overheating.

She had never encountered a child Infernal before despite how many fire calls she had attended. It was even more sad and heart breaking than seeing the others suffer which she did not think possible.

"Oh, Shinra," she sobbed, turning her face to bury it in chest as she cried.

His arms enclosed her body. She felt like he was the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart, from dissolving into tears and ash. She sobbed and wailed, pouring out her grief while he held her.

His chin rested on the top of her head as he embraced her tightly, pressing her face into his chest over his heart. The fast but rhythmic heartbeat comforted her, calming her down. Rocking her back and forth, he started humming which vibrated his chest under her cheek. His hand stroked her head.

"My mom used to do this to me when I would cry," he said in a low voice as if to explain his actions.

There was no need to explain. Phoenix sighed as he continued to console her. His voice and touch soothed her. A sensation like warm water being poured over head flowed down her entire body. Soon she sat quietly in his arms, clinging to him with her eyes closed.

The destroyed black skin began to flake and fall off revealing new, raw, red skin below. In the absence of flames, she began to sweat, all of her skin turning red as her internal temperature soared.

"Shinra, come on," Captain Obi ordered him. "Get her to the Matchbox. We need to go. We have to get her back to the Fire Cathedral and into an ice bath."

"What? Why?" he asked, sliding one arm under her legs while leaving the other hooked around her shoulders.

Obi assisted him with getting to his feet from the floor with the woman in his arms.

"If we don't, she runs the risk of overheating. Possibly dying. Let's go before we run out of time. Before she runs out of time."

~\'/~

* * *

Phoenix awakened to the beating of a drum which was actually her heartbeat in her ears. Forcing her eyes to open, blinking in the excessively bright light bouncing off the white tiles of the bathroom, a silhouette hovered above her. The ceiling light behind his head created a halo around the dark, spiky outline of his hair.

Once her eyes adjusted, she could see Shinra hovering over her. Then she became aware of the towels and ice covering her body as she lay in the tub in nothing but her underwear. She groaned and tried to move, the ice cubes clinking against the side of the tub.

"Don't move. Be still," he commanded her gently, sitting down on the seat of the chair. Opening a bottle of sports drink, he pressed the bottle to her lower lip to entice her to take a sip. "Drink this."

"How long was I out this time?" she asked, taking the bottle from him and willingly imbibing the entire contents in a few gulps.

"This time? How often does this happen?" he inquired, his eyebrows forming a single line of worry as they met over the bridge of his nose.

"It's happened twice since I've been here. The same amount of times it happened in the entire year I was at the Fifth. I think it only happened once when I was with - " She cut herself off before finishing her sentence. "Can I have another one of those drinks? I'm very thirsty."

"Here," he said, opening another bottle and handing it to her. "Were you with another Company before the Fifth?"

Phoenix wanted to drink the second bottle more slowly to avoid answering his question but her excessive thirst would not allow her to take her time. After draining the bottle, she sighed loudly. He would find out sooner or later especially if ALL Captains were in attendance tomorrow.

"I was with Company Seven. Hibana heard about me due to my involvement with the Seventh, and she recruited me from them," she said, leaning back against the tub and closing her eyes. Her teeth chattered involuntarily due to her body being submerged up to her neck in the frigid water.

She had been with Company Seven when Captain Hibana found her in a sweets shop in Asakusa. Beni was pissed when he discovered another Fire Company Captain invaded his territory. Then he quickly became indifferent when Phoenix said she would be leaving, accepting the offer of the Princes of Company Five.

Konro said nothing only looked sad and hurt. The twins called her a traitor. Beni ordered her to leave immediately since she was betraying him to become an Imperial lap dog. That was far from the truth. She had ulterior motives, reasons beyond herself, but she did not bother to explain. He didn't want to hear it anyway.

Phoenix exhaled noisily, covering her eyes with her hands. The cold felt good on her aching eyeballs. Since the Seventh never mingled with the other Fire Brigades for any reason whatsoever, she figured she would never have to see Benimaru Shinmon again.

Although Company Seven kept to themselves, choosing to segregate themselves in Asukusa and barring the outside world from entering, Phoenix knew, she just KNEW, with absolute certainty that Benimaru Shinmon would appear at the Captain's conference.

The man liked to be unpredictable, doing things no one expected him to do only to catch them by surprise, giving him a public forum in which to display his contempt for the empire and conduct himself in the most disrespectful manner possible. He would definitely show up to the conference if for no other reason than to insult the emperor himself and bid a fond fuck you to empire.

"Phoenix, will you tell me everything? I can tell there's more. I want to know," Shinra said, reining her back in from her musings.

"Are you sure?" she asked, lifting her hands from her eyes and cracking opening one eye to gaze at him.

Shinra sat upright in the chair beside the tub, his back stiff and straight. The worry across his brow had been replaced with a stern determination reflected in his red irises that stared straight ahead. His hands resting on his knees curled into fists.

"Tell me everything," he said with firm resolve, his eyes shifting toward her. "I'm not a little kid. I'm not stupid enough to think I'm your first boyfriend."

"Are you also assuming you won't be another first?" she inquired with an unexpected forthrightness. "You know what I'm getting at. I know you're thinking it."

"It doesn't matter," he insisted, keeping his eyes leveled on hers.

"When that time arrives, when we reach that point in our relationship, you'll be the first Shinra Kusakabe," she informed him.

Phoenix watched as his shoulders relaxed. His chest rose with a deep inhalation making her wonder if he had been holding his breath.

"You'll be mine too," he confessed, a small smile curling up the corners of his lips while a light pink blush tinted the tops of his cheeks under his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe. I can't believe some girl didn't want to make you her own before now," she said, reaching over the side of the tub to touch the back of his hand.

"Ah, you're freezing," he gasped, wiping the icy water off the back of his hand onto his pants. "Are you ready to get out? I can leave."

"No. Not yet. A little longer," she said, inhaling a deep breath. "Yes, I was romantically involved with the Captain of the Seventh. We never got around to having sex because our relationship was too damn dramatic to allow for it."

"That's good," he sighed before catching himself.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard that right."

He sat up straighter, that bizarre Cheshire Cat grin of unrelenting stress stretching his mouth.

"I mean...what I meant to say was...that's not what I meant...I, uh, uhm...how do I put this?"

"It's okay, Shinra. I'm messing with you," she said after allowing him to flounder a bit. "I'm not angry. I'm kind of relieved myself that he wasn't my first to be honest. Because I met you."

"You should get out of that cold water. I think your body temperature has been lowered enough. I'll leave."

Phoenix watched him walk away. When he was gone, she slowly stood up and wrapped one of the towels around her body that he left behind on the chair. Massaging her body as she dried off, she stimulated the blood flow back to her skin which turned its deathly white pallor back to a healthy pink. Eventually she would regain her glowing tan.

After getting dressed, opting for yoga pants and a t-shirt rather than her usual nightwear, she left the bathroom to find Shinra. First she checked the sitting room to see Hinawa browsing through a gun magazine, Iris studying a book of prayers, and Arthur playing a video game. All of them gazed at her anxiously when she appeared, but none said a word, not moving a muscle from their seats.

"I'm fine," she assured them before anyone even asked.

"Shinra is on the roof," Iris informed her before going back to reading her book.

Both Hinawa and Arthur cast quizzical glances at Iris then prepared to ask Phoenix questions but she was gone.

Walking past the office, Captain Obi looked up from his paperwork in time to catch a glimpse of her. He called for her to come into his office.

"Are you all right?" he questioned her.

"I'm fine," she replied automatically.

"Sit down, Duchess."

He waited for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk before speaking again. He eyed her momentarily as if trying to ascertain her true mental state more so than her physical condition.

"I'm asking you...are you all right?" he repeated more slowly this time as if she did not understand the question the first time.

He was not going to allow her to dodge the question. Phoenix's eyes slid away from his as he continued to give her a penetrating stare, not with anger or doubt, but with genuine worry in his kind brown eyes.

"No, Sir," she confessed, the tears instantly filling her eyes.

"Talk to me. Tell me what happened."

"I have never...ever...experienced anything like that. A child...a child, oh, holy fu-..." She stopped herself again before cursing, inhaling a shaking breath that steadied her fraying nerves. "I'm sorry. I've just never...never witnessed anything like that. The Infernal was in control of herself, aware of her pain, which made it even worse." After another pause to gather her wits, she said, "I'm sure that child was turned into in an Infernal by one of those damn bugs. I had a...a vision."

"A vision? So the Adolla Burst goes beyond just a connection between you and Shinra?" he questioned her, one eyebrow inching upward toward his hairline.

"When I touched the Infernal, held her, I could see everything that happened before she turned. What looked like a bug bite appeared on her hand, then...well...it happened...the spontaneous combustion. I watched that child - " Her voice lowered into a hoarse whisper until it deserted her completely, leaving her swiping at a fresh batch of tears with the back of her hand.

Captain Obi stood up from his chair, walking around his desk. Squatting down in front of her, he wiped the tears from her eyes with a pristine white handkerchief. He handed her the soft square of cloth and stood back up to lean against his desk.

"Tamaki witnessed a child being turned into an Infernal right before her very eyes. By Rekka Hoshimiya no less, a priest and Lieutenant of the First, using an Infernal bug. So she understands what you're dealing with seeing that happen to a child herself," he said.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that was like for her," Phoenix mumbled in a warbling voice which could fail her at any second.

"I don't think any of us can," he exhaled, rubbing his hands over his face in exhaustion and frustration. "You're going to be okay. We're a family here. We're going to help each other get through this. We stick together. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Captain Obi, I do."

"This thing with you and Shinra," he began, giving her a hard stare that was not so friendly and demanded the truth. "I am referring to your romantic relationship not the other part so don't try to distract me by bringing it up."

Phoenix felt like a child being scolded by her father. She sat with her hands in her lap, anxiously lacing and unlacing her fingers while tapping the pads of her thumbs together. Were they in trouble? Hinawa had given her a very stern warning the first day about no fraternizing among brigade members.

"I don't know what to make of it. I can't tell you two not to feel anything for each other. I'd be too late on that anyway. All I can say is you two need to hold your shit together, conduct yourselves like adults, and refrain from tearing this company apart. Do you hear me, Duchess?"

"Loud and clear, Sir. That is exactly how we planned to proceed. That's why we haven't told anyone yet."

"Go," he ordered her, running his fingers through his hair. "I've already had this talk with him. He's waiting on the rooftop for you so just go."

Relief washed over her. She nodded mutely and stood to her feet.

"Oh, Captain, I forgot to talk to Princess Hibana. I'm sorry. I'll call her tomorrow," she assured him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it tomorrow. You just go and relax while you can. I'll see you in the morning."

Phoenix bowed before hurrying out the door. She took the stairs two at a time in her rush to get to the roof. Before bursting through the door in hasty desperation, she paused taking a deep breath and calming herself before pushing open the door to step out onto the roof.

Shinra sat on the wall, his head held between his hands. When the hinges on the door creaked, he looked up, his sad eyes meeting hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, willing to admit the truth for a second time.

"Come here," he beckoned her, opening his arms.

Phoenix ran straight into them, pressing her face to his shirt over his heart. His heart beat fast but steady, managing to calm her erratic heartbeat. She cried, pouring out her grief in tears and wails in a way she tried but couldn't at the scene today.

Releasing her tears, feeling them slide down her face and fall from her chin, washing away the pain. Setting her mourning free with each loud sorrowful yowl was cathartic, ridding her of the grief threatening to grind her to dust under its heel.

"You're going to fine. It's going to be okay. We'll be okay," he murmured in her ear so she could hear his words of comfort over her caterwauling.

Tears dripped from his face and splashed onto her cheek as he cried along with her to help her bear the anguish. Each one of his kisses that he pressed to her forehead, her cheek, the tip of her nose, further soothed her.

A warmth sparked in her chest, growing, spreading outward, filling her to the tips of her fingers and toes. This feeling had nothing to do with the Adolla Burst. This feeling had everything to do with being in love.

Phoenix angled her face upward, her hand resting on the nape of his neck to bring his lips down to hers for a kiss. Seeking solace, to give and receive, her lips met his. Then she cuddled up close to him, content to hold him and be held, her face nestled against his neck.

Shinra had witnessed the Infernalization of his mother, borne the entire thing alone as a child including the blame for her death. It was so unfair. So incredibly unfair. At least she had escaped that terrible burden.

_If only I could take away your pain, I would gladly bear it as my own. Because I love you that much_, her inner voice said as she pressed her cheek into his neck.

"I feel the same," he whispered, his chin bumping her head lightly where it was propped.

"What?' She pulled back from him to stare in awe.

"What you just said. If only I could take away your pain, I would gladly bear it as my own. Because..." His eyes held hers, delving into them intently as if he wanted to see her very soul. "Because I love you that much."

The warm feeling burst inside her chest. For a moment she couldn't breathe. Her fingers and toes tingled and her head became light as if it might float off of her shoulders.

"I didn't say that out loud, Shinra," she told him, watching his eyes widen as they stared into hers.

"Oh," he gasped. "Isn't this an interesting new development?"

"I suppose so."

Brushing the tip of her nose across the tip of his after the kiss on his lips, she scattered loving pecks across his forehead, his cheeks, his chin. Licking her lips, she tasted the remnants of his salty tears. Her arms encompassed his shoulders, hugging him to her as hard as possible.

Phoenix lay her hand over his heart, rubbing his chest lightly. She held her breath when his eyes rejoined hers and his big, gentle hands cupped her jaw. Her heart leapt for joy when his lips lightly brushed hers, a teasing kiss in passing before he stood up straight to stare down at her.

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you did something stupid," he said, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" she challenged giving him a lopsided grin.

"You tripped on some feelings and fell right into love with me," he said, smiling as if he had won some kind of battle.

"Mmmm, tell me something I don't know," she groaned, pressing her forehead into his chest. "I can think of worse things to fall into."

~\\./~

* * *

The next morning started off with another big bang - and a shout like a roar from a rampaging Infernal.

"Duchess!" Obi hollered at the top of his lungs after the cacophony of noise.

Phoenix groaned, dropping the stack of papers she had been rummaging through to rush to the locker room to see what fresh new hell Hibana had unleashed today.

Apparently while they were out on the fire call yesterday, the Captain of the Fifth had infiltrated the Eighth's Cathedral and with help of a few of her lackeys gathered up every hand weight, kettle bell, and other small workout device Obi used to stuff them all into his locker. It was an amazing feat of engineering that they had been able to stack the heavy objects inside the locker and close the door, yet position them to spill out upon opening.

Phoenix would have been impressed if it were not for Captain Obi's fury which left him red faced and sweating, his shoulders heaving as he breathed heavily while staring into his locker at yet another note.

"What the hell am I looking at here, Phoenix?" he questioned her, glowering at the pile of workout equipment that had spilled out his locker with a great multitude of clangs and thudding earlier.

Was that a strictly rhetorical question? Feeling a bit suicidal today, she decided to offer a smart ass answer. If he killed her, she would not have to go to the Captain's conference.

"A mess, Sir," she helpfully supplied as an answer.

"Why you - " Then he stomped past her to go to the office where everyone sat finishing last minute paperwork. Bursting through the doors, he leveled his irate gaze on Shinra. "YOU!"

"Me, Sir?" Shinra whimpered almost choking on the chunk of karage in his mouth.

"What the hell are you eating?" he asked, distracted by the young man's cheeks stuffed full like a chipmunk's.

"That, you big dumb gorilla, is a lunch I made for Shinra myself," Hibana answered from where she stood behind him. "I'd appreciate it if you would shut up and allow him to enjoy his food peace."

"Oh, shit," Phoenix cursed under her breath as she walked into the room. She stood beside the door in case she needed to make a hasty exit if Obi's head exploded.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why are you always here when you have your own damn company to operate?" he demanded, glaring at the woman so hotly she should have caught fire. He would probably like that.

"Yes, but since I'm going to the conference anyway. I thought I'd tag along with you and Shinra," she said, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder.

"I'd rather you didn't," he rejoined through gritted teeth.

"And as for the lunch, don't go thinking something stupid like I have a crush on that kid or anything," she said, toying with the ends of her hair.

_But you do, you idiot, and everyone can see it_, thought Phoenix, rolling her eyes and issuing an exaggerated sigh of annoyance.

"I couldn't possibly care less," Obi remarked in return, returning his attention to his Shinra who was the only one in the room with a snack given to him specifically by Captain Hibana. "Shinra, tell her to cut this shit out. We don't have time, and I don't have the patience for her shenanigans."

"What shenanigans, Sir?" Shinra asked, shoving a bite of rice in his mouth with his chopsticks. "It's not like I asked for this. Captain Hibana is just being nice."

_Nice, my ass_, Phoenix groused internally, her anger mounting with speed and threatening to catch up with her new Captain's. _How stupid can you be, Shinra? Can't you see she had ulterior motives. Dummy._

Captain Obi crossed the room and captured Shinra in a head lock while bending down to speak to him in a low voice.

"Choke him, please," Phoenix grumbled to herself.

"What's that?" Hibana asked, turning to Phoenix. She placed her hand beside her ear like an old lady who is hard of hearing. "Did you say something?"

"Not a damn thing, Princess," she growled.

"My, my, someone's testy this morning aren't they?" she shot back.

"Shinra, be a pal and help me out here. Make her stop the pranks, and I'll treat you to all the ramen you can eat," Obi bargained with his subordinate.

"I do love ramen, Sir."

At that time, Hibana had resorted to entertaining the girls by making fire flowers in the air like some sort of light show at an amusement park. They exclaimed happily and clapped with their hands with joy. Everyone loved the pretty fire flowers. Goddamn that woman.

Captain Obi stared at the display wide eyed, his eyebrows and lips twitching with fury. He looked like a ticking time bomb ready to blow.

"Hinawa, she's playing with fire inside the office," he said employing a tone something akin to a child telling on his sibling to his father.

"You handle it Captain. I'm rechecking the directions to Central to make sure it's the fastest route," he muttered, totally uninterested in the mayhem surrounding him.

Phoenix stood back from the chaos herself, choosing to watch from the sidelines rather than getting caught up on the mess.

"Oh, these people are going to drive crazy," she muttered.

The pièce de résistance was yet to be seen, but it was coming in short order. Shinra rose from his seat in preparation to take the empty bento box to the kitchen for washing. About that time, Tamaki rounded the corner of the table because she suddenly remembered something she needed to retrieve from her room.

_Here it comes_, Phoenix thought as she waited for the inevitable impact. _Where would Tamaki's butt or boobs land this time? Three, two, one._

Tamaki bumped into Shinra, setting him off balance. In her hurry, she was unable to stop immediately. The momentum carried her along, pushing her into Shinra and knocking him down onto the floor. Tamaki landed on top of him, straddling his middle, his face smashed into her chest.

"There you have it folks," Phoenix announced to herself, backing out of the door. "I'm done here."

"Wait, my Queen! I'll come with you!" Arthur exclaimed suddenly awakening from his dream.

"Come on, Arthur," she invited him, waving him forward with a hand to follow her. "Come outside and wait with me until the havoc dies down and everyone is ready to go. You never know when a dragon might appear."

~\\./~

* * *

A priest from the first stood outside the doors of the gigantic church as if waiting for them. He walked up to Shinra, offering his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Thank you for everything you did," he said.

"No, thank you," Shinra returned.

The man with sleepy eyes and gray hair styled in what appeared to be a flattened mohawk saluted the Captains and began introducing himself.

"I'm Lieutenant Karim Flam, a member of Company One."

Phoenix peeked around Captain Obi who she stood behind, shamelessly hiding.

"With your help, I want to find out why Rekka betrayed us," Karim said.

"Shinra speaks highly of you and your skills. I look forward to working with you to find answers to all of our questions and stop Infernals," Obi rejoined.

For some reason, Hibana lagged behind as the others entered the doors behind Karim. Noticing her odd behavior, Phoenix stopped just inside the doors where the shadows fell amid the candlelight in the dimly lit foyer.

Pressing her ear to the door, she heard a man's voice. It sounded as if he were talking through a tube or a tunnel. She recognized that voice. Giovanni, the sketchy Captain of Company Three. Already aware of the connection between the two subversive Captains, she was not shocked to hear his voice. Only curious and resorting to her secretive spy tactics to listen.

"I thought we shared a common bond, an unwavering allegiance to Haijima Industries. Am I wrong?" he questioned her, tapping his cane on the cement. "You're spending far too much time with the Eighth."

"Don't be an idiot. Never question my loyalties or my motives. I don't answer to you anyway, you bastard," Hibana shot back, unintimdated by the man who hid behind a plague doctor mask. "The conference is about to start. I'm going inside."

Phoenix slipped out of the shadows and away from the door before Hibana opened it. She took the outer aisle inside the sanctuary to insert herself into the straight backed pew beside Tamaki who was sitting next to Shinra. She would have had to walk down the center aisle to sit beside Shinra but did not want to bring attention to herself.

After Hibana entered and took her seat beside Captain Obi who occupied the pew behind them, Dr. Giovanni came in and took a seat across the aisle. The rest of the Captains representing the other companies were already seated, staring straight ahead as they waited for Raffles III, the Imperial King of Tokyo, to appear.

Phoenix glanced behind her at Captain Burns not allowing her gaze to linger too long. He never cast a glimpse her way. One Captain was missing. Benimaru Shinmon did not show. She was happy to be wrong. She dared to breathe sigh of relief. But her relaxing, thinking she was in the clear, was premature.

The doors opened, and there he stood. Looking as jaded and bored with life as ever. The man had an epic case of resting bitch face. An expression that told the world and everyone in it, 'I'm so done with your shit.'

But when he smiled, it was if Sol himself had smiled down from the heavens it was so rare and wonderful. She had only seen that smile a precious few times. He smiled a lot when he was drunk but that was different.

Presently, Benimaru Shinmon stood at the doors gazing bleakly ahead before coming into the room. He sat down in the pew across the aisle from Shinra. Propping his booted feet on the back of the pew in front of him and leaning back with his hands clasped behind his head, he closed his eyes as if he planned to take a nap. If he was going to be here, he was damn sure going to be comfortable. That was Beni.

Konro, his dutiful Lieutenant, sat beside him, respectfully bowing his head. He was devoted to the man, steadfast and unwavering in his dedication. Benimaru had a way of instilling that loyalty in his subordinates and every single person Asakusa.

Sometimes Phoenix almost felt sorry for him having to endure Beni's bullshit. She had always admired him for that and been smitten as well but on a completely different level.

"The Captain of Company Seven huh?" Captain Obi muttered, leaning forward and propping his folded arms on the back of the pew between Shinra and Tamaki. "Must be serious for him to show up. This isn't looking good at all."

"They say he's the strongest fire soldier there is," Shinra said, his voice heavy with respect and adulation.

"He is. And everyone loves him. The entirety of Asakusa worships him," Phoenix interjected into the conversation.

"You know first hand after all," Shinra remarked, trying and failing to eradicate the strained tone from his voice.

"For all that he is, for all the seems to be, Benimaru Shinmon a good, no, a great man," she retorted defensively.

"Okay something is happening here I don't think we want to be a part of Tamaki," Obi said to her as a warning, sitting back on his pew.

Tamaki raised up into a bent over crouch, sliding across Phoenix's lap to sit on the other side of her so she would not be between her and Shinra. Shinra turned his face away from Phoenix glowering at Benimaru.

"What the hell are you lookin' at ya snot nosed brat?" he snapped at Shinra.

Then Benimaru caught sight of Phoenix desperately attempting to hide behind Shinra. He leaned forward so he could get a better look at her. The corners of his mouth turned upward ever so slightly in the ghost of a grin.

"Hey, Fire Bird, how ya been? You're lookin' good. Real good, sweetheart," he complimented, one side of his mouth raising into a semi-lecherous smirk.

Phoenix knew he did that on purpose for the sole reason of humiliating her. It worked fabulously, and her face burned with embarrassment. She hoped she wasn't as red as a tomato, but she was sure she had to be.

The shriveled little old man, Raffles III, entered the side door onto the stage flanked by his young attendants.

_Good guys don't always wear white_, Phoenix mused as she looked at the geezer and his bodyguards. Regardless of her feelings, she stood, bowing her head and pressing her thumbs together and tenting her fingers like everyone else in the room - the exception of Benimaru, Konro, and Shinra.

"Hey," Tamaki hissed, elbowing Shinra. "Show your respect."

Benimaru leaned his head back his eyes closed. Konro continued to stare at the floor between his feet.

"The time has come..." the shrunken king began, his ancient vocal chords making his voice quiver with the effort to speak.

_How can this old fart, this religious relic, rule an empire?_, she pondered, sitting back down in her seat. Blah, blah, blah, was all she could here.

"I didn't come here to listen to you ramble about your sun god, old man," Benimaru proclaimed, finally taken an interest, although a rebellious one, in the man's long-winded and wandering speech.

"Shinmon Benimaru," bellowed the indignant captain of Company Two, Gustav Honda. Rising from his seat, he turned to glare at the ill-mannered fellow captain. "You will show respect in the presence of the king."

"He's not my king. Shut your mouth, Honda. I don't like hearing my name said backwards."

"You must be one of those proto-nationalists," sneered Captain Huang of Company Six derisively.

"All of you can burn in Hell or whatever eternal place of torment you believe in," Benimaru declared, standing to his feet in preparation to leave. "I don't recall swearing an oath to your sun god or your empire. The seventh is a group of independent vigilantes who stand for the people and protect them. We have no connection with you. I'm leaving. We're going to keep doing what we're doing. Without you."

Honda continued to yell as Benimaru and Konro headed for the door.

"Stop, Captain Shinmon," commanded Raffles III to be summarily ignored.

Benimaru did not even hesitate. He walked confidently to the door, head up and proud, allowing it to slam soundly behind him.

Phoenix smiled. One thing about Beni is he never changed. He is who he is and no one, not god or man, was going to make him someone he is not.

"What are you smiling about?" Shinra hissed in her ear.

"Absolutely nothing," she returned, lifting her head to look at him directly. "Even though you don't like him, for reasons I clearly understand, you have to admit, there's something to be admired about his attitude, of his ability to them exactly what he thinks."

"Hmph," he snorted like a grumpy old man. He turned away from her to face straight ahead, angry and almost pouting,his arms folded in front of him. "I guess you're right."

Phoenix scooted close to him, pressing her hip and thigh against his and laying her hand on his thigh. Taking advantage of everyone's being distracted by the swift and discourteous exit of company Seven's Captain, she leveled her lips next to his ear, getting close enough they grazed his earlobe.

"Hey, Shinra," she whispered, feeling him shiver when her warm breath tickled his ear.

"What?" he snarled, refusing to look at her.

"You know I love you, right? You heard it straight from my brain so it must be true."

He sighed, visibly deflating as he uncrossed his arms to allow them to hand limply by his sides. One of his hands fell into her lap. She took his hand between hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

"In all seriousness, you know you're the man I want. Don't waste time being jealous over something from the past." She kissed his cheek lightly but did not move away from him.

Raffles III started speaking again and everyone turned their attention to him. He wanted all of the companies to work together for the greater good, to seek out and find this Evangelist. Some companies already had that goal in mind, to destroy the Evangelist. Yet none of them intended to work together except so far for the Eighth and the Fifth.

As they were returning to the Matchbox after the meeting, Captain Obi said words she definitely did not want to hear.

"I think we should visit the Seventh, try to feel them out and gain them as allies. I believe that would be a huge bolster to our cause."

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix poked at her dinner. Her appetite had been nowhere to be found since before the Captain's conference. As if that ordeal was not harrowing enough, tomorrow they would be going to Asakusa. She would have to confront one of her past demons head on. At least the other had not yet found out about her and Shinra so Hibana's wrath lay dormant at the moment.

She stabbed a piece of the honey glazed salmon and shoved it in her mouth. It was her favorite. Hinawa had cooked which meant the food would be delicious. The man went a step further to make her favorite dish to entice her to eat. She adored his undercover kindness. The least she could do was eat the food he prepared with such caring intent.

Thankfully the noise around her overshadowed her own reticence and no one asked her uncomfortable questions. She did not want to discuss what was wrong or what was on her mind or anything about what she was feeling.

Shinra and Arthur were fighting over the last soup dumpling. Maki and Tamaki were eating dessert and discussing the latest episode of their daily drama they faithfully watched. Iris was making tea for everyone. Captain Obi and Lieutenant Hinawa were talking about travel plans for tomorrow.

"Phoenix, did you contact Captain Shinmon?" Captain Obi asked her, invading her obsessive thoughts.

"I did, Sir," she replied. "I mailed a letter. I sent a telegram. I called. Twice. I even contacted a few of the shop owners whose names I remembered in hopes they would get a message to him. No response. And you will never get one, Sir. The best thing to do is to proceed as we planned from the beginning and just show up. Although he will tell us to go away, it will be more difficult for him to tell us to fuck off in person, Captain."

"You have the face of an angel and the mouth of a demon," Obi muttered.

"Sorry, Sir. Old habits die hard as you know," she retorted, using his own words against him.

"Did you learn to talk like that from Shinmon?" he asked. It was not a rhetorical question. "Did you learn how to use people's words against them from Hibana? I hope I can teach you better things as a Captain."

"I've always been a trash mouthed, smart ass, Sir. I wasn't a particularly nice person, especially when I was younger. Being able to remember everything and use people's own words as weapons against them comes by virtue of being a woman," she stated matter of factly, shoving a forkful of the fish into her mouth.

"Shinra, I don't think you fully understand what you've gotten yourself into," Obi warned him far too late.

"Captain Obi, you've taught me kindness and compassion. You've helped me learn how to truly feel something. Because of you, I have found sympathy, pity, and mercy for the Infernals," she said with heartfelt emotion.

Sliding from her barstool, Phoenix bowed to her new Captain who she held in the highest esteem; far above her others due the valuable lessons of the heart he has taught her in such a short time. She bowed deeply to him, not only to show respect but also to hide her tears.

Her face flushed with embarrassment as well because she had not meant to launch into such an emotional speech, displaying her thoughts and feelings for everyone to see and hear. She feared she might have caused him humiliation as well from the unexpected expression of her gratitude.

Standing up straight, she focused her tear blurred vision on her Captain. He sat gaping at her, a blush high on his cheeks under his eyes. She did not have the nerve to glimpse at the faces of her fellow members of the Eighth to see their expressions. Big, fat tears laced with her many emotions rolled down her cheeks.

"So thank you, Captain Obi...thank you everyone...and I'll do my best to make you proud. To make all of you proud," she added, her voice hitching at the end.

Biting the inside of her cheek, drawing blood in her resolve not to allow the sob to escape her because it was too late to withhold her tears. Swiping at the steadily pouring with the back of her hand, feeling more self-conscious by the second as the stunned silence grew and expanded like a balloon, she wanted to run away and hide.

"I'm sorry," she apologized bowing again. "I didn't mean to ruin everyone's dinner with my little outburst."

Iris came to her, hugging her.

"You didn't ruin anything," Iris assured her, holding onto her in the embrace. "Thank you for those amazing words. I'm glad we could make such a difference in your life."

Phoenix found relief from her humiliation in the small and extremely thoughtful girl's arms and soothing words.

"Uhm...well...ah..." Captain Obi floundered, not knowing what to say.

Hinawa stepped in to save the Captain from drowning in the sea of unease that Phoenix had accidentally created. Although the sentiment was sweet, she had caught all of them incredibly off guard particularly the Captain.

"Thanks, Phoenix. We're glad you feel that way," he said, standing up to gather the empty dishes from the table. "Are you done eating?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," she replied, exhaling an audible sigh as if she had been holding her breath the entire time.

Everyone took that as a cue to breathe again.

"May I be excused?" she requested. "I think...I think I need a minute to...you know...a minute to gather myself."

"Sure. Go ahead," Obi said, permitting her to leave without assisting with any of the after dinner clean up.

After she swiftly exited the room, Shinra stood up to go after her.

"Don't," Obi said sternly. The single word hung in the air like an ominous threat despite him having spoken it without raising his voice.

"But, Sir, I - "

"She said she needed a minute. Allow her to have it, Shinra. Give her about a half an hour. Then go to her," he suggested.

"Are you sure?" the bumfuzzled boyfriend asked.

"I don't understand a lot about women," Obi admitted. "But when says she needs a minute, she really does need that time. If you went to her now, I think it would only end up in an argument that shouldn't happen."

"Yes, Sir," Shinra returned, choosing to take the advice of his Captain.

~\'/~

* * *

Phoenix was lying on her bed, curled into a fetal position with her pillow clutched to her chest. She had dried her tears and lay in the blessedly numbness of the exhausted aftermath. Too emotionally overwhelmed to feel, too tired to think, she stared at the vast blankness of the white wall straight ahead of her.

_Tap, tap, tap._ Her heart galloped. She ignored the sound, blinking slowly to refresh her burning eyeballs. She hated crying. The salty tears made her eyes sting and wore her out physically.

She could not ignore the pounding of her pulse in her ears. Closing her eyes, she listened to the drumbeat sound. She focused on the vibrations rumbling through her body. The pulsing made her feel like she was trembling from head to toe or as if a mild earthquake rattled her.

_Knock, knock, knock._ A distinct rapping of knuckles. Insistent, loud, relaying the worry of the person on the other side of her door. Her heart sped up because his anxiety was sinking into her and becoming her own causing her to break into a cold sweat.

"Come in," she called reluctantly, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey," Shinra greeted her, walking into the room.

"Hey," she rejoined with a sigh, folding her legs into a cross legged position and placing her back against the wall.

Shinra clambered onto the bed, kicking off his flip flops as he went. He sat beside her in the same exact position. He gave her the frosty cold bottle of water he held in his hands.

"Here. I thought you might need this," he said sweetly,

"Thank you," she replied with the sincerest of gratitude. She felt like a sponge drying in the sun.

"Phoenix, will you tell me how you became a part of the Seventh?" he asked her.

For a second, Phoenix was thoroughly confused. She blinked at him allowing his question to slowly filter through her jumbled thoughts until grasped it fully. She had expected him to ask her about her present emotional state. She was thankful he did not.

"It was stupid really how the whole thing happened," she confessed, picking at the label on the bottle. "Me and two of my friends were about to start our freshman year in university. We wanted to have one last big party. We heard about Asakusa from some frat guys on move in day. They said it was a party town. It was like a festival every day there. They were partly right. We just didn't know the party was a big send off, a funeral of sorts for a resident who became an Infernal."

Phoenix paused, taking in a deep shaky breath. She relayed how she and her friends met the guys at the train station, and they were off to Asakusa. She continued to tell him the story of how they arrived there and began hitting the restaurants and bars, flashing their fake IDs and indulging in a drinking binge to end all binges.

They were kicked out of the fourth bar and their IDs seized. The party was over. Besides, there was not much going on anyway. They could have stayed home and visited bars. Those guys had lied to get a date, then left them alone when things did not work as they had hoped.

The three girls, furious and drunk, were stumbling down the sidewalk toward the train. One of the girls, her best friend from high school, suddenly screamed in pain and fell to her knees. As Phoenix and their other friend held her, doing their best to comfort her and figure out what was wrong, the girl burst into flames. Not being a pyrokinetic, the other girl caught on fire as well.

All her life Phoenix had made it it point to purposely seek out friends who did not possess pyrokinesis. She always hid her abilities from others, ashamed of them and hating herself since she believed she was to blame for her mother's death. She would no longer be able to hide them today.

Not knowing what else to do, Phoenix extended her flaming wings and wrapped them around the two girls to prevent anyone else from catching on fire or the nearby shop from going up in flames. She enclosed them tightly, squeezing them to snuff out the flames, literally fighting fire with fire. Unable to endure their screams, convinced help was not coming, she turned some of her feathers inward like spikes: the Fiery Iron Maiden. She killed her friends to put them out of their misery.

"Benimaru Shinmon was the first person I saw after it was over," she said. "He picked me up off the ground. He took care of me despite my being a trouble-making outsider. He kept telling me that I had done what I needed to do to save my friends. He assured me I wasn't a murderer. I didn't tell him about my mother. He tried to convince me I had done the most merciful thing possible. He said he would help me. He asked me to join them. And that was that."

"So that's why you decided not to go to university?" Shinra asked, threading his fingers through hers that lay limply against her thigh.

"I never really wanted to go. I was going to please my aunt and uncle. I owed them after all. They had raised me, taken me in after my mom died when they could have just let me be sent to an orphanage," she explained.

"Yeah. I understand. None of my family members wanted me. They blamed me for my mother and brother's death," he said sadly. "I was a demon incarnate to them."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, squeezing his hand that held hers. "You were just a child. A scared child who had just lost his family. That was so wrong...what they did to you."

"I guess it's okay. I might not be here now if things had been different," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"I suppose everything happens for a reason. Obviously fate had other plans for me despite those of my aunt and uncle...and my own. Another major turn in my life came when Hibana showed up. I had always wondered what exactly happened to my mother. I wanted to know everything. That's why it was so easy for Captain Hibana to sway me to leave the Seventh. Beni never forgave me. None of them did. And I don't deserve it."

"Is that why you don't want to go?"

"I'm afraid my being there might jeopardize things. I don't want to ruin whatever chance Captain Obi might have of getting through to Beni. He hates outsiders, and he especially hate fire soldiers from other companies. He calls them imperial lap dogs. He hates them all."

"Captain Obi believes you'll be helpful since you have a connection with Captain Shinmon."

"I destroyed whatever tenuous bond I had with him by forsaking him to go with Hibana. He hated me twice as much for betraying him because he knew she had ties with Haijima," she said, turning to meet his intent gaze. "Shinra, I - "

Shinra placed his thumb across her lips to keep her from speaking. Using the pad of his thumb, he traced her lips, his eyes following the path of the movement. Then his fingers cupped her jaw, his thumb laying across her cheek as he pulled her forward to press his mouth to hers.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Everything happens for a reason," he reminded her.

"I have to believe that. But sometimes..." She sighed noisily. "Sometimes it just sounds silly, childish. Like wishing upon a star."

"If all of the events in your life had not led you here, brought you to Company Eight, and steered you to this moment, I wouldn't be here with you now," he said.

"It makes total sense when you put it that way. In that case, I wouldn't change a thing," she murmured, leaning into him to kiss him again.

The vehement clearing of a throat caused them to jump apart. Two amorous teenagers caught in the act by their disapproving father figure who stood in the doorway, filling the entire frame. An imposing angry man, whose eyebrows and corners of his mouth twitched as he struggled to restrain his anger.

"Shinra," he growled in that distinct 'get your damn hands off my daughter' fatherly tone.

"I was just leaving, Sir," he announced, scooting off the bed and hurrying to the door.

Obi turned to the side to allow the young man on the verge of panic to escape. Then he turned back to corral her inside with no where to run.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Yes, sir," she returned quietly. "Shinra and I had a nice chat."

"I could see that," he interjected, his eyebrow twitching again.

"He convinced me to go...that it was the right thing to do," she quickly rushed on, disregarding the implication of his remark. "However, I must say that you overestimate my influence with Shinmon and underestimate your own charm."

"I seriously underestimated your gift of kissing my ass," he stated abruptly. "I almost miss the days when you were quiet and didn't say much. I don't know if I like knowing exactly what you're thinking all of the time."

Phoenix chuckled lightly which made him smile.

"By the way, thanks for that earlier. It means a lot. I'm happy you're a part of our team," he said.

"I'll do my best to get through to Captain Shinmon," she promised.

"Good. Glad to hear it."

"Although, honestly, I don't know how much help I will be."

"Stop that," he chastised her gently, turning his back to leave. "Good night, Duchess."

"Good night, Captain Obi," she returned, shuffling to the side of the bed as he closed her door.

As she prepared to take off her shirt to change into her pajamas, Phoenix noticed Shinra's shoes on the floor. She could wait to return to them tomorrow, but why wait? She had not bid him a proper good night.

Lowering her shirt back into place, she snatched up the flip flops and headed to his room. Rather than knocking she resorted to her old stealth tactics. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard the soft sounds of snoring. Grasping the knob, she slowly twisted it and pushed, letting herself into the room.

The snoring was much louder when she entered the room and seemed to be coming from Arthur's bunk on the bottom. He lay flat on his back, arms and legs splayed to the four corners of the mattress, his mouth wide open and drooling. Was he seriously wearing a sleep cap with a little fluffy ball on the end?

Shaking her head and smiling broadly as not to laugh out loud, she dropped the shoes on the floor and proceeded to climb the ladder to Shinra's bunk. His back covered in a black t-shirt was turned toward the ladder. Since he was facing the wall, she could not tell if he was awake or asleep. Extending her trembling fingers, she touched his shoulder.

"The Captain will kill us both if he finds you in here," he whispered.

"At least we'll die together," she said, crawling into the bunk to lay down next to him.

"Are you crazy?" he asked in a loud whisper, rolling over to face her.

"You have to ask?" she retorted, laying her head on the pillow beside his, coming nose to nose with him.

"You're right. Why ask a question when I already know the answer?"

He cupped her shoulder in his palm, his fingers extending across her back.

"Give me a kiss, and I'll go," she said, nuzzling his nose with hers.

Shinra tilted his chin upward, his lips brushing across hers. He grunted when she pressed her lips tightly to his, refusing to settle for a mere graze of the lips. His fingers pressed into her skin, his short fingernails scraping her bare back lightly along the edge of her shirt.

"I should go," she mumbled against his lips.

"Then leave," he mumbled back, never lifting his lips from hers.

Phoenix whimpered when the tip of his tongue ran across her bottom lip. Her moan entered his slightly open mouth as his tongue slid between her lips. His fingers clutched her shoulder harder, pulling her closer.

Although it was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment, she turned her head, tearing her mouth away from his. She pressed her forehead to his lips to prevent him from capturing her in another breath stealing kiss. Her breaths came in ragged inhales as her fingers grasped fistfuls of his shirt.

"Shinra," she breathed, searching for her will to move. "I need to go."

His lips pressed a kiss to her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, strategically avoiding her lips. His lips pressed to the hollow of her throat then the side of her neck.

"Please," she begged. "You're making me not want to go."

"Fine," he murmured, lifting his lips from the artery throbbing under skin. "Just let me hold you for a minute."

Phoenix cuddled up to Shinra, tucking her head under his chin. As always, she found comfort in his arms. His steady heartbeat soothed her like nothing else. Her eyes grew heavy, blinking slowly until they no longer opened because she fell asleep.

~\'/~

* * *

Phoenix awakened encapsulated in warmth and strong arms. She sighed, luxuriating in the soothing sensation of being loved and protected. Then she remembered where she had fallen asleep. Her eyes flew open, and she sat upright, ripping herself out of his arms.

"Oh, shit," Shinra hissed when he suddenly became aware of their tricky predicament.

"Yeah," she agreed, foregoing the stairs to jump from the top bunk to the floor. "We're in it deep."

She went to the door, opening it a crack to peek out into the hall. All clear. So far, luck was on their side.

"Gotta go," she announced in a low voice, opening the door just wide enough to slide her body through.

Taking the time to carefully close the door behind her, she made her way down the hall doing her best to walk normally without acting guilty or suspicious. She used to be sneaky for a living, but now she was horrible at being underhanded and covert. These people had really done a number on her.

"Where are you coming from?" Lieutenant Hinawa asked from behind her.

Phoenix froze in her tracks. She did not move or say a word as her mind swiftly kicked into gear, desperately attempting to formulate a believable lie. She also sucked at lying as of late, finding it difficult to tell any one of them an untruth.

_'Where are you coming from?'_ That was an odd question to ask rather than inquiring where she was going. Considering the wording, she realized he knew exactly where she was coming from.

Turning slowly to face her superior, she inhaled a deep breath in order to tell the truth. As she expected, he stood there, arms crossed and an expression of reproach on his always stern and unsmiling face.

"Shinra left his shoes in my room last night. I returned them, told him goodnight, and well...I accidentally fell asleep in his bed," she said.

An eyebrow raised over one of his unwavering brown eyes that glared at her. "That must have been some goodnight."

"Nothing happened, Sir. Besides, Arthur was in the room the entire time. To do anything like _that_ would have just been weird and gross, Lieutenant," she added, her face twisting into an expression of disgust.

"Finish packing and get ready," he ordered her without moving. "We will be leaving after breakfast."

"Yes, Sir," she replied, saluting him.

Phoenix rotated on her foot, issuing a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and by the way..." Hinawa called to her.

"Oh, no," she murmured, standing still but not turning back around to face him.

"Don't do that again. Some things can wait. I know the feelings you two have for each other, but you will continue to conduct yourselves professionally without allowing your emotions to carry you away."

His words carried the tone of a warning and a command. To keep Shinra and herself out of trouble in the future, she would heed those words.

"Yes, Sir," she replied with a loud exhale of relief.

Phoenix couldn't believe that was her entire reprimand. This truth thing wasn't so terrible after all. Time to get ready. Soon she will facing another painful part of her past; a part she needs to deal with before moving on to her future.

~\'/~

* * *

The entirety of Company Eight stood outside the open shoji door of the plain brown wooden building that served as the headquarters of Company Seven and the living quarters as well. Royal blue noren curtains bearing the symbol for the number seven in Kanji covered the doorway allowing the voices of the people inside to be heard while blocking them from view.

"Company Eight has sent us several requests for a meeting. Shouldn't I respond to them?" Konro asked.

"No," Benimaru returned quickly and curtly.

"The Captain of the Eighth said something about wanting to search our jurisdiction. He mentioned the Evangelist. You know, the leader of that mysterious cult they talked about at the Captain's conference," his second in command reminded him.

"Not interested. It has nothing to do with us. Don't reply. Just ignore them," he said.

Obi pushed aside the curtain to reveal their presence.

"Too bad we're already here since you didn't respond in a more timely manner," Obi proclaimed.

The members of Company Eight filed into the room, standing in a line in front of Benimaru and Konro. Phoenix stood behind Obi as she often liked to do to hide her presence from someone she did not want to see. Shinra stood beside him, casting her questioning side eye, wondering what the hell she thought she was doing.

Exhaling noisily like a grumpy old man, Benimaru Shinmon plopped down on the platform behind him.

"You've got a hell of a lot of nerve busting in where you're not welcome. You should leave." The statement was not a suggestion but rather a lazy order given by a man who did not like confrontation because it took too much effort.

"Well, we tried the formal route but since obviously you don't care for formality we decided to just show up. Won't you just hear me out?" the Captain of the Eighth persisted.

"Say what you've got to say and then get out. You should know I couldn't care less about this investigation of yours, and it has nothing to do with us. I don't like the idea of you poking around in my territory. I won't allow you to disturb my peace and the peace of others here," Benimaru warned him without issuing an actual threat.

"The Evangelist has been creating Infernals through artificial means. And yes this will have everything to do with you. We believe the White Clads will be coming here next," Obi informed him.

"Fine. You've said your piece now get the hell out," Benimaru ordered him.

"The White Clads don't care that you have no allegiance to the Empire. It doesn't matter to them you choose to stay out of the affairs of the others. They have their own agenda they are furthering it not caring about the casualties or senseless loss of life in their wake. I can assure you they will be coming to you and attacking your people next," Obi warned him, hoping his pleas would get through that laissez faire attitude and thick skull of Shinmon's.

"I don't know anything about Artificial Infernals. I've never seen one of these so called White Clads. Pardon me for being skeptical, but I only believe what I can see especially when it comes to dealings with the Toykyo empire. Leave," he snapped, standing up and turning his back on them to signal he was done with the conversation.

"You're the strongest fire soldier there is right?" challenged Shinra. "At least that's what I've heard. However, I'm not sure I believe it because you're acting like a coward by not only turning your backs on us but your people as well."

"Listen here, you little shit," Benimaru said without turning around. "I have absolutely no reason to believe you."

"I've seen it with my own eyes. It's real, and it's happening. People are being murdered by being purposely turned into Infernals. Innocent people are dying, and it needs to stop!" he yelled.

"I'm not interested in your hallucinations, kid. I don't care if you blindly believe your captain's every word and follow orders like a damn trained dog," he muttered, casting a bored glimpse over his shoulder at Shinra. "That makes me sick."

"You make me sick you damned lazy, skeptical bastard who refuses to do anything to protect the people he supposedly cares so much about," the irate rookie growled.

Obi never uttered a word to admonish his subordinate. Shinra only spoke the truth and with passion as he always did.

"You make me so angry I want to kick your ass you useless piece of shit," he continued in snarl.

That brazenness, that fearless attitude and rough mouth got Beni's attention. He slowly rotated to face the young man calling him out.

""Fires and fistfights are the flowers of Edo," huh?" remarked the man, leveling his jaded, impassive tic-tac-toe eyes on Shinra. "Are you done? If so, go."

"Shinmon, won't you just - " Obi began.

A tiny black haired girl with a large yellow bow in her hair popped up over Benimaru's right shoulder.

"Leave you, big gorilla," she reiterated adding her own rude sentiment, flinging her arms around her Captain's neck to hang on to him.

A second girl, the twin and mirror image of the first, appeared behind Beni's left shoulder, draping her arms around his neck as well.

"We don't want you here. Leave and take that traitor with you," the second girl ordered them as if she were in charge not the man she clung to like a burr on his backside.

"Traitor?" Obi pondered aloud.

"She means me," Phoenix proclaimed to clear up the confusion.

She reluctantly moved around Obi's big body to be seen. She stood in front of Benimaru, the man she had avoided for well over a year and thought she would never see again. Her eyes made contact with the large golden eyes of the little girl hanging on Beni's shoulder who had called her a traitor.

"Hello, Hinata," she greeted her before she turned her attention to the other girl. "Hello, Hikage. I've missed you both too."

No one could mistake her biting sarcasm as a pleasant greeting. Benimaru folded his arms across his chest as a physical show of his opposition of her very existence. His X and O pupils centered on her face. Anger seeped into his typically emotionless eyes. Anger directed at the woman standing in front of him.

"Why are _you_ here?" he demanded.

"As a member of Company Eight - "

"So you've completely sold out? Officially become an imperial dog? When did you become so damn submissive?" he asked, his voice sharp as a knife and cutting her deeply as he intended.

Phoenix visibly winced at that word. Rather than backing down from him, she straightened her spine, lifted her chin high, and squared her shoulders. Her eyes met his with the resolve not to buckle under his withering gaze.

"We are neither loyal to the Empire nor to Haijima. We are like you. Fighting for the people, trying to protect them, trying to make this stop. We just want - " she attempted to explain.

"What do you want, Fire Bird? Have you figured it out yet? Have you decided what you want to be when you grow up?" Benimaru Shinmon questioned her, his tone still harsh and biting. "Are you going to betray this Captain too?" Switching his gaze to Akitaru Obi, he said, "You better watch your back for the knife this one will surely stab into it someday."

"Beni, if you would have let me explain. I never betrayed you. You might have understood my reasons for leaving. If you had talked to me - "

"We had nothing to talk about then. and we damn sure have nothing to discuss now.," he interrupted, cutting her off again. He would not allow to complete a single thought. "All of you, leave. Before I make you leave."

"No," Phoenix said in a strong voice without yelling. The impact of that single word spoken with pigheaded determination was like a fist slamming into his nose.

Benimaru violently flinched, accidentally shaking off the small girls clinging to his shoulders.

"Whoa!" the twins exclaimed, sliding from his neck after losing their grip.

Phoenix had never told him no - about anything. She had always been so eager to please him, to garner his attention, she fulfilled his every request without hesitation or question.

"How dare you speak to me about being submissive or being an imperial dog when you ordered me around like a damn mutt. I think you enjoyed it, you bastard. You knew I felt like I owed you because you took me in and gave me a home, a sense of purpose, when I lost mine. You took advantage of the fact I was scared and lost after that incident. You bitch and whine about the Empire using people and making them mindless animals. What the fuck did you try to do to me?" she asked.

Benimaru Shinmon glared hotly at her as if trying to melt her face off. Everyone halfway expected him to turn Infernal from his apparent rage. His long arm shut out, taking hold of her arm to drag her into the next room.

"What the hell?" Shinra growled, lunging toward the room they disappeared into.

The tall, wide shouldered man who served as Benimaru's second in command stepped in front of him, using his body and arms to physically bar his advance into that room.

"She'll be fine. He won't hurt her," Konro assured him. "Allow them to have privacy to talk. This is a talk that has been a long time coming. One Waka should have had with her before she left."

"Fine," he muttered, backing down to pace the room nervously instead.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Benimaru Shinmon and Phoenix stared each other down in contest of wills. Both waited for the other to speak. When neither refused to give up their stubborn silence, Phoenix stepped forward and slapped the hell out of her former Captain and boyfriend.

"What the fuck was that for?" he growled through gritted teeth.

Phoenix watched as a bright red hand print appeared on his lightly tanned cheek.

"You stubborn asshole, just shut up and listen. Don't interrupt me again," she growled. "The reason I left to go with Hibana was to find out more about my mother. I had her diary but it was a like a riddle or a puzzle with missing pieces. I needed more information to see the complete picture. Hibana gave me some of those answers. The first real answers about what happened to my mother. And I wanted more. Needed more."

"You always have been a voraciously selfish bitch," he accused, raising his hand to rub his throbbing cheek.

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling her eyes in response.

She found no reason to try to argue with him, to defend herself and refute his blunt but truthful assessment. Yes, she had always been demanding and selfish, especially back then when they first met. Back then she was accustomed to being by herself, looking out for number one after losing her mother and being raised as an only child by relatives who did their best to handle an angry, confused, rebellious girl.

"I should have at least listened to your reason for leaving," he mumbled, sitting down on one of the cushions at the low table in the room.

That would be the closest thing to an apology she would get from him. She would take it.

"You don't have to do a damn thing to help us with the investigation. Will you at least consider allowing us to conduct our investigation?" she boldly requested. "Once again, I need answers, Beni."

"I'll think about it," he mumbled, making his distaste of the idea known. "But I'm not saying I will allow it. I'm not agreeing to anything. I never wanted to be an official Special Fire Company. I was forced into by being too damn good at what I do."

"Humble much?" she retorted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Just because we pretend to play by the rules doesn't mean we're actually stupidly and blindly believing every load of crap that comes down the pike from the powers that be."

"Pretending? Lying? I'm assuming that's something you learned from that shady, masochistic bitch who stole you away," he muttered, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Phoenix's smile broadened, giving her a decidedly menacing appearance.

"I have learned lots of things from all of my captains," she said.

"Are you in love with this one too?" he asked her with a disconcerting straightforwardness.

"I was never in love with Hibana. She's not my type," she retorted, redirecting the question in a manner he did not anticipate.

"Hmph," he snorted, his glower becoming less severe but definitely not transforming into a smile.

"Are we good?"

"For now."

"Can I send Captain Obi in to talk to you?"

"Fine," he sighed, giving up.

Phoenix went to the next room with a triumphant smile on her face to give her present Captain the good news.

"What's up, bird brain?" Hikage chirped.

"Ha ha ha! Bird brain, bird brain!" Hinata chanted, skipping a circle around Phoenix.

"You leave our Waka alone!" the first girl yelled at her. "Go away!"

"You should go. Waka hates you anyway," her twin chimed in next.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and pushed Hinata aside with a hand over her face to approach Captain Obi.

"Hey!" she screamed by being literally brushed aside.

"Captain Shinmon is waiting for you in the next room. He would like to speak with you," she told him.

"Good job," Obi said in a low voice meant to be heard only by her. He lay his heavy hand on her shoulder giving it an encouraging squeeze before moving past her to enter the next room.

"I'll bring in some sake. Hopefully having a few drinks will put him in a better mood," Konro said, walking toward the kitchen.

"Good idea. Want some help?" Phoenix asked him.

"Sure," he answered with a smile. "Come on."

Absolutely nothing had changed in the sparse but always functional kitchen. Phoenix went to the cabinet to take down the sake serving bottles and glasses while Konro took the bottles of sake out of the cabinet. After he opened the bottles, she assisted him with pouring the contents into the serving decanters and placing everything on a tray.

"It's good seeing you again," he said.

"You're the only one who thinks so," she shot back a bit more forcefully than she meant. "But then again, you've always been an incredibly nice guy, Konro. I thought about talking to you before I left, but I didn't want to place that burden on you."

"I wish you had. I could have talked to Waka," he said, picking up the tray.

"It wasn't your place. I wouldn't have put you in that position. Besides, would it have done any good?"

"Mmm, probably not."

"I'll begin making tea for the others," she offered, picking up the kettle from the stove top to fill it with water.

"Thanks," he rejoined, slipping past the curtain through the doorway that attached to the dining room where Beni was already sitting at the low table.

After placing the copper whistling tea kettle on the burner, Phoenix leaned against the counter. She felt drained and tired suddenly. All these damn feelings had entered her life, and it took a lot more energy to maintain her composure.

The emotions of regret and sorrow had hit her like a freight train when she had looked into Benimaru's eyes. She wished things had ended differently with Company Seven, and with Benimaru, but there was no doubt in her mind they would have ended regardless.

At least Konro had forgiven her, although he did not understand everything because she had not discussed the matter with him. The girls still hated her obviously. Their love and loyalty for Benimaru transcended everything. Beni would never understand or forgive her even after hearing her reasons - if he ever listened. Good thing she had not come here seeking understanding or forgiveness from him.

"Phoenix?" Shinra called, entering the kitchen behind her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' she asked him, opening the cabinet door to reveal tea cups and china tea pots.

"I don't know. You're dealing with a lot from the past today and - "

"The past is the past," she cut him off. "I'm fine."

"You're full of shit is what you are," he snapped. "Why can't you just admit how you really feel?"

"You're on a roll today aren't you? Because sometimes what I feel is too much, Shinra. Sometimes I just don't want to admit it to myself because that means I have to process those emotions and I don't want to...not right now," she said, slamming the cups down on a tray.

"Shinra! Get in here!" Obi commanded him from the other room.

"Go. Our Captain calls."

"This discussion isn't over."

"Shinra," she said, reaching out to seize his hand before he turned to walk away.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed and frustrated with her.

Phoenix threw arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"I love you. I want you know what I'm going through at this moment has nothing to do with any lingering feelings for Beni. There are none. It was a silly, stupid girl's crush and an obsession. I've just got a lot going on emotionally...a lot I don't understand. But you...you're the one thing I'm sure of in my life. I love you," she repeated, giving him a brief kiss square on the lips. "Everything else is just...complicated."

"I know. I understand." He smiled, stealing another kiss. "Don't forget I love you too."

Phoenix measured tea into two different teapots while she waited for the water to boil. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and concentrated on listening for the sound of boiling before the kettle let out its ear piercing whistle. She did not want to hear the conversation next door and had absolutely no desire to be in direct attendance.

She thought about the story Konro had told her of how the Captain of Company Four, Soichiro Arg, declared the independent brigade pf Asakusa a Special Fire Force Company against Benimaru's wishes. Poor Konro, horribly injured in his desire to protect Beni, had to convince the reluctant man to step up and be the captain he knew he could be.

Despite being an official company, Beni refused to follow the rules, ignoring superior's orders including those of the Emperer himself. He continued to do things the same way he always did - HIS way.

Around that same time, the stories began to spread of the wild parties, the impromptu festivals, in Asakusa. Only after the tragedy with her friends did Phoenix learn those festivals were actually how they dealt with the people who became Infernals here.

The clanging of the warning bell penetrated the air destroying the tense peace that had settled into the atmosphere.

"Fire! Fire!" a man yelled, sounding the alarm.

"This is your fault," Konro accused his Captain because Benimaru had just been telling their guests how long it been since an Infernal incident had occurred. "You jinxed us, Waka."

"Dammit," Beni grumbled irritably, standing to his feet.

"Is it an Infernal?" Maki asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. It's always an Infernal," he returned, pushing aside the curtain in preparation to walk into the street. "I want Company Eight gone by the time I get back."

Every single member of Company Eight ignored him, walking out into the street. Phoenix turned off the stove and joined everyone.

"Who is it?" Benimaru asked one of his men standing on the street holding a matoi.

The matoi: a throwback to the Edo period when a firefighter would use the flag to signal his colleagues which building was on fire. They would stand on the roof of the affected structure waving the mop like white flag until their fellow firefighters appeared to assist. Beni definitely had his own way of doing things.

"It's Kantaro," the brigade member holding a matoi informed him.

"Shit. He just asked me to have a drink with him. I never even got a chance to take him up on the offer," Beni lamented with a mournful sigh. He extended his hand toward the wooden handle of the matoi. "Give me that."

"Yes, Sir," the man responded, quickly handing over the flag.

"Kantaro has become Infernal! He loves a good festival so come on everyone!" Beni hollered to stir up his men. "Let the festival begin!"

In response, the fire soldiers of his company in the area started yelling "Seiya! Soiya!," raising their matoi and spinning them to send the strips of fabric splaying out into the air forming a shape reminiscent of an umbrella. Beni rotated the flag in his hand, then twirled it as if performing a ceremonial dance at a festival.

Phoenix had forgotten how beautiful he was when doing this. His movements were practiced, fluid, perfect like those of a seasoned festival dancer. She held her breath as she watched his every move performing the 'dance' to send of his friend Kantaro in style.

Benimaru drew back his arm, leaning back along with it to gather as much strength as he could before throwing the flag like a spear. After propelling the flag away from him, he ignited it.

"What's happening?' Shinra asked Phoenix.

"Buckle up, Buttercup, it's gonna be a wild ride," she warned him, her eyes following the trajectory of the burning matoi.

"Oh, Phoenix! You're back! We missed you," a woman said.

Shinra looked down at the small old woman standing beside him. He had been unaware of her presence until she spoke.

"Thank you, ma'am," she returned. "Do you still make your delicious daifuku?"

"Of course, dear. Just gave Benimaru a big batch this morning," she said.

The burning flag plowed through several buildings causing them to explode into splinters as it crashed through them. The men of Fire Company Seven cheered at the top of their lungs.

Benimaru grabbed another matoi, He twirled it like a baton, ignited it, then launched himself with it go three streets over to where Kantaro was located.

"Let the festival begin," she repeated, extending her wings with an audible whoosh of fire.

"Damn...I didn't know he could fly," exhaled Arthur, marveling at the ability of the slacker Captain of Company Seven.

Konro began a explaining about Benimaru's unique abilities.

"Gotta go," Phoenix said, taking off with a forceful downward push of her wings.

"Waka! Waka! Waka!" the men cheered, twirling their matoi then throwing them after their Captain who set them ablaze.

"There you are you old fart!" Benimaru proclaimed when he spotted the Infernal a few streets over.

Benimaru took control of the matoi sailing through the air around him. He directed them like javelins into the buildings in front of the Infernal that only a few minutes ago was a friend. The buildings erupted in flames after a boom that shook the ground.

"This is how he deals with an Infernal? He's destroying the place. And his men are helping him. Why are they so happy? How can they be throwing a damn party like it's something to celebrate?" Shinra inquired, genuinely baffled by the behavior.

"Kantaro is already dead. We're simply celebrating his life as he transitions into death. We can rebuild the houses, rebuild our lives, but we can't save Kantaro. He's dead and there's nothing we can do. This is our way of honoring him. You have your prayers and your rituals that give you comfort you're giving the tortured souls rest. This is our way of doing the same," the kind lady explained. "One way is not necessarily better than the other. One is not right and the other wrong. They're just different. You say good-bye your way. This is the Asakusa way, young man."

"I see," Shinra mumbled, staring at the Captain of the Seventh as he shot down toward the street disappearing out of sight.

"Young man, do you mind taking me over there?" the woman requested politely. "I want to see my good friend Kantaro one last time as he is put to rest."

"Sure thing, Granny," he said, squatting down so she could climb onto his back. "Here we go."

Phoenix stood on the edge of the roof of house that wasn't completely destroyed to observe the scene below. She folded her wings but did not extinguish them. Shinra landed on the roof not too far away from her, but much further back from the edge to allow for a safe place for the old woman to stand.

"Kantaro! Look at the mess you made!" Benimaru chastised him with mock anger.

The Infernal roared furiously but made no move to attack Beni.

"How dare you make such a scene! You're too damn old to be raising hell like this!"

A person who didn't know him better would think the Fire Company Captain was callous and uncaring by saying such callous things. Tears sprang to corners of Phoenix's eyes. She knew this was killing him. His heart broke every time this happened to one of the people he knew, and he hid it well, never allowing the others to see. One time she saw - the one and only time he let down his guard in front of her.

She caught Beni crying after they had put to rest a man who had been a friend since middle school and was one of his subordinates since before becoming and official Fire Force Company. Seeing the tears in his eyes scared the hell out of her. He threatened to kill her if she told anyone. Immediately after issuing the threat, he allowed her to hold him, to cradle his head in her hands and speak soft words of comfort to him.

It was the one and only time she ever saw Benimaru Shinmon express any genuine emotion. To this day she never breathed a word of his secret and never would. She had no doubt he would make good on his threat. No one would believe her if she told them about the incident anyway so his secret was safe with her.

"You always did like being the center of attention, old geezer! Even now you're making a terrible spectacle of yourself! It's damned embarrassing!" Benimaru yelled as he walked toward the Infernal who refused to move.

Phoenix silently observed the scene as he thrust his hand forward, fingers outstretched to pierce the chest and then the core of the Infernal to put an end him. The flames flared out violently before gradually dying down. The Infernal - Kantaro - was dying.

The old man, still holding a small presence in the Infernal, rested his hand on Benimaru's shoulder as if to comfort him, to thank him and assure him everything was okay. He was okay because the reluctant Captain of Company Seven he did what he needed to do by putting him out of his misery and sending him out in a befittingly ostentatious manner.

"Thank you for being patient...for holding on...old friend," Benimaru added.

The Infernal grunted as if attempting to say something, but he could not form the words. The remaining low flames died away. The ashes momentarily held a vaguely human form. A hot wind blew from above dispelling the ashes into the air, scattering them to wind and making him fly away.

Shinra watched as Phoenix left her wings extended after softly flapping them to create the breeze in the otherwise eerily still air.

"Thank you, young man. Thank you for allowing me to see Kantaro's beautiful end," the little old lady told Shinra.

Before Beni could notice her, Phoenix turned and jettisoned herself off the roof to go back to the house. Returning to the kitchen, she flipped the knob to turn on the stove to boil the water and pretend nothing happened.

That's how Beni would want it after all. Putting an Infernal to rest was his job and it was just another day at work. No big deal. He wanted no accolades, no atta-boys, no pats on the back, and absolutely no sympathetic declarations.

No one knew how he felt. No one ever could. He didn't feel much and when he did, he hid those emotions. Her inability to read his emotions had always been one of their major relationship issues. His refusal to acknowledge those feelings that crept up on him when combined with someone who struggled to process her own created a mine field rife for misunderstanding and arguments and declaring imminent doom for the relationship.

Phoenix poured the hot water into the teapots then took the tray laden with cups to the table. She also took more bottles of sake from the cabinet to refill the decanters. Hearing them coming down the street, she returned to the kitchen.

Spotting a green cloth decorated with white markings, she untied it to see what was inside. Lifting the lid of the box, she was happy to see the soft white mounds of daifuku. Filling a plate with the confections that she knew would be filled with a sweet red bean paste, she took them to table while taking a bite of one she saved for herself.

"We don't need your help," Benimaru snapped testily, sweeping aside the curtain impatiently as he stomped into the room. "I didn't ask you for anything especially not your help in this matter. We take care of our own here."

"I'm offering. Please let us stay long enough to help you rebuild," Obi practically begged.

_Oh, Captain, no!_, she screamed internally. _No, please, we can't stay!_

"Sir, I don't think - " Phoenix tried to interject but Obi's ferocious glare shut her down fast.

"If I allow you to help, then I'll owe you something. That's how the Empire works. Nothing is for free. Nothing, absolutely nothing, comes without strings attached," Benimaru stated cynically, plopping down on the cushion at the head of the table.

The visibly annoyed man snatched one of the daifuku off of the plate and took a bite. His face collapsed with disgust.

"Ugh...it's too damn sweet," he complained but continued to eat the thing.

"Look, Captain Shinmon. We just want to help. What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinra snapped, speaking his mind.

"Who the hell are you, you skinny little pipsqueak?' the irritated man demanded daring to slide right into unbridled anger.

Phoenix took great offense to that insult on behalf of Shinra. She had seen Shinra with his shirt off. A lot of muscle was hidden under the over-sized clothes that hung on that long, gangly physique. Her patience had been brought to its end, and she was done with Benimaru Shinmon's disrespectful bullshit.

"Beni, please," Phoenix interrupted. "Let them help. The rebuilding will go much faster with them here. It will take only days instead of weeks. Take it as a show of respect and goodwill from one Fire Company Captain to another. You pride yourself on being different, so do we. We're not just another Imperial lap dog. You haven't cornered the market on doing things differently, of following your own rules, Benimaru Shinmon."

Beni glared at her but said nothing in return. The silence following seemed to suck all of the oxygen out of the room. The tension grew into a palpable presence like another person standing in the room glowering at all of them.

Phoenix would swear she could hear her knees rattling, knocking together as her anxiety shredded every nerve in her body. Damn Beni and his stubbornness anyway.

"Say something, Beni," she insisted impatiently. "Accept the offer or tell us to leave."

"You always were an impatient and demanding loudmouth," he muttered, pouring himself a glass of sake.

"Sit down, Akitaru Obi. Let's have a drink and talk," Benimaru exhaled noisily. "The rest of you can join as well. Even if I ask you leave, I doubt you would anyway."

~\\./~

* * *

"You can stay in your room," Konro said as they started making sleeping arrangements for the members of the Eighth.

Phoenix could kick her own ass after going against her own desires and asking Beni to consider allowing them to stay to assist with the reconstruction of the buildings decimated during Kantaro's 'festival.'

"I can't believe the girls didn't take it over and throw everything away," she remarked as she and Konro climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Actually, they're the ones who wanted to keep it like this in case you returned."

She found that difficult to believe. After sliding open the shoji screen, she gasped to find the room EXACTLY as she had left it that day. In a hurry to leave, to run, she had taken only a few important items. Hibana had promised to buy her an entirely new wardrobe so all of her clothes had been left behind. Her mother's diary, a few momentos and books, and a single change of clothing was all that she had taken with her.

The red scarf still lay over the small lamp which had always given the room a nice pink glow. The plants on her windowsill had been watered and cared for. They looked healthier than when she had lived her. Her bed was made; the patchwork comforter her aunt had given her covered it. Her favorite stuffed animal, a pink elephant, sat propped against her pillows.

"To look at you now, I never would have guessed you were once a soft and sweet country girl who loved pink," Konro said, looking her over in her all black outfit with the sexy backless shirt.

When he first met her, Phoenix was fresh out of high school; naive but cynical and mad at the world. She was s jeans and t-shirt kind of girl who never wore make up and wore her long hair in a ponytail. Her aunt and uncle owned a dairy farm. She was plain and simple in appearance; complex and confusing underneath.

"I can't believe...," she said, her voice trailing off as the flood of emotions clogged her throat.

The sight of her room being kept in museum quality condition brought tears to her eyes. They had wanted her to come back. Despite the harsh words, they loved her and missed her. Her heart ached in her chest. She choked back a sob and fought the tears that wanted to fall.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" Konro asked, reaching out to lay his hand on her shoulder.

His face blurred in her vision as she looked at him. His darkly shadowed eyes made his face seem even more pale.

"I should be asking you that. How have you been?" she inquired, walking to the window to open it.

Suddenly the air in here was stifling. She couldn't breathe. Even after opening the window, there was no relief. As if sensing her distress, Konro turned on the small oscillating fan on top of the dresser in the corner beside him. He always was amazingly intuitive and in contrast to his somewhat formidable and intimidating appearance. He was the most gentle, thoughtful, and emotionally well adjusted person of all of them.

"I'm good. The tephrosis is no better. Only a little worse," he said, managing a small smile.

"I've always admired your strength. Your selflessness. No matter how you were feeling, you always thought of us first and put us ahead of yourself," she murmured. "Especially Beni."

Konro's smile widened and pink tinted his gaunt cheeks.

"Uhm...I think...I-I think I-I'm got to take a walk," she stammered, brushing past him for a hasty exit.

Beni was coming up the stairs as she was running down them.

"Hey, Fire Bird what - "

But she rushed past him with acknowledging him in word or even with a glance. Konro stood at the top of the staircase patiently waiting for his Captain to stop staring after the woman to notice him.

"What happened?" he questioned Konro.

Konro shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should go talk to her yourself, Waka."

"Dammit, Konro. You're no fucking help at all," Benimaru grumbled irritably.

"You know where she'll be don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

Phoenix sat under the weeping willow tree beside the bank of the river. With her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees, she hid her face while she cried. What better or more appropriate place to cry than under a weeping willow?

Benimaru pushed aside the curtain of flexible whip like branches covered in tiny green leaves. He had always been able to find her here when she was upset. Not everything about her had changed.

"What do you want?" she whined like a child.

"If you don't want to be here, why you just leave? That's what you do isn't it?" he asked her, his words acidic.

"Beni," she inhaled, raising her head to look at him. "I really, _really_ do not want to do this with you right now. Or ever. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to leave like that, but you wouldn't talk to me. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Not go. You weren't supposed to leave, Fire Bird. You were supposed to stay here with me," he said, beating his chest with his hands as if to drive the point home.

"Awww, I didn't know you cared," she cooed mockingly, changing her sitting position to cross legged. "And that's why I fucking left to begin with Beni! I had no idea you gave a damn."

"That kid, I mean, that guy," he corrected himself. "He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Do you mean, Shinra?" she asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her bare hands. "Yes, he is. Not that it matters to you or this conversation."

"It doesn't," he agreed, turning his back to her.

"If things had been different...if I had stayed...do you think we could have made a go of it?" she inquired, leaning back on her hands to stare at his wide back.

"No," he replied with his typical bluntness. "Do you?"

"No. I don't. We were disaster from the start."

"That's one thing we can agree on."

There was a lull in the conversation, neither one of them knowing what to say. Surprisingly, the silence was not disconcerting or unpleasant. The lack of words which had a tendency to be cruel, was rather comforting.

"Beni?"

"Hmmm?"

"Say my name."

"What?" he scoffed, turning to look at her.

"Say my name," she requested again.

"Phoenix. Satisfied?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be sure you remembered my actual name. All you've ever all called me is Fire Bird."

"It's another name for a phoenix you know."

"I know, but..."

Words dwindled to nothing again. A breeze from somewhere stirred the branches making a whispering sound.

"I'm sorry," Phoenix apologized to break the silence. She wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for but she felt the overwhelming need to do so.

"For what?" he asked, his eyes catching hers.

"The way things ended. The way they began. Hell, everything in between. I'm sorry I held on too tightly when you were a man who didn't want to be held down."

"Maybe I should have held on tighter to you if I didn't want you to go. Do you hate me?" Benimaru inquired, bold and forward as always.

"Sometimes. The thing I dislike most about you is that you're lazy. You never had to fight, to strive, to work for anything. Your abilities came automatically to you like breathing. Everyone here loves you and would do anything for you. You never had to do a damn thing to stir loyalty in your men. Asakusa and every one in it was always yours. You've always been popular with men and especially the women. Oh the women...no lack of attention there for sure."

"You know I never cared about any of those things," he muttered, folding his arms and hiding his hands in his sleeves.

"I know, and I think that's what pissed me off the most. You are awesome and amazing and everyone loves you and _you don't care_," she said, emphasizing the last phrase because he was totally unaware of his indifference which caused others pain.

"I care. I have feelings," he countered.

"You're right. There was that one time - " She stopped when fury flared in his eyes. "I loved you once, Beni. Love doesn't come easy to you because it requires effort and work."

"So what about _that_ guy? Do you love him? More importantly, does he love you?" Benimaru asked, holding her gaze.

"Yes. To both. Our connection goes beyond the emotions. It's deeper...something different...existing outside and apart from feelings," she tried to explain and failed spectacularly.

"It's so romantic. That so like you, Phoenix," he said, lowering his eyelids to hide his eyes before turning his back on her again.

She almost laughed at the symbolism of his movement, physically turning his back on her after cutting her off emotionally with his words. She should be used to this from him but it still pained her tender heart.

"I was worth fighting for, Beni. I would have been worth the work to love me. I know I was a high maintenance pain in the ass, but - "

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter anyway. I think you're right where you need to be and who you need to be with," he said, extending his arm to separate the branches.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

Phoenix exhaled as he walked away. Closure. It hurt, but she had finally wrapped up that chapter of her life. Her eyes closed squeezing out new tears onto her cheeks. She could at last mourn the great never was and never will be.

Her heart thudded in her chest suddenly. Her extremities tingled as if charged with electricity.

"Phoenix? Are you in there?"

"Shinra, I'm here," she called to him.

She sighed, a smile curling her lips in spite of the tears that flowed down her cheeks. The leading man in the new chapter of her life.

"Is everything okay?" He sat down on the grass beside her.

"Better now," she said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"What were you two talking about?"

"We were just saying good-bye."

"Good-bye? But we're staying to help rebuild the destroyed buildings," he said, once again left in the dark figuratively speaking.

"No, not like that," she chuckled lightly, preparing to shed a little light on what she meant. She lifted her head, running her fingers through his hair as he turned his head to look at her. "We said the good-bye we should have said over a year ago when I left."

"Oh? Oh!" he exclaimed comprehending the underlying meaning of her words.

"Yeah," she giggled, leaning forward to kiss him.

The kiss was gentle, lingering. Their lips puckered and pressed together with a light, undemanding pressure. They reveled in the sensation of the intimate contact, of the gesture of their affection for each other. Afterwards, she lay her head on his shoulder and grasped his hand.

"Promise me...promise you'll never let me go...because I'll never let go of you," he said.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the celebration continued. Fire soldiers of the Seventh beat drums and set off fireworks to begin the day. Citizens of Asakusa yelled "Kaguya!" in the streets.

"Wow, they really do throw quite the party when they send someone off," remarked Obi, standing in the middle of the street with most of his crew members. One was still asleep in her bed here in Asakusa. The other, Sister Iris, had been left behind to tend to the Cathedral.

"It's definitely much different than most funerals," returned Hinawa.

"No wonder Phoenix was told Asakusa was a place to party," murmured Shinra, turning to look up at her window.

"If I damaged your house during Kantaro's send off, we have provided shelter for you at the guardhouse. You will also be given food and anything else you need while you're there," announced the Captain of Company Seven to the people milling about in the streets. "You're welcome to stay until the repairs are finished."

As usual, he was taking care of the denizens of his district to the best of his ability.

"Hey Captain, is it okay if I stay to help out with the rebuilding?" Shinra asked Obi.

"Sure thing. I believe we'll all be staying. Phoenix already said she would be staying," Obi said, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "Sometimes I'm not sure when exactly I lose my command around her, but it happens."

Shinra smiled one of his overly large nervous smiles. All too familiar with the woman's ability to be a bit too forceful at times, he sympathized.

"Considering how Shinmon feels about outside help, I believe we should just get changed and begin pitching in. It's better to ask forgiveness than permission," Obi said.

"Yeah, well, I doubt we'd get that either," muttered Shinra.

In her room, Phoenix gradually came to wakefulness. She had stayed up well past midnight searching decimated structures for injured people and testing the buildings that remained mostly intact for soundness to prevent anyone from being hurt by a cave in or falling debris.

Halfway to her return to consciousness she realized she was not alone. At some point during the early morning hours, the twins came into her room and crawled into bed with her. Hinata had inserted herself into Phoenix's arms, and Hikage lay nestled against her back.

Just like the old days. The girls used to do this all the time when she was a member of Company Seven. Although they were prone to say any hateful, nasty thing that came to mind, they did like having her around.

Benimaru was to blame for their talent to come up with biting insults and cutting remarks as Konro often reminded him. The girls followed their leader a little too much sometimes.

Sighing in contentment, Phoenix snuggled down between the twins preparing to go back to sleep to catch a few more winks despite knowing she should get up and get her day started.

"Phoenix," came the whispered hiss of her name from the door. "Wake up."

Phoenix groaned. _Please, just a few more minutes_, she wanted to whine but refrained. Slowly sitting up, carefully extracting herself from between the still sleeping twins, she crawled off of the futon before standing up.

The young girls had stayed up late with her and needed their sleep so they would not be super grumpy. They could already be irritable enough with a full night's sleep.

Shinra stood outside the door patiently waiting for her. He gave her a sweet smile in greeting after she slid open the screen. His eyes skimmed down her body, taking note of typical small pajama shorts and tank top. His lips stretched further giving him a decidedly lecherous expression.

Instead of being offended because she knew he could not help but make that stupid grin, she giggled and put her arms around him to hug him.

"One of these days you will be able to control that nervous reaction," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"We're staying to help with the repairs," he informed her, combing his fingers through her hair to tame her wild bedhead. "You're cute this morning. I like your messy hair. I wonder what it will be like to wake up by your side."

"Oh, Shinra Kusakabe," she gasped in mock embarrassment from his bold statement.

When his cheeks burned a bright fire red, she giggled again, squeezing him briefly in a firm embrace. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I can't wait to wake in your arms either. Maybe one day soon we can - "

"Mmmm," moaned Hinata as she began to wake.

"Phoenix? Where are you?" whimpered Hikage.

"Let me get the girls up. I'll meet you downstairs," she said.

"I'll see you later. I need to go start helping out anyway," he rejoined, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"O-okay," she stammered, reluctantly dropping her arms from around his body. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just...we can talk later. It's nothing. I swear," he promised.

"Shinra..."

"Phoenix!" Hinata called out. "Is that boy out there?"

"I gotta go," he murmured, hustling away from her.

Without watching him walk away, she went back into her room. The girls were sitting up on the futon rubbing their eyes like sleepy toddlers.

"All right, girls! Up and at 'em!" she shouted, clapping her hands. "We've got a lot of work to do today. I think we should deliver food and water to the workers to do our part. What do you think?"

"Okay," they answered in a unified yawn.

"Go get ready. I need to get dressed too."

Opening the drawer of her dresser, Phoenix found her clothes just as she left them. Holy Sol. She really did completely abandon them. Here one day. Gone the next. Guilt permeated her entire being, making her feel a bit nauseated.

"Do you love him?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, pulling out a pair of denim shorts and a black t-shirt.

"That Shinra guy," Hikage helpfully supplied. Then both in harmony inquired,"Do you love him?"

"I do," she responded truthfully.

Why did admitting her feelings for Shinra to them heap on another load of guilt? Because she knew why they were asking. She steeled herself for the next questions she knew would be coming.

"But what about, Waka? You loved him too. Didn't you?" Hinata asked, blinking her big golden eyes at Phoenix.

"I did but...but some things aren't meant to be," she sighed.

"I don't understand," grumbled Hikage, scratching her head.

"And you won't no matter how much I try to explain it. It's a grown up thing," Phoenix said, attempting to shrug off the matter.

"You're a grown up?" Hikage retorted in her typical sassy manner.

"Oh, ha ha ha. Go get dressed, girls," she gently ordered in them in a no nonsense tone. "We've got work to do."

~\'/~

* * *

Phoenix stood on the ground looking up at Shinra who was busy replacing the red clay tiles on the roof of a house. Glancing into the baskets held by the girls, she saw there was one last bottle of water and bento box. There was also a cool, wet towel in a plastic bag which he could use as well. The sun beat down on everyone mercilessly as if punishing them all.

"Oh, no. We're out," she sighed, taking the three items.

"We'll go back to headquarters to get more," Hina assured her.

"Be right back," Hika followed up as they scampered away.

Good. This would give her a few extra minutes to be with Shinra. Extending her wings, she pushed off the ground with her feet and flapped, rising to the roof to land on her toes in front of him.

Shinra looked up at her, sweat trickling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. A smile of happiness and relief upon seeing her spread across his face.

"My angel of mercy," he said, taking the bottle of water from her outstretched hand.

Phoenix smiled, straddling the peak of the roof to sit down in front of him. She gently mopped the sweat from his heat reddened face.

"You should really take a break," she said, folding the towel to drape it around his neck to cool him down further. "You can entertain the girls for a while."

"You need a break too huh?" he ventured, draining the bottle of its contents.

"I forgot just how active and talkative those two are. They have worn me out. We've been all over this place taking people food and water. Bad part is, there's still so many people to take care of. How's the rebuilding effort coming along?"

"It's coming along quite quickly with everyone helping out. We should be able to return home tomorrow."

Phoenix looked out over Asakusa, the place that was once her home. People were out and about everywhere, talking and helping each other. One of the things she always loved about this place was the sense of community, of family, not just among Company Seven but Asakusa as a whole. She was so happy she had recaptured that feeling of family, of belonging, with Company Eight.

"Do you miss it here?" Shinra asked her, noting the expression on her face exhibiting happiness and sadness but also longing. "Do you miss being part of the Seventh?"

"Sometimes," she admitted, swinging her eyes back to him. "But I also love where I'm at...in Company Eight. Who I'm with."

Shinra's smile widened. "Do you regret leaving here?"

She returned his smile. "Not anymore. The only thing I regret is the awful, selfish way I left. But if it hadn't gone, I wouldn't be where I am now. I would not be with the Eighth. Or with you. I don't think I can bear the thought of not being with you."

Phoenix leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

"Ew!" a duet of disgust reached them from below.

"They're baaaack," she sang out, chuckling lightly.

"I'm almost done here. Then I'll come down and show the girls some of my cool dance moves," Shinra said, giving her wink.

"Oh, I'm jealous," she remarked. "I've never even seen your cool dance moves."

"Well, then stick around. It's gonna be awesome."

"I have no doubt."

Phoenix stood up, cautiously making her way down the steep pitched roof. Shinra had done a fantastic job of laying the overlapping tiles. Not a single one shifted or slid under her feet as she walked across them. At the edge, she opened her wings and glided down to the street.

"Come on, girls," she proclaimed, her energy renewed after her short encounter with the man she loved. "There's still plenty of people to feed and tend to."

"Yes, ma'am," the twins returned, saluting her.

"Ugh..."

~\'/~

* * *

Phoenix had gone to the little old woman's sweets shop to retrieve the bag of promised daifuku. Earlier in the day, after receiving a meal, the thoughtful lady had asked her to stop by later for her famous, famous in Asakusa anyway, daifuku. Beni hated sweets but the old woman insisted on always giving them to Company Seven and dutifully he ate them, always complaining about them being overly sweet. Captain Obi had eaten the last two for dessert and really seemed to like them. He would be excited to see a fresh batch.

Glimpsing around, a sense of unease filled her. Not from the appearance of the shop; it was neat and clean as always. The glass cases had been emptied and wiped spotless, ready to be filled in the morning. This place looked the same as it always had. Nothing had changed in over two years. Except her.

A single, life altering memory held here made her sweat and her heart race, feeling as if she might break out into a full blown anxiety attack. This was the place where Hibana approached her, giving her that offer she could not refuse. Hibana had invited her to come to Company Five, asked her to be a spy, and said she find out the true cause of her mother's death which was far more than a lab accident.

However, discovering the truth had not stopped the pain. If anything, it became worse and raised more questions. Questions still remained to be answered, and more were added to the list every day since she came to Company Eight.

"Here ya go, dear. Sorry about the wait," the little old lady apologized unnecessarily, handing over the treats tied in a navy blue cloth with white whorls all over it.

"Thank you so much," she responded gratefully, bowing deeply.

"It's so nice having you back," the woman said, patting Phoenix's cheek.

"But I'm not..." Her voice trailed off when the woman's smile faltered.

"Hmmm? What's that, dear?"

"Nothing." She did not have the heart to explain she was only visiting. "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

Phoenix left with an exceedingly heavy heart sitting like a rock in her chest. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound. Thunder? She looked up at the sky. An expanse of black dotted with white twinkling stars. Not a thunderstorm.

There was another rolling grumble that grew louder until reaching a deafening crescendo which ended in an explosion. Orange and red flames flashed above the roof of the buildings several blocks ahead of her before dying away. Another Infernal? A roaring sound followed by a second flash of fire came from the same area.

Phoenix dropped the daifuku and ran toward the area to investigate. Extending her wings, flying up and over the buildings, she arrived just in time to see Beni toss a flaming wooden wash tub at Obi and Hinawa. They dove to opposite sides of the street to avoid the fiery projectile. Shinra stood several yards behind Benimaru, away from his squad mates presently under attack yet did not move.

"You're lying about this Evangelist! These so called White Clads don't exist! You made them all up to cover your own heinous deeds!" accused Benimaru. "You're the enemy!"

"We didn't do anything!" Obi yelled back.

"What the hell is happening?" Phoenix asked herself, dropping onto the nearby roof to observe and listen until she could get some idea of what was going on.

"Stop this now, Shinmon! We can talk about this and figure out what's going on here!" Obi yelled.

"There's nothing to talk about! I heard you and your Lieutenant congratulating yourselves on a job well done of creating Infernals here! You murdered Kantaro! You planned to burn the whole damn place and everyone in it! I won't let you!" he bellowed in return, stubbornly refusing to listen. "Prepare to defend yourselves! Traitors! Murderers!"

Obi turned and ran. Unfortunately, seeing Captain Obi run away from the fight, back toward the Matchbox only baffled her further. Hinata and Hikage sat on top of the vehicle eating shiny red candied apples as if attending a sporting event.

"Waka! The muscle bound moron is running away!" Hinata warned him like a good snitch.

_He can't be running away_, Phoenix thought, stunned by what was occurring below and remaining motionless.

"And a coward too!" Benimaru accused. "That's why I never trust outsiders!"

Maki stepped up. Benimaru raised his hands. A circle of flames appeared behind her, exploding and pushing her forward. Using that surprise momentum to her advantage, she rushed forward to attack the Captain of the Seventh head on with her fists. He easily avoided the uppercut and haymaker punches. When she tried to land a roundhouse kick, Benimaru grabbed her ankle and sent her flying through the air with a flick of his wrist.

"Maki!" Shinra yelled, igniting his feet and propelling himself forward to grab her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, but she was moving too fast to be stopped in mid air. Tangled together, they hit the cobblestone street. Rolling across it and over the cement embankment, they splashed into the river.

While he was distracted, Hinawa had raised his gun, taking aim at the enraged Captain in front of him. Upon meeting the man's X and O pupils, he pulled the trigger several times. His eyes glowed golden, his power stopping the bullets to leave them suspended threateningly in the air in front of Benimaru's face and chest.

"Do you seriously think you can hurt me with that thing?" he challenged.

"Nope. Just testing your limits," Hinawa responded, squeezing the trigger again in rapid succession.

"No," Phoenix gasped, diving down toward the street. She landed in front of Benimaru, wings extended and flames roiling, facing the bullets already hanging in the air as they were joined by a new round of bullets.

"Move!" Benimaru yelled, knocking her out of the way and against the side of the building.

She spun like a top, keeping herself from smacking face first into the wall by extending her arms.

"I don't need your help!"

The ferocious Tamaki rushed at Benimaru to take her chance. She was kicked to the side, hitting and almost wrapping around a pole. Arthur immediately followed up, swinging his sword only to be disarmed. The Captain of the Seventh grabbed him, turning him around to use him as a human shield as Hinawa released the bullets which slammed into the brave knight's chest. Pushing him forward, the dumb but courageous blonde crumpled to the ground, falling on his face with a groan.

"Fire Moon!" Benimaru exclaimed.

"Beni, NO!" Phoenix shouted, running toward him only to be deflected a second time as he raised his hand in order to complete the maneuver.

She hit the wall again, her back ramming into it this time. The back of her head slammed into the wooden boards. Seeing stars that were not in the sky but right in front of her eyes, she slid down the wall to the rough and bumpy stones that comprised the street.

For several seconds nothing happen. An eerie quiet and discomforting atmosphere settled around them as befuddlement beseiged their minds. Arthur had picked himself up and stumbled to stand beside Hinawa who exchanged a questioning look with him.

Then it appeared. An arc of flame, the shape of a crescent moon, right in front if them, slicing through the air to cut through them and send them flying backwards.

"Is that the best you've got?" Benimaru taunted them.

Heavy footfalls echoed between the buildings. Captain Obi stepped forward dressed in full fire fighting turn out gear.

"No! I'm the best they've got!" he answered back to the strictly rhetorical question.

Cracking his knuckles, his face set in a determined scowl, he prepared to take on the man known as the strongest fire soldier of them all and the destroyer of Asakusa. At the moment, this man was truly living up to his nickname of destroyer, devastating the buildings around him and exhibiting a willingness to take the lives of fellow fire soldiers.

"You attacked my subordinates so now you have me to answer to for that," he said, flipping down the grated face guard. "The fight is between us now. Let's settle this...Captain to Captain!"

Obi flipped down his face shield. He was prepared and ready to fight.

"He was just suiting up?" murmured Shinra, assisting Maki out of the water.

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief. How could she ever think Captain Obi would run away when his fire brigade members were in danger?

Obi extended a shield, the overlapping fireproof metal plates sliding apart to lengthen the shield to its full five feet. Placing the shield in front of himself, ducking his head, he ran forward he fended off the onslaught of fireballs.

"You're not putting out my flames with your own. Why?" Benimaru asked.

"I don't have pyrokinetic powers!" he confessed, pressing forward despite repeated flaming attacks.

"Shouldn't you be afraid?"

"You're damn right I am but that doesn't stop me. As a matter of fact, that is why I do what I do because fire scares the hell out of me!"

Lifting the shield higher and folding as much of his big body behind it as possible, Captain Obi surged forward and rammed it into Benimaru to physically push him backwards like a human battering ram.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you turn Kantaro into an Infernal?"

"I told you! There's been some kind of misunderstanding!"

"I saw what I saw! There was no misunderstanding that!"

Confused, having no clue what was going on, Phoenix leapt up from the ground. Mimicking Shinra's maneuver to launch himself through air but using a backward thrust of her wings to propel herself, she stood in front of her new Captain facing Benimaru. Leaving her wings extended and opening her arms, she stood between him and her irate ex-captain daring one of them to touch her.

"I won't let you hurt him!" she screamed at Beni as he moved his hands in a circular motion, building his fire power to unleash a lethal blast.

"I'll kill you too, Phoenix! You're one of them!" Benimaru accused, growing the widening whirlpool of flames.

"Let me handle this!" Obi yelled at the top of his lungs while simultaneously grabbing her and shoving her behind him.

Phoenix fell into Hinawa, knocking them both back against the Matchbox a few yards behind them. Damn the Captain was strong.

Akitaru Obi was neither weak nor powerless in body or spirit. Despite not having the power of the flames, he compensated for it by increasing his raw physical capabilities along with building a staunch and resolute mind. He never allowed his lack of pyrokinetic abilities to be his weakness but the metaphorical flame that fueled the fire inside to be better and stronger, something more than human. He would not allow the flames that terrified him to keep him from being a Fire Force soldier, from saving people or from finding the truth about Infernals.

Benimaru unleashed hell upon the Captain of Company Eight, raining down fire on him until he was surrounded, completely enclosed by the flames.

"Captain, no!" Shinra yelled.

The flames subsided. Amidst the black smoke, Akitaru Obi stood straight and tall and strong.

"I don't give a damn who you are or what abilities you have. The difference between me and you is that I worked hard, every damn day, for the power I have. I train every waking minute so that I can do my job as Captain of Company Eighth to the best of my ability. I'm going to protect my subordinates! My family!"

Obi reached into his pocket, pulling out a grenade and tossing it at Benimaru where it landed at his feet.

"An extinguisher grenade?" he inquired aloud, puzzled.

"I have other ways to fight, to defeat you, besides fighting fire with fire," Obi announced.

The grenade went off but the Captain of the Seventh did not move a muscle. Obi hurled a red canister fire extinguisher through the smoke to further offset him. Benimaru knocked it aside as if waving aside an annoying fly.

Obi used the smokescreen to rush forward in an attempted surprise attack. However, Benimaru simply flicked a hand, shooting out a fireball that hit his present foe in the chest. Stumbling back a few steps, dropping more extinguisher grenades to create another distraction, Obi shot forward with another fire extinguisher to strike Benimaru.

Benimaru had no choice but to jump back to avoid being hit as well getting a face full of gas from the grenades. Like a lion, Obi pounced on the other Captain, knocking him over onto his back.

Planting a foot in his abdomen, Benimaru swung Obi over his head and onto his back, gaining the advantage. Extending his hand, he delivered a blast of fire directly to Obi's face.

Undaunted and seemingly empowered, the Captain of the Eighth jumped to his feet again, head butting the stubborn and headstrong fellow Captain who could not withstand the blow from the steel reinforced fireman's helmet to his unprotected skull.

Benimaru swayed and dropped to his behind, stunned and dizzy on the verge of unconsciousness. Blood poured from the wound hidden under his hair, streaking down his forehead, running along the bridge of his nose, and down his cheeks.

"And let that be a lesson to ya. Never underestimate me again," Obi panted, the sound amplified through the bent and charred grate of his face guard.

"What the hell are you? It's like you _can't_ flinch," Benimaru said, breathing heavily himself from the effort of the fight.

"I can't afford to flinch right now. The lives of my crew members are at stake. So is my honor as a Captain and fire force member. I don't know what the hell happened here, but I'm telling you, I would never hurt people much less turn them into Infernals."

Extending his hand, he offered assistance for Benimaru to get to his feet. Begrudingly accepting the help, Benimaru slapped his hand into the other Captain's gloved hand to be pulled upwards to his feet with a short jerk without expending any effort of his own.

Konro stepped in, standing between the men as Benimaru prepared to attack again.

"Stop this!" he shouted in his Captain's face, igniting his own power which caused his skin to immediately start burning.

"Konro, stop!" Benimaru shouted at him.

"You first!" he yelled back, holding the man's hands to keep him from attacking. "Please listen to them...hear them out...for me."

After a brief discussion, they came to one conclusion pretty quickly. They determined was no way the two men Shinmon had seen talking were Obi and Hinawa. They were on the other side of Asakusa at a store buying a few things they had ran out of. They had told Maki before going so she knew they were there instead of in the alley where someone who looked like the two of them had told Shinra to get Benimaru meet them.

"I'll go ask the store clerk to confirm your story to settle this matter," Benimaru said, standing up to leave the room. "Only for Konro's sake am I allowing you the benefit of the doubt."

Everyone remained silent until Benimaru left the room.

"Leiutenant, I'm sorry for being rude but how long have you been like this? Having this condition? Tephrosis, I mean," Shinra clarified for the others in the room more so than Konro.

Phoenix stood up to leave the room. She had heard this story before. It hurt her to hear it then, for both Konro and Benimaru. Already having a tender heart and raw emotions from the battle that had ensued between her two companies, former and present, she wanted to leave.

"Where are you going?" Shinra asked her as her hand fell on the notch in the screen to push it back.

"It's all right. Let her go. She's heard the story before. She doesn't need to hear it again. It will only hurt her," Konro answered for her. He always knew her heart almost as well and sometimes better than she did.

"Thank you, Konro," she told him, her eyes flickering from him to Shinra. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back later."

After she left, Konro smiled, glancing at Shinra.

"Once she decided to start having emotions, she started having them in a big way, didn't she?" he asked the young man who she obviously cared a lot about and he cared for her in return.

"Yeah, she did," he agreed. "Are you okay? Talking about what happened? Your Captain seems to have a lot of regrets about it."

"He carries a lot of guilt...even to this day. He believes what happened to me was all his fault. But it wasn't. He didn't do anything. I did it to myself."

As Konro continued with the story, Phoenix walked away gradually releasing the breath she had been holding. She knew the story. Not only was it the story of how Konro developed Tephrosis but it was also the narrative of how Company Seven began. They had entrusted the truth to her only after she had been a member for over six months.

Konro had sacrificed himself to save Benimaru from a demon Infernal. Even then, the Lieutenant was incredibly loyal and protective of the man who would become Captain in no short order because of him and his willingness to put himself in harm's way. Benimaru Shinmon truly was a man like no other. Konro was without a doubt the unsung hero of his own story and never could see it.

Phoenix wandered aimlessly through Asakusa. Everywhere she went there were people openly fighting in the streets whether it be with words or fists. A woman accused her husband of having an affair with another woman. Neighbors pointed fingers in each others faces and shouted accusations of destroying each other's property. Even the fire soldiers in Beni's brigade fought, trading punches and curse words, in some cases simultaneously.

"What is going on? This isn't Asakusa. Someone is doing this...causing this trouble and strife. But why?" Phoenix muttered aloud as if talking to herself.

She continued walking, being more mindful of what was going on around her. Paying close attention to her surroundings became a necessity to avoid flying bodies from fights or to scoot around arguing couples in the middle of the street. No matter the street, no matter how many turns she made, there was fighting.

Not sure of how long she had walked or how far she had gone, she glimpsed around her present surroundings in an effort to get her bearings to return to the Seventh's house. Slipping into a narrow alley in hopes of avoiding all people, she saw a couple standing in the shadows in an obviously amorous embrace. At least someone was getting along tonight. Turning her head to avoid looking at them, she backed up to the street to find another shortcut.

"I'm so glad we were able to slip away and find a moment alone," the man whispered, keeping his head close to his beloved's and his voice low.

But there was something familiar about that voice. Backing up, she stared down the alley encased by shadows.

"I didn't think we'd ever be able to get away from her. I try so hard every day to get your attention, but she's always in the way," the woman whined.

Phoenix recognized that voice too.

"There's someone at the end of the alley. We should find another place," he said.

"Yeah," she agreed, putting her hand into his. "This is so disappointing. I finally have you to myself and someone interrupts."

Phoenix rushed forward down the street away from the alley, hiding behind a trash can as the couple emerged. Shinra and Tamaki stepped out onto the street. Her breathing stopped. Her heart dropped from her chest to her toes. Jealousy surged inside of her along with a hefty does of betrayal and unadulterated hurt. But Shinra would never do that. Tamaki would never do that either.

Standing up straight to her full height, no matter how diminutive her five foot three inches might be, she held her head high. Pushing aside the crushing emotions that had taken her breath away, she inhaled a few deep, cleansing breaths.

Those people are not her who they appear to be. They, whoever they are, were a part of this huge deception going on in Asakusa. Besides, she never felt his heartbeat. That was definitely not Shinra.

Stepping into the middle of the street, Phoenix squared her shoulders and glared at their retreating backs.

"Hey!" she shouted at them, her voice echoing back to her from the alleys on either side of her. "Hey, you two!"

They instantly halted in their steps. The man looked at the woman, squeezing her hand.

"She's here," she said, sounding fearful and snatching her hand out of his.

Nice act. They deserve an award for commitment to their farce and not stepping out of character. But she knew they were fakes.

"Go. I'll take care of her. She's my problem," he remarked, watching the faux Tamaki walk away.

"Damn right I'm your problem!" Phoenix yelled at him.

The convincing doppelganger turned to face her, chuckling lightly.

"Did I say something funny?" she snapped.

"Actually, yes." He laughed louder.

The resemblance, the mask, the whatever the hell it was that made him look like Shinra was incredible. He sounded like him too. Honestly, if not for their bizarre connection, she probably would have never known an imposter stood before her. No wonder these people were being sucked into the deceptions so easily. Even Benimaru had been fooled.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"What's wrong with you? You know who I am." That sinister little chuckle again. Shinra never laughed like that. He smiled when nervous. The second tip off.

"You're not Shinra. And that's not Tamaki. Who the hell are you?" she repeated more emphatically and angrily.

"Hmmm," he hummed, his grin morphing into a deep scowl. His expression of amusement turned angry in an instant. "You're not as dumb as you look."

"Too bad I can't say the same for you," she retorted.

"But - "

Before he could fire back with an insult regarding Shinra's face which had absolutely nothing to do with the barb she had lobbed at him, Phoenix spread her wings and flapped them, issuing a concussive burst of air that knocked the man down onto his derriere.

"What the f- "

He could not get the expletive out of his mouth before she was standing over him, pushing him flat onto his back and leaving her foot propped on his chest. Of all times not to be wearing her spike heels. Stabbing him with the pencil thin, weapon like heel would aid in her attempt to make him talk.

"Who are you really, and what is going on here?" Phoenix interrogated him.

The head of the phoenix rose behind her and bent over her head, staring down at the mystery man wearing Shinra's face.

"Hmph," he snorted, giving her a lopsided smile of contempt. "Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"If you were smart, it would," she said, lowering the birds beak closer to his face. For a split second, unbridled horror registered in his red eyes before he narrowed them to glower back at the fire bird. "Are you a member of the white clad? Who is this Evangelist? What are you after?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing," he snarled through his teeth, beginning to sweat and shake.

"Answer my questions!" she screamed, startling him which made him wince. The phoenix's beak, flames undulating but always maintaining a sharp point, moved down to his chest, hovering over his heart. "Tell me. Or I'll kill you."

"You'll just have to kill me," he arrogantly shot back.

Phoenix allowed the searing rage, the sickening jealousy, and the desire for revenge to seep back into her consciousness heating her body and numbing all other emotions. She pretty much already had her answer. She knew this man had to be a white clad member, willing to give his life up for their cause. She would willingly take his life for her own cause. This asshole was not going to tell her anything anyway. Maybe killing him would send a message to his girlfriend lurking close by which would in turn get her to cough up all the details.

She smiled down at him. Then fear, real and evident, took hold of him. His face, bearing Shinra's healthy peaches and cream complexion paled to an ashen gray as if he were already dead. His eyes widened and his lips parted.

"Hey...wait...don't..." He was about to begin a pathetic plea for his life too late.

"As you wish," she said, her voice low and gravelly as if a demon had risen up inside of her.

Maybe it had. They were responsible for her mother's death because they created the damn bugs. She was not going to allow these people to destroy another person she loves. They had already tried several times tonight to kill people she loved by making them fight. Enough is enough.

The phoenix thrust its head forward, penetrating the man's chest. The flaming beak swiftly cut through skin, broke through ribs, and tore through viscera to impale the muscle of his heart. She could feel the heart continue to contract, uselessly trying to pump blood through the body but instead sent a crimson jet spurting through the hole in the man's chest. The phoenix's head withdrew so she would not have to continue to feel the slowing pointless beats of a heart that did not yet know it was dead.

"NOOOOO!" a mournful cry rang out from the end of the street.

The woman wearing Tamaki's face ran at her, fueled by her rage. Speeding at Phoenix as if she had been shot out of a cannon she prepared to bumrush her. Bending at the waist, curling her shoulder under, she tucked her head down plowed into Phoenix's abdomen.

Phoenix dug in her heels and then her wings, thrusting them into the street which was a mixture of densely packed dirt and small stones here. She was pushed backwards, bulldozed down the street for several yards. Before she lost her footing, she seized handfuls of the woman's shirt, lifting her off her feet, and flinging her over her head to cease her progress. She had learned many of her fighting techniques from Benimaru Shinmon. Watching him fight Akitaru Obi earlier had given her a refresher demonstration she had no idea she would be using so soon.

The woman was fast and seemed impervious to damage since she got to her feet and kicked Phoenix in the back, shoving her forward. Losing her balance, Phoenix fell onto her hands and knees. Tiny, sharp rocks embedded themselves into her skin, making dozens of abrasions and a few deep cuts that leaked blood. Standing up, she ignored the blood dripping from the tips of her fingers and streaking her shins with thin red lines.

Extending her wings, Phoenix shot several of the longer outer primary feathers at the woman like darts. With the woman pinned to the wall of the building like a specimen ready for dissection, she prepared to send the phoenix forth for the finishing blow. Piercing her heart would be a fitting end; to kill her in the same way she had her lover.  
However, she had second thoughts. Hesitating to act, she slowly approached the crying, moaning woman who stared at her dead boyfriend down the street behind Phoenix.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it! Kill me!" the woman implored her, ready and willing to die to be reunited with her lover.

"Answer my questions, and I will let you live," Phoenix said.

"I won't tell you anything," the woman seethed, spittle flying from between her teeth and collecting on her lips. Her entire body shuddered from the pain.

Phoenix heard a sound behind her. The rushing sound of the air being disturbed by something hurtling through it at high speed coupled with the distinct whooshing sound made by super heated flames that cannot be put out by mere air. The flaming arrow impaled the chest of the captured woman.

"Dammit," Phoenix gasped, her eyes darting around to search for the source.

She saw nothing. Someone wielding flaming arrows should have been easy to see. They must have been on the run. Possibly dashing across the rooftops on the way to somewhere else. Finding them here and killing the woman to keep their secrets was most likely a happy accident - for them at least.

A fellow White Clad no doubt, murdered the woman before she could divulge any information about them and their clandestine goals. That was fine. Phoenix already had a good idea of what they were dealing with through piecing together the small and scattered bits of information they had collected so far.

Before she could fly up to the rooftops to investigate, several explosions sounded one after the other. Tall, thick columns of flames lit up the night. Plumes of smoke filled the air burning her eyes and nose. Screaming, brought forth by both fear and pain, filled the already chaotic night.

"What now?" she wondered, setting off to assist with getting the mayhem under control - whatever it may be this time.

~\'/~

* * *

Arrow could not believe her good fortune. She believed she had found the Avenging Angel.

She had complete faith the winged woman would have eventually killed their not so covert agent in order to get information from her. However, she did not have to the time to wait and see if the member of their White Clad ranks would keep her mouth shut to the end or give their secrets away before dying a slow death from her wounds.

Perhaps it was predestined all along that Asakusa be the birthplace of a new beginning - and a new end. This place lived up to the hype of the legends they believed as gospel. Purported to be a great source of power, they determined Asakusa would yield the greatest source of compatible vessels for the bugs, possibly giving rise to a demon Infernal. These Infernals would be used to help them reignite the purifying flames that would cleanse and reclaim this world for the Evangelist.

The Avenging Angel, the harbinger of the demise of mankind, the right hand of destruction of the Evangelist. The Angel's destiny is to herald in and ultimately lead them to realize the Evangelist's goal to burn away the human scourge infecting the earth.

Before acting on her own assumptions and to be sure of the woman's identity, she would inform the Commander first. He would determine what to do next, how to proceed in order to find out if this woman really is the Avenging Angel they were searching for.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi all! Finally an update! Thanks to everyone for the favorites and follows. Reviews are always welcomed. Happy reading, and please enjoy!

~\\..'../~ This symbol indicates a definitive transition in time or point of view. I apologize in advance if I missed any glaring errors during the editing process.

* * *

Phoenix ran through the streets to find Shinra. Along the way, she broke up fights and knocked out disguised White Clads. She refrained from excessive violence in the presence of women and children. She directed them toward the guardhouse to stay until the mayhem was over and this present mess could be sorted out.

"Shinra! Save Beni!" she heard Konro bellow as she ran down an alley.

Backing up and turning the corner, she emerged a few feet away from him on the main street where he knelt staring up into the sky. The shoulders of his shirt were burned and tattered. Oh, no.

"He heard me?" he mumbled to himself, his eyes still on the sky.

Ignoring his statement which made no sense to her, she ran to Konro, dropping onto her knees beside him. He had injured himself again. The tephrosis had returned to his shoulders. The bandages had incinerated, exposing the gory wounds where the skin had completely burned away leaving blackened edges around exposed raw, red muscle.

"Not again," she murmured, putting her arm around his waist while taking great care not to touch his wounds. "What's going on?"

"There's a Demon Infernal," he panted, pointing into the night sky lit up by streamers of fire.

"A Demon Infernal? Another one?" she questioned him, holding him upright.

"Waka is trying to destroy it. Despite being the strongest fire soldier, he still needs help with that thing. Shinra...Shinra is on his way. You should go help him too."

"No. Shinra can handle it. I need to stay here with you," she insisted, feeling the pressure of his body leaning into hers as he grew weak from the pain.

They observed the streaks of red, yellow, and orange racing across the inky blackness leaving trails behind them like rockets trying to break free of the earth's grasp. A thin red line raced across the dark backdrop as if chasing the men and Demon Infernal though the sky. That looked like one of the arrows that had killed the White Clad who bore Tamaki's face; only this arrow was much bigger and brighter.

"Oh, no," gasped Phoenix, gripping Konro's tightly. She wanted to go, to assist Shinra. But she meant what she said - she knew he could handle this.

"What the hell is that?" Konro asked in reference to the red line heading straight for Beni.

"An arrow. Shinra will stop it. Don't worry," she said.

"Come on, Shinra. You can do this," Konro cheered for him.

The thin red line with the distinctive arrowhead tip kept a steady and fast trajectory toward its mark. Shinra suddenly changed directions, heading toward the arrow to stop it. At first nothing happened. It did not stray one inch from its course. Then finally it began to slowly turn before shooting off the right away from its intended target to burn out into nothingness.

Six flaming matoi were launched from the ground to rise upwards to Beni to literally add fuel to the fire. His flaming pinwheel surrounded the Demon but seemed to have no effect.

"I should go Konro," Phoenix said, reluctantly removing her arm steadying him to stand to her feet.

"Phoenix! Where have you been?!" Captain Obi shouted, startling her.

"That's Beni and Shinra up there! I have to go!" she hollered back, spreading her wings with the distinctive whoosh of her fire igniting.

"Shinra is up there and taking care of it. You'll do more good to stay down here."

"But Captain!"

"Stay! That's an order!" he commanded her brusquely. "Are you okay?" he questioned her, his voice much softer upon noticing the blood spattered across her face and chest. "What happened? Where are you injured?"

"I'm fine," she assured him as he looked her over for wounds. "It's not my blood."

"Who's is it?" His eyes ceased their search for injuries to meet hers.

"I ran across two White Clads. One looked like Shinra and the other like Tamaki."

"Then what happened?" he asked, the tension showing on his face. The muscle in his jaw worked relentlessly, writhing under his skin as he waited for her answer.

"I disposed of them. Sir, I tried to get information but..."

"Don't worry about explaining. I'm sure you had a good reason for doing what you did. We should get Konro back to the house and tend to those wounds."

"Yes, we should," she murmured, turning her attention back to Konro.

Before Phoenix and Obi could stand him to his feet to take him home, there was massive explosion in the sky. A white flash followed; so blinding it made them instinctively close their eyes but they still shielded them with their hands to ward off the light. Several seconds later, there was a blowback from the blast powerful enough to send a strong, heated wind rushing through the entirety of Asakusa despite its origination high in the sky.

Phoenix and Obi were pushed down to the ground and onto their knees, Konro held between them with his arms over their shoulders. The immense pressure pushed on their eardrums as if it might burst them. There was a resounding boom as the discharge of energy that incinerated the Demon Infernal broke the sound barrier. They could not hear it anyway due to force already pressing on their eardrums.

Ash began to fall from the sky like a macabre black snow. The moon turned red.

"Oh, what a beautiful sight. The Crimson Moon," Konro murmured, gazing up at the blood red moon.

"He used your move to finish off the damn demon," Phoenix said, patting his back.

"Yeah. I couldn't be more proud."

Two of the Seventh's Fire Soldiers joined them to report to their Lieutenant.

"All of the Infernals have been taken care of, Sir. All of the fires have been put out too," one informed him.

Konro breathed an audible sigh of relief, his body sagging between the two people who held him up.

"Ah, that's good. Splendid work," he complimented them. "Company Eight deserves our gratitude as well. Especially our friend, Shinra."

About that time, Shinra appeared above them. Using the flames of his feet like rocket blasters, he gingerly lowered his body, and his precious cargo, to the ground. He held Benimaru in his arms in a Princess carry.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," murmured Phoenix, using an old adage her aunt used to say a lot. A broad smile on par with one of Shinra's nervous grins stretched her lips. The sight before her amused her greatly. "My, my, Shinra. That's quite a lovely damsel in distress you have in your arms there. I'm a little bit jealous."

"Shut up, Bird Brain," snapped Benimaru as Shinra lowered his feet to the ground so he could stand up. However, the man still had to lean against his knight in shining armor to remain upright after completely depleting his strength.

"Ah, you're going to be just fine, Beni. You're effervescent charm is already returning," she murmured, noticing Shinra's eyes were glued to her face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay? What's all over you? Is that...blood?" he asked unable to stop staring at her.

"I'm fine. It's not mine," she replied, the words tumbling out fast. "Captain," she said, turning toward Obi. "We should get Konro to the house."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's go."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

After cleaning up and getting rid of the bloody clothes, she joined Captain Obi and Konro in the main room of the house. Everyone else, including Shinra and Benimaru, were busy getting themselves cleaned up and tending to other matters which left the three of them together at the moment.

Opening the cabinet in the corner, Phoenix retrieved the jar of salve to begin rubbing it over the new burns that had seared off the old scars on Konro's body. Newer and deeper scars would form when the skin healed itself once more.

"Why were you covered in blood? Will you tell me what happened?" Konro asked her gently as she knelt behind him.

"I'll leave," Captain Obi volunteered.

"Stay," she said, dipping her fingers into the oddly cool white cream that felt as if it had been refrigerated. "You should hear this too, Captain."

A bizarre sensation of numbness filled her body as she began to speak. Her emotions were anesthetized as she told them what happened from the moment she found the doppelganger's of Shinra and Tamaki until each of them met their end.

"How could you bring yourself to kill him when he looked like Shinra?" Konro asked when her story was complete. He hissed and winced as she smoothed another layer of the cooling salve on his heated and damaged shoulders.

"Because he wasn't Shinra," she answered simply.

"How did you know? How could you be so sure it was not him?" he inquired, his curiosity piqued.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Captain Obi offered, already knowing the explanation that would come.

"The good Sake is in the corner on the top shelf of the dish cabinet," Phoenix told him.

Phoenix gently pressed the end of the gauze to Konro's shoulder, waiting for him to reach up and hold it. As she began the long process of wrapping his ointment covered wounds, she asked, "Konro, have you heard of something called the Adolla Burst?"

~\\..'../~

* * *

"Commander!" Arrow exclaimed, bowing deeply in respect to the small, jaded Commander sitting on his cold stone chair that was just as cold and hard as demeanor.

The chair carved out of pure white marble resembled a throne fit for a king: the king of everything and nothing at all. The little Commander of the entire White Clad army second only in power to the Evangelist. Well, possibly third if they had indeed found the Avenging Angel. There was also the boy called the Devil's Footprints. No time like the present to begin informing him of their incredible discoveries in Asakusa.

Yona remained standing beside her as if unaware of his place. He tapped the pads of his fingers together and muttered to himself maniacally. At least he was consistently crazy. Due to his unique capabilities, mostly his talent for reconstructing the human face and stirring up general mayhem and confusion as they had in Asakusa, his insolence was largely overlooked.

"What do you have to report, Arrow?" the Commander asked without even lifting his white head to look at her.

"Sir, Asakusa turned up many interesting finds just like you believed it would," she began. "A second Demon Infernal was successfully created. He was stronger than the one from two years ago. Haran's courageous sacrifice will not be forgotten." She paused momentarily as if offering him a moment of silence in her fallen comrade's honor. "There was a boy who established an Adolla Link with the Demon...and myself."

"That is interesting," he said, sitting up straight from his slumped over position. "I would like to see this person for myself. The next time you go out, I will going with you."

"But there's more, Sir," Yona interjected before Arrow could continue.

"Oh?" His lightly glowing crimson eyes latched on to Arrow's Face as if Yona had not spoken a word.

"I believe we've found the Avenging Angel, Sir."

The Commander blinked, standing up from his chair, his sword clutched tightly in his hand.

"Have you told anyone about this?" he asked, pushing up the hilt with his thumb to slide the sword a few inches from the scabbard attached to his side. Several snow white feathers floated out into the air.

"No, Commander. I thought it best for you to see her for yourself and personally make the determination of her identity before anything is said," she explained dutifully, lowering her eyes from his piercing stare.

"Very smart, Arrow. Good work. I look forward to seeing this person as well. If she is the Avenging Angel, we must immediately bring her to the Evangelist where she belongs. She is extremely important to stoking the purifying fires."

"Yes, Sir."

~\\..'../~

* * *

Two days later after piecing Asakusa together once more, the time came for Company Eight to say good bye. Phoenix had packed her remaining possessions from her room at the Seventh and was loading them into the Matchbox with the assistance of Shinra and the twins.

"So you're really not coming back?" Hinata asked, standing behind Phoenix as she scooted the last box into the vehicle.

"Ever?" Hikage inquired, tears forming in her eyes.

"She'll come back to visit. I'll make sure she does," Shinra assured them.

The small girls put their arms around Phoenix's waist, giving her a tight embrace while she hugged them both, an arm around each.

"I'll miss you both so much," she said, fighting her tears.

After the twins hugged her, they went to Shinra next. He squatted down to be eye level with them for his farewell.

"You'll be coming with her to visit, right?" Hikage asked him directly.

"Of course I will," he answered quickly.

"We'll be looking forward to seeing more of your cool dance moves," Hinata said.

"You really like my dancing?" Shinra asked, blushing with happiness.

"Of course not, you big dork," Hikage added, getting in one final insult before they left.

"Oh," he muttered, crestfallen.

Both of the girls charged at him, nearly knocking him down as they threw in their arms around his neck in a double hug.

"But we do like you," Hikage said to him receiving a collective awe from the members of Company Eight and Konro who had gathered around them.

"This is good-bye again, huh?" Konro said to Phoenix.

"I'm afraid so," she mumbled, thrusting her hand into the pockets of her ripped jeans.

"It was great seeing you again...having you here. It was kinda like old times."

"Yeah. It was. Without all of the fussing and drama. Where's Beni?" She glanced around Konro but did not see him.

"I don't...I don't know. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine. I honestly didn't expect him to be here. But anyway, I'll see you again soon, Konro."

"Yeah. Take care of yourself,"he said, bending down to hug her.

"Hey, that's my line," she jokingly snapped at him.

Phoenix was wearing flat sandals which made her almost an entire foot shorter than the man so he had to bend way, way down to reach her. She convulsively swallowed to rid herself of the lump in her throat. She hated good-byes.

"Don't stay away over a year this time, okay?" he said before letting her go.

"Okay," she agreed, wondering exactly how long it would be before they could visit. There was no way to tell with the unpredictable threat of the White Clads, the extremist zealots hell bent on carrying out this mysterious Evangelist's agenda of bringing about a second destruction of humanity by fire since the first one did not quite decimate everyone.

Phoenix walked away from Konro to the Matchbox before she started crying. Climbing into the vehicle, she took her seat. Beni did not say good-bye again. Not surprised but definitely hurt, she allowed the first tear to fall.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Phoenix!" she would swear she heard Benimaru yelling from somewhere far, far away.

_Great! Now I'm hearing things!_, she thought to herself, closing her eyes to hide her teary, bloodshot eyes as the others began to clamber into the truck.

"Fire Bird! There's something I need to say to you!"

Her eyes popped open. She knew for sure she had heard him that time. Impatiently waiting for everyone to be seated, she exited the vehicle to see where Beni was at.

He was walking toward the Matchbox with a package wrapped in a dark green cloth decorated with white swirls. She recognized that pattern. When he came close, he thrust the parcel at her.

"Here, the old hag wanted you to have these. I don't like them very much but your Captain seems to enjoy them. As I recall, you like them too," he said.

"Yeah. I do. Thank you, Beni," she returned, hugging the bundle to her chest.

"This isn't good-bye you know. Until next time," he said, taking one step closer to her.

"Yeah. Until next time. See ya." She turned to walk back toward the Matchbox.

"Phoenix, wait."

Before she had fully turned to face him, he lurched forward, giving her a hug that was stiff and uncomfortable for the both of them. However, it meant a lot for him to give her that embrace - and it meant a lot to her to receive it, to part on good terms after what happened before.

"Take care of yourself. And take care of Shinra too. He's a very special guy," he said, dropping his arms away from her body and backing up a few steps.

"Yes, he is," she wholeheartedly agreed.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Shinra tapped on her bedroom door as not to make the sound echo down the hall of the Fire Cathedral. He should not be here at this time of night. However, over the past few days since they returned home, he had not had much time to speak to Phoenix because they were busy with paperwork detailing the events that occurred in Asakusa.

He was worried about her. Something happened in Asakusa, but he had no clue what. Captain Obi seemed to know, but he kept his lips tightly sealed. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact Phoenix would not talk to him. Once again she had retreated inward, not telling him a damn thing.

Reticent and hermit-like, she hid in the office behind stacks of reports or in her bedroom reading. At first he was able to convince himself she was acting this way because of the sadness of once again leaving Asakusa, of having to say good-bye to her old fire company mates. However, he could not ignore the fact she did not bother to put on her make up and dressed only in jeans and over-sized t-shirts. Definitely not her normal style.

"Phoenix," he whispered at the door, tapping again. Although he had spoken her name softly, it was like a shout in the dark silence. "Please, open up."

He held his breath until he could sense movement behind the door. Despite the absence of sound, not even a swishing of material or light footfall, he could _feel_ her moving toward the door. His pulse pounded through his feet and ankles rushing up his legs to his chest to make his heart beat faster. His heart thumped heavily against his rib cage. She must be right behind the door.

"What is it?" she whispered through the door.

"I need to talk to you. There's something I need to tell you. Please open up," he begged, a desperation building so fiercely his heart physically ached.

"This isn't a good time. Shinra, we shouldn't - "

"There's never a good time anymore. We have to do this now. Please, open up. Let me in." There was more meaning behind those words than just a request to remove the wooden barrier between them.

The lock disengaged with a click seconds before she slowly opened the door. Her eyes were red rimmed, her face puffy, as if she had been crying for hours. She stood there dressed in an over-sized gray sweatshirt baring one shoulder. Her legs were completely bared by the short black yoga shorts she wore. At least he thought they were yoga shorts and not her underwear. He could feel his cheeks warming with a blush and his lips stretching into an anxious smile.

"I was beginning to think - Whoa!" he yelled when she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside.

"Well, come on inside before someone hears you," she hissed, carefully closing the door and locking it. "What is it?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he returned, stepping closer to her. He stood so close she had to lean her head back to see his face. Her heartbeat rattled through his chest although he was not touching her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Phoenix asked, her face hardening into a mask as if preparing for a game of twenty unwanted questions.

To set her at ease, and hopefully bring down her defenses, Shinra decided her should tell her about his shocking experience in Asakusa, the unexpected Adolla Links he formed with the Demon Infernal, the White Clad woman, and Konro.

"Something happened in Asakusa," he began, watching her jaw tighten and a look of fear flash through her eyes for a split second.

_Shit! This is not going as planned, _he thought.

She appeared to be pulling away even more emotionally despite standing stock still in front of him. Enveloping her in his arms, he drew her in for a crushing bear hug, flattening her breasts against his chest.

"I can make connections with others," he blurted, hugging her tighter. "Each one is different and unique...and weird."

"Sh-Shinra," she wheezed, managing to lift one hand to pat his lower back as if to tap out of a wrestling match.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, loosening his grip but not letting her go. "When I connected with the Demon Infernal, I felt...I saw..." He faltered, not wanting to think about what he had seen coming straight from the mind of that creature that was no longer human. "I saw terrible things. Beni said this was the second Horned Infernal in Asakusa."

"Yeah. It was," she confirmed. Wiggling her arms from between his, she reached up to wrap them around his neck. "I'm sure he also told you defeating that Horned Demon was what caused Konro's tephrosis. What else happened? Who else did you establish a link with?"

"I could hear Konro's voice as if he were speaking to me directly. I had told him earlier to call out for me, and I would help him so he wouldn't have to kill himself to protect Captain Shinmon. I heard him...I heard him ask me to save his Captain."

Shinra could feel her body stiffening in his arms and wondered what that was about. Lowering his head, he placed it on her shoulder, pressing his forehead against her neck.

"I also...I also heard the voice of that White Clad woman who shot the arrow. She said I'm in not where I belong. I don't belong in the Fire Force. I belong with them. My flames are meant to exterminate mankind."

"We both know that's bullshit, and those White Clads are crazy," she assured him, rubbing his cheek with her own.

"I'm meant to protect mankind," he said, his voice slightly shaky with emotion. "All I've ever wanted to do is protect people...to save them. She said I have an Adolla Burst like their Commander. Who the hell is their Commander?"

"Who the hell knows or cares about their commander?" Phoenix snapped, sliding her fingers through his hair.

"I think we should care, Phoenix. All things considered, it's important information. Getting rid of him of him would enable us to take down the White Clads."

"All things considered, we both know you're a hero and a savior of mankind." She paused, stroking his head again. "Maybe she meant me. It seems like no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I want to protect people, all I do is kill them."

"What do you mean? You haven't - "

"I murdered two of the White Clads in Asakusa," she confessed.

Shinra winced at her blunt admission, lifting his head to look down at her. Surprisingly, her eyes met his. Even more shocking was the lack of emotion he saw there. No sadness. No regret. No joy either over what she did which he found comforting.

"I did what I felt like I had to do under the circumstances," she said with assurance, her gaze unwavering. "I honestly don't know if it was the right thing, but at that time it felt right. It was weird. I can't explain it. It's like something took over me. I had all of these thoughts running through my head. Bits and pieces of the past. Memories...but it's like some of them belonged to someone else. There was so much rage. I couldn't...I couldn't stop it. They were a part of the people responsible for killing my mother. For so many years, I've wanted to avenge her and it felt...it felt good."

Closing her eyes, she inhaled a shaky breath to get herself back under control before completely giving in to her emotions. When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at her but she did not look away.

"I won't let them take anyone else from me. I will protect my new family, the ones I love, no matter what it takes," Phoenix swore to him with a conviction that burned in her mercury colored eyes. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and streaked down her flushed cheeks. "I won't lose another person I love. I can't."

"I don't know what happened exactly because I wasn't there. I can't and won't judge you for a decision you made...actions you took. But I do understand being willing to kill to protect the ones you love."

Shinra put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her face into his chest. Her fingers curled into his black t-shirt at his shoulder blades as she cried quietly, restraining herself. Holding her securely in his arms, he allowed her to cry as long as she needed. Occasionally, he brushed his lips across her cheeks, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine. You did what you had to do," he cooed, stroking her back as if she were a cat.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I keep crying like this," she apologized, burying her face into his already tear soaked t-shirt.

"Don't hold back. Don't ever hold back anything from me," he implored her, caressing her damp cheek with his fingertips.

"The part that bothers me the most is the person I killed looked like you. I know it wasn't you because I didn't _feel_ you, your heart. But it was surreal and scary. And I don't regret it. I only regret not getting any answers to my questions before I killed him," she said, raising her head to look at Shinra's face. "Do you know how many people I've murdered, Shinra? Can you love a murderer?"

"We've had this discussion before. Stop it," he ordered her gently. "You are not a cold blooded killer."

Shinra inhaled deeply, holding the desperate gaze of her bloodshot, crying eyes. His fingers trembled as they pushed through her hair again, gently combing out the snarls. How can he love a murderer? But was she really a criminal? Weren't they all murderers considering they all had put an end to Infernals who were once humans? Was it merciful? Was it deserved? She would never cold bloodedly kill an innocent person. She couldn't.

"Shinra," Phoenix whispered in a husky voice that caught his attention in a way that shocked him.

Her eyelids drifted closed, shutting off her soul to him. One of her hands raised to the back of his neck, coaxing his mouth down to hers. He could taste the salty tears on her lips as she gave him a hard kiss, putting her heart and soul behind that kiss. He could feel her need, her desire. The firm kiss that continued at length took his breath away and lit a spark he did not expect to experience under the circumstances.

Shinra wrenched his mouth free from hers, not only to breathe but also to get a grip on himself before he too her to the bed. Her lips hovered above his after they broke apart, her breath caressing them as she panted lightly. Her hand pressed on the back of his neck, pulling him back toward her for another bold kiss.

This time Phoenix pushed further, wanting more. Shinra gladly gave it to her, separating his slightly parted lips when the tip of her tongue teased the opening between them. The tip of his tongue met hers, beckoning her to come inside for more of a taste. He found her kiss exciting, downright intoxicating. His arms encircled her waist, lifting her from the floor to carry her to the bed. As he bent to lay her down, her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him close - to keep him from escaping.

"I should go," he whispered between the pecks on his lips.

"Please, don't," she begged, her lips pressing a kiss to his cheek then his earlobe. "Stay."

"Ugh, Holy Sol," he groaned, pushing her hand away that attempted to sneak under the hem of his t-shirt. "We can't."

"Why not?" she asked, pushing her hips against his to create a delicious friction that turned the spark into a flame.

"Phoenix," he murmured, unhinging her hand from the back of his neck as she tried to pull his mouth to hers again. "As much as I want this...and I definitely do...as much as I want you...we can't do this," he whispered, breathing heavily in an effort to calm himself.

"The timing just isn't right yet," Phoenix agreed. "Will you stay with me tonight? To sleep of course."

"Yeah. I won't leave you yet. Are you going to be okay?" he asked, holding her face between his hands.

"Yeah. Thank you," she said, giving him an easy, genuine smile.

"For what?"

"For loving me and not giving up on me...ever. I love you with all of my heart, Shinra Kusakabe."

"I love you too. I never give up on the ones I love."

~\\..'../~

* * *

"A new team member? That's kind of sudden, don't you think?" Obi asked Hibana as she followed him down the hall to his office.

"Haijima pushed it through like a battering ram since Company Eight is long overdue to have a science officer," she explained.

"Yeah, well, I can't help but think it's a poor excuse to plant one of their spies among us," he said, admitting his worst fear.

"It's possible. But don't worry. You have a spy of your own. And she has connections with this guy," Hibana informed him in an annoyingly cryptic manner.

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

A little while later, with Company Eight gathered in the Captain's office, the official announcement was made. Everyone except Phoenix was there. She had gone to retrieve files from the crew's desks in the next room as the others planned to meet the new member.

"I don't see why we need you here. We were doing just fine recruiting new members on our own," Captain Obi grumpily began, not really getting off to the most hospitable start.

"That's kinda harsh don't ya think?" Viktor Licht returned with a flippant attitude. "After the whole Evangelist thing, every company is under Imperial order to increase their scientific investigation. Obviously you were further behind than most and Haijima saw fit to give you a boost in that department. So here I am!"

Everyone glared at the tall, wiry man whose black hair stuck out from his head in all directions. He wore a white doctor's coat over a red and white striped t-shirt, jeans that were already too short but had also been rolled up, and black running shoes with red soles worn without socks. How could they take this guy seriously?

"We were handling things just fine," Obi snapped, irritated by the man's lack of decorum and unwarranted air of familiarity. "Captain Hibana provided us with all of the information we needed. There's also - "

With epic timing as usual, Phoenix entered the room. Distracted, she did not notice their guests as she flipped through the pages of the report in the folder she held.  
Back to her normal self, she was dressed in a loose fitting black halter type blouse that ruffled around the waist line of her tight fitting black jeans that fit like a second skin. Her pin point stiletto heels clicked on the tiles as she walked. Her eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner making the silver irises glow like liquid mercury.

"Hey, Shinra, there's a few places you forgot to sign in here. And what the hell is a monedif? That's a misspelling right?" she asked if no one else was in the room.

"We have guests today," Captain Obi announced loudly as if to get her attention.

"Oh," Phoenix gasped upon seeing Captain Hibana. She gulped then greeted the woman who eyed her suspiciously. "Hello, Captain Hibana."

"Hmph," the Princess snorted, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder.

"Ahem," Captain Obi dramatically cleared his throat. "I would like for you all to meet our new science officer - "

"Viktor Licht," Phoenix said, already knowing the name of the strange man but not a stranger to her standing in front of her.

Phoenix glared at the familiar rail thin, black dandelion headed man from Haijima Industries. He was her main point of contact, her greatest information source on her little reconnaissance expeditions to the Haijima Labs. Once he found out her true identity and that her mother was a former scientist at Haijima whose research he used to write his college thesis, getting information from him was easy.

He was a major fan-boy of her mother's research, basing most of the information contained in his published thesis about Spontaneous Human Combustion on her work. He was positively thrilled to learn Phoenix was the baby born from the ashes of her mother's body he had read about in the reports detailing the tragic death of the brilliant former head of the Lab. Only he could find that information revelatory and exciting.

Entertaining his thousand and one inquiries and seriously awkward attempts at flirting was much more difficult for Phoenix to endure than him gushing about her dead mother. But she did what she had to do in order to get the information she needed. Even if Hibana knew the torture of listening to that man blather for hours, she would not have cared because it was a means to an end - and Phoenix always got the top secret information.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Phoenix demanded, snapping the folder shut.

Viktor saluted her sloppily with his left hand. Putting on a ridiculously formal voice, he announced himself.

"I will be serving as special Fire Force Company eight's head scientist. And as you know, sweetheart," he said, winking at Phoenix. "The name's Viktor Licht."

"Sweetheart?" Shinra muttered, his hands forming fists at his sides.

"How dare you address our Queen in such a familiar and provocative way, knave?!" Arthur yelled at him.

For once, Shinra was grateful for Arthur's courtly manners and delusional nature. Wow. And he actually got all the words right this time.

"Did you say Shinra? As in Shinra Kusakabe?" Viktor asked, turning toward the man in question. He bounced up and down on his toes, clapping his hands together like an overexcited child. "As in the Devil's Footprints?"

"I hate that nickname," Shinra muttered, looking away from the overly enthusiastic beanpole. "Yeah. That's me."

"That's not a proper Fire Force salute. You should perform it with the right hand not the left. Crisper, and more firm. If you're going to do it, do it right," Hinawa chastised the dandelion in their midst who summarily ignored him as he rushed toward Shinra.

Viktor dove to the floor at the Shinra's feet, staring at them as if they were the most fascinating specimens he had ever seen.

"I have to indulge my curiosity!" Viktor yelled as if it were a scientist's battle cry.

"Hey!" Shinra yelled as the man grabbed his foot and lifted it from the floor to examine it closely. "What the hell are you doing?"

Viktor snatched off the flip flop hindering his view and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me! Hey!" Shinra cried out.

"So these are the feet of the Devil's Footprints," Viktor mused to himself.

"Hey!" Hibana shouted, stepping in between Shinra and Viktor. "Don't get all touchy feely with him!"

"Yes, ma'am," Viktor acquiesced, standing to his feet.

"Only I can do that!" she shrieked, stomping her foot indignantly.

Shinra bit his lower lip, his face turning crimson red. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix snapped, running over to them. "Who will be getting touchy feely with Shinra?"

"My foot!" Shinra wailed in pain when everyone ignored him.

All of them looked down to see her pencil thin heel stabbed Shinra in the very middle of his foot.

"Get off of him!" Phoenix screamed at her, grabbing the woman by the lapels of her beige trench coat to pull her forward and shove her away. "And you will NOT be getting touchy feely with my boyfriend! EVER!"

Hibana blinked at her, her eyes forming huge round circles.

"Your what?" the Princess scoffed.

There it is. The metaphorical cat was out of the bag, set free by Phoenix herself. Straightening her shoulders and raising her chin, she managed to appear like a defiant child standing in front an angry parent.

"You heard me. _My_ boyfriend," she repeated, emphasizing the my so viciously Hibana flinched for everyone to see.

"I see," she murmured, her eyes returning to their normal size. Once again, she threw a lock of hair over her shoulder then placed a hand on her hip. "And when exactly did this little travesty of a relationship begin?"

"It's the real thing, Captain Hibana, I assure you," Shinra said, limping over to place himself as a barrier between the women. "It began pretty much the moment I met her."

"Hmph," she snorted derisively, crossing her arms under her big breasts lots of cleavage revealed by her low cut dress. "That's just ridiculous. There's no such thing as love as first sight."

"This is stupid," Phoenix snapped, throwing the file in her hand onto her desk. "I'm not arguing with you about this. I don't have to. I'm not going to fight over what's real or what isn't. And I'm certainly not going to fight over what I know to be true."

"Well, then," Hibana sniffed, sticking her nose into the air and her face pinching as if she smelled something rotten. "I suppose I should be going since I'm done here."

"I suppose you should," she returned, almost growling the words. "We no longer need you around here. For anything."

No one said a word as Hibana sashayed out of the office. It was better not to say anything and allow the woman to try to pick up the pieces of her dignity and get away with what she could salvage of her self-esteem after a former subordinate read her the riot act and dismissed her.

Phoenix was not afraid. It was about time that damn woman knew _her_ place since she was always so quick to put everyone else in theirs. Sitting down at her desk, rifling through piles of file folders, she searched for the one marked Viktor Licht. The only sound that could be heard in the office was the rustle of papers until she found the folder which she wished she had noticed a hell of a lot sooner. It had gotten buried under reports and mail and a dozen other things she had not yet been able to sort through since their return to the Cathedral.

"Here, Captain. Mr. Licht's credentials," she said, handing him the file over the desk.

"So, listen, Licht," Captain Obi began in order to dispel the tension and bring their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Oh, call me, Viktor, no need to be so formal. We're all friends here right?"

"Actually, no. No, we're not," Hinawa returned, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the irritating, overenthusiastic man.

"Hey, Captain, how do we know we can trust this guy?" Arthur demanded. "He did work for Haijima Industries after all."

"In case you've forgotten, we trusted the spy over there who used to infiltrate Haijima on a regular basis," Hinawa pointed out matter of factly. "No offence, Phoenix."

"None taken," she responded, waving dismissively as she tried to sort through the mess on her desk.

"My Queen is not a spy," Arthur vehemently countered, offended for her.

"Look, you clueless idiot - " Shinra began but was distracted by Viktor's reaction as he stared at Phoenix.

"Phoenix, my dear, it's been a while," Viktor said breathily.

"Oh, damn it all," she sighed, glancing up at the man who was now standing in front of her desk.

His huge round black eyes met hers, and he smiled a smile that was just as awkward and weird as one of Shinra's anxiety grins. Why was no one teasing that weirdo about his smile?

"So how have you been?" he asked her.

"Fine. Until now," she added acidly.

"Awww...is that any way to talk to an old friend?" he whined as if hurt by her harsh greeting.

"You were never a friend, Viktor."

"This should be interesting," Obi murmured stealing a moment to look over the man's file.

"It doesn't surprise me they have a history considering she visited Haijima on a regular basis. I guess it didn't occur to any of us this could be a problem," Hinawa returned.

"I assure you, it's no problem," Phoenix said directly to the Lieutenant upon overhearing his words. "Viktor and I were never friends. Of any kind. We were work acquaintances at the most. A spy and her informant. Absolutely nothing more."

"Now you're just being mean," Viktor pouted. "What about that date we were supposed to go on?"

"Stop it, Viktor. There was never going to be date. You knew that," she snapped, standing up from her seat. "You allowed yourself to be deceived."

"A what? When?" Shinra interjected.

"Nothing and never. The last person you should be threatened by is this guy," she said, standing up from her seat and turning her back to Viktor.

"Oh, dear Phoenix. I do miss our little games. The flirting. Our intimate tete-a-tetes we used to have," Viktor said, shamelessly attempting to be coy.

"What the hell?" Shinra muttered, raising his fists.

"Steady, boy. Don't let him get to you," the Captain warned.

"Mm-mm-mm," Viktor grunted, staring at her behind. "I always did hate for you to leave, but I did like to watch you go."

"Oh, that is weird," she muttered. "Stop it, Viktor or I'll burn you down right here in this office. I'll sweep up your ashes and throw them in the trash where you belong."

"Oh, baby you have no idea how I already burn for you."

"Ew!"

Picking up the set of Obi's hand grippers sitting on top of the filing cabinet, she hurled them over her shoulder straight at Viktor's head. He easily dodged them and Obi reached out to grab the hand strengthening device he also used to relieve stress before it the hit the floor to break.

"All right, that's enough!" Captain Obi shouted, deciding to intervene in the steadily escalating situation. "Hinawa, show Viktor around the Cathedral. Help him find a suitable space for a lab and the room that will be his."

After Hinawa and Licht left the room, the Captain turned to glare at Phoenix.

"Phoenix, about your behavior..."

"I apologize, Captain," she said, bowing deeply. "That was conduct unbecoming a fire soldier in regards to a colleague. Two of them actually. I will apologize to Captain Hibana later. But Licht, sir - "

When she heard Obi chuckling in amusement, Phoenix immediately stopped speaking and stood up straight.

"Sir? What -"

"I'm just glad to see you're back to your old self, Phoenix. Besides, I have the feeling we're going to need someone around here to keep Licht in line and make sure we can trust him," he said, closing the folder in his hand. "And you'll do no such thing as apologize to that woman. It was refreshing seeing someone put her in her place for a change. Good thing I'm your Captain so it won't be viewed as insubordination."

"You can trust Viktor, Sir," she assured the Captain, ignoring his comment about Hibana. "He might have worked for Haijima but he was there to suit his own agenda and further his own research into Spontaneous Human Combustion by using their resources. He's not a _company man _at all. I believe he is just as dedicated to solving the mystery and putting an end to Spontaneous Human Combustion as you are, Captain."

"Well, that's good to hear. Looks like everything might be falling into place again."

"Yeah. But for how long?"

"Duchess," Captain Obi sighed, leaning down to be face to face with her. "Just enjoy the good times when we have them, and don't question the future. Whatever comes will come, and we will deal with it together...as a family. Do you understand me?"

Phoenix could not help but feel more confident and less anxious about what tomorrow could hold. With her family beside her, what did she have to fear?

"Yes, Sir. I understand."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Life was already difficult now it's become nearly impossible in light of recent events.

The ~\\./~ symbol indicates a short passage of time.

Please enjoy the new addition. :)

* * *

Phoenix winced when Viktor inserted the needle into her arm. She observed with morbid fascination as he slipped a test tube into the plastic device attached to the needle and her rich red blood shot up into the glass tube. He filled four test tubes in total; each with a different colored tops and each for a different test, before pulling the needle out of her arm.

"Hold this," he ordered her, pressing a folded square of cotton gauze to the small hole the needle left behind in her arm.

"Holy Sol, Viktor, you damn vampire," she grunted, holding the piece of gauze in place to stem the flow of blood. "Did you get enough?"

"For now," he replied dryly, pulling her hand and the gauze away so he could place the adhesive bandage on her arm. "Want me to kiss your boo-boo?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," she muttered, rolling down the long sleeve of her black silk shirt.

Phoenix winced and bit her tongue to avoid the temptation to tell him to kiss her ass because he probably would. Viktor had developed something of a crush on her during their many interactions on her information gathering expeditions to Haijima Labs. At that time, she had used his feelings to her advantage. Presently she felt quite guilty about manipulated him. However, now, particularly after learning of her true identity and her present relationship status, she was pretty sure he was just messing with her in his awkward attempts at flirting.

"You've been having problems with the overheating?" he asked, picking up his pen to write in the chart lying on the counter in front of him. "How often had it been happening?"

"It's only happened a few times in total. The problem is it seems to be happening more often and more closely together," she admitted, strolling over toward his lab table.

Phoenix detailed the recent occasions when she overheated and woke up in an ice bath. Viktor filled a page with notes then flipped to a blank sheet and kept writing.

"You're greatest fear is turning Infernal? It doesn't happen often to a pyrokenetic, but - "

"But it does happen," she cut him off, nervously chewing her lower lip. "I just-I just don't want to die that way. The way my mother did."

"No one does, Phoenix," he returned bluntly.

"I don't want to become a Demon Infernal. I'm sure you read the report that in Asakusa there was a White Clad who ate one of the bugs. Not only did he become an Infernal, he became a Demon Infernal."

Viktor approached her, file in hand, his pen held above the paper. His big, round black eyes studied her with a piercing, clinical gaze. After madly scribbling notes on the paper, awkwardly propping the file on his forearm, he looked at her with a more concerned expression.

"I'm going to do everything in my power, use every bit of knowledge I have and can get, to make sure it doesn't happen," he promised her. He shrugged, giving her a lopsided smile. "And don't eat any damn bugs. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah," she laughed lightly. "I think I can do that."

At times Phoenix had almost considered Viktor a friend. Then she reminded herself that he still worked for Haijima Industries so he was the enemy in their midst. But here they were under completely different circumstances. Could they be on the same side this time? Perhaps they had always been on the same side - their own.

Viktor worked for Haijima to have unlimited access to their database and files along with virtually unlimited resources to conduct his own research. Her mother had worked for them which gave him free and clear access to her notes and findings to use as he pleased. Maybe he had no real loyalty to the company after all. She really could not see him being a staunch company man.

"You know, Viktor, it's a fucking miracle you're still alive doing the work you do...studying Spontaneous Human Combustion. My mother wasn't so lucky when she worked for Haijima," she stated bitterly, anger tainting the fringes of her menacing tone.

"I'm aware of both of those of those facts," he sighed. "But you know why I worked for them. I have questions that I want to be answered. Haijima Industries has the resources I need to get those answers. I want to know everything!" he exclaimed, growing visibly excited. He always did when talking about science. "I want to know the who, what, why, where, when, and how of Spontaneous Human Combustion. Then there are thousand questions in between. You can understand wanting to know, to understand...can't you?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied. "So does this mean we can really trust you? You're not going to report anything you discover about the eighth to Haijima? These are good people Viktor, a family...my family...I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

"Wow," he crowed, letting out a little whistle. "You really have changed. You're not as cold hearted and mean as you used to be. So is it because you fell in love with that Shinra guy?"

Phoenix could feel her face heating with a blush. She leaned against the table behind her, lowering her gaze to the floor while she self-consciously twirled a lock of her short hair around her finger. Viktor moved to stand next to her, laying the file on the table.

"It is, isn't it? You're head over heels in love with him. Aren't you?" he asked, waiting for an answer. When none came, he nudged her gently in the arm with his elbow. "Huh? Huh? Inquiring minds want to know," he teased. "I can't believe he got through to the Ice Queen."

"Did you seriously call me that?" she inquired, her face growing hotter by the second.

"Everyone who knew you called you that. But," he said, examining her closely with those large eyes and critical gaze of his, "you're definitely not the person you used to be. You've changed. A lot."

"You think so?" She was actually quite pleased by this observation even coming from him. "Oh, I want to show you something."

The phoenix raised its elegant head over hers, its flaming crest unfurling and flowing like long yellow and orange feathers behind its head. Viktor's gaze moved from her face upward to gape at the fire bird.

"Whoa," he breathed, blinking at the creature made of fire that seemed as alive and sentient as either one of them. "That's incredible. You've developed an amazing control over your flames."

The fire bird opened its beak and released a terrible scream. The ear splitting sound startled Viktor causing him to literally jump straight up in the air as if he mgiht jump out of his skin. He slapped his hand over his ears to shield them from the bone jarring noise. When he was positive the shrieking had stopped, he tentatively lowered his hands from his ears.

"You can even manipulate the flames to make that sound? Incredible," he repeated, snatching up the pen and flinging open the folder to begin writing.

"Am I done here?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, yes," Viktor responded absently, waving her away.

Writing his recent and captivating observations as well as testing her blood would keep him busy for the next few hours so she would not have to worry about him bothering her again. In the meantime, Phoenix decided to return to the office to finish some work she had been knee deep in when Viktor insisted she come to the lab for tests.

Captain Obi was in the office in the corner by his weight rack performing arm curls with the massive hand weights. He stared straight ahead at the wall, his teeth gritted. His jaw worked incessantly as if something alive were writhing under his skin and ready to come out. Something was bothering him.

What now?, she wondered. What horrible new revelation or disaster in the making had come down the pike today?

"Captain, is everything okay?" she dared to ask while taking a seat at her desk.

"We have to recruit an engineer," he answered curtly, putting down the weights. "Your buddy Viktor gave me a great suggestion, but the man is a highly unattainable and elusive individual. He's turned down every fire company, less than politely, who has tried to recruit him."

"So when will you be sending someone to talk to him?" She shuffled the papers on her desk to look busy, pretending to sort them for filing which she should probably actually do.

"Tomorrow." He straddled the weight bench being careful not to smack his head on the bar as he lay back. His fingers gripped the metal bar and his jaw tightened with determination as he prepared to lift the barbell out of the holder.

"Who's going?" Phoenix picked up a pen, preparing to write the names down; then she would know who to collect reports from later. For their own purposes, to protect the interests of Company Eight as a whole and each individual, they wrote detailed reports on every move they made.

"Shinra...Arthur... Sister Iris," he informed her, giving her a name between each upward press of the weights that probably totaled at least two hundred pounds.

"Very good, sir. I'm guessing Maki, Tamaki, and the Lieutenant will be going on the supply run?" she verified, writing that down as well.

"You are correct," he confirmed.

Tomorrow is Tuesday and the day they always go to the store to gather essentials such as food, cleaning supplies, personal necessities and other items required to keep the Cathedral and its inhabitants cared for and well maintained. Sometimes she went along. Somehow she had the feeling the Captain had other plans for her. But what?

"Viktor has research that needs to be done. I will be here to listen out for the phones," he announced giving her the assignments of everyone.

Apprehension made goosebumps erupt along her arms as a frigid chill ran down her back. "And me, sir?"

Captain Obi blew out a breath furiously as he deposited the barbell back onto the holding rack with a raucous clanging. Slowly, he sat up then took the towel from around his neck and dried the sweat from his face.

_Come on, come on!_, she screamed impatiently inside her head. _TELL ME!_

"You have an appointment at Company One," he informed her, his placid, kind eyes meeting hers that became clouded with confusion.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, gulping loudly.

"Captain Burns will be expecting you at eleven."

Her belly quivered inside of her like gelatin. She swallowed repeatedly in an attempt to dislodge the lump in her throat. How could you?! How dare you?!, she wanted to scream but the words would not come.

"But...Sir...I c-can't..."

"Of course you can. You will be there to negotiate an information sharing agreement like we have with the Fifth," he explained.

"He's going to say no, Captain. I shouldn't waste my time going there for something we both know is not going to happen," she argued vehemently, although she doubted that was the real reason he wanted her to go there.

"You have given been given an order, fire soldier," he remarked sternly, folding his arms across his broad chest as if forming a shield to buffet her argument.

How dare he play the Captain card like that? Negotiate information sharing, indeed. Karim Flam has already visited Company Eight Cathedral several times to speak with them since the Captain's conference for unsolicited and much appreciated information sharing. Captain Obi was not very good at being underhanded or sneaky with his true intentions. A little subtlety would be nice, but he did not have within himself either.

Phoenix sighed dejectedly. Standing to her feet, she raised her hand to her brow to crisply salute him in a manner that would make Lieutenant Hinawa proud.

"Yes, sir."

~\\./~

* * *

After dinner, Phoenix and Shinra went to the kitchen together to do the dishes. Shinra went to the sink to prepare to the soap and water while she transferred the leftovers to plastic containers and put them in the refrigerator.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she vigorously scraped food off the plates into the trash can.

"No," she confessed without elaborating.

"Wash or rinse?" he asked rather than prying at the moment. Her candidly truthful answer gave him pause to allow her to take her time in talking about what was bothering her.

"Wash," she answered, bringing the stack of dishes to the sink to place them in the hot soapy water in the basin.

Phoenix set to work, scrubbing the plates with the sponge as if she meant to rub the glaze right off the ceramic.

"Soooo..." he began, hesitating as she rattled the silverware loudly when reaching for another plate. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm going to see Captain Burns tomorrow," she said, adding the squeaky clean plate to the stack for him to rinse off the soap.

"Oh, really?" He tried not to sound surprised or confused but failed on both accounts.

"On orders from, Captain Obi," she added as if to clear up some of his confusion.

"Seriously?" he returned.

"Seriously," she sighed, exhaling so deeply her chest caved in and her shoulders sagged as she leaned over the sink. "I have purposely avoided being near that man all my life and now I've got to go talk to him face to face. He doesn't even know who I am. Doesn't care. As far as he's concerned, he will just be talking to some annoying, nosy member of Company Eight."

"Are you sure?" Shinra asked, placing the completely clean dishes in the bamboo drying rack.

"What? Am I sure about what?" she inquired, standing up straight and tall.

"Are you sure he doesn't know who you are? That he never found out about you?"

"But why wouldn't he have said something? Why wouldn't he reach out to me?"

"Well, what efforts have you made to reach out to him? What if he's afraid to bring it up like you are? You both are scary people. You're a lot like him actually," Shinra mumbled which garnered a growl in response from her. Shinra cleared his throat and started speaking hesitantly, cautiously choosing his next words. "Are you really so sure your mother did not tell him? What if someone else knew and told him? You're not the only one who has seen her diary, her research. What if Captain Hibana said something?"

"Surely she wouldn't," she muttered. "But then again, she is who she is. I don't know." She exhaled a deep breath she had been holding. "All these years I just took it for granted that my parentage was a big horrible secret my mother took to her grave...that the diary was handed over with her other personal belongings without anyone having found it...that there was nothing about me in her research. I don't recall seeing anything, but - "

"Captain Hibana and Viktor Licht could have hidden those parts of the information from you," he said, completing her thought.

"Dammit," she muttered.

"You can be surprisingly naive considering your area of expertise was once deception," he remarked, taking it for granted her hands would stay busy with the dishes and not slap the hell out of him. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out fine no matter what happens."

"I wish I had your confidence about that."

"Hey, you trust me don't you?"

"Of course, I do. But what has that go to do with - "

"Then believe me when I say this is a good thing," he interrupted her. "You should talk to him. Get answers to your questions. Besides, you will have to talk to him sometime for any number of reasons that have nothing to do with you being his daughter considering you're both members of the Fire Force. You almost had to talk to him at the Captain's conference, remember? It's just a matter of time before you find yourself face to face with him. At least this way it will be private so neither one of you risk public humiliation."

Phoenix inhaled sharply, casting a glimpse at Shinra. He smiled at her, a gentle, sincere smile quite unlike that nervous grin of his. Her eyes met his which further conveyed the genuine smile meant to comfort and reassure her. She found herself smiling in return.

"You're right," she agreed, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips that he willingly offered to her. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"Just came along with the good looks I guess," he joked in return, stealing another kiss before she moved away. "You're a very lucky woman."

"Oh, am I, am I?" she giggled lightly.

"Of course you are. I'm a triple threat. Smart, handsome, and talented. Don't forget about my mad dancing skills," he said, attempting to execute a dance move but almost busting his kneecaps instead when they hit the cabinet doors under the sink. "Owie!"

Phoenix could not stop herself from laughing uproariously. Shinra glowered at her while rubbing his injured knees.

"You could have at least asked if I was okay before laughing," he groused, poking out his bottom lip in a pout.

She instantly sobered, ceasing the gales of laughter and her lips turning downward into a concerned frown.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She immediately started laughing again.

"You're a mean, mean woman," Shinra said, unable to hide the amused grun turning up the corners of his mouth.

"You know I love you, Shinra Kusakabe," she said.

"I know," he rejoined, washing the soap off the last dish and setting it in the rack.

Phoenix waited patiently for him to return to the sentiment. When the seconds stretched to an excruciatingly long minute, she prompted him with a soft, "Well..."

"Well what?"

"Don't you have anything you want to say to me?"

"Hmmm," he hummed, pretending to ponder what she could be talking about. "No. Not really. We're almost done here, right?"

"Almost," she replied, flinging bubbles at him which landed on his chest. She lifted her hand and blew on the suds that floated toward his face and landed on his cheek.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, raising his shoulder and lowering his cheek to wipe the soap off on his t-shirt.

She blew more of the densely packed bubbles at his face. This time they landed on his nose. In retaliation, he splashed her with water by flicking his wet fingers at her. Soon they were embroiled in a full on splash fight, cupping their hands and throwing water on the other until they were soaked through to the skin and there was no water left in the sink. They chuckled madly as they stood in a layer of soapy water on the floor and beside a sink still half full of dirty dishes.

"Well, hell, I guess we need to mop the floor now too," she pointed out, stomping her feet to splash in the water as if playing in a puddle after the rain.

"I guess so. Then we need to get a shower," he added, glancing down at his shirt that was glued to his chest and belly.

"Ugh," she groaned, trying desperately to dislodge a lock of hair stuck to her nose. "Yeah. We got a bit carried away. But it was fun."

"It was," he agreed.

Once they had completed the task of washing dishes, they both grabbed mops to make quick work of the floor to clean up the mess. What Captain Obi or Lieutenant Hinawa did not know wouldn't hurt them. Once everything was cleaned and put away, Phoenix sighed and leaned against the counter to observe their work, part of which they would not have had to done if they had not gotten carried away playing in the water.

"Now for that shower," she proclaimed, standing up straight to leave.

"Hey, Phoenix," Shinra called to her before she could reach the door. "After your shower, meet me on the roof. Okay?"

"Okay."

~\\./~

* * *

Phoenix saw Shinra sitting on the wall in their usual meeting spot as soon as she exited the door to the roof. Her heart sprouted wings and took flight when he smiled at her. She loved him. She adored everything about him - especially when he smiled at her like that rather than wearing that somewhat sinister anxiety grin.

"Hi," she greeted him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hi yourself," he returned, placing his hand on the back of her head to pull her forward for another kiss.

"Did you want to talk about something?" she asked, hugging him tightly.

"I pitched a tent for you," he said, pushing her back to gaze at her face.

"E-excuse m-me?" she stuttered, snorting to hold back a giggle.

"Ugh," he groaned, rolling his eyes when he realized what she was laughing at. "You have an awful mind sometimes. I do like that direction it went in. However..."

He took her by the hand, leading her toward the back part of the roof behind the storage buildings and large air conditioning units. There a small, two person tent had been set up.

"Oh, I see," she laughed, blushing hotly.

"Dirty girl," he chastised her with a smile on his face, pulling her into his arms.

"That sounds naughty, Shinra," she rejoined, placing her palms flat against his chest. "Oooh, someone's been working out."

Her hands squeezed his pectorals like a man honking a set of boobs.

"Can I do that to you?" he inquired boldly.

"Oh, my," she gasped in mock astonishment while leaning into him. "I think you should kiss me first."

"I can definitely do that." Shinra took her face between his hands pressing his lips squarely to hers.

His fingers trailed down her cheeks, pressing lightly on her jaw on one side to tilt her head a little. Her hands glided around his torso to press flat to his shoulder blades. His lips pushed harder against hers, and she returned the ardent kiss. His fingers drifted down her neck, her ever quickening pulse vibrating his fingertips.

When touched by the tip of his tongue, her lips immediately parted. His big hands grasped her shoulders, pulling her chest tight against his as his tongue tentatively, teasingly entered her mouth. His heart beat against hers, making an enticing heat spread throughout their chests and their entire body as they shared an intimate kiss.

Phoenix's hands skimmed down his back while his hands did the same to her back. Goosebumps erupted across her back and down her arms from his tender but stimulating touch. Her fingertips moved across his forearm noting the bumps covering the smooth, hard muscled flesh underneath. The hairs on his arm stood on end with excitement tickling her fingertips as they continued toward his hand.

Peeling his hand away from her waist, she reluctantly broke the kiss so she could make a small amount of space between them. Her eyes met his that glittered in the moonlight. She placed his hand over her breast covered only by a scant eighth of an inch of cotton cloth that comprised her black tank top.

"Oh," he gasped, squeezing gently, then massaging her breast to get a good feel of the delightful flesh filling his hand. "It's nice. It's soft...yet firm too. It feels good."

"Mmmm," she groaned when his thumb brushed across her sensitive hardened nipple. "That feels good."

Phoenix pushed her hands through his hair, lacing her fingers together at the back of his head. He did not need much urging to lower his mouth to her neck. She exhaled with delight and pleasure as he kissed her neck, once then twice, then three times, making his way down to her chest. When his fingernails scraped across her skin after his fingers curled under the strap of her shirt, a heavy, hot sensation formed in the lowest part of her belly. The heated sensation filtered down through her thighs as his fingernails scratched down her arm lightly while pulling the strap down to reveal her breast.

"Shinra," she whispered when his lips pressed to the top swell of her breast.

Her hands cradled his head, resisting the urge to make him hurry while he patiently placed kisses in a circle around the light brown aereola. At last his tongue darted out, taking a tentative taste of her skin, poking at the almost painfully rigid nipple. She pulled his head forward, arching her back to push her nipple into his mouth which he willingly accepted with a grunt.

He alternately licked and sucked the flesh crammed into his mouth, noting the differences in the texture of her skin between the tightly drawn nipple and the smooth aereola surrounding it. He pulled down the other strap of her shirt to uncover her other breast which he cupped and fondled, exploring the textural contrast of her skin using his fingers and thumb before using his mouth and tongue.

Shinra had been planning this intimate encounter for quite a few days. He wanted everything to be perfect. So far the experience had exceeded his expectations. Being with her here like this was nothing short of a small miracle.

Removing his mouth from her breast, he stood up straight looking down at the woman he held in his arms. She was gorgeous with her half closed eyes, the love drunk expression on her face. Her lips lifted at the corners but remained parted, the pink tip of her tongue sneaking out to moisten her full lower lip.

Taking that as an invitation to kiss her, he did, pressing one of his hands to her jaw. He liked touching her, holding her, and kissing her. Everything about her excited him, pleased him. How sublime would making love to her be?

After sharing the sweet kiss with her, he took her by the hand again, pulling open the front flap of the tent to usher her inside. He had used every blanket and pillow he could find inside the Cathedral to make the soft, comfortable pallet. He had even taken the pillows from their beds to add to the pile to make it as comfortable as possible.

Holding her hands in his, his eyes delving into hers, they both lowered themselves down to their knees. Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, he carefully lowered her onto her back. His eyes skirted over her body, lingering on her already bared breasts. Everything about her was beautiful.

His hands grasped her shirt gathered at her waist as well as her shorts and underwear underneath. He pulled them all down together, his eyes following the length of her legs as he stripped off her clothes for her to lay completely naked in front of him.

"Your turn," she said, her voice husky with desire.

Sitting up, Phoenix slid her hands under his shirt as he knelt beside her. She pushed the material up to his shoulders where he grabbed a handful at the back of his neck and snatched the shirt over his head. She thoughtfully chewed her lower lip as her eyes moved over his chest, his arms, his abdomen. Her delicate, slender fingers lifted to his shoulder, the tips pressing against his collarbone. Her fingertips brushed over his skin, discovering the feel of him where her eyes had explored seconds earlier.

Her soft, gentle fingers rested on his waist above the folds of his jumpsuit gathered and tied there. His fingers found their way into her thick hair when she leaned forward and pressed a seductive little kiss above his belly button. She untied the sleeves of his jumpsuit from around his waist, pulling the material down to his hips. Her fingers traced the thin line of black hair leading from below his belly button to the top of the material holding back an incredibly hard, pulsating part of his anatomy. Using both of her forefingers, she followed the alluring lines created by the underlying musculature of his abdomen leading from his hips downward.

Shinra's breath caught in his throat and for a moment he could not breathe at all when her mouth touched the extremely sensitive spot where the trail from his navel met the widening patch of curls of his pubic hair. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her down on her back once more. Laying down on his back, he lifted his hips pushing the jumpsuit and his underwear down to shimmy out of his clothes. Tossing the clothing aside, he prepared to make love to her.

Before he could move over on top of her, Phoenix straddled his hips. Hovering above him as his manhood stood hard as a rock, straight and tall between her thighs, her eyes held his for a longing look as intimate as one of their kisses.

"I love you," he said, placing his hands on her waist.

"I know," she replied, grasping him with her hand to guide him inside her body.

Shinra groaned from deep his in chest, the sound rolling around like thunder before bubbling up his throat and exiting his parted lips. He held her securely with arm hooked around her waist, the other around her shoulders as she continued to lower herself onto him. Being inside of her was like nothing he had ever felt before bringing him indescribable pleasure he had never imagined.

Phoenix enclosed his shoulders with her arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Taking him in little by little as to allow her body to accommodate him without causing herself too much, she closed her eyes to concentrate on every feeling both physical and emotional. Discomfort, but not pain, would be how she would be describe having him inside of her for the first time. But she wanted this intimate encounter. She wanted him. She wanted to experience that ultimate intimacy and the bonding of their bodies as well as their hearts.

At last she settled herself into his lap, fully encasing him with her body. She kissed him, briefly and sweetly, resting her chin in the crook of his neck as she embraced him.

"I love you too. I have given you all of me. Mind, heart, and body," she whispered, stroking his head.

"I'll cherish the gift you have given me. I'll give back the same to you," he returned, tugging on her hair slightly so she would lift her head and he could kiss her.

His hands gripped her waist, pushing her upward a little before releasing for her to slide back down. She sighed in response, receiving pleasure rather than pain. Spurred on by her positive reaction, he repeated the movement lifting her higher. They made love slowly, carefully, treating each others bodies like fragile glass. Only their emotions were far more fragile, threatening to crack and shatter from the overwhelming poignancy of the moment.

Tears leaked from the corners of Phoenix's eyes. Shinra kissed them away. His fingers stroked her face, her chest, her back in an effort to comfort her as well as heightening her pleasure. Her hands moved over his shoulders, down his back. When she did feel a twinge of extreme discomfort, her nails would press into his skin bringing him to a higher state of enjoyment.

The delicious pressure began to build slowly in his thighs, across his scrotum, all the way up through his lower belly. The end was coming so he held her close. He opened his mouth and moaned, calling out her name as the flames of pleasure combined to form a full on inferno deep inside his body. His lips found her breast, suckling the nipple as she brought him to that glorious end.

"Oh, Shinra," she whispered in his ear, her voice quivering.

Her body trembled in his arms as he clung to her, never wanting to let her go. He wished they could always be like this. Set apart, just the two of them, safe and secure in a world of their creation.

Shinra lay back, pulling her down on top of him without relinquishing his hold on her. His body tingled from the tips of his hair all the way down to his toenails. He felt weightless, lighter than air even with her body pressing down on him. She was no burden, but the woman he loved, the woman he adored - the woman he wanted to be with - always.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoenix stared at her reflection in the mirror with a critical eye. Wearing black capri pants and a backless long sleeved shirt, she glowered with dissatisfaction. This was her fourth outfit change, and also the same ensemble she wore for her first meeting with Captain Obi.

A sigh, loud and long, pushed past her lips. Nothing she wore would make her happy today. She was simply not ready to meet her father. If she was to be completely honest with herself, she would _never_ be ready to see him face to face much less speak to him.

Despite not being a coward, she realized she had made it a disconcerting habit to run away from the difficult things, the emotionally trying events she would really rather not deal with.

Squaring her shoulders and inhaling a deep cleansing breath, Phoenix decided this would be the outfit she would wear to meet her father. It had brought her luck the last time she wore it for an important meeting. All she had to do was think about how well things had turned out for upon joining Company Eight to feel a bit more confident.

Whatever happened today, she would okay. Acceptance was not her goal in speaking with Captain Burns about his connection to her. Cleansing and closure, ridding herself of more secrets to lighten her psychological burden were her goals. Perhaps her reasons were completely selfish, but those were the reasons nonetheless.

Phoenix did not want to stir up the man's ire. Captain Burns is a force to be reckoned with, legendarily powerful and powerfully ill tempered. Also a straightforward and crass - a man who did not mince words or spare feelings.

Her father seemed to have a lot in common with Benimaru Shinmon from what she had heard about him. She had no doubt she could handle him being somewhat familiar with the personality type, yet she was in no mood for a violent confrontation.

As she slipped her feet into her tall spiked heels, there was a timid knock on her door.

"Come in," she called, checking her make up one more time in the mirror.

Behind her, Shinra entered the room. Their eyes met in his reflection in the mirror and a smile broke across both of their worried faces. He stood by the door waiting as she turned like a ballerina on her thin heel. He shuffled from one foot to the other as she approached him, keeping his hands behind his back.

"You were gone when I woke up," he murmured, sounding sad.

"I'm sorry about that," Phoenix said, putting her arms around him to hug him.

But Shinra did not hug her in return. Dropping her arms, her heart sinking in her chest, she stepped back to gaze at him. Pulling his arm from around his back, he shoved the single flower he held clutched in his fist toward her.

"What - " she began, reaching for the yellow flower.

Mesmerized by the sight of the puffy flower the same color as the burning sun, she caressed the thin petals jutting out in all directions. They were smooth. soft as silk. Delicate under her fingertips.

"When I woke up without you, I decided to take a walk. I found this," he explained. "I know it's just a weed, but it was growing up through a crack in the sidewalk."

"It's pretty," she murmured, stroking the tiny perfect petals of the little flower. Despite being a weed, the gift was special - more so because of the giver rather than due to its own value.

"It made me think of you."

"Oh?" Her questioning eyes raised to meet his. "How so?"

He lay his hand against her cheek, softly stroking her skin with his thumb.

"This little flower, so beautiful and frail...but determined...grew and thrived where it seemed impossible for it to do so," he said, pulling her forward into his arms. "Just like you."

"Shinra," she sighed, tears of joy filling her eyes.

He held her securely in a bear hug, nuzzling her neck with his lips. He kissed her cheek, then her lips, a quick but affectionate kiss relaying his strong emotions in those brief seconds.

"Whatever happens today, you'll be fine," he assured her, not ready to let her go yet.

"I know. Because whatever happens, I still have you. I love you," she whispered, pressing her face into his t-shirt to dry the tears that streaked down her cheeks against her will. "I believe your mission is going to be far more dangerous than mine. Please be careful. You have to come home safe and sound. You have to come back to me."

"I will," he promised, kissing her forehead.

"Shinra!"Arthur called, his voice echoing from somewhere down the hall. "We need to go!"

"Damn," Shinra muttered irritably, reluctantly relinquishing her from his embrace. "I gotta - "

"Yeah, me too," she interrupted him.

Pressing her lips to his, allowing them to linger for several seconds, she expressed the love swelling inside her chest. Savoring the sensation of his lips pushing back against hers and sharing her sentiment, she sighed contentedly, happily. Stepping back, forcing herself to break away from him, she kept her eyes closed to stay in the moment, remain in their safe space just a little longer.

"Feeling better?" Shinra asked, taking a step back from her before he reached out for her again.

"Uh huh," Phoenix replied, opening her eyes.

"Shinra!" Arthur bellowed, sounding much closer.

Shinra held her gaze as he retreated out of her room.

"I'll see you later," he said, his back bumping into the wall across the hall.

She giggled. His face flushed a dark pink in embarrassment. He raised his hand, giving her a little wave. She waved back, doing her best to keep sadness from invading her smile.

"You most certainly will see me later."

~\\./~

* * *

Phoenix stood in front of the tall double doors depicting the badge of Company One entirely in stained glass. Extending her hand, she turned the shiny brass doorknob and entered the administrative building that looked more like a massive church rather than an office building. A woman dressed in a nun's habit sat at the hulking and impressive curved mahogany desk located in the giant foyer straight ahead of her.

"Good morning. May I help you?" the young nun asked, her green eyes sparkling as she smiled.

Her friendliness set Phoenix a little more at ease. However, she still nervously gripped the files she carried in her hand which acted as her pretense for being here.

"I'm here to see Captain Burns. I have an appointment," she quickly added when the woman opened her mouth to speak without looking down at the open appointment book on the desk. "Phoenix, from Company Eight. Ten o'clock."

The nun scanned the page, easily finding her name on the line at the appointed time.

"Oh, yes, right here. Please have a seat. I will let Captain Burns know you are here," she said, getting up from her chair.

Phoenix quizzically glanced at the phone then back at the nun who smiled and scooted around the side of the gigantic piece of furniture to walk down the hall to his office instead. Shrugging her shoulders, deciding not to think too much about it, she pivoted on her heel to move toward the couch set against the wall.

"Phoenix?" someone called to her as she prepared to sit down.

Swinging her head both ways down the long passageway, she saw Karim Flam approaching from the opposite direction in which the administrative assistant had gone. She remained standing, smiling at him as he came closer.

"So nice to see you," he greeted her with a warmth that surprised her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Captain Obi to discuss a few things with your Captain," she said being as honest as possible. She had become adept at being truthful, but not sharing more information than necessary.

"Is everything okay? Is there something you need? Can I help?" he inquired, worry creeping into his usually emotionless sleepy looking eyes.

"Everything is fine," she assured him, waving the folders to brush aside his concern and to fan her steadily heating face as her anxiety surged. "Oh, I might as well warn you while you're here. Captain Obi is calling a meeting sometime soon. Since you act act as Captain Burn's proxy, I thought you should know."

"Things are getting serious with the White Clad?"

Anger seeped into his eyes. He still hated them for what they had done to Rekka. It was easier to blame them than the man himself for his atrocious actions. She understood that more than anyone.

"Yeah. I think we're getting close to something," she said. "Something big."

"What - "

"Miss?" the nun called from down the hall.

Both Karim and Phoenix halted their conversation and turned their attention to her.

"The Captain will see you now," she announced, motioning toward the open door to her right.

"Well, I better go," Phoenix said.

"Yeah, you don't want to keep the Captain waiting. Trust me," he added, raising his hand in a farewell. "See ya later."

"Yeah. See ya later."

Phoenix held the folders to her chest as if using them as a shield to protect her heart. Straightening her shoulders, she put one heavy foot in front of the other until she made the long walk down to the end of the hall.

With a smile and a nod to the secretary who guarded the door of her boss's office with a well-contained ferocity, Phoenix entered the room. Her breathing stopped as she made eye contact with the large, imposing man sitting behind the desk.

Captain Burns sat with his hands clasped into one big fist placed on top of the green blotter on his desk. His eye was the same shade of dark green but glittered like a jewel and exhibited the hardness of an emerald. That eye looked her up and down giving away no thought or emotion. His other eye, or lack thereof, was hidden behind a black eye patch.

His steel gray hair was slicked back against his large head, half pulled back into a ponytail and the rest streaming down way past the collar of his white button down shirt. A thin gray line of hair composed a beard from his sideburns.

Despite his sitting position, Phoenix still found the man to be intimidating, his stare bearing down on her as surely as if he stood over her glowering down at her disapprovingly. She suddenly became grateful she had not grown up with him as a father. Her uncle was a short, round pleasant man with a perpetual smile and liked giving lots of hugs. She doubted this man was capable of a single kind word much less loving physical affection.

"You're one of _those_ people from the Eighth," Burns stated without bothering to greet her or even stand. Disdain had tainted the word "those" so intensely she felt physically stung.

"I am," she confirmed proudly, raising her nose into the air haughtily. Stepping forward, praying he did not see her wobble slightly on her shaky knees, she stood right in front of his desk. "What do you mean by _those _people?"

"Two of _those _people were sent here to my Company as spies. I don't appreciate that. What do you want?" he demanded of her.

"It was vitally important for _those_ people find out what they could about the rash of Infernals that seemed to becoming an epidemic. If you had been more forthcoming with information, deceitful tactics would not have been necessary. We knew you were hiding something important. Would you have simply shared the information if we had come to you and asked?" she questioned him, doing her best to keep her voice neutral and to hide the anger bubbling inside of her.

"No," he answered curtly, his deep voice rumbling.

"Exactly," she snapped. "Going forward, we would like to open the lines of communication, to share information freely, openly, and honestly. Together we can stop these White Clads."

"So that's what you people are calling them?" he snorted, the corner of his mouth lifting in a smirk.

"_Those _people? _You_ people?" she repeated acidly. "You are making us sound like the enemy. Aren't we all Fire Force members? Aren't we all trying to stop this plague of spontaneous human combustion?"

"What makes you think it can be stopped?" he challenged her, standing up from his desk.

The man inhaled a deep breath as he stood up. Phoenix would swear he became even more wide as he unfolded to his full height. He was gargantuan. Although a few inches shorter than her own captain, this man had a domineering air about him that instilled an awe born of fear and commanding respect.

Phoenix swallowed hard to push down the lump in her throat choking her. She opened her mouth to speak but could not find her voice. Clamping her mouth shut and swallowing once more, she parted her lips and tried again.

"It has to be to stopped," she croaked. "I have to believe this nightmare will end. I have to believe the White Clads...those religious zealots and their brainwashing nonsense can be stopped too."

"Why? Because of what happened to your mother?' he asked, placing his fists on his hips as he glared down at her from the other side of wide his desk.

Phoenix dropped the folders in her hands as they became cold and lost all feeling. The papers scattered all over the floor around her feet. The ball of emotions returned to her throat in an instant, choking her as she blinked back tears. This is why she did not want to come here.

"That is why you're really here, isn't it?" he demanded gruffly.

"How did you - "

"You look just like her," he replied, cutting off her whispered words. "I know who you are. The moment I saw you at the Captain's Conference I knew. You're my daughter."

Phoenix's knees dissolved sending her backwards and down into the leather chair which thankfully was positioned behind her.

"Why - "

"Why didn't I say anything?" For several seconds that felt like several hours, he glowered at her in silence. "Why didn't _you_ say anything?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hello, I'm your daughter. Nice to meet you. Which it is not by the way," she muttered, lowering her eyes from the piercing gaze of his one eye punching a hole through her very soul.

"Oh, you've got your mother's smart mouth," he remarked bluntly. "I had no idea being a smart ass could be inherited."

"What was she like?" Phoenix boldly inquired, daring to look back up at him.

Before he could answer, the door to his office opened. The attentive administrative assistant hurried in carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups. There was also a plate of cookies.

Phoenix felt like a frightened child as she studied the sugar cookies with dollops of red jam in the middle. She hoped they were raspberry. Her inner voice took the time to admonish her considering the flavor of jam was a stupid thing to be thinking in this moment.

Silence reigned as the helpful assistant situated the tray in the middle of his desk. Without a word from her, she bustled back out and closed the door behind herself.

"I should go," Phoenix croaked, unsuccessfully attempting to stand to her feet.

"Stay seated," Captain Burns bid her, sitting down in his chair. "We are long overdue for a talk. Daughter."

The word hung in the air between them making the atmosphere even more stifling. She had not come here expecting a warm and fuzzy family reunion.

Actually, she had come here with no expectations at all except to be kicked out of his office. Her exit would be punctuated by him disavowing her mother and a complete denial of his being her father.

She certainly had not foreseen this development. Presently, she was still not sure if his willingness to converse about being her father was good or bad.

Captain Burns poured the tea from the delicate white pot decorated with small pink and red roses into the two matching cups. To be such a big man, he handled the fragile china with grace and ease.

He dropped two sugar cubes and a splash of cream into one cup. In the other, he added one sugar cube and a squeeze of lemon. After stirring both, he picked up the cup with sugar and lemon and extended it to her.

Phoenix stared at the cup, then her eyes flickered up to his face. How did he know?

A flash of disappointment surged through his green eyes dimming the brilliant color momentarily when she did not take the cup. It never crossed his mind she might simply be astonished by his thoughtfulness. He put the cup back down on the tray.

"Your mother liked her tea this way. Pardon the assumption," he said in a rather gruff apology which made it sound insincere.

Phoenix reached for the cup with shaking fingers. That was exactly how she took her tea.

"Thank you," she said, her voice thick and garbled. She cleared her throat. "I do like it this way."

The warm tea gave her the hydration she needed so desperately for her dry mouth and hopelessly clogged throat. Her deep gulps could be heard in the silence that ensued once more. Captain Burns patiently waited for to speak, sipping his own tea gingerly in the meantime.

"How did you meet my mother?" Phoenix asked when she finished her tea and felt she could speak clearly.

"Would you like some more tea?" he inquired, extending his hand for her cup.

"Please. How did you meet?" she repeated, placing the cup in his large palm.

His hands were smooth and warm, not what she expected. She had anticipated dry sandpaper palms. Rough and calloused not unlike his personality.

"We met at a pizza place," he replied candidly, pouring her tea.

"Seriously?" she scoffed, not believing him.

"Seriously," he replied, once again fixing her tea with sugar and lemon. "We were both in college. I was studying to be a priest. She was studying to be a scientist. Needless to say, we attended different schools. It was Friday night and we went to the pizza place where everyone liked to hang out after a week full of classes."

"I see," she murmured, taking the refilled cup offered to her. "That makes sense. Was it love at first sight?"

Captain Burns chuckled at her. Not derisively but with sincere parental amusement as if she were a small child who said something cute and funny.

"I suppose it was actually. One look and it was over for me. For her," he sighed, pausing to pour himself some more tea. "I don't think being in love with me came so quickly."

_Did my mother ever fall in love with him?, _Phoenix pondered to herself.

For a brief second she felt sorry for the brusque and immense man sitting in front of her. She stared into her cup to keep her thoughts hidden because she doubted the self-assured man would take kindly to pity.

When he had spoken, his voice had carried a tinge of sadness, possibly regret. It had never occurred to her that he might have gotten his heart broken. Did he feel remorse for ever knowing her mother?

From her mother's diary entries, Phoenix had learned her mother could be an excessively cold and calculating person, bypassing emotions in her pursuit of knowledge and her quest for scientific discovery.

Lifting her cup to her lips, she also lifted her eyes to carefully examine the man in front of her. Was he another emotional casualty left behind by her mother? Presently he appeared lost in his own thoughts, his eye downcast and staring into his cup.

Recently she had been re-reading her mother's personal diaries and work notes including a few reports she had never seen before which Viktor shared with her. Through her reading, she had begun to see her mother in a new and disturbing light which only maturity could bring.

The more she learned about her mother, the more disillusioned and upset she became. As a child, she had built up assumptions and hopeful fantasies about the woman she never knew. Those immature dreams, parental fairy tales of her own making, were being dispelled one by one.

Until relatively recently, she believed her mother was a warm, loving individual who had been a hapless victim of a laboratory accident. However, she was beginning to discover there might be something, a key piece of information she was missing, that would totally destroy everything she had once believed.

"Phoenix? Hey," Captain Burns said when her eyes cleared and focused on him. "Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking. I apologize," she returned, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"You're a lot like her," he noted after observing her behavior.

"Am I?"

"She used to drift off like that. She thought a lot. Too much really. She also did that hair thing when she was nervous."

"Did she ever love you at all?" she questioned him without the intention of being harsh.

Phoenix assumed Captain Burns is a man who liked to get to the point without wasting time on chit chat since he launched pretty quickly into the discussion about her mother. For quite a few uncomfortable seconds that felt like many minutes, he stared at her without saying anything. That single eye of his studied her closely with open curiosity and without betraying a single emotion. She prepared herself to be asked to leave. However, when he finally spoke his voice was much softer and even toned.

"She loved me. Eventually," he added, the briefest of smiles lifting the corners of his mouth before disappearing to be replaced with a pensive frown. "But it wasn't enough to make her forsake her first love. Science. She loved knowing things, learning things, making things. You were her greatest experiment."

"Yeah. I kinda figured," Phoenix mumbled, draining her cup. "The greatest experiment she never got to see the results of to further her research. Oh, I do hate it for her."

The words were spoken in controlled anger, pushed through her clenched teeth. Her rage and sarcasm thickened the air around them.

"But she loved you," Captain Burns added quickly.

"How would you know?" she questioned him pointedly. "Aren't you just saying that to make me feel better?"

His reticence gave her the answer. He was indeed being kind which shocked her and made her swiftly changing view of him shift to an even more positive opinion. Disappointment burned her eyes; disappointment that her mother was not the woman she wanted to believer her to be.

"I'm beginning to think she was cold and heartless...allowing her selfish desires to drive her to do terrible things," she stated, her voice warbling with emotion. "Even going as far as to sacrifice herself and her child in her need to understand Spontaneous Human Combustion."

"That was something else entirely."

"What?"

He shook his head. "We will discuss that another day."

That woman left him in a world of pain and confusion as well. Her mother had stated in her diary it was her choice to keep Phoenix a secret from her father, to keep him away from his child. However, despite her mother's efforts to keep her a secret, he found about his child at some point. When and how? Why didn't he claim her when he knew?

She stared at the man in front of her. That would have to be a discussion for yet another day as well. Her eyes stung and her throat ached from holding back the tide of tears.

Standing to her feet, Phoenix decided it was time to leave. She had endured enough emotional trauma for the day. The sadness in his eyes showed her that she was not the only one who had enough.

"I should go," she declared. "Thank you for your time, Captain Burns."

Phoenix took a step and heard the crunch of paper crinkling under her shoe. Looking down she saw the papers she had forgotten she dropped all over the floor.

Sighing heavily, she knelt down to scoop them up. Shuffling them into the folders haphazardly, she promised herself she would sort them as soon as she returned to the office. Tucking the folders under her arm, she rose and bowed to offer Captain Burns a proper good-bye. Upon straightening her back, she gasped to see him standing in front of her with a sheet of paper extended to her.

"I found this under my desk. I'm sure you will be missing this later," he said.

She would indeed miss it considering it was a page of one of the reports from the encounter at Company One with Rekka Hoshimiya. They were her guise for being here. Had this conversation not taken place, they would have discussed the Infernal Bug Incident. Taking the paper, she crammed it into one of the folders without looking at it.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Captain. Please forgive me," she begged him, bowing deeply in apology.

"You haven't wasted my time," he assured her. The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly into a small smile. "Actually, I'm glad you came. I have wanted to officially meet my daughter for quite some time."

"I'm happy to have been able to meet you too, Sir. Officially."

"I would like for you to come back again. We have a lot to talk about. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, Sir," she replied, believing the question was not rhetorical and warranted an actual answer.

"I would like to get to know my daughter because I was not given the choice...until now. That is, if she wants to get to know me," he said, sounding quite humble and sincere.

Phoenix smiled at him as she looked up at the man towering far above her that almost imperceptible grin on his face.

"You're not at all like I thought you would be," she said, feeling quite relieved they had finally talked no matter how short the conversation.

"I assume that's a good thing," he returned, his smile widening slightly.

Although his features had softened a little including the expression in his eyes, he still maintained an air of intense self-assurance and being completely in control of the situation.

In the spirit of making amends, of building bridges between those perceived as family, Phoenix realized there was someone else with whom she needed to have a difficult conversation in an effort to rebuild a relationship.

"Well, I really must be going," she said, bowing to him once more.

"Whenever you're ready to visit, my door will be open to you."

~\\./~

* * *

Phoenix walked past the guards at the gate of Fire Company Five without receiving so much as a questioning glance. On the way to Hibana's office, she encountered Tōru Kishiri. He leaned against the wall near the Captain's door, casually blowing bubbles with his gum as he cast a lazy glimpse at her with his half closed eyes.

"Busy holding up the wall today, Kishiri?" she asked him.

"Is there something you wanted, traitor?" he inquired bluntly.

Phoenix blew out a deep breath that devolved into an aggravated growl. She was sick of being called a traitor.

"Is Captain Hibana here?"

"Do you see her?" he retorted, glancing around.

"Look, asshole, I have something important to discuss with her," she snarled impatiently.

"She's not here," a voice behind her interceded before Kishiri could respond.

She turned to see the Lieutenant of the Fifth, Tokuyama, standing behind her. Before she could ask about Hibana's whereabouts, he helpfully provided the answer.

"She heard your boyfriend Shinra was going to Vulcan's place. She thought he might be in trouble so she took off about thirty minutes ago," he explained.

"Why did she think he might be in trouble?"

Phoenix wondered if Captain Hibana believed Shinra might really be in trouble or if it was just a pathetic excuse to go to his 'rescue' in order to get her hands on him. She had no idea.

~\\./~

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?"

Princess Hibana stared down at Shinra lying on a stretcher made of stout tree limbs. His body had been strapped down under a blanket and bound with silver tape to the makeshift stretcher. The same thick tape had also been placed over his mouth to prevent him from calling for help. All the handiwork of the insidious Dr. Giovanni no doubt.

Shinra violently shook the stretcher holding him prisoner. Rocking it from side to side and even bouncing the entire thing off the ground in an effort to free himself, he continued to plea for help from the woman gazing down at him with a lusty smile on her face.

"I'm glad I planted that wire on Iris. It sounded like the three of you might be having quite a bit of difficulty so I thought I should come by and check it out. And look what I find," she cooed, walking around to stand at the side of the stretcher. "You're all tied up like a fabulous little present just for me."

Shinra strained against his bindings, furious and growing red in the face from anger. His eyes bulged in rage as his shouting remained muted behind the silver tape covering his mouth. He was growing even more irritated with her dilly dallying.

"I finally have you right where I want you. I am finding it difficult to do the right thing here, my darling. I'm thinking...trying to find a reason why I should let you go," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she considered the young man in such a delightful state.

Shinra kept struggling and yelling, sweat from his useless efforts plastering his black hair to his forehead. At last Hibana reached down to rip the tape from his mouth rather viciously.

"OWIE!" he screamed in pain, fearing she had ripped his lips right off of his face. "Thanks, Captain Hibana! Please get me out of this! I need to get back to Vulcan's Workshop!"

"Relax, Shinra. I'm sure Arthur has everything under control. He's an idiot, but a strong idiot."

"I'm sure Arthur does _not_ have everything under control. Captain Hibana, please..."

"Even if he doesn't, who cares?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm finally alone with you."

"I care! Now get me out of this!" Shinra bellowed nearing panic.

"Why should I? I have been given an incredible opportunity, and I would be a fool to waste it. "

"Huh?" he grunted, officially entering full panic mode. "Princess, please! Please let me go! I need to go help my friends! They're in serious danger from Dr. Giovanni."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on," she muttered, slowly unfastening the straps holding him down. "I know I'm going to regret this."

After she freed his arms and torso he sat up, revealing that he was shirtless under the blanket covering him.

"Oh, my," she gasped as he slid his legs from under the remaining straps. "You couldn't keep your shirt on, could you?"

"Thanks!" Shinra yelled without glancing at her as he took off running to get to his friends.

He ignited his flames, propelling himself upward at an angle and forward to bypass the forest and get to Vulcan's workshop faster.

Hibana watched him disappear over the trees. She sighed, hanging her head.

"Dammit," she moaned plaintively. "I knew I would regret letting him go."

~\\./~

* * *

Phoenix did not know the location of Vulcan's Workshop. Returning to Company Eight's Fire Cathedral, she planned to get the information out of the man's file in her office

When she placed her hand on the front door handle, the clank and rumble of the garage door opening startled her. The squeal of tires on the slick cement garage floor sounded seconds before the small truck belonging to Viktor Licht rocketed out onto the street.

As she turned to watch the truck careen around the corner with a screech of tires and puff of smoke from burning rubber, the handle of the door was pulled out of her hand. Stunned into a gaping silence, she was snatched inside by Captain Akitaru Obi.

"Get in here," he ordered her, despite having already pulled her inside.

"What's happening? Where's Viktor going in such a hurry?' she asked as he dragged her down the hall.

"He's on a rescue mission," he responded flatly, his fingers tightening around her wrist as she jerked her arm to try to free herself.

"Rescue mission? To get Shinra and the others from Vulcan's place?!" she asked, her voice rising to hysterics. "Just how much trouble are they in?!"

She turned and lunged for the door, but his fingers were like a vise around her wrist. Her heels slid across the polished tiles with no resistance. Dammit! If only she had not waxed the floor yesterday she might have been able to get some traction.

"Captain! Please let me go!" she begged, pulling at his fingers. "I should - "

"No, you shouldn't," he interrupted her, pulling her into the office and closing the door behind them. "You're staying put. I've already got enough company members in danger. And you're the absolute worst about finding yourself in a precarious situation. I swear trouble follows you like a shadow."

"But, Sir," she tried to argue, rushing toward the door.

The man put his big body as formidable and immovable as a wall in front of the door to halt her. He folded his arms across his chest putting up another barrier in front of her. Glaring down at her, his body language and silence told her in no uncertain terms she would not be getting out of the door.

Phoenix glanced at the windows quickly trying to calculate which one she could run to, open, and fly out of before he could reach her.

"Don't even think about it," he said in a warning tone. "You're staying put and that's final. Besides, you should be here when Shinra returns, don't you think?"

"Yes, Sir."

Phoenix went to her desk and plopped down heavily into her chair. Slamming her wrecked files on the top of her desk, she decided there was no time like the present to fix them.

Captain Obi paced in front of the door flexing his biceps and forearms. He slid a sideways glance at his weights, then at Phoenix knowing if he dared to go over there to grab something to workout with she would be out the door like a shot.

"How much longer do you think Hinawa, Maki, and Tamaki will be?" she asked to further distract herself. "I'm sure they have no idea anything bad is happening."

"They should be back any minute now. I hope," he mumbled under his breath.

His face looked like the side of a mountain, hard and stony with lots of sharp edges emphasized by the tautness of the muscles underneath drawn tightly in worry. Only his jaw muscles moved, writhing under his skin as he worked them incessantly.

Phoenix decided to stay put and not become another source of anxiety for him. He was already putting himself under enough pressure feeling personally responsible for everything that happens to his subordinates. She could not imagine the emotional toll them being in danger was having on him due to his personal attachment to each member of his team.

"How did the meeting go with Captain Burns?" Obi questioned her.

"A lot better than I imagined. He actually brought up the issue first. I will be going to visit him again soon," she said, separating the papers into two separate stacks. "Sir?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think I'm beginning to hate my mother. She's not the person I thought she was...not the person I wanted her to be," she murmured, placing the papers in their proper folder.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his steps halting as he became interested in her words.

"I think she might have purposely allowed that bug to bite her. It's a bit extreme, but I think she was willing to sacrifice her life, and mine, all to find out exactly what the damn thing would do to her," she said, tapping the files on the desk to straighten the pages inside.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of some of her reports that Viktor let me read."

"Hmmm," he muttered thoughtfully, scratching his chin. "Have you heard anything about the Avenging Angel?"

"The what?" she returned, standing up from her desk. "Is that something from those psychotic White Clads crazy religious beliefs?"

"You said you studied ancient world religions right? Do you remember an entity called the Archangel Michael?"

"Mmmm," she hummed opening the filing cabinet which shrieked angrily as metal grated against metal setting her teeth on edge. "As I recall, he was the highest angel, a being created by the Christian god to be the leader of the divine army. They also believed he would be the one to signal the beginning of the end with a trumpet and a shout. What does that have to do with the White Clads?"

"The Avenging Angel is pretty much the equivalent of Michael in the belief system of the White Clads. Their Angel is a direct servant of the Evangelist. This Avenging Angel will the one to go before them, declaring war on humanity...and bringing about the Second Great Cataclysm to cleanse the earth."

Phoenix sat back down at her desk. A heaviness developed in the pit of her stomach.

"Why are you telling me this?" she questioned him.

"As you know, Rekka Hoshimiya was purposely infecting people to find people compatible with an Adolla Burst. What if the White Clads find their Avenging Angel this way?"

"Wh-what?" she scoffed. "What are you saying? My mother believed she was the Avenging Angel? But she was a woman of science. I can't believe she would think such- "

"What if she wasn't always so scientifically minded? Or what if she met someone who changed her thoughts about such matters?" he asked her pointedly.

Phoenix stared at him, unable to form a coherent thought in her muddled brain. At last she croaked, "What are you saying? What did Hibana tell you that she never told me? What did she hide from me?"

"They believe the Angel is a direct descendant of Sol himself. This person will be born as a human to walk among us until their appointed time has come. The Avenging Angel will be found when that person is baptized by fire. When their human shell is burned away to reveal their true celestial identity," he explained.

"Baptized by fire how?"

"It would be fair to assume by turning them into an Infernal. What's the easiest way to do that?"

"No," she gasped, pressing her hands to her forehead and leaning her elbows on her desk to hold her head up. "You can't mean...no, she wouldn't. My mother was a woman of science," she repeated as if to remind herself, "not some silly, brainwashed religious fanatic. She would never believe some spiritual mythology purported by a bunch of kooks who just want to control people. She would never - "

"You're father was studying to be a priest when they met. Maybe she was trying to prove him wrong," he suggested. "Or maybe she was trying to prove him right. I don't know."

"Sir, are you trying to tell me my mother actually thought she might be the Avenging Angel because of something Captain Burns said to her?" Her voice reeked of incredulity. "You can't seriously expect me to believe - "

"No," he interrupted her sharply, his eyes hard as marbles as they caught hers. "Not her."

"Wha-"

"Captain!" Hinawa called. "We're back."

"Are you all right?" Captain Obi asked her as he unlocked the door.

"No. No, I'm not," she answered honestly. "Could I have a minute alone, please? I need...hell, I don't know what I need."

"I'm going to help them bring in the supplies. You won't run away will you?" he asked her bluntly.

"I'm not going anywhere," she assured him. She doubted her legs would support her anyway.

The telephone on the Captain's desk rang. Rather than getting up, she wheeled her chair over, pushing his chair out of the way in order to reach the phone.

"Hello, Company Eight, Captain Akitaru's desk, how may I help you?" she gushed in one rapid sentence.

"Phoenix?"

"Shinra?"

Relief flooded her to such an overwhelming degree she felt dizzy. He was okay. He had to be all right if he was making a phone call.

"Where are you?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Company Six. The hospital. I'm okay," he swiftly followed up. "Just scrapes and bruises. Arthur's hurt pretty bad. There's also a kid named Yū who was shot while we were at Vulcan's Workshop."

"Is he going to be okay?" She did not know who Yū is but the concern in Shinra's voice made her worry about him nonetheless.

"He's in surgery at the moment so I'm not sure." He sighed heavily. He sounded as if his world was coming to an end. She knew the feeling. "Phoenix, I saw Shō. He's alive."

"That's great!" she exclaimed excitedly despite wondering why he did not sound happy about being reunited with his brother.

"He's Commander of the White Clads," he said to justify his lack of enthusiasm as if he could read her mind.

"He's what?"

"He's one of them. He called me...disgusting. He hated me," he mumbled sadly.

"Shinra, I'm coming to you," she said.

"I think it would be better if you stay there," he rejoined abruptly, allowing no room for argument. "Can I talk to the Captain?"

"Sure. I'll go get him," she said, hurt by his extremely fast refusal that sounded distinctly like an order.

"Hey, Phoenix."

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said. "I want you to stay safe."

"I love you too. I'll go get the Captain."

~\\./~

* * *

After her shower, still reeling and suffering from shock after the horrible possibility presented to her by Captain Obi, Phoenix went to the roof. The tent was still set up. Crawling inside, she lay down on the pallet, gathering Shinra's pillow to her body since she could not hug him. Inhaling his scent, she squeezed her eyes tightly closed to imagine him being there with her. She needed him.

Dammit it all. She had never _needed _someone so badly in all of her life.

Too overwhelmed to think, too tired to cry, Phoenix imagined being in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

~\\./~

* * *

Hours later, Shinra crawled into the tent to join her. Exhausted, aching emotionally more so than physically, although his bumps and scrapes were pretty bad. Ignoring the soreness of his muscles, the tenderness of his bruises covering him from head to toe, he cuddled up beside her fitting his body to hers with his chest to her back. The beating of her heart pulsated straight through his chest. With each consecutive beat, the pulsing grew stronger, spreading throughout his torso and extending further toward his extremities as he held her.

"Honey, I'm home," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"Shinra," she gasped, waking up from a dead sleep after hearing his words. "Shinra, where are you?"

She sounded disoriented and lost. Was she dreaming? Maybe she meant to ask where had he been. It did not matter.

"I'm here. I'm with you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. "Go back to sleep."

She exhaled noisily, turning her body in arms so she could face him. He could feel her clutching his t-shirt as she pressed her face into his neck after tucking her head under his chin.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I just want to be close to you. To hold you. That's all I want. Go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Her breathing quickly evened out becoming deep and steady again as she slid back into the world of dreams. The comforting staccato of her heartbeat permeated his body, soothing him. Soon he joined her in sleep, wanting to dream a good dream with her and about her.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I am still working it on it, slowly but surely. Please, don't give up on me.

Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_Goosebumps prickled her skin. Her teeth chattered. Cold. So very cold. She opened her eyes only for them the snap closed again in response to the blinding white light. This time she slowly separated her eyelids allowing her eyes to adjust gradually to the excessive light. She had been in this place before; a void somewhere between a dream and a nightmare. Her mother had visited her here._

_"Mom? Mom!" Phoenix shouted. Her voice fell dead without making an echo through the colorless yet bright vacuum. She received no reply. "Where are you? Why am I here? Again..."_

_A small white piece of fluff floated down toward her. Several more followed swirling around in a little whirlwind. Snowflakes?_

_Phoenix held out her hand to catch one. It was not cold or wet. It was a feather. A feather like the tiny down feathers of baby bird. The fuzzy little tendrils undulated softly in a nonexistent breeze before the down sailed off her palm to circle around her head and disappear into the nothingness._

_More of the feathers fell, landing on skin her with a ticklish softness and sticking to her hair and eyelashes. The feathers soon began to grow bigger until the ones falling were the more recognizable wing feathers._

_The calamus, the stiff pointed end of a feather, scratched her cheek as it drifted past her face. The trace of warm, dampness prompted her to touch her face. Drawing back her finger, she saw blood._

_"What the - "_

_"Hello," a voice behind her said._

_Startled, Phoenix whirled around with fear widened eyes to see who spoke to her. A sense of dread filled her as she stared at diminutive figure wearing a white hooded cloak that hid their face and their entire body. They looked small, childlike. This person was definitely not her mother. The voice had been soft, almost a whisper, somewhat effeminate but not belonging to a woman. The definitive sinister quality to it had instantly terrified her._

_"Who are you?" Phoenix asked._

_A pale hand, small and delicate, reached up to push back the over-sized hood. A young boy with pure white hair, fluffy and downy soft like the feathers that had fallen first, gazed at her with an affectless expression._

_The face she saw very much resembled that of her beloved Shinra. The eyes were the same brilliant ruby red with white pupils like his. Those eyes were somewhat familiar but extremely different as well. Instead of being filled with warmth and passion and love these eyes were cold and lifeless and frightening._

_"Shō," she gasped, almost choking on his name._

_"I believe I have found the one I have been searching for," he said, his eyes never wavering from hers._

_His empty stare bothered her._

_"Your brother?" she ventured not knowing who he could be referring to._

_"No. You," he replied, his dead tone never changing._

_Without a word, Shō extended his closed fist toward her. Phoenix cast a glimpse at his outstretched hand, then back at his face. Before she could say a word, he turned his hand over and uncurled his fingers to show her what he held in his hand._

_The beetle like Infernal Bug circled around his flattened palm then took flight, zooming straight into her mouth. Although she tried to open her mouth and scream, to spit out the damned insect, but it was if her lips had been glued together. Her fingernails pried at her lips but only succeeded in scraping them and making them bleed._

_The creature skittered around inside her mouth, scraping her tongue with its barbed legs. Her muffled screams turned into muted retching as the bug crawled down her throat. She glanced at the young man standing in front of her watching her struggle with a passive expression on his face. He showed no concern, no repulsion, no fascination - no interest whatsoever - in what was currently happening to her. He patiently waited._

_Her fingers clawed desperately at her neck. Despite her best efforts to tear open her own throat to get to the damned bug, it continued downward, scratching her esophagus. When it reached her stomach, the heating inside of her began as a slow rising warmth as if she had eaten something spicy._

_Soon her blood was like lava in her veins, burning them away and searing through muscles, rising toward her skin to find release. Fissures formed across her body revealing the yellow and red fire flowing inside of her like when the ground splits open from an erupting volcano. Tiny flames leapt out of the cracks in her skin, the internal flames reaching the outside and taking hold to ravage her flesh._

_The stomach churning, acrid stench of burning skin and hair she knew far too well overwhelmed her nose. If she could have gagged she would have but her body had become a fully involved inferno. She had become an Infernal._

_The roar of the flames devouring her flesh blocked out all other sounds even her own heartbeat. But that had probably already burned away. Despite no longer being human, she opened her mouth to scream, to release her agony and terror, but the only sound she could utter was an ungodly, guttural howl._

_The fire eventually burned itself out leaving behind a human shaped tower of ash. The macabre statue stood with two feet planted firmly on the ground, both arms raised and fingers stretching, reaching toward the heavens as if begging for help. Help from whom? Sol? No help had come, and she was dead._

_Shō Kusakabe, a White Clad, and not just any White Clad but their commander, stood in front of the monument to pain and suffering, unfazed and unmoving._

_A finger twitched and black dust flaked off to be carried away by that mysterious breeze. Thousands of the downy feathers swirled around her like a tornado of snowflakes. The black ashes blended with the white feathers swallowing them up and creating what looked like a black storm cloud that hung in the air and expanded, blotting out everything it engulfed including Shinra's little brother standing right in front of her - or where she had once been._

_As suddenly as it began, everything stopped. The cloud shrank and disappeared. A woman, her head bent and face covered with her waist length silver hair knelt in front of Shō Kusakabe, the Commander._

_The silver color of her hair appeared as if the strands had been made of the purest sterling silver. She raised her face to look at her Commander - and her partner in the coming destruction of mankind._

_Phoenix was looking at her own face. Her skin had turned exceedingly pale, so white it appeared almost translucent and to exude a luminescence of its own, a light from within. Her eyes were the same stunning metallic color of liquid silver they had always been. At least something about her had not changed._

_Shō Kusakabe actually smiled with a barely perceptible lifting of the corners of his mouth._

_"You have come..my Angel," he said, extending his hand to her. "We must fulfill our mission...together."_

_She placed her hand in his. As he pulled her to her feet, blue flames emerged from her back. The flames unfurled and grew, extending into wings that arched up slightly from her shoulder blades then straight stretched across more closely resembling the feathers of an extinct bird called a dove rather the wings of the angels in ancient paintings - or a phoenix._

_"NO!" Phoenix screamed so loudly in her head it rattled her brain._

The shock of seeing herself transformed, of being invited to join Shō to begin the extermination of mankind and her accepting, jarred her out of sleep into instant but frightened wakefulness.

She blinked away the tears blurring her vision to focus on the ruby eyes staring into her own as Shinra hovered over her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him close to her. As her body shuddered from fear and a straight to the bone chill, she sought his warmth and comfort.

"Hey, what happened?" Shinra asked, sitting up with her still latched onto him. He stroked her hair and her back in an attempt to soothe her, to stop her from shaking apart in his arms.

"A dream. Just a bad dream," she answered, trying to convince herself her words are true.

Her subconscious had been filled with crazy stuff from everything that had been said and hinted at over the last few days. Her mind was just working through the weirdness it in its own bizarre way. That's all that dream was about. It meant nothing because there was no way she could be this Avenging Angel.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to pull her back but she would not relinquish her hold on him.

Her body trembled violently in his arms. He could feel her chest expanding to inhale before quickly exhaling to drag in another breathe.

"I'm not okay," she replied, moving her arms from around his neck to enclose his waist before she accidentally suffocated him with a stranglehold. "Don't let me go, Shinra. Just hold me...please. I need to know you're real and that I'm okay."

"I won't let go. I wouldn't dare. I will never let you go," he assured her, kissing her forehead and cradling her head to press her cheek into the curve between his neck and shoulder. "You will be just fine. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

Phoenix inhaled another, juddering breath that preceeded a whimper and mewling groan as she started to cry.

"You're safe. Everything is okay." He resumed stroking her head and back in a desperate attempt to comfort her, to cease her shaking and stem her tears.

"I h-had a n-nightmare about, Sh-Shō," she stuttered, her voice thick with steadily falling tears.

"Shō? He was in your nightmare? But why?" he pondered, more than less talking to himself.

Was it because he mentioned seeing his little brother to her? That was pretty much the last thing they talked about when he called to speak to Captain Ōbi. Perhaps the thought of him got stuck in her mind and blended with everything else going round and round in that pretty little head of hers. Sometimes she thought too damn much for her own good.

"He looked so much like y-you except he had wh-white hair," Phoenix stammered helplessly like she always did when severely rattled.

Her brief description of his baby brother set him on edge. How did she know what he looked like? She had never see him before.

"He l-looked like an a-angel, b-but..." She paused to draw in a shaky breath. "But he is a damn devil."

She could not be more scarily accurate. Shinra himself had said his brother looked like an angel. His body trembled but he could not be sure if it was because of what she said or because of her body quivering in his arms. Then she gave him the ultimate shock which made him glad they were sitting on the floor of the tent.

"He attacked me with an Infernal Bug. H-he k-killed me. How can your brother be the Commander of the White Clad?" Phoenix inquired and not rhetorically.

"I don't know. I don't understand it myself," he murmured, kissing her cheek again, the corner of his mouth brushing hers.

"I need to go see my father again," she said, attempting to withdraw from his embrace but he held fast.

"Is that a good idea? Considering recent events, you should stay here," he suggested.

"Am I under house arrest now?" she inquired, her voice developing a sharp edge where fear had been seconds earlier. Making her angry was always a sure way to bring her back to her senses.

Phoenix placed her palms flat on his chest and pushed lightly. Shinra did not budge.

"Of course not, but - " He reluctantly let her go when she forcefully shoved him. Her strength never ceased to surprise him. "But you would be safer if you stayed here."

"I need to talk to him. I have so many questions. Maybe he has the answers. Or Hibana, knows something," she added with a growl. "That woman knows a hell of a lot more than she has told me. I can't help but think she told me partial truths...she manipulated the information to manipulate me."

That sounded right and inline with Captain Hibana's usual method of operation. But Phoenix looked so angry Shinra has to say something in the Prncess' defense.

"Maybe she was trying to protect you from something. You of all people should know sometimes knowing the truth hurts worse than believing a lie," he said, reaching out to run his fingers along her tear reddened cheek.

Her eyes met his. Silver and red, Mercury meeting Mars, and silently battling. She had told him about two gods from the Roman civilization. Mercury was the messenger to the gods. Mars was the god of war. His eyes were just like his brother's.

_It can't be true, _he thought. Now his mind was making strange connections that made no sense. They were all stressed out and on edge.

"I need to go," Phoenix announced, standing up from the pallet that had been become a wrecked and tangled pile of blankets and pillows. Apparently neither one of them had slept well last night.

Shinra bowed his head in defeat.

"Do what you need to do. All ask is that you be careful," he said, getting to his feet as well.

"I will," she promised, stepping forward and raising herself onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. "I have too much to lose. I have to be careful."

Shinra did not watch her leave as she exited their little safe haven. If he could, he would lock her away to keep her safe. But some things refuse to be tamed or changed. Despite, or maybe because of her reckless nature, he did not argue with her because he knew she do what she damn well set out to do. He loved her enough to let her go and trusted her enough to believe she would return safely.

~\\./~

* * *

The Company One guard dog folded her arms obstinately and glowered hotly at Phoenix, her green eyes glittering like hard gemstones.

"I said no! You can't see Captain Burns because you do not have an appointment," the nun repeated to the stubborn woman standing in front of her. "You don't even look like the same person who was here yesterday anyway."

No she didn't look like the same person. Phoenix had skipped makeup, choosing to wear a less than pulled together ensemble of her loose capri length jeans and a pink halter top that tied around her waist and neck. She was also much shorter in her flat sandals rather than a pair of her high heels.

"Look, lady. I need to see him," she insisted, playing her ace in the hole. "It's important. I'm his daughter."

"Hah!" the woman scoffed, her face reddening with anger. "You most certainly are not! Captain Burns does not have a daughter!"

"Listen, you - " Phoenix began, shaking her finger in the woman's face.

Extending her wings that erupted like a flash fire with a distinct "whoomph!" sound, she was not beyond intimidating or flat out threatening the woman to get her way. There were important questions she wanted to ask, and she was sure Captain Burns would have the answers - mostly due to his education as a priest.

"What's going on here?" Captain Burns asked.

His booming voice had easily carried to them down the hall from where he stood in front of his office. Apparently the commotion had finally garnered his attention.

"This girl says you're her father," the nun said pointing an accusing finger at Phoenix.

Captain Burns turned his eye toward Phoenix who shrugged and shook her head. He never told her their secret was to be kept under wraps.

"I am," he declared loudly, projecting his voice without actually yelling. "Let her come to my office."

"But, Sir!" the gatekeeper protested.

"I told her come see me any time. Let her come to my office," he repeated in a firm tone. "Bring us tea."

"Yes, Sir," the woman acknowledged, bowing her head respectfully before retreating.

Phoenix retracted her wings and hurried down the hall, almost running to get there before he changed his mind about speaking with her.

"I'm sorry about telling her I'm your daughter," she said as he closed the door behind her.

"Don't be. Everyone would find out sooner or later won't they? No time like the present," he returned casually, motioning toward one of the chairs for her to sit down.

"You're not angry?" she asked, surprised by his reaction.

"No. Why would I be?" He went around to sit behind his desk.

"But it's...it's a deep, dark secret. Isn't it?" She pulled her legs up into the chair to sit in a cross legged position.

"You're not a dirty little secret from my past. Besides, all secrets come to the forefront eventually. Isn't that why you're here?"

His direct gaze made her tremble.

Before she could say anything else, the nun from the front desk came in with the tea tray. This time there were sandwiches and little cakes on the platter to go with the tea. The woman avoided looking at both Phoenix and her boss, keeping her head down and leaving as soon as possible.

"Why didn't you take me after Mom died? It would have been nice to have my father since I couldn't have my mother," she said, seeing the sadness creep into his eye.

"I sent you away to keep you safe. I sent you to live with your mother's sister and husband. They gave your their last name to separate you even further from us. That's why you have a different last name than your mother or myself. But you don't use the name they gave you either, do you?" His eye met hers as he paused from pouring the tea.

Phoenix shook her head. She had given up using any last name since she had no idea who she really belonged to as far as her heritage went so she refused to use any last name.

"You were supposed to stay away. Live out there in the middle of nowhere where you would be safe and apart from all this mess. But you were hell bent and determined to discover everything. To follow in one or both of your parents footsteps. Weren't you?"

"I guess I'm more like my mother than I should be for my own good," she said, gulping upon the realization of yet more of the many similarities she shared with a woman she didn't even really like. "When I have questions, I'll get the answer...no matter what the cost."

"Don't you miss it?" he asked, pushing her cup of tea across the desk toward her. "You lived in a little bit of paradise on the godforsaken earth and took it for granted."

Phoenix unfolded her legs, leaning forward to pick up her cup. He was right. She had taken living on her Aunt and Uncle's farm for granted. They ran a hydroponic farm, a veritable miracle and a literal oasis in the desert of this world.

Massive pumps worked day and night drawing water from deep inside the earth to fill the shallow troughs where fruits and vegetables of all kinds were grown. She had lived in heaven and traded it for hell. Who does that?

She picked up her tea cup with trembling fingers to bring it to her lips. She hoped the tremors would not become permanent. The last few days had been difficult. They only seemed to be getting worse as she learned more of the truth. And here she was wanting to know more. Masochist! Glutton for punishment.

"I've known about you this whole time," her father confessed, running his finger along the gold painted rim of his cup. "I kept up with you through letters between myself and your Aunt and Uncle. They loved you. It broke their hearts when you left. Mine too actually. And scared the hell out of me. I lost track of you for a while. Then I heard about the incident in Asakusa."

Asakusa. Where the path to the truth and the real nightmare began in earnest. The thought of Captain Burns being afraid of anything was difficult to wrap her mind around. She sipped her tea before speaking to unglue her throat that was sticking to itself as she nervously swallowed.

"What do you know about the White Clads?" she asked.

"I believe the sect you are referring to specifically is actually called the Knights of the Ashen Flame," he said, setting down his cup and lacing his fingers together on the desk top to form one massive fist with his hands. "Their goal is to re-create the Great Disaster."

"But why? Are they so stupid they don't realize they will die too?" she scoffed derisively.

"It doesn't matter. They have convictions and a single minded goal. That makes them dangerous. Sometimes that makes the why, the how, and even what comes after, meaningless and inconsequential. They don't even question forfeiting their lives. They are willing to die for what they believe. Why does any group of cultists believe what they believe? Inevitably, throughout history, where there's religion there's always those few who go too far," he said, gazing directly at her. "You should know this. You have devoted a great deal of your life to religious studies. I had hoped you would choose to be a nun."

Phoenix choked on her tea. Spluttering and coughing, she set the cup down on his desk before she dropped it.

"I never even considered that as an option. I studied religion out of curiosity and the pursuit of knowledge as a whole. Not as a personal belief system," she said, watching the disappointment flood his eye. "Sorry."

"Hmmm," he hummed pensively, scratching his chin before resuming his speech about cults, specifically in reference to the Knights of the Ashen Flame. "And they all they think they are the one true religion and everyone else is wrong. The world is full of heretics and nonbelievers who deserve to die. It doesn't matter if they lose a few of their own to cleanse the world as a whole."

"It all sounds so fatalistic and pointless," she murmured, pulling her legs back up into the chair.

"It is really," he sighed. "The Christian god destroyed the earth several times when he deemed people to be too evil. The mythological gods used to hurl lightning bolts and create natural disasters such as floods, famines, and droughts to kill humans. The gods would even stir up wars among humans to make them destroy each other. Humans destroying each other for one reason or another is a common theme throughout history and religion."

"And this is no different. They're simply hiding behind their god and their beliefs," she stated caustically noting her father physically winced at her blunt assessment. "What do you know about the Avenging Angel?"

Captain Burns stood up from his chair. He crossed the room to the window. Opening it, he allowed in an a breeze that was warm and thick and did nothing to alleviate the already stifling atmosphere.

He kept his back to her staring out of the open window at the tranquil grounds of his Fire Company's home base. The leaves in the trees rattled from the wind. The sun shone brightly. People strolled down the sidewalks speaking to each other in hushed voices. A few laughed, the sound being in harsh contrast to the overall mood in the room.

"Did mom allow herself to be bitten? Was it to prove them wrong? To show them the Avenging Angel doesn't exist? Or to prove you right?" She paused, hauling in a deep gulp of air. "If she had been the Angel, was she expecting you to exterminate her before she issued the call to the believers, to the Knights of the Ashen Flame, and brings about the end of the world? Or did she think it was me, and she was trying to kill the both of us?"

Her father turned toward her. He folded his arms across his broad chest. His single eye met hers.

"It was none of those things. It was a lab accident. Plain and simple. Don't assume too much. You're overthinking it," he said, his voice stern but not too harsh. "Above all, your mother was a scientist. She used reason and logic...indisputable physical evidence...proofs and theorems, to back up what she believed. Not silly, poetic phrases and the ravings of men who believe in a god she could neither see nor feel or prove the existence of in any way."

"You are a priest above all else. What do you believe?" she inquired, genuinely curious.

"I don't believe like _they_ do," he stated simply with no emotion, referring to the White Clads. "I still pray and believe. I have faith in my god. I have to. I have to believe in something to be able to continue doing what I'm doing...to live and protect people."

He walked over to her, squatting down in front of the chair. Laying a large, heavy hand against her cheek, he smiled at her despite the sadness evident in his eye.

"You're not the progeny of Sol and some unsuspecting human woman. You are not some murderous half angel who will bring about the destruction of all humans. You are _my _daughter. You're the result of two people who loved each other dearly but could never be together because the paths they chose in life were far too dissimilar. Not to mention their polar opposite personalities," he added under his breath, his smile taking on a melancholic note.

"Dad," she breathed, laying her hand over his that cupped her jaw. When his eye focused back on hers, she gasped. "Is it okay to call you that?"

"Yeah," he said, his smiling widening and some of the sorrow evaporating. "I would like that."

"Do you know anything else about the Knights of the Ashen Flame?"

His eye hardened in an instant with anger, and he quickly withdrew his hand. Standing up straight, he glared down at her angrily.

"Stay away from them. Far away." He went to the window again, keeping his back to her.

"I need to know because..." She stood up, pouring herself another cup of tea. Foregoing the sugar and lemon, she drank the scalding hot liquid not feeling a thing. "Because I think...I think they believe I'm their Avenging Angel."

"Phoenix," he sighed, his wide shoulders sagging slightly. "I've been to the Netherworld. I've seen true hell with my own eyes."

"Is that what happened to your eye?" she asked, tears welling her eyes.

"It is," he confirmed. "Hell is a place right here on earth...not some far, distant mystical torture chamber we go to after we die. It is also the place where the White Clads, as you call them, make their home. Do not go there. I'm begging you...please, for my sake and your life...stay away."

"What if I can't?" she whispered. "I'm sure you understand that I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good. What is one compared to thousands?"

"Yet you say you don't understand why those religious nuts do what they do?" he shot back. "That's why...right there."

Her father's chin dropped forward onto his chest. He issued a long, deep sigh that conveyed his dejected annoyance clearly.

"The choice is yours. Do what you need to do," he sighed, placing his hand on the side of the window frame as if to brace himself. "I've answered your questions truthfully because I knew you'd search for the answer until you found it anyway. You might as well be equipped for the battle you're rushing into."

He turned to face her, sitting on the windowsill behind him.

"But know this...you're my daughter. Just like me, you can be stubborn to the point of stupid. Everything I've done was to protect you...and it still wasn't enough. I wish you had stayed away. You would have been better off not knowing any of this. But like your mother, you had to know. I am truly sorry I couldn't be a better father. I wish I could have been the father you needed me to be."

Phoenix ran to him, throwing her arms around his huge torso. A sob tore from her throat as his arms enclosed her in the warm, fatherly hug she never thought she would receive.

"I'm sorry too," she apologized. "But I swear to you, I won't be getting hurt or dying any time soon because I want to get to know you better. I will stick around out of spite so I can live long enough to become a real pain in the butt to you like kids should be to their parents."

He chuckled, the sound a low, deep rumble in his chest similar to thunder.

"I look forward to that," he said, squeezing her affectionately.

When she stepped back from him, Captain Burns cleared his throat and traded the smile on his face for a disapproving frown.

"So my lieutenant tells me you're seeing a boy...Kusakabe, Shinra Kusakabe."

_That blue haired, babbling idiot! I'm going to kill Karim the next time I see, _she thought, her hands forming fists she pressed into her thighs.

"Yes. And I love him," she declared.

"As I recall, he was one of the spies who infiltrated my headquarters," he went on, staring down at her.

"But, Dad, he's a great guy!" she exclaimed, weakly but desperately defending Shinra. "I love him. And...and...and, and, he loves me!"

When the smile wanting to break through his frown made the corners of his mouth twitch, relief flooded her body. He was only joking with her. He was being a Dad already.

"That's just mean," she hissed at him furiously, stomping over to her chair to sit down.

"There's something else I need to tell you, Phoenix," he began, his tone serious as he returned to his chair. "It involves Shinra Kusakabe. I actually met him twelve years ago when I saved him from a fire. The fire that his mother started when she turned into an Infernal. She almost killed him and his brother."

"Oh, my god," she gasped, sinking deeper into the soft cushion of the chair.

"The Knights of the Ashen Flame made her turn Infernal," he went on. "That's when they abducted Shō. They raised him, training him for the sole purpose to become their Commander. They chose him because of the Adolla Burst. They would have taken Shinra too, but I had him. I couldn't...I couldn't get to Shō in time to save him too."

"Have you told Shinra this?" She stared at her father in astonishment and disbelief.

"No," he replied bluntly, meeting her gaze.

"You knew...you knew all of this about his past? You knew what happened to his brother? And you didn't tell him?" She gripped the arms of the chair so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Why? How could you do that?"

"He's not ready for that knowledge yet. I will tell him when the time is right," he answered off-handedly.

"But I'm ready to hear it?!" she yelled, hopping up from the chair to rush forward. She slapped her hands on his desk so hard the teacups rattled. "How dare you burden me with this secret? He is the man I love, but I can't tell him! Why would you do this? It's so cruel!"

"I had no intention of being cruel to you. Sometimes the burden of our secrets gets a little bit easier to bear if we share the load with someone we love and trust. I've shared it with you first not only to lighten my load but also so you can understand better and help Shinra carry the weight of the truth when I tell him. Do you understand now?" he asked, tenting his fingers under his chin.

"Yes, I do," she replied, removing her hands from the desk and backing up to sit down.

"If you love him like you say you do, you're going to want to do everything within your power to help him, to ease his pain and aid him in working through it," he said, exhibiting sensitivity and insight that shocked her. "Once again, I'm equipping you for a battle."

"Yes," she agreed, studying her twiddling thumbs in her lap. "I understand."

"That young man is meant to be something great, and I refuse to put a stumbling block in his path to ruin that potential," he stated in way that made her chest swell with pride.

"I understand." Phoenix covered her face with her hands. She wanted to scream and cry but did neither because presently it would require far more emotional energy than she possessed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," her father apologized, probably because he did not know what else to say. "Would you like to go to lunch? It's the least - "

"I'm not hungry," she cut him off. "Maybe another time?"

"Sure." He waited a few minutes before asking, "Do you have any more questions?"

"No. Not today. I just...I just can't," she whispered, exhaling noisily. Looking up at him, she said with sincerity, "Thank you...Dad. Thank you for...everything."

"I hope I was helpful...and not hurtful," he added, standing up to come around his desk to stop in front of her.

"You were...and weren't," she assured him, giving him a hug.

At first he stiffened due to the suddenness of her embrace. Then he put his arms around her to return the surprise hug.

"Take care of yourself. And Shinra," he added as he walked her to the door.

When he opened it, Karim Flam stood on the other side his fist raised in preparation to knock.

"Lieutenant Flam," Captain Burns greeted him dourly.

"Sir!" Karim responded, saluting him stiffly.

"You're in the right place at the right time," the Captain declared.

"I am?" he asked, casting a questioning glimpse at Phoenix who shrugged in response.

"Yes. I would like for you to walk my daughter home," he ordered him politely.

"You want me to what your who where?" he asked, his face twisting in confusion.

"Walk. My daughter. Home. To the Fire Cathedral of the Eighth. You've done it before when she has visited, haven't you?" The Captain fixed his intense singular orb on the young man who blushed under the scrutiny.

"Yes, but, sir..."

"I'll be fine. I can walk by myself. I'm not helpless," Phoenix said, trying to allow Karim an escape from the metaphorical hook on which he wriggled.

"I don't mind," Karim said.

"Did you want something, Flam?" her father demanded.

"I...I can't remember, Sir."

"Good. Then you're free to walk her."

Phoenix snorted in an attempt to hide her giggle of amusement.

"Well, I better go," she said, walking out of the door when Karim turned to the side to allow her to pass by him in preparation to follow her. "Good bye."

"Good bye, Phoenix," Captain Burns rejoined, standing in the hallway to watch her leave.

Karim Flam walked beside her but waited until they were not only outside but a block away from the entire property of the First before saying a word to her.

"So...you're Captain Burns' daughter," he said. "I can't believe you're his daughter."

"No one could be more shocked about it than I was," she responded, quickly changing subjects in an effort to dispel the tense awkwardness. "Captain Ōbi would like to have a meeting day after tomorrow. I was going to call later, but since you're here I figured I'd just tell you."

"Who else is coming?" he asked.

"Princess Hibana and Konro, the Lieutenant from the Seventh. We're not bothering to ask anyone else. Everyone made their opinions clear at the Captain's conference. In more recent events, the loyalties and affiliations of Company Three were revealed in a rather startling manner."

"People are talking. They talk a lot. Rumors have been floating around the past few days. Most gossip is coming from the sixth since Arthur and that kid were brought there for treatment."

"News travels fast when you don't want it to. Speaking of that..." She punched him in the arm causing him to stumble a few steps to the side.

"Ow! That hurts!" Karim exclaimed, massaging his sore bicep from the unexpected hit. "What's that for?"

"For telling your Captain about me and Shinra."

"I had no idea why he was asking. He asked, and I told him," he returned in his defense, still rubbing his arm. "I thought he wanted more information about Kusakabe. I had no idea you were Captain Burns' daughter. Next time you hit me, you better be ready for a real fight."

"I'm ready when you are, pal. I wouldn't mind a little bit of sparring to sharpen my skills a bit," she said.

"Name the time and place, and I'm there. Just tell me when and where."

After another block, Phoenix said, "You know, you don't have to walk me all the way."

"Oh, yes, I do," Karim insisted. "No way am I chancing anything happening to you, and Captain Burns killing me. He'd kill me dead for sure."

"Seriously? I can take care of myself."

"So I've heard. I'm looking forward to that sparring match. But no, I'm not leaving. I'll leave when you're safe and sound inside the Eighth's Fire Cathedral."

"Okay," she sighed. "You're a strategist right?"

"Yes. You are correct," he affirmed.

"Then I'll give you a heads up about the meeting. Captain Ōbi would like to make a plan on how to proceed with attacking the White Clads and finding the Evangelist."

"Strike first. The best defense is a good offense," he mused, impressed with Captain Ōbi's willingness to make the first move for a change.

"Exactly. I'm getting kinda tired of sitting around and waiting for the next assault on us."

"You're actually quite likable. I think I like you."

"Thanks. I've been blessed," she retorted.

"You have indeed. I don't like many people, but I like you. You're likeable," he repeated. Again.

"Gee, that's a self-esteem builder. Are you always so redundant?"Phoenix asked.

"Always. All the time."

"Ugh. Holy Sol," she grumbled, slapping her palm against her forehead.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"Not a thing."

They finally made it to the Fire Cathedral. Karim said good-bye at the door, confirming the day and time of the meeting as well as trying to set a concrete appointment for their practice session. While they were going over possible days and times, Shinra opened the door.

"Hi, Karim," he said, suspiciously eyeing the Lieutenant.

"Hi, Kusakabe. I escorted your girlfriend home. By orders of her father. Captain Burns," he added as if he took some bizarre joy in reminding her of who her father is.

Actually, she liked hearing it. The Captain of the First was someone she could be proud of being her father. Just like she took great pride in Akitaru Ōbi being her Captain and a father figure, or at the very least a big brother. Considering his age, he might be offended to know she considered him something of a father. He wasn't that old.

"Well, thanks, Lieutenant. I can take it from here," Shinra said, taking her by the wrist to pull her inside.

"See ya later," Karim called to them as he walked away.

They waved and Shinra closed the door. He immediately pulled Phoenix into his arms for a hug.

"Jealous much?" Phoenix teased him, squeezing him tightly.

"I've missed you," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"It's been like a whole two hours," she returned, tilting her chin up to offer her lips.

"Two excruciatingly long hours," he whined melodramatically, pressing a kiss square to her mouth.

"Aww, poor baby," she cooed, resting her head on his chest to luxuriate in his hug. "Today has been a good day for hugs."

"I'm guessing things went well with Captain Burns."

"Extremely well. I even called him Dad. It felt weird...but nice. He's a really wonderful man, Shinra," she said excitedly, leaning her head back to look up at his face.

"I'm glad. There's someone I want you to meet," he announced, taking her by the hand to lead her down the hall. "You ran off in such a hurry this morning I didn't get the chance to introduce you."

"How is Arthur? And Yū?"

"Arthur's injuries aren't as bad as I thought. He should be able to come home tomorrow. Yū came through the surgery fine. His recovery will take a little while."

"But he will recover. That's good."

They entered the dining room where the Captain, Lieutenant, and a red headed man she had never seen before sat talking and drinking tea. The man had some unusual and interesting tattoos on his wide neck and huge biceps and forearms. His turquoise eyes considered her carefully as she stared back at him.

"Vulcan Joseph, this is Phoenix. Phoenix this is Vulcan," Captain Ōbi introduced them. Speaking to her, he explained, "Presently Vulcan is staying here on a temporary basis. However, we have extended an offer for him to become a permanent member as our Engineer."

Phoenix already knew all this, but she liked how formal and polite he was being as Captain. She bowed in greeting and smiled at the man who nodded in return without smiling. He looked so sad. No one ever seemed to become part of this Company without having endured some kind of terrible trial.

"Nice to meet you, Vulcan. I'm the Captain's assistant. I transferred from Company Five to become a member of the Eighth," she explained as if that might sway his decision to join their ranks.

"Would she be considered a Sergeant?" Vulcan asked the Captain.

"Drill Sergeant maybe," Shinra mumbled receiving an elbow to the gut. "Ugh!"

"Possibly. She doesn't have an official rank, but I might actually consider giving her one," Ōbi said. He smiled broadly. "Drill Sergeant."

"I don't like either one of you right now," she snapped, casting withering glares at Ōbi and Shinra respectively. Spinning on her heel, she left the room.

"Be back for dinner! We have a guest!" Ōbi yelled after her.

"Yeah, yeah," she responded from down the hall.

"Is she always like that?" Vulcan asked.

"No. She's usually much worse," Hinawa interjected.

"There's never a dull moment around here, is there?" Vulcan inquired, glancing around at each of the men in turn.

"No, there's not. Some days I would kill for a dull moment," Ōbi sighed.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting."

"Ooooh, just wait until all of the crew is here, and everyone is back to normal. Well, normal for them anyway, " the Captain remarked.

Ōbi Akitaru did not know his house guest and potential crew member was beginning to wonder what kind of loony bin he might have checked into.

* * *

I did my best to keep Captain Burns in character while making him a warm, affectionate father as well. I cannot capture Karim Flam's weird and annoyingly stupid way of speaking. Rather than making him a complete redundant moron, I opted for making him repetitive instead.

As you can tell, this chapter takes place in the interim period between the aftermath of the disastrous encounter at Vulcan's Workshop and before he accepts their offer to become the Engineer of Company Eight.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hi all! Hope this update is worth the wait. This is an insanely long chapter I did not intend on writing. I never imagined it would be so long when I began writing but here it is! I saw no valid reason to divide it into two separate chapters. I did my best editing it so please forgive any misplaced, misspelled, or just plain missed words. After reading it through so many times, everything begins to look the same.

I appreciate all of the follows and favorites. Thank you for the reviews as well. It means a lot when a reader takes their time to express their opinions and criticisms about a chapter.

Thank you so much for reading, and on with the chapter! I hope you like the update.

* * *

Phoenix poked at her food. She had no appetite, but Hinawa had put on quite a spread tonight. Not for any special occasion really except that all the members of Company Eight are together and everyone is alive.

If there is cause for celebration, it would be their one official new member and one potential new member among their ranks. Viktor Licht had become their one and only science officer despite everyone still being leery of his intentions. Hopefully the crew and their own special little idiosyncrasies will not ward off Vulcan from becoming their engineer.

For the most part, everything is back to normal which is a relative concept at Company Eight. Shinra and Arthur are fighting over the last of the sweet and sour meatballs. Maki is talking with Tamaki and Iris about the latest romance novel she read. Captain Ōbi is speaking with Vulcan about a problem with the Matchbox. Viktor is chatting with Hinawa about - something. Well, he is talking _at_ the Lieutenant who is busy eating.

Phoenix pushed the piece of broccoli around her plate. Maybe if she arranged the food differently they would believe she ate something. Then she felt eyes on her. Glancing up, her eyes met Hinawa's intense, penetrating gaze from the opposite corner of the table. She forced herself to eat a bite. The man had put a lot of hard work and time into making all of this delicious food. Guilt about not eating it crept over her.

"So about the upcoming meeting...," Captain Ōbi said, turning his head in her direction.

"What about the meeting, sir?" she asked when he did not continue.

"Will you be attending?" he inquired.

_Is he actually giving me a choice?, _she wondered, making her unsure of how she should answer.

"I think it's important you be there considering you had direct contact with White Clad members in Asakusa," he said to give her a hint.

"They were low ranking. Expendable. My interaction there hardly amounts to anything significant," she returned, dropping her fork onto her plate. "What happened at Vulcan's place is far more important."

"Yes, but the other thing - " the Captain began to be cut off abruptly.

"The _other thing_ is nothing more than the ravings of madmen who are seeking someone who doesn't exist and is meaningless. Can I be excused?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "At any rate, I need you there as my assistant to take notes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir," she replied, saying nothing more having had her choice taken away from her.

Phoenix picked up her plate to leave. Walking through the dead silent dining room, she stopped beside the Lieutenant bowing in apology.

"I'm sorry, Sir. You're food is delicious. I mean no disrespect to you by not eating," she said.

"It's fine. You should be more concerned about your health though," he admonished her gently.

"Yes, Sir," she returned, bowing again then continuing on her way to the kitchen.

Restless, not wanting to think anymore, she busied herself with cleaning the cooking implements strewn about the kitchen. By the time she finished with the pots and pans the plates would be brought in thereby giving her plenty of work to distract herself.

As she rinsed the last pan, Vulcan entered carrying a tall stack of dishes. He began scraping off the remnants of food into the trash can.

"You can leave those right there. I'll get them," she told him without turning around.

"Do you mind if I help?" he asked.

Phoenix did not feel like arguing with him. Besides, there would be a lot more dishes coming. She could definitely use the help, or she would be in here until midnight.

"Knock yourself out. When you get done scraping those, you can dry what I've done so far. Towels are in that drawer right there," she said, jerking her chin toward the drawer on her right.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her, sitting down the first stack of dishes on the counter beside her at the sink.

"Uhm...honestly, I'm not sure. My career here got started with a bang. Things have been so crazy with the investigation and everything that's happened, I haven't really thought about it. Most days it seems like I've always been here. Like I'm meant to be here," she added, scrubbing a plate.

"Captain Ōbi briefed me about the investigation and everything that has happened," he said, drying a pot.

"And you're still considering being a part of Company Eight?" she asked, casting him a sidelong glimpse. "You're as crazy as the rest of us then."

"Yeah, maybe so," he agreed. "You seem pretty sane."

"Nah, not really. I'm probably the worst one out of all of them. I just hide it better," she said in a loud mock whisper.

Vulcan laughed lightly. That was the first time she had seen him smile or laugh or look the least bit relaxed since he arrived. She didn't mind insulting herself for that reaction. He always looked so sad and deep in thought it was nice to see him smile and relax.

"What is it that you do here exactly?" he inquired to keep the conversation going. "Besides being the Captain's assistant."

"I guess you could call me the informational officer. I take every bit of information that comes into this company whether by paper or by mouth and make sure it is documented and filed properly."

"Sounds important. And like a lot of work."

"I take care of all of the paperwork. I'm a glorified paper pusher."

"Hmmm," he hummed pensively, growing quiet.

Phoenix did not feel the need to fill the ensuing silence with conversation. She would let him proceed at his own pace, talking or not talking, as he wanted to. Besides, the clatter of dishes and constant running water made for a sufficient and plesant filler to keep the lack of verbal interaction from being awkward.

"Shinra is your boyfriend?" Vulcan inquired as she began washing the serving dishes.

The personal question took her by surprise. Although she knew he was asking more of curiosity to learn about his potential new company members rather than romantic interest. She had heard him speak of a woman named Lisa, and when he did, his face always clearly showed his heartache.

"Yeah. You have someone special too?" Phoenix questioned him tentatively not wanting to poke a sore spot.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I did, but..." He hesitated and that pensive, sorrowful expression he had been wearing often since his arrival returned.

"She turned out to be a White Clad. A plant. A spy. But I loved Lisa. I still love her. And there is Yū. We were a family. I just can't believe it was all a lie. No one could pretend to love someone...to be a family...for that long and not feel something real. I..." His voice faded away. Picking up a pot, he asked, "Hey, uh, where do these go? I'll put them away."

"The lower cabinet beside the stove. I'm sure Lisa still loves you."

"Then why did she betray us? How could she go back to them so easily like we meant nothing to her?"

Phoenix thought about her father and their conversation - the very thing that had dominated her every waking moment since she went to see him. She had tried to understand his reasoning for sending her away.

Logically it made sense. Sending her away was his best option to protect her. The hurt in his eyes told her that giving up all connection to her was not easy thing for him to do nor was it something he really wanted to do. But he had ignored his heart and gone with his head. And she was alive because of it.

"I don't know, Vulcan. I don't understand why people who say they love us do a lot of things they do. But I'm trying. They have their reasons and to them they are good reasons. Even if we don't understand, even if it hurts, we have to believe they still love us and are doing the best they can to protect us," she said, scouring the dish in her hand until it squeaked.

Phoenix grew quiet as the anger surged inside of her. At first she had wanted to be angry with her father and stay mad at him. She wanted to continue hating hate him for abandoning her like she had for so many years before she even knew his identity.

Anger and hate are extremely draining emotions and hurt no one but the person nursing those soul sucking emotions. Weariness settled over her like a heavy, suffocating blanket. She was tired of being angry and hating someone for choices they made that seemed the best option at the time and under those particular circumstances.

She asked a different question to steer the discussion to a less emotionally charged subject. But not much. "Will Yū be leaving the hospital soon?"

"In a few days. Captain Ōbi said he could stay here with me. With us," he corrected himself. "He's a good man isn't he?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He's a great man and an amazing Captain. He's like a big brother to me so I understand having an adoptive family."

Family was definitely a touchy subject for her. In the following quiet, her thoughts went to her mother and her work experimenting with the Infernal Bugs in her desire to find a cause and put a stop to it.

Phoenix could not longer harbor resentment for her mother either. The woman had been willing to purposely sacrifice her life and even put her child in harm's way in order to find a reason behind Spontaneous Combustion. What is one, even two lives, in comparison to saving millions if she had found the answer?

"Lisa left with the man who shot Yū ," he growled angrily. "He would have killed him had your friends not been there to save him. All of that makes it difficult for me to believe she actually gave a damn and was doing her best to protect us."

"Shinra's brother attacked him. He nearly killed Arthur. Yet Shinra won't give up on him. He still plans on finding him and bringing his little brother home to be with him. You have to believe in Lisa like Shinra believes in his little brother."

"I want to. I still can't stop loving her despite everything that happened. But her leaving like that - "

"What do you think would have happened if she stayed?" Without waiting for him to answer, she answered her own question. "They most likely would have come back with intention to kill you all. I have the distinct feeling they would not have failed a second time. If she's with them, if she knows where they are, what they're plotting. She can protect you better that way than if all of you are wearing a target on your back, completely clueless, and running for your lives."

"Maybe so," he murmured. "What would you know about it anyway?"

Phoenix whipped her head toward him, glaring at him. Rather than screaming at him or cursing him out, she took a deep breath. Calmly, she spoke, "More than you know. Let me tell you a little story about me, Vulcan Joseph. It all began in Asakusa not too many years ago..."

After recounting how she got involved with the Fire Force, Phoenix went up to the roof - her quiet place, her haven - to relax and settle down. She sat down on the brick retaining wall, sighing sadly as she looked toward the back corner.

The tent had been taken down by orders of the Captain. Her and Shinra's little love nest no longer existed. They knew Ōbi would not let that go on too long, but it still depressed her that their safe place together was gone.

She turned her body to dangle her feet over the edge. She stared into the darkness below. What lay beneath her appeared to be a bottomless pit but actually had a finite ending that was quite close and made of cement. Things aren't always as they appear.

Everything she had thought and believed about her life had once again been turned upside down and inside out. At least this time the upheaval actually worked in her favor. She and her father had made contact, and he actually wanted to be a part of her life now. He had all along but circumstances required he make a difficult choice.

She couldn't say she would have done the same thing. Selfishly, she would have kept her child with her condemning them both to living a miserable life with a constant cloud of danger and doom hanging over them. As good as you are, there is always someone better.

Someone would have gotten to her eventually. Her father understood that. Although he would have fought his damnedest to protect her, someone stronger could have come along - someone who could have defeated her father. He refused to take that chance. By sending her away, he also gave her the opportunity to grow up in a loving, happy home even if it wasn't with her birth parents.

Back to the present dangerous situation, they did not really know exactly what they are dealing with concerning the White Clad. No one knew the extent or types of abilities possessed by the White Clad members. They did not even have a clue as to their numbers. Their interactions had been few, brief, and violent, ending with many lives lost. What would happen if they do begin an all out war against humanity to bring about another fiery cataclysm?

That brought her to her next quandary: the Avenging Angel. Phoenix scoffed. The only thing angelic about her in the slightest is her wings. She extended her wings, lighting up the night and revealing the desolate corridor below.

The head of the firebird rose above her head then lay it's fiery beak on her outstretched palm. It turned its head to look at her, blinking its eyes. The phoenix. Her angel. Was this power, her ability, a gift her mother had imparted to her?

She smiled, scratching its chin as if it were a real live entity. She sent up a quick prayer that Vulcan could find a way to bring all the animals back. One day, after they solved the puzzle of Spontaneous Human Combustion, she would tell him and Viktor about all the vials she had seen at Haijima Labs on her snooping expeditions.

Deep in the belly of the labs, contained In large freezers, there are hundreds of little glass tubes, possibly thousands, containing samples of genetic material for animals. Each one had been labeled with the scientific name of the creature whose DNA it held. There are also tons of files outlining scientific hypotheses and detailing failed experiments to bring them back.

Uniting their minds and hands, the scientist and the engineer with a love of animals might be able to find a way to bring those extinct creatures back into existence.

The phoenix opened its beak issuing a little gurgle, almost a purr. The creature made of fire is little more than a puppet, something she manipulates and controls to appear alive.

"Go forth," she murmured, sending the bird flying upward.

It turned and flew over the buildings then rose upward further into the sky like a fiery arrow. A fiery arrow like the ones that White Clad used. She was the one tracking her and Shinra in Asakusa.

Phoenix had picked up on the woman's movements as she ran across the rooftops above her, watching her. Later she gathered the White Clad had actually been searching for Shinra and followed her to get to him.

The White Clad are after Shinra - not her. She became an accidental obstacle and unexpected convenience. She feared in the future she would become incidental leverage to use against Shinra.

The White Clad are seeking individuals with Adolla Bursts. They would never be able to convince him to come to their side and support their mad dreams. However, she knew they would use Shinra's love and faith in his brother to manipulate him as well.

Shinra had told her more about what happened at Vulcan's that day. He said he and his brother shared a link, memories and emotions passing between them. He described how Shō moved so fast with his sword he could not even see him until he was right in front of him.

He described Shō to her, saying he looked like an angel which she found hard to believe. That's probably why her brain formed that picture of him in her dream with white hair and having Shinra's face. Shō is his brother after all so it made sense he would look like him.

Phoenix made the firebird explode like a firework, raining down showers of red and orange sparks like stars falling from the heavens. Her mind drifted back to her ancient religion teachings. In those relics of past civilizations Angels are always servants. Whether they are messengers or soldiers, protectors or guides, they are _always _servants.

What was that Captain Ōbi said Captain HIbana told him? _'This Avenging Angel will the one to go before them, declaring war on humanity...sounding the call to wipe out the earth by fire all over again.' _So the angel is nothing more than a messenger, sounding the call to arms and announcing the beginning of the war.

_My angel. _She could hear Shō's soft voice from the dream. So loud and so real, it was if he was speaking to her presently. He spoke to her possessively. His angel. His servant. Is her duty to be his personal servant, his mouthpiece, since he is the Commander? She shuddered.

Captain HIbana said she might be the shield to a sword when she introduced her to Captain Ōbi. At the time she had been referring to Arthur. Maybe she had the wrong sword wielder in mind. A shield is used to protect the swordsman, absorbing the blows and receiving all of the damage meant for its holder while slowly being destroyed in the process.

Phoenix inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Perhaps she just was not meant to live long from the beginning. Her being alive at all is a veritable miracle considering her fiery and bizarre birth - just like the mythical bird she had been named for.

"Phoenix," Shinra called to her. Although his voice was soft, his sudden presence almost frightened her out of her skin.

"Oh, hi," she gasped when he sat down beside her on the wall.

He faced toward the rood, his feet planted firmly on the surface. She still faced out toward the alley, her feet dangling in the air.

"Have you been thinking again?" he asked, knocking his shoulder into hers.

"You know it's a bad habit of mine," she quipped back, trying to smile.

"What is going on with you?" he asked, pushing his fingers through her hair

"Same crap, different day...just thinking too much," she muttered, leaning toward him. She offered her lips for a kiss which he readily gave to her. "I'm trying to figure all of this out. I still need to know so many things. It would help so much if we knew more about the White Clad."

"Me too," he replied. "It would make it easier to fight them if we knew who and what we're up against."

"That's for sure."

"Don't go thinking you're going to play spy again and invade their hide out, wherever it is, to gather information. They're quite a bit different and a lot more dangerous than anything you encountered at Haijima Industries," he warned her.

"I know," she sighed, rubbing her sore neck.

Shinra rubbed her back then squeezed her neck.

"You're so tense," he commented, pinching the tight muscles at the base of her neck.

Phoenix turned to look directly at him, her eyebrow jumping toward her hairline.

"Why don't you help me relax?" she suggested, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, you are a terrible woman. You're tempting me, aren't you?"

"You better believe I am."

Phoenix leaned in for another kiss. Shinra turned his head away, staring down at his hands that fiddled nervously with the sleeves of his jumpsuit tied around his waist.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together into one with concern.

Anxiety made her abdomen contract and her stomach somersault. _What now?_

"Uhm, Phoenix, I was sent up here to tell you something."

"Let me guess, a message from the Captain I don't want to hear. He sent you because he knows I won't kill you. How close am I?" she questioned, receiving another smile along with a sweet pink blush on his cheeks.

Shinra tapped the end of her nose with his forefinger before declaring, "Right on the nose, my love. Beautiful and smart."

Shinra knew the perils of being a messenger. The receiver could unleash their wrath on the messenger upon receiving unpleasant or undesirable communication. "Don't shoot the messenger," is quaint saying and an old piece of wisdom. Being the bearer of bad news could get someone killed if it was a message the recipient did not want to hear.

"Fuck," she muttered.

"Nothing compares to your poetic use of words of though," he rejoined with sarcasm worthy of his Queen of Sarcasm.

Anger welled inside of her along with tears. She had a sneaking suspicion she is about to be sent away again. She was beginning to feel like an unwanted child being shuttled from home to home. It hurt. Her mother abandoned her through no fault of her own then her father sent her away, albeit with good intentions. Then Hibana transferred for her, not that she regretted that move at all. And now, she was leaving again to go somewhere new.

It stung like a betrayal leaving her with the lingering feeling of being shunned and rejected, despite logically knowing it was probably for the best. Logic rarely wins over emotions without great effort being involved.

Emotions are not logical and a general pain in the ass. That's why she kept hers locked away for so long. The members of Company Eight changed all that.

"What is it, Shinra? What's do you need to tell me?" she asked, turning her body around to face in the same direction as him.

"Your father called Captain Ōbi. He wants you to come stay at the First for a while," he said, keeping his eyes lowered to the roof under his feet.

"And Captain Ōbi agreed to this?"

"He did...with the express understanding this is not a company transfer. Only a temporary arrangement. Actually, they're writing it up as a temporary exchange program to avoid raising suspicions and making people ask questions."

"Right," she murmured, turning her back to him. "We've already stirred up enough trouble to be deemed troublemakers at best and insurgents at worst."

She sighed loudly in defeat. She was tired. She did not feel like throwing a fit, cursing and screaming. Besides, with the meeting of the minds and a unified front of the two obstinate captains, she did not have a prayer of changing their decision anyway.

There is no reason to yell at Shinra because he is just the unlucky person strategically sent to deliver her the message. Shinra is the one who could calm her down the fastest - they know that and she knows that hence him being the chosen messenger.

"When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. After the meeting you will go back to Company One with Karim Flam," he explained, studying her face intently.

"With an escort no doubt. They treat me like a helpless child." She full on pouted, poking out her lower lip and folding her arms over her chest.

"They're just being overprotective. I don't exactly mind the extra precautions myself. This is a good thing though, you know," Shinra said, trying to take a positive outlook. "It will give you a chance to spend time with your father and get to know him."

"Yeah, sure," she agreed, patting his hand gripping the brick wall between them. Standing up, she announced, "I should go pack."

"I'll help," Shinra offered, jumping to his feet and getting ahead of her with his longer legs and opening the door for her.

"That would be great."

As she moved to enter the door, Phoenix stopped in front of him. She reached out, cupping his cheek and meeting his ruby red eyes in the muted golden glow that filtered onto the rooftop through the open door from the light in the stairwell.

"I love you, Shinra Kusakabe," she declared, smiling at him as if to tell him it she was okay.

"You're scaring me," he returned. Placing his hand over hers, he pulled it to his mouth to kiss her palm.

"Why?"

"Because you're not fussing and cussing and screaming hell no I won't go. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Phoenix laughed. "I'm being more careful about which battles I fight. I shouldn't fight if it's something for my own good. Right?"

"I'm glad you see it that way," he said, not letting go of her hand as he followed her through the door.

"No matter what happens, I love you."

"I know," he replied, grinning at her when she glanced back at him.

Phoenix giggled lightly. When he smiled a genuine smile he looked so handsome. The sincerity and happiness warmed her heart and spread throughout her entire body.

"I adore that smile," she said, swinging their hands between them as they walked.

"Only you can make me smile like this."

"Silver tongued devil."

Shinra followed her into her room, closing the door behind him. When he locked it, she whirled around to face him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "We could get into serious trouble."

"We won't. I promise," he assured her, pulling her into his arms.

Phoenix giggled when he kissed her which made him pull away. "Oh, Shinra Kusakabe, you are a bad boy."

"In the best of ways. Let me show you," he said, seizing her t-shirt and snatching it over her head with a single hard jerk.

She squealed and laughed, receiving a hissing shush in return. She placed her forefinger against her lips, shushing him back.

"I thought you were going to help me pack," she reminded him as he pushed her back toward her bed.

"Later. First we're going to unpack some stress. Got any complaints?" he demanded with mock forcefulness.

"None at all...Sir," she added, sitting down on the bed.

Phoenix stretched her arms over her head, having to fold them at the elbows to keep from punching the wall when she laid back. Her eyes went to his face as Shinra unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. His expression was so serious, so intense, he appeared angry.

She lifted her hips so he could shimmy her jeans and her underwear down her legs. Another laugh escaped her when he flung them behind him the legs flying up behind his head.

Sitting up, she untied the sleeves of his jumpsuit, unzipping it the rest of the way and letting go so the loose fitting article of clothing would fall to the floor. He stood in front of her in nothing but his black t-shirt and underwear.

"Get comfortable," he invited her, grabbing her by the ankle to turn her to lay lengthwise in the bed instead of horizontally across the short width. "Roll over onto your belly."

"Kinda getting into this whole giving orders thing, aren't ya?" she teased, rolling onto her belly and tucking her pillow under her chin and chest. "I think I like it."

"Here's your next order. Close your eyes," he commanded her in a low voice.

Phoenix complied. She could hear movement, the barely perceptible sound of cotton gliding against skin. Biting her lip, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she resisted the urge to steal a glimpse at him getting undressed.

Without a word, Shinra mounted her hips, sitting on her behind. A certain part of his anatomy lay across the small of her back, warm and stiff. His erection twitched with yearning as it glided across her skin when he leaned forward. His powerful fingers grasped the bunched muscles of her shoulders, his thumbs digging mercilessly into her back between her shoulder blades.

"Oh, Holy Sol," she gasped when a white hot jolt of pain shot across her back and down her spine.

It hurt like hell, and she almost asked him to stop. Eventually the pain diminished as he loosened up the muscles by working them with his amazing hands. By the time he finished, she was lay under him definitely less tense but incredibly aroused.

Shinra moved off of her back, pushing her legs apart to kneel in between them. He prodded her to rise up on her knees slightly, and she moved the pillow down to under her belly to hold her hips up.

Phoenix cried out in pleasure as he slowly sank inside of her while leaning over her. As he gradually lowered his body on top of hers, she pressed the back of her hand over her mouth to hold back any further noise. She groaned as he hooked his arms under her shoulders, pulling her up a little to keep from compressing her lungs as he pressed his chest against her back to make skin to skin contact.

His heart beat steady and strong, thumping against her back between her shoulder blades and resonating with hers. He moved slowly, gently, holding her tightly as he took great care in making love to her sharing emotions instead of indulging in a mere physical act. Arching her back, opening her mouth to emit a low moan, she prompted him to move faster.

When he pushed forward, she pushed back toward him, meeting in a clashing of flesh that sent pleasure arcing through their bodies. His mouth pressed to her neck. His teeth nipped her ever so slightly as he pressed his mouth harder against her to stifle his moan into a groan of bliss.

They continued to sway their hips, their pleasure rising in unison as they sought to bring each other to a more than satisfactory climax. He alternately kissed her neck and gave her tender love bites to suppress his utterances of gratification. Shinra hooked one arm around her shoulder and chest, bracing his hand on the mattress underneath her to hold them both up during their simultaneous orgasm.

Like ripples on a pond, the wave started in the center of her body and spread until she was consumed. Phoenix grasped his forearm with one hand, her fingernails sinking into his skin. When she felt him weaken, growing heavy against her back, she flattened her hand beside his on the bed to push and help with propping them up so they would not collapse on the bed. The vibrations of his erratic heartbeat hummed through her chest and extended through her entire body until she felt like she was going to shake apart.

Shinra enveloped her with his arms and turned to the side to fall onto the bed instead of on top of her. He grunted as she wiggled around in his arms to face him, tucking her head under his chin and pressing her face into his chest.

"We should get up," Phoenix said despite making no attempt to move.

"We should," he agreed, only to enclose her more securely in his arms.

The drowsiness of complete sexual satisfaction settled over them. Without meaning to, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Phoenix shivered. Chillbumps erupted over her entire body. A discomfort formed in her chest as if her heart had turned to stone, growing hard and heavy while barely beating. Although her eyes were not open, she could tell she was in that place again - the one between dreams and reality where for a short time she existed on a completely different plane. And she was not alone.

"Come to me," he commanded her.

She recognized that voice. Soft, breathy yet sinister and threatening despite its softness. Shō Kusakabe.

Down on her knees, head bowed, she knelt in front of the childlike commander in a subservient position. She stayed quiet and still in front of him stubbornly refusing to answer.

"Did you hear me?" Shō asked.

"I heard you," she replied, keeping her head down.

"Give me your hand, and I will show you the way."

"No."

"Come to me," he ordered her. it was not a request.

"Why?" she challenged him, raising her head.

Phoenix willfully glared into the eyes of the young man standing above her.

"Do you not understand how to follow orders?" he asked her without the smallest bit of irritation.

Phoenix said nothing, gritting her teeth instead in pigheaded opposition. She would not give into him so easily. Besides, this is nothing more than a hyper realistic dream while her brain tried to work out what exactly is going on. Isn't it?

Following orders had never been her strong suit. Being a headstrong, domineering woman had endeared her to Captain Hibana enabling her to fit right in with the woman's philosophy which allowed her the freedom to do pretty much as she pleased while a member of Company Five.

Captain Ōbi allowed her the same freedom to be herself giving her only loose boundaries to operate inside. However, he did teach her how to follow orders for the good of others without impeding on her independent nature.

Standing to her feet, her chin lowering to look down at the shorter, younger boy, she set her lips in a determined line. She would not give up her freedom to anyone especially the White Clad standing in front of her.

"A servant should always obey their master. You will be punished for your disobedience," he warned.

"I'm not the one you truly want," she said. "So why are you talking to me? I am not your angel. I am not your servant."

"Actually, you are more important to me than you think," he returned.

When Phoenix raised a questioning eyebrow, obviously doubtful of his words, he sighed.

"Figured it out have you? You are a very smart woman. Too smart for your own good," he stated blandly, far from impressed with her deduction.

"Yeah, I've been told that before," she responded.

"But do you know the entire story? I doubt you can fathom the entire scope of your purpose."

Phoenix began to shake when he stared deeply into her eyes as if trying to see down into her soul.

"Why don't you tell me? Hmm? I love stories," she rejoined, folding her arms as much to warm herself as an attempt to hide her fear.

She was scared, terrified really, of hearing the truth. How could she be sure it is really the truth or just more of her own vivid imaginings?

"Tell me first, is this real? Are you really here talking to me? How? Why? What is it you really want from me?"

"I am sure you are somewhat familiar with an Adolla Link. Surely by possessing an Adolla Burst yourself and having such a close relationship with that man Shinra Kusakabe," he said, spitting out the last four words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. "You have experienced a link with him, have you not?"

"_That man _is your brother," she reminded him, stepping toward him in a rage fueled burst of courage. "Are you saying this is a different kind of link? But I've never met you or been close to you. How - "

"Do you think there is only one kind of link? Only a single manifestation or method of connecting with possessors of the Adolla Burst? While it is true we have never met face to face, he has a connection to you, and I have linked with him before. It is an extremely simple concept really," he stated in a derogatory tone hinting that she was not understanding and stupid.

"Yeah, I get it. This is all very new to me. I wasn't raised by a cult and tutored in all of these arcane concepts like some people."

"In your present state you are at your most vulnerable. Your psyche is easily breached and highly suggestible."

"Good to know. I am sure you know a lot about using people. I suppose you did learn from the best when it comes to matters of conditioning and influence. Brainwashing to be blunt."

"You tell me something now since we seem to be sharing information," he said, quickly turning the tables on her as they were playing a game of give and take. "Tell me what you think you know."

"I'm guessing your little encounter with your brother at Vulcan's was a test...a test of Shinra's skill and worthiness. Your intentions were to take him that day, wasn't it? But you failed," she stated brusquely.

Phoenix knew she was ambling into dangerous territory, poking the little bear so to speak to see if it was possible to get a rise out of him. Her stomach felt as if it wre turning inside out, despite her bravado.

All of her insides seemed to rattle around inside of her as his red eyes glittered with something close to amusement. Or he could be happy because he was preparing to kill her. She could not be sure.

"What else?" he prompted her, propping his hand on the handle of his sword strapped to his side.

Phoenix glanced down at his hand which did not grip the handle but merely used it as a resting place. A knot formed in her throat forcing her to swallow several times to rid herself of it before she could speak again. When she did speak, her voice was loud and clear and confident. She did not feel confident at all, but he did not need to know that.

She went on to explain how she believed the White Clad only wanted her as a pawn to be used against Shinra to draw him into their fold. She is expendable to them. Shinra is not. They already had him as their commander. Surely they had big plans for his brother. Together they would be far more powerful.

"Do you really think so little of yourself? That you will be used as a mere tool and thrown away?" he asked, the hint of a smile playing at the edges of his mouth.

"Yes," she replied, finding the confidence she sought about the worst possible thing. "That's exactly what I think. I don't see how I could be of any more real use to you."

"You surely are a bright shining star," he said. He actually seemed pleased despite his expression and tone never changing. "You are a herald. A messenger."

_Tell me something I haven't heard!, _she wanted to yell at him, another burst of anger permeating her system and pushing away the fear. Inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, she watched as a puff of smoke exited her mouth. The distraction enabled her to get a grip on her attitude and temper.

"What exactly is my message, Commander?" she asked, pretending to play along with his lead.

"A message of vengeance. You will declare the beginning of the Second Great Disaster," he replied bluntly. "You are the first sacrifice. Your blood will be the first to spill."

Phoenix's abdomen ached as if she had been punched straight in the gut. She bit her lower lip to hold back the laughter that bubbled up her throat. Despite its being incredibly unbefitting of the situation, unbridled terror mixed with shock and cynicism made the laughter want to break free regardless of the inappropriateness.

"Your birth was foretold," Shō said, his passive eyes meeting hers. "Phoenix."

She visibly winced, stumbling back from him at the shock of hearing him speak her name. Quickly she regain her composure, squaring her shoulders and looking directly into his eyes.

"is that so?" she challenged him.

*"Peace will never reside within her for it is hers to give birth to war. When the bird of wonder dies another will rise," he began to recite.

Phoenix stumbled when her knees instantly dissolved. She knew those words. Her mind immediately started searching, trying to remember where she had heard them or seen them.

*"From her ashes a new heir will be created... greater in admiration than the maiden phoenix before her...her blessings shall be heaped upong the one after her. One day she will be called upon to leave her cloud of darkness," he continued, speaking slowly deliberately.

"Where did you hear those words? Where do they come from?" she asked him, pressing her fingertips to her forehead to make her head stop spinning - but it did not.

Then she remembered where she knew them from. She had seen those words in her mother's diary. At the time, they made no sense to her - just like many other random thoughts her mother had written sporadically throughout her journals. She had always assumed they were simply bursts of creative inspiration when her mother waxed poetic. But now she realized they were something much, much more.

*"Then, from the sacred ashes of her honor, she shall star-like rise...sending her message to all of those who believe...to take up arms and reclaim their fallen world. And so she will die...returning to the ashes from whence she came," he finished.

His eyes followed her movements as she faltered and dropped back down onto her knees in front of him.

*"That is the prophecy of your birth and your destiny," he informed her coldly. "And before them she will stand fixed. A symbol of birth and death by flame...her honor left behind as a banner for those he bear witness to carry into battle. From her ashes peace, plenty, love, and truth will be born. So will begin the renewal of the earth. The victory will theirs...the chosen ones."

"By chosen ones, I assume you mean those who believe like you...who believe in your Evangelist and the Holy Sol Temple," she growled through her teeth. She hoped she appeared fierce and not sick while the nausea tried to consume her and make her vomit.

Shō paused, bending down to look at her face as he spoke the next words.

"May Holy Sol's bright shining light cover their path so her sacrifice by fire lights the Eight Eternal Flames that brings honor and greatness to them all."

Phoenix felt numb. The White Clad meant to use her as a human sacrifice to insure their victory.

"You are only the beginning. The sacrifice upon the altar. The first flame meant to die and burn away into nothingness. Just like your mother," he added, giving her one last stab straight to the heart with his piercing words.

_You're crazy!, _she wanted to scream but could not find her voice. She felt like she could not breathe, although she was sucking in great gasping inhales that made her chest rise and fall so heavily she swayed back and forth where she sat.

"My mother," she said, her voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper. The fury returned like a flash fire igniting her brain. "What the hell do you know about my mother?"

Shō said nothing. He waited patiently, unmoving until her eyes met his.

"I know that your mother was once a Knight of the Ashen Flame. She betrayed the Evangelist and all her brethren when she turned her back on them and ran like a shameful coward. She renounced her beliefs and let down all of those who believed in her. All in the name of science," he snarled, his top lip peeling back from his teeth.

For the first time his voice exhibited emotion. He was angry at her mother for betraying the Knights and his precious Evangelist. He held a a grudge against a woman who was dead way before he was even a twinkle in his father's eye.

"I'm guessing they told you bedtime stories about her. A devil. A boogieman. A cautionary tale of what happens to those who betray the Evangelist," she said with all of the sarcasm and boldness she could muster.

"What do you know about me?" he questioned her in return, hit teeth gritted together.

"I know that your brother believed in you and knew he would find you alive although everyone told him you were dead. People blamed him for the death of you and your mother. They called him a devil. Despite all of that, he is a kind and wonderful man who still loves you. All he wants is his little brother back. That's what I know about you," she virtually growled at him.

Phoenix noticed his rapid return to his normal apathetic state after the spark of rage. The passive expression returned. His facial muscles relaxed allowing his frown to disappear. His jaw loosened developing the childish roundness again.

Without a doubt he knew her weak points - Shinra and her mother. She had inadvertently equipped him with the weapons to use against her. However, she had also learned a few of his buttons to push as well.

"You possess a righteous anger meant for vengeance," Shō said, marveling at her as if he had found a shiny bauble that captured his attention. Something to be played with then tossed aside when his interest waned.

"I will not stand with you. I will not be a disposable tool for the Evangelist," she swore to him.

"What will you do then? Will you avenge your mother's pointless death? She was supposed to be the initial spark, but she ran away. She paid dearly for her transgressions against the Evangelist. Or will you attempt to seek revenge for the man you love? All of those who shunned him...hurt him...called him a devil and a murderer. "

"If I choose to take revenge on those who have hurt Shinra..." Phoenix paused, keeping her eyes locked with his even as he stood up. "That would include you. I would put you at the top of my list."

"Hmph," he snorted derisively, his lips tilting into an arrogant smirk. "Are you sure you do not want to take your rightful place? Die with honor and pass it on to heir? Will you really dare to stand against the Evangelist and her Knights?"

"I. Will. Not," she snapped, enunciating each word as a sentence all unto itself. "I have no place with you."

"We shall see," he sighed, totally unfazed by her resolve. "What you are now and what you are meant to be will always be at odds. That is the way it is meant to be. No one can outrun their destiny no matter how far they go," he stated with a cryptic air.

"Hah!" she scoffed. "We each make our own destiny. My mother chose hers, and I will choose my own."

"Did she really?" he asked her pointedly, looming over her. "In the end, she died just as she was supposed to in order to bring you into this world."

Phoenix tried to move,to stand, so she could at least have the advantage of height over him. Her brittle confidence cracked and shattered. Her legs refused to move. All she could do was glare up at him from her kneeling position in front of him - a position of subservience. Dammit!

"Before you begin to think too highly of yourself," the commander warned her, "you should remember you are the mere spark who lights the eight flames who will burn the world."

"Eight flames? What are you talking about?" she asked.

Suddenly he was in her face, almost nose to nose with her. Then there was pressure on her belly like something pushing against her. And it was cold. Looking down, she saw he held his hand with the palm pressed flat to her abdomen.

"Like with her, if you fail, there will be another to take your place. That is the death and life cycle of the phoenix. That is the way things will be until the Second Cataclysm comes."

"What - "

Phoenix blinked, and he was gone. When he disappeared so did the overwhelming pressure pushing down on her and compressing her lungs. As if she had been drowning and was pulled above the surface of the water, she could breathe in air. Pulling in a loud, wheezing breathe, her eyes popped open.

Phoenix stared at the white ceiling above her trying to get her bearings. Everything above her seemed to waver and the bed under her felt like it was shaking. Then she realized it was only because of her trembling.

Turning her head, she saw Shinra still sleeping soundly beside her. When asleep, he looked so young and childlike - so much like his little brother.

The backs of her fingers brushed across his cheek. She needed to touch him, to know he is real and not another vision that would fade away. When he moaned and wriggled around, she sighed in relief and closed her eyes. He could feel her too. That's very good.

His hand moved across her belly causing her to flinch away. But his hand was warm. Undaunted by her wrenching away, he grasped her hip and pulled her closer to him. Holding her in a sideways hug, he nestled his face into her neck. The soft fringes of his hair tickled her chin bringing a smile to her lips.

_It was just a dream...a bad, terrible, awful dream...but just a dream, _she told herself. Whatever the hell that was that just occurred between her and Shō Kusakabe, she was going to believe it was a dream no matter what he said because she had to believe it was not real in order to hold onto her last thin thread of sanity.

"Another bad dream?" Shinra mumbled, his lips grazing her neck as he spoke.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Phoenix apologized. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Just another stupid nightmare. Crazier than the last one."

"Would you like for me to do something to help you forget it?" he inquired, kissing her neck.

"Yes, please," she almost begged stretching her neck to offer him more skin to kiss.

He kissed her neck while his hands explored her chest. He grunted as she clambered on top of him, sliding herself into place.

Phoenix gazed into his eyes; the eyes she knew so well and loved with all of her heart. She drank in their warmth to rid herself of the remnants of that cold place and the frigid glare of eyes so similar yet spectacularly different than his.

She made love to him slowly, sweetly to revel in their closeness. Nothing at all mattered in the world in this moment except the two of them. When it was over, she kissed him on the lips, then lay down beside him.

"I hate to say this, I really do, but - " She cut him off by kissing his lips.

"I know," she sighed, patting his chest over his heart. "You need to go."

"I love you."

Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"I know," she returned.

Shinra smiled broadly back at her. After stealing one more kiss, he rolled out of the bed.

"You lied to me, Shinra Kusakabe," she accused him, sitting up in the bed to watch him as he hunted for his clothes amid hers strewn all over the floor.

"No, I didn't," he shot back, throwing a black t-shirt at her. "Oh, no wait...that's mine."

Phoenix balled up the shirt and threw it back at him, hitting him in the face with it.

"Thanks," he mumbled under the material before pulling it off of his face.

"You said you were going to help me pack. Instead you distracted me. In the best way possible of course, but still..." she pouted, sitting straight up in bed. "I didn't get a damn thing done."

"Yeah, speaking of distractions," he remarked, his eyes focusing on her bare breasts. "Hey, that was a hell of a going away present don't ya think?"

"Oh, my goodness. Someone is full of themselves this morning," she teased him as he leaned down to kiss her. "Cocky much?"

"I am not cocky...just convinced. It's your fault you know." He rubbed the tip of his nose across hers.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered in mock aggravation.

When he moved in for another kiss, she pressed the palm of her hand against his face and pushed him away. If he kept kissing her, they would have sex again and most definitely get caught.

"You better go. If you don't leave now, we're going to get into big trouble."

"I know. I love you," he told her, giving her a quick hug.

"I love you too."

After pulling on his clothes, he went to the door. Carefully unlocking it and twisting the knob ever so slowly, he acted as if the slightest squeak might bring someone running to investigate.

Phoenix watched him open the door and slip away like a thief. He is a thief. A damn good one. He had completely stolen her heart away from her.

~\\..'../~

* * *

Phoenix was wrapping her mother's private journals in the pink flowered cloth she always keep them in when there was a knock on her door. She placed the bundle in her suitcase, hiding it between her shirts. There was no reason to hide them, but she felt like she needed to keep them hidden all the same.

"Hey, Duchess, it's me," Captain Ōbi called from the other side of the door.

"Coming," she rejoined, going straight to the door to open it.

Through the mere four inches she cracked it, he extended a croissant filled with cream cheese and strawberries.

"Peace offering?" she snapped, glaring at the delicious looking pastry.

"Maki brought you this. She said it's your favorite. You skipped breakfast so I thought I would bring it to you."

"Since it's from Maki I'll accept it," she said, snatching the baked good wrapped in waxed paper from him and opening the door all the way.

"Are you okay?" he questioned her, rubbing that back of his neck self-consciously.

"No," she answered curtly and honestly.

"I suppose that's fair. At least you're being completely truthful. If there was another way..." he began in an attempt to explain his motivations but couldn't find the words.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it. I'm trying to understand. I'm doing my best to see things from the perspective of others," she said, hazhazardly tossing the last stack of shirts into her suitcase and slamming down the lid.

"You're all packed and ready?" he asked trying to sound cheerful.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed, plopping down on the bed to eat the breakfast dessert.

"The meeting will be starting soon. Everyone is already here," he informed her as if warning her to prepare herself to behave.

Phoenix had no intention of misbehaving. The last time she and her former Captain were in the same room together things had gotten a bit heated and she had said things she should not have said but did not regret one iota. Her only regret was that she put her present Captain in a bad situation by being insubordinate to a fellow Captain in his presence. She would do better today.

Today would be the first time Phoenix and Captain Hibana would be in the same room together since their little confrontation. Captain Ōbi had no idea what to expect when those two came into close proximity of each other.

So far Phoenix seemed unusually low key and reserved. She was definitely not her usual self which actually bothered the Captain more than if she were stomping around complaining, fussing about everything, and carrying on like a two year old having a temper tantrum. At least then he would know what she was thinking and feeling.

"Well, I better go make sure everything is ready. I need to hide all of the sharp objects," he mumbled as he away.

Phoenix snickered after hearing his words. She wondered if he said it on purpose to make her giggle. She would miss him. She would miss all of them - her family. In an instant, tears filled her eyes and overran her lower lids to streak down her cheeks.

"You're not going away forever, stupid," she chastised herself, snatching a tissue out to the box to dry her face. "Besides, you'll have a chance to get to know your real father. Won't that be nice?"

"Who are you talking to?" Shinra asked her, appearing in her doorway.

"Oh!" she cried out, jumping and whirling around to face him. "You scared the hell out of me."

"So who are you talking to?"

"Just myself. Trying to convince myself why this is a good thing, and why I shouldn't be crying. It's only temporary and - "

"Hey," he interrupted her. "It's okay to feel the way you feel. It sucks, and I hate it too, but it's something we need to do."

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

"I'll walk you to the meeting room."

"Thanks."

Phoenix walked beside him, the back of her hand brushing across his as they slowly strolled down the hall.

"I won't wait too long before I come to see you," he promised.

"And I'll call you every night," she promised in return.

As they neared the meeting room, Phoenix could hear voices. She heard Konro's first, thanking Iris for the tea she served him. Then she heard Captain Hibana yell at Captain Ōbi for forcing Iris to the do the job of a common house maid. After that she could only hear the mumblings of the conversation between her and Iris before Karim said something.

"Sounds like things are already lively in there," Shinra commented, taking her hand in his and squeezing it before quickly letting go.

When she reached the open door, Iris was bowing to everyone and taking her leave. She smiled at the girl who smiled back and continued on her way to the kitchen.

"Good luck," Shinra whispered, kissing Phoenix's cheek before following Iris. "Hey, Sister, do you need any help?"

Phoenix straightened her shoulders, put on her best resting bitch face, and entered the room. She nearly tripped over Karim because she did not expect him to be sitting on the floor at the end of the couch. HIbana sat perched on the back on the sofa like a glorious pink haired bird.

_What the hell is going on in here?, _she thought to herself, nodding at Konro and walking past Captain Ōbi who stood to the side.

Taking a seat in the chair in the corner, she picked up the notepad and pencil to begin taking notes. She had purposely placed the chair and her writing implements there last night, setting herself apart from the others. Since she had no choice but to be here, she could follow orders but still be as far away as possible.

_"Do you not understand how to follow orders?" _ the Commander's voice floated through her brain. As if it was not bad enough he invaded her dreams, he was beginning to encroach upon her waking moments as well.

Phoenix shook her head to clear away the remnants of the ghost of him to get down to business. She lifted her pencil to get ready.

"Well, i think I can safely skip the niceties and get to the point of this meeting. We can put together to pieces of information we've gathered here and there about the White Clad. Maybe we can all learn something new. Then we can decide how to deal with them. Agreed?" he asked, receiving a unified response of agreement.

Konro apologized for not having much to contribute considering they did not believe the White Clad existed until seeing them firsthand during the incident in Asakusa. Hibana remarked the White Clad are responsible for making an innumerable amount of Infernals and would be responsible for any mass events of Spontaneous Combustion.

_Duh, _Phoenix wanted to snidely retort but kept her mouth shut and kept writing. They had experienced a mass event of Infernals being created at once in Asakusa.

"Rekka Hoshimiya was turning those children into Infernals in search of something called the pilot light. The bugs are also used to find people with a special ability. Unfortunately, we don't know what that ability is yet," Karim said.

_The pilot light? What the hell is the pilot light?, _Phoenix wondered as she made a star by those words. She had never that phrase used before. Shō Kusakabe had not mentioned anything like that. Perhaps they did not use that exact terminology. Shaking her head again, she focused back on the task at hand.

"At Vulcan's Workshop, we learned Dr. Giovanni is a member of the White Clad and was looking for the key to Amaterasu," Captain Ōbi said next. "We don't know what their plans are for the power plant yet. It was reported by the media that an impostor was responsible for the attack. Vulcan verified the man at the press conference was the impostor. It's safe to assume the real Giovanni took off, scuttling back to whatever hole the rest of his kind are hiding in."

"Several fire soldiers from the third have disappeared as well. I think we can assume they are White Clad spies as well," Hibana added. "There's no doubt they have returned to the Evangelist along with their Captain. I doubt any suspicion has been cast on Haijima Industries in this incident as of yet. But it doesn't really matter since they are beyond reproach being far out of the government's reach. They are untouchable. Considering they back Company Three, that pretty much absolves them as well. "

"We shouldn't wait too long before acting. It's obvious they're getting bolder in their attacks. Now that they've had a close call with getting caught, they probably feel they do not have anything to lose which will make them even bolder," Karim said.

"I'd say out best chance is to strike first," suggested Ōbi. "We should take the fight to them. They won't be expecting that."

"But first you need to find out where they are hiding, you big dumb gorilla," remarked Captain HIbana insulting as ever.

"I'm already on that. Viktor is at Vulcan's place searching for clues to their whereabouts as we speak," he informed her with a smile of pride on his face at being a step ahead of her for once.

Phoenix sighed as she half way listened to rest of their conversation but did not bother taking notes. The topics being discussed at this time did not need to go on record.

Viktor Licht's loyalties and trustworthiness came into question and so did the capability of the Eighth's members to be able to handle another skirmish with the White Clad. Admittedly, they had not done well so far when confronted with members of the mysterious and powerful group.

Discussion of how to make the Eighth's recruits better followed. Konro suggested allowing him to bring Shinra and Arthur back with him to learn from Beni. He is the best of the best after all.

_Good luck on convincing Beni, Konro, _she thought to herself. So much for Shinra coming to see her any time soon.

"Phoenix and I were already planning on practicing to polish our skills. Captain Burns will most likely want to oversee at least part of her training as well," Karim added.

"Do you have anything to add?" Captain Ōbi asked.

Phoenix glanced up to see who he was talking to. With all eyes on her, she realized he was speaking to her.

"Do I have anything to add?" she asked herself out loud. Then her eyes landed on Captain Hibana. "I don't have anything to add, but I do have a question though. Princess, did you know my mother was a White Clad?"

Captain Hibana's mouth dropped open, and not because she referred to her by her nickname given to her by others. The color actually drained from her lovely tanned face leaving her skin pale and sickly in appearance. Pink dots of color formed on the apples of her cheeks then began to spread across her face gradually darkening as everyone stared at her.

"Who told you that?" Hibana asked as her.

"So it's true?" Phoenix countered.

"I never said - "

"I know you never said, and that is the problem," she responded gruffly, cutting off the woman's words before she could lie to her - again. "I will ask you one more time, did you know my mother was a White Clad?"

"I did. I didn't give you her journals writen during her time spent there. It would have only confused you and disappointed you. I will admit I didn't tell you everything...but it was for your own good. I withheld many of her personal documents from you," she confessed, kicking her foot nervously. She crossed her arms and lowered her gaze to avoid Phoenix's glare. "That includes letters between her and your father. I also altered many of the diaries and notes I did give to you."

Phoenix began to shake. She heard a snap like a twig breaking. Looking down at her hand, she saw she had broken her pencil in half. Her fingers trembled as she carefully placed the pieces on the notepad and set everything on the table beside the chair.

"I was only trying to protect you. I figured it would only hurt you more if you knew all of the truth," Hibana said, following her ex-subordinate's every movement as she stood up from her chair.

The Princess did not act the least bit remorseful. She raised her cute round nose into the air and dared to look down it at Phoenix as she sat haughtily on the back of the couch as if it were a throne.

"I appreciate everyone looking out for me, trying to protect me. The poor little child who lost her mother in the worst way possible at her birth. And now I know my mom did not keep me a secret from my father. Thanks for that lie, you bi-"

"Phoenix, don't!" Ōbi yelled, stopping her before she could say the entire insulting word.

Phoenix could feel her blood heating in her veins. She wanted to lash out, slap Hibana silly or wrap her hands around the woman's neck and squeeze real, real hard. She did neither of those things. Instead, she went to the window and opened it. She inhaled deeply, concentrating on the breeze blowing across her face as she tried to calm herself.

"Phoenix?" Captain Ōbi called to her as she sat down on the sill. "How angry are you?"

A smile actually touched her lips. He did not ask her if she was okay or if she was angry. Phoenix was grateful to her perceptive Captain who Hibana viewed as a dumb, oafish brute. It her former Captain who was an idiot - especially where people are concerned. She believed Ōbi to be exceptionally smart when dealing with people in general and far more emotionally intuitive than the dominatrix Princess.

"I'm mad enough to kill her, Captain Ōbi," she admitted. "And that is why I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" he asked her, his voice calm.

"I'm going to see my father. I have some questions for him too," she said, ducking her head under the window to flip backwards.

She extended her wings and pushed them back with all of her might to propel herself forward. A hot wind from the blast of heat blew back into the room ruffling the hair of the occupants.

"She always did like making a dramatic exit," Hibana commented, boredly picking at her fingernails.

The three men in the room glowered at her hotly, but she did not seem to notice and definitely did not care.

"I should go," Karim announced. "I really need to catch up to her."

"That's not gonna happen," Konro warned him.

"I know. And Captain Burns is going to kill me. Bye!" he exclaimed, making a quick exit.

"Can I borrow your phone? I need to call Beni," Konro said, standing up and looking around.

"Use the one in my office next door," Ōbi said, pointing to the right to indicate the direction he should go.

When they were alone, the irate Captain turned to the woman still sitting on the back of the couch as if it were her throne. She had produced a nail file from somewhere and was scrubbing at her nails.

"Did you know from the beginning her mother was a member of the White Clad?" he asked her. "Why did you withhold so much information from her? How could you do that? Especially about her father."

"Like I said, I did it to protect her," she replied, sliding the file back into the pocket of her jacket.

"Are you sure? To me it sounds like you were protecting yourself," he stated as an accusation rather than an observation. "You used that girl to do your dirty work, and you damn sure weren't too intent on protecting her life when you sent her into Haijima Labs time and time again."

"I had faith in that girl, and my faith was not misplaced. She completed her missions flawlessly and without incident so I was right."

"And we all know how much you love being right."

"Listen, gorilla, I really was trying to protect her even if I went about it in a way you do not approve of. I was hoping she would never find out the truth about her mother being a member of the White Clad," Hibana sighed, for the first time exhibiting a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry, Ōbi. I really am."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

~\\..'../~

* * *

Phoenix entered the building, bypassing the front desk without a peep from the protective nun. As she stomped down the hall to her father's office, she could hear the woman talking to him on the phone warning him of his impending surprise guest.

The door opened before she could reach for the doorknob. Her father stepped out to meet her, holding the door open, and extending his arm to invite her inside.

"What is it?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"When were you going to tell me about my mother?" she demanded, refusing the seat he offered her. "When were you going to tell me she was a Knight of the Ashen Flame? Was anything you told me about her true?"

Her father sat down in his chair while she paced back and forth in front of his desk. She could feel her anger leaving her like when the air is released from a balloon. But she needed to hang onto it to keep herself from completely falling apart.

She was familiar with anger, comfortable with it. It was the sadness, the betrayal, the helplessness, and that damn penetrating hurt that filtered all the way through her heart she could not stand.

"I didn't find out until later in our relationship that she had ever been part of them. She ran away from the Evangelist when she was about your age. She turned her back on her religion and everything she once believed. Don't you think that was terrifying for her?" he asked.

Phoenix could feel her anger ebbing. He sounded as sad and hurt as she felt. Their emotions were syncing up, allowing the other to feel exactly what they were feeling while lessening the painful emotions. Their Adolla Link. Each one truly is different.

"Your mother found a new way to believe in science. She wanted to make sense of this world and find the key to Spontaneous Human Combustion. She knew there had to be more to it than divine retribution. She enrolled in the university of math and science to begin her new life," her father explained. "We met soon after at that pizza restaurant. I wasn't lying about that."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

Defeated and tired, she sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"I just don't know what to think. Everything keeps changing. So many things I believed all of my life are now being exposed as lies. And I'm being told other things that make no damn sense. Ahhh!" Phoenix screamed, grabbing fistfuls of her hair in frustration. "I don't know what to think and it just makes me so damn mad!"

"I know you're angry. Devastated would not even begin to describe how you feel," he said, standing up from his chair. Reaching across his desk, he waited for her to put his hand in his. "The reason she was so adamant against our relationship is because I was studying to be a priest. She said she wanted nothing to do with religion at all. Nothing."

"I get it, Dad," she assured him. "So why didn't you just leave her alone? Why didn't you just, I don't know, _not _pursue her? She said she wasn't interested in you so why - "

"It wasn't just love at first sight," he said, his eye meeting hers. "Because we had a bond, a connection - "

"A link? An Adolla Link more specifically?" she ventured.

"Yes," he confirmed, his fingers squeezing her hand lightly. "How do you know about that? You and Shinra have one too?"

"Yeah. So I know exactly how you feel," she sighed.

"I did honor her wishes to never get married no matter how much it pained me. Especially when she told me she was pregnant with you. She broke off our relationship, not wanting to draw attention from the White Clad onto me or herself." He stroked the back of Phoenix's hand with his thumb. "She was also very concerned about embarrassing me, bringing dishonor to me should anyone discover her pregnancy. She hid it until the very end. Only four people knew about your existence before your arrival. Myself, your aunt and uncle, and of course her."

Phoenix felt slightly dizzy and dazed, suddenly devoid of emotion as shock set in. Her father's calm demeanor began to still her feelings that were running away from her. She glanced down at his long, strong fingers that enclosed her hand and squeezed back.

"Haven't you noticed the link between us?" she asked at last when his tranquility quelled the storm inside of her.

"It's so subtle, barely perceptible, I didn't notice it at first. I guess that's what kept you from tearing my head off at our first meeting. It's growing stronger," he murmured, raising his other hand to rub the temple beside his eye-patch. "It's always been quite painful before. I didn't know it was possible to have such a low key, not entirely unpleasant experience."

"My connection with Shinra was so powerful it was painful at first. Then I guess our bodies adjusted to each other. So I really do understand having that instant connection different from anything else you've ever felt and beyond your own comprehension. I wouldn't have been able to stay away from him either. Maybe it's easier for us since we're father and daughter, tied by blood as well. A more _natural _link?" she suggested.

"Maybe," he murmured. Then his eyebrows drew together, his jaw muscles tightening. "Where is Lieutenant Flam? Wasn't he supposed to walk you here?"

"Yes, but I left in a hurry. It's not his fault," she assured her father. "I left him behind without warning. So please don't be angry with him."

With uncanny timing, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Captain Burns grumpily inquired.

"It's Karim Flam, Sir. May I enter?" he requested.

"Come in," he returned.

Red faced, sweaty, and panting, Karim Flam entered the room. Phoenix had never seen the usually calm and bored looking Lieutenant looking so flustered. Casting a scathing glimpse at Phoenix, he stepped up to his Captain's desk.

"I'm sorry for failing in my duties of escorting your daughter here safely, Sir."

"At ease, Lieutenant. She already told me what happened. It's her fault you failed. Not yours." Captain Burns looked at his daughter. "I believe we should continue our conversation at a later time after we have both had a chance to rest and regroup."

"Yes, Sir," she said, standing up from the chair.

"Lieutenant, please show our guest to her room," he ordered Karim.

"Yes, Sir," he replied, saluting then turning to follow Phoenix out of Captain Burns' office.

Phoenix waited for him in the hall, her hands clutched together in front of her. When he closed the door behind him, she bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"I'm just glad he wasn't angry."

"Me too. So where will I be staying?"

"We have a special guest facility set apart from the regular fire soldier's dorms and the nun's quarters," he said, opening the door for her to exit the building.

Karim led her to a the building where she first met Shinra. Her room wound up being the very one Shinra and Arthur had been staying in. Her suitcase had already been placed in the room.

"Well, welcome to your home away from home. If you need anything, just dial zero on that phone. It goes directly to your father's assistant, and she will help you," he said.

"Hmmm, that woman probably hates me. I wasn't too nice the last time I came here."

"You do have your moments, don't you? Is there anything else you need at the moment?"

"No. Actually, I think I'm going to take a nap," she said, looking at the bed.

"Good idea. I'll be back later to get you for dinner. I'm looking forward to a sparring session tomorrow."

"You got it."

Phoenix exhaled noisily, dropping down heavily onto the bed. For a moment, she stared at the dark wood paneled ceiling above her, then her eyes closed. Soon she fell asleep. Anger is exhausting.

* * *

Author's note: The quote that Shō speaks is inspired by an excerpt from the the play Henry VIII by William Shakespeare. The words are spoken by the character John Fletcher, Archbishop Cranmer in Act V, Scene v in reference to Elizabeth (who was to become Queen Elizabeth I).

...Nor shall this peace sleep with her; but as when

The bird of wonder dies, the maiden phoenix,

Her ashes new create another heir

As great in admiration as herself;

So shall she leave her blessedness to one,

When heaven shall call her from this cloud of darkness,

Who from the sacred ashes of her honour

Shall star-like rise as great in fame as she was,

And so stand fix'd...


End file.
